


Kingdoms Apart, yet Still Hand in Hand

by Starlight1395



Series: Kingdoms Series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Dissociation, Dragon Jeongin, Drinking, Era Appropriate Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Fantasy AU, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, M/M, Magic Jisung, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, PTSD flashbacks, Past Child Abuse, Prince Chan, Prince Hyunjin, Romance, Royalty AU, Self-Harm, Slut Shaming, ace seungmin, assassination attempt, attempted kidnapping and assault, death of unnamed background antagonists, drunk emotions/conversations, implied loss of virginity, injuries of varying seriousness, lost of kissing and flirting but no actual sex, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 121,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Prince Hyunjin is to be married to Prince Christopher to solidify a treaty between their two kingdoms. While neither boy is happy about the arrangement, they plan on trying their best to at least be civil with each other. After all, their happiness comes second to the safety of their homes.Despite this, they find themselves butting heads more often than not. When people around the castle begin dying, and their group dynamics begin changing rapidly, both Chris and Hyunjin are forced to put their petty problems with the other aside - not only for the sake of their friends, but for their lives as well.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Kingdoms Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185857
Comments: 140
Kudos: 261





	1. Meeting of the Princes

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that this is my 100th fic on AO3 :0 that's almost impossible to believe and I'm the one who wrote them all!

Prince Christopher Bang stood before his father, trying to fight the sneer that had been threatening to overtake his carefully practiced mask of calm. He glanced towards Minho, who was hiding a snicker behind his sleeve. Chris wanted to glare at his friend - just because he was officially named ‘personal advisor of the crowned prince’ didn’t mean he was immune to having his ass handed to him the next time they had any kind of competition.

“Now son, don’t let the Prince see you looking so sour,” His father said, making it even harder for Chris to not scowl. “Though, I’m not sure if this treaty will succeed if this prince of theirs is constantly late.”

“Your majesty,” Minho stepped in, calming the situation as he always did. “Their caravan was seen entering the kingdom lines no less than three hours ago. They should be arriving any moment now.”

“Mm, about time,” The man slouched in his throne. Chris bit the inside of his cheek - he couldn’t stand how childish his father acted when it was just the three of them. “Now Christopher, it is a matter of life and death that this arrangement goes well.”

“Father, you... never told me what this treaty is for exactly.”

“The kingdom to the North has been pressuring the Southernmost kingdoms and villages into giving up power to them,” The king explained. He sat up in his throne and sighed. Chris knew of the issues with the Northern kingdoms, but this particular fact was news to him. “Our neighboring kingdom extended an offer for an alliance to prevent the Northerners from taking over our homes. They have more funding and supplies, while we have better placement for holding off attacks.”

“So I’m... marrying the Prince of their kingdom to solidify this treaty?” Chris asked, wanting to clarify.

“Mm,” The man nodded gravely, as if he was sending his son to the gallows. “I’d prefer to marry you off to a Princess, but it seems the prince is an only child.”

“Do... do you know anything about the prince?” Chris had done his hardest to avoid thinking about this arrangement for the last week, which was only how long he knew of it. His father had quite literally dropped it on him out of nowhere, giving him next to no time to understand what was happening.  
Now that his apparent fiancé was most likely climbing the stairs of the castle as he stood there, Chris realized he should know a little about the other boy.

“Well, from what I’ve gathered, he isn’t very skilled with a sword but is quite the beauty. You might as well be marrying a princess!” The man laughed but Chris just bit down on his cheek harder. “I received word that he’s bringing only two servants with him, which I thought was odd. Maybe he doesn’t trust our servants to handle him properly.”

“Father...”

“At least you’re competent with more masculine things,” his father continued as if Chris never opened his mouth. Chris glanced back to Minho, who just smirked and shrugged a little. “From what I’ve heard, this little prince of yours only cares about his appearance. No wonder his father was so willing to send him here for this arrangement.”

“Father-” Chris began to snap.

Just then, the doors to the throne room were thrown open. Glancing behind him, Chris saw Seungmin leading three people up towards them.

To the left was a boy with round cheeks and wide eyes who was looking around with a look of awe on his face. He was holding onto the middle figure’s sleeve to keep him walking in the right direction as he ogled. To the right was another young boy with sharp cheekbones, hair that almost looked blue in the light, and blank expression. He had dark scales along the edges of his face and his eyes were golden, reflecting in the lights of the throne room. Chris’ own eyes widened - a dragon hybrid? Those hadn’t been seen in...

In the center was probably one of the most beautiful people Chris had ever seen in his life. He had long blond hair, carefully tied back but with two pieces framing his face. He was dressed for travel, but it was clear his clothing was of amazing quality. His eyes were sharp and aware, with a single mark under one of his eyes.

“Hey! You’re not allowed in the throne room!” One of the guards called, reaching for the boy with the scales. Instantly, the three newcomers were on edge.

“And why isn’t he?” The blonde asked, his voice just as sharp and beautiful as the rest of him. The guard seemed to shrink a little under his gaze but held his ground.

“I-it’s against the law for lesser humans to enter the inner rooms of the castle-”

“Lesser humans?” The boy growled, his hand going to a thin blade at his hip. The guard seemed to pale more as the boy walked right up to him. “Now listen here. You are in no position to determine who is and who is not worthy of being considered human. Jeongin is more of a human than most of the people I’ve had the misfortune to encounter. If I hear of anyone treating him poorly, I will not hesitate to break this treaty.”

“S-s-sorry, my lord!” The man whimpered, bowing low and gesturing for the three to continue. The blonde boy nodded, but the cloudy look on his face never left.

“Ah, Prince Hyunjin,” Chris’ father smiled cordially, as if he hadn’t just heard the young man threatening to break the alliance. “I’m glad to see you’ve arrived healthy and unharmed. I understand the road between our kingdoms can be quite treacherous.”

“It’s an honor to be before you, your Majesty,” Prince Hyunjin bowed, but now nearly as low as the guard had bowed to him. “I bring greetings from my Father.”

“Now Prince Hyunjin, I understand this is not ideal for anyone, but this is for the betterment for both of our homes,” The King continued, grinning at the prince while ignoring the other two boys that came in with him. “I do hope you find your time here enjoyable.”

“I’m sure we will, your Majesty,” Prince Hyunjin made a point to include his company, which did not escape Chris’ notice. “It truly is an honor to be chosen for such an important position in our kingdom’s histories.”

“How polite,” The King chuckled. “If only my son could be half as level headed. You must be tired though, traveling for so long. Christopher, Songmin, why don’t you show Prince Hyunjin and his... friends to their chambers.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

Chris, Seungmin and Minho all bowed to the King before turning to their guests. Minho gestured for them to follow him and the six boys made their way from the throne room.

The second the doors closed behind them, the air around them instantly shifted. Chris buried his face in his hands and screamed, startling the guards standing right at the doors.

“It’s alright hyung,” Seungmin patted Chris on the shoulder with a small smile. “It’s nothing new.”

“Seven years!” Chris’ head shot back up again, his face slack in disbelief. “You’ve been under my care for seven years and he still doesn’t know your name! I can’t believe that fucking-”

“My lord.” Minho coughed loudly, cutting Chris off. The prince took a calming breath before turning towards Hyunjin and the other two.

“Thank you Minho,” Chris sighed, pulling himself together. “Unfortunately I can only take you as far as your chambers. Seungmin will have to help you settle in on his own.”

“Mm the crowned prince must be very busy,” Hyunjin said with an apathetic expression, followed by a snicker from the boy whose name Chris hadn’t gotten yet. “I shouldn’t take up too much of his time.”

Chris felt his eye twitch a little. Maybe it wouldn’t be too hard to hate this boy after all - it was in his nature to want to be kind, but he was also a petty person in the right circumstances and he was determined to make sure it was known that he wasn’t happy about the situation.

“Yes, well, the events of today have been... shifted some, so I have meetings to attend and training to participate in,” He kept the smile on his face, but it was stiff. Hyunjin gave him a level stare, the other boy raising one, perfect eyebrow. “Now, if you’ll follow me?”

The boys walked in almost complete silence, Minho being the only one attempting to smooth things over.

“On the left there you’ll see the archway that leads to the kitchens,” He said, giving the standard tour of the castle. Chris noticed how his friend kept glancing over at him, as if sizing up his mood. Minho could read him a little too well, and sometimes it made Chris a little irritated. “If you ever feel hungry outside of mealtimes, don’t hesitate to find someone. Any of the castle staff would be happy to make you something.”

“This is where I leave you,” Chris said, interrupting Minho’s speech. They came up upon a carved wooden door, Seungmin already moving to let them in. “Minho-ah, we should meet up with Changbin-ah before he gets angry with me again.”

“It’s no one’s fault that the meeting ran a little late,” Minho said with a small smile. It was the smile he gave when he was in advisor mode - only a few of them ever saw his real, genuine smile anymore. “Seungmin, will you be alright settling our guests in? Or would you like for me to send Felix to help.”

“I don’t want to bother him,” Seungmin bowed his head a little. “I’ll meet you all in the courtyard when we’re finished.”

“Mm, we’ll see you soon then.” Chris smiled at the younger boy, reaching up to ruffle his bangs for just a moment before turning back to Hyunjin. “Seungmin will bring you to my personal courtyard when you’re settled. If we’re to be married, it’s important that we... get to know each other.”

“Of course, my lord,” Hyunjin smiled, but Chris could recognize a fake, court practiced smile anywhere. “I look forward to learning more about my... future husband.”

Everyone heard the hesitation. Jeongin and the other boy looked at their prince awkwardly while Minho hid a snicker behind his hands and Seungmin rolled his eyes a little, hiding it just in time so Chris was the only one to see.

“Of course,” Chris grinned, the expression lacking any kind of warmth. “Minho, let us go find Changbin. Like I said, I don’t want to suffer his wrath if we make him wait for too long.”

“Yes, my lord,” Minho bowed and turned to Hyunjin. “Prince Hyunjin, please excuse us.”

Minho and Chris took their leave, leaving Seungmin with the three guests. The boy took a breath and turned back to the others with a polite smile.

“I hope everything is to your liking, my lords,” He said, pushing the door open. They stepped inside showing the chambers. The main room had a seating area with a plush couch and a small table, already decorated with foods and beverages for their guests. Off to the side was the main bedroom, with the canopy bed and oak closets for Hyunjin’s belongings. Attached to the main bedroom was a smaller one for the Prince’s servants. It already had two beds, which was good for Seungmin because he would have been the one responsible for setting another up if need be. On the other side of the main room was the bathroom, with a simple toilet and a running water sink - it was something the King was very proud of, having running water within his home. A bath could be brought up to the prince’s room, or there were natural hot springs below the royal wing of the castle. “If you’re in need of anything, please let me know. Prince Christopher has assigned me to take care of you for the extent of your stay.”

“Thank you Seungmin,” Hyunjin nodded, suddenly looking exhausted. The human boy placed a hand on the prince’s arm, offering his friend a comforting look. “Is our luggage here yet?”

“Mm, all your luggage should be in your sleeping chambers,” Seungmin said, leading them towards the main bedroom. As he said, the room was piled with chests and bags and luggage. “Prince Christopher should be training with Changbin hyung for a while, so you have plenty of time to unpack if you’d like.”

“So you call this Changbin hyung openly, but only call Christopher hyung when you’re alone?” Hyunjin asked, not looking at Seungmin as he went over to the nearest chest.

“Uh...” Seungmin blinked and paled - it was an executable offence to be that informal with the royal family. It had taken Chris almost five years to get Seungmin comfortable calling him something other than ‘my lord’.

“Hyung, don’t bully him,” The human boy chuckled, throwing himself on the canopy bed, his body bouncing a few times on the soft mattress. “Innie and I aren’t formal with you.”

“Jisung... you aren’t formal with me because you’re a brat,” Hyunjin smirked, and for the first time since entering the kingdom, it was clear this was a genuine smile. “And Innie could kick my ass so he doesn’t need to be afraid of me.”

“I’d never do that hyung.” The dragon boy - Jeongin - said, completely deadpanned. Seungmin couldn’t hold back a snicker at the thickly laid sarcasm.

“I have the feeling you’ll fit in here well,” Seungmin said without thinking. “Hyung seems to... gather people like us.”

“Oh, so he’s a collector?” The mirth in Hyunjin's voice instantly vanished. “How quaint of him.”

“Not like that,” Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows. “He just... he keeps adopting friends?”

“You don’t sound so sure.” Jeongin raised an eyebrow, the scales glinting in the candle light.

“It’s... odd speaking of hyung to strangers, but he wouldn’t have assigned me here if he thought it would be a danger for any of us.”

“A danger?” Jisung asked, eyes wide with concern.

“Mm, hyung’s Father isn’t the most... understanding person,” Seungmin tried to word it as delicately as possible. “He’s very old fashioned. If he knew a simple servant was treating his first born son so familiarly, I would be in a lot of trouble.”

“It seems Prince Christopher thinks of you very highly then.” Hyunjin commented, handing Jeongin a pile of clothing to place in the dresser.

“Hyung is a very kind person,” Seungmin’s smile softened. “He always goes out of his way to make others happy, which is why Minho hyung always scolds him. Minho hyung is the only one who forces Channie hyung to put himself first.”

“Tell me more about him.” It wasn’t a question, but Seungmin could hear the vulnerability in Hyunjin’s words.

“Channie hyung is... a good person,” He started. He watched Hyunjin continue to unpack, noticing how the other prince seemed to have two chests dedicated to books and scrolls, while another three specifically for fancier dress clothes. There was a good amount of more casual, comfortable clothing as well. “He puts on this mask while he’s around his father and the court, but that isn’t the person he really is. I really do think you’ll get along when you finally allow yourself to.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jeongin asked, his face still apathetic and sharp. Seungmin wanted to reach out and run his hand along the boy’s scale, just to see if they were as smooth as they looked, but he would never do that.

Semi-humans were... not common, even in the larger kingdoms. Colonies of semi-humans tended to stay isolated, away from the full humans who would rather hunt them down out of ignorant fear than try to understand their way of life. Seungmin could see how visibly upset Chris had gotten when that guard tried to keep Jeongin out, but he knew the prince wouldn’t be allowed to say anything while in the presence of his father. He was silently glad Hyunjin called the man out, and he knew Chris was as well.

“I understand this situation isn’t... ideal for either of you, but it’s not all awful,” He really hoped Chris would be able to put aside his own prejudices and actually get to know Hyunjin, because they really seemed like they would get along well. “There’s always some good in the bad.”

“I don’t see how anything about this could be good,” Jeongin frowned and crossed his arms. The room seemed to raise a few degrees as he scowled - the first real expression the boy had given.

“Hyung deserves the world and he’s being traded like a piece of hide.”

“Jeongin, that’s not-”

“Imagine being told to pack for a trip to meet your future husband only three days before departing,” Jeongin continued, his irises glowing gold. “Only to find out that your fiancé is exactly what you’ve been told.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Seungmin felt his hackles start to raise.

“A brute,” Jeongin grinned, his sharp canines peeking over his bottom lip. Seungmin scowled and squared his shoulders. Could he win against a dragon? Absolutely not. Would that stop him from trying if this boy didn’t stop insulting his hyung? “Who only cares about how his father views him than anything else.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Seungmin spat, his eyes narrowing. “Hyung is a kind soul. You’re the one coming into his home and speaking against his character when you don’t know anything about him.”

“Innie, that’s enough,” Hyunjin snapped. It was the first time Seungmin had heard the other boy sound anything but perfectly polite. Jeongin instantly backed down but continued to glare at Seungmin, his nose scrunching as he growled faintly. “Even if I didn’t have a choice, it’s my duty and my honor to keep both our kingdoms safe, which means we have to get along with the others in this castle. Understood?”

“...” Jeongin stared at his prince for a moment before sighing and looking away. “Yes hyung...”

“You too Jisung,” Hyunjin turned to the other boy, who had been watching everything from the safety of the canopy bed. He looked even smaller, sitting dead center on the top blanket with his legs tucked under him. “I’m not as worried about you, but it’s still important to stay in line.”

“Of course Jinnie!” Jisung saluted before flopping back on the bed and splaying his limbs out. “This place is so much nicer than back home. Why would I want to leave so soon? Besides, I want to see what I can learn here. There’s bound to be acres of books I’ve never seen before!”

“Mm, I’ll make sure to ask where the library is for you,” Hyunjin’s entire demeanor softened, a gentle smile tugging at his mouth as he watched Jisung grab one of the many pillows and hug it to his chest. “I want this to be a new start for you two.”

“What about you?” Seungmin couldn’t help but ask. Hyunjin’s face leveled out as he turned to look at the other boy.

“I’m simply here as per the treaty,” He replied, his voice suddenly much flatter. “What I feel is irrelevant as long as our homes are safe, but they have followed me here out of loyalty, and deserve to be as happy as possible.”

“You’re a good hyung,” Seungmin commented. He noticed how Hyunjin’s eyes widened just a fraction, the smoothness of his cheeks flushing pink at the sudden compliment. “I see why Jisung-ssi and Jeongin-ssi look up to you so much.”

“It’s not...” Hyunjin trailed off, looking over at his two friends.

“Why don’t you finish unpacking and have something to eat,” Seungmin said when it was clear the prince wasn’t going to continue his thought. “I’ll be just outside the doors if you need anything. Come find me when you’re ready to go to the courtyard.”

“Where is this courtyard?”

“It’s right off of Channie hyung’s personal chambers,” Seungmin said easily. “Everyone in the castle knows to avoid it unless it’s an emergency. Hyung made it quite clear that the courtyard is off limits to anyone he hasn’t personally invited in.”

“And he invited three strangers in?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. Prince Christopher didn’t seem like the type of person to open up so quickly to strangers - at least, not to Hyunjin.

“Mm, well, you’re his fiancé,” Seungmin said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hyunjin felt himself blink at the casualness of the statement. “Of course he wants you to be as comfortable here as possible. As... cold as he may seem, he’s quite the gentle person - not a brute at all.”

Seungmin glanced over at Jeongin for the last sentence, as if to specifically tell the younger boy that he was wrong about Chris.

“I’ve never seen someone as muscular as Prince Christopher being anything close to soft.” Hyunjin huffed a little, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t let looks fool you,” Seungmin shook his head. “But what would a Prince know of being judged for his looks? They’re born into respect.”

Hyunjin froze, and Seungmin knew he had hit a nerve. Without another word, he bowed to Hyunjin and left, going to wait by the door.

“Don’t listen to him hyung,” Jisung said softly. “He doesn’t know anything.”

“Let’s just... finish unpacking.” Hyunjin started putting his shirts into the wardrobe. Despite having so many chests, only a few actually held his own clothing. Most were either books, or held Jisung’s or Jeongin’s belongings. He really didn’t feel the need to bring many material things - as long as he had the other two with him, he would be fine.

He didn’t need a husband to make this situation worthwhile. As long as his boys were safe and happy, that’s all that mattered to him. It didn’t matter if people assumed things about him - if people just assumed he was vain and weak, unable to defend himself or fight back simply because he was pretty. It didn’t matter if his face was all people saw when they met him, because he was used to it.

As long as Jisung and Jeongin were okay, he was fine. They deserved happiness far more than he ever did.

“Hyung, that was the last of it.” Jeongin tugged on Hyunjin’s sleeve. The older boy turned to his friend and smiled softly. Reaching up, he cupped Jeongin’s cheek carefully and ran his thumb along the dark blue scales along the boy’s cheekbone. Hyunjin was the only one allowed to touch Jeongin’s scales. A soft rumbling filled the room as Jeongin leaned into the touch.

“Are you two hungry at all?” Hyunjin asked.

“Nah, I’m still full from breakfast.” Jisung called. Hyunjin nodded before turning back to the youngest.

“Innie, grab some food for you and him,” He said, ignoring Jisung’s whine from the bed. “We both know he’s hungry.”

“Of course hyung.” Jeongin chuckled a little, going to grab some fruits from the table in the main chamber room.

“I guess we can’t stall any longer,” Hyunjin sighed dramatically. “We have no more excuses to avoid Prince Christopher.”

“Are you really going to take your anger out on the prince?” Jisung asked as they made their way towards the door where Seungmin was waiting for them.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hyunjin..” Jisung glanced at him.

“Look, I’m just going to do my best to be as civil as possible,” Hyunjin admitted, pausing just before the door. “I know there’s no chance of anything between Prince Christopher and myself, so there’s no point in humoring anything. I just have to make sure this treaty goes through properly and we can live here peacefully.”

“You should be allowed to be happy too, hyung.” Jeongin said quietly.

“Let’s just see what Prince Christopher has in store for me,” Hyunjin opened the door as if the younger hadn’t said anything. “It’s going to be a long day, I can already tell.”

“Are you ready, my lord?” Seungmin asked, stepping forward and bowing a little.

“Mm, thank you for waiting, Seungmin-ah.” Hyunjin slipped into his prince façade almost seamlessly.

If Seungmin hadn’t heard the end of the conversation through the door, he might have believed that Hyunjin was perfectly fine. Seeing how he did, in fact, hear, he knew the other prince wasn’t okay in the slightest.

He hoped Chris could fix this somehow, because while he knew Chris deserved to be happy and he only knew Hyunjin for a few short hours, he wanted the other prince to be happy as well.

“Of course, my lord,” Seungmin smiled. “Follow me. Your chambers are actually quite close to Channie hyung’s, so if you ever need him you won’t have to go far.”

“Mm.” Hyunjin hummed but didn’t say anything else.

The four boys walked out of the main building and through a covered walkway, the sides open to show the grass and trees on either side. The closer they got to the stone arch at the end of the walkway, they could hear the clashing of metal and the sound of cheering.

Stepping through the archway, Hyunjin came into full view of what he could only assume was Christopher’s personal courtyard. In the center, the grass had been worn down into a ring of dirt where two figures were sparring. There were two more people standing off to the side, watching the match and shouting in encouragement.

“Oh wow...” Jisung breathed, his eyes glued to the larger of the two figures, his muscles standing out against his sweat soaked shirt. Chris noticed the newcomers and signaled for the other boy to stop. He lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe his brow before waving. “Hyunjin, if you don’t want him, I’m definitely willing to take your place.”

“Shut up Jisung.” Hyunjin hissed, but deep down he knew this entire arrangement was going to be far, far more complicated than he ever imagined.


	2. Barbed Tongues Cut Deeper

“Hyung! Focus!” The shorter figure shouted, but there was the hint of a smile in his words. Chris looked away from Hyunjin and readjusted his grip on his sword. “If you keep slacking you’re going to lose the tournament and your father will skin you alive.”

“Ya, we’ve been at a standstill for at least twenty minutes,” Chris called back, chuckling slightly as he bounced from foot to foot. “But if you’re that excited to lose, let’s go!”

Hyunjin could see how the Prince’s shirt was completely soaked. He didn’t think they had been gone for that long, but as soon as Chris and Changbin started sparring again, he understood.

The two flew at each other, the sound of steel on steel instantly filling the air. They moved almost perfectly in sync, each blow being blocked and returned perfectly. Hyunjin could see that the two had been training together for years by how they seemed to predict every move the other was going to make.

Chris lunged to the left, dodging Changbin’s sword easily. He swiped up, as if to use the hilt of his sword to push the shorter boy back, only for Changbin to lean away at the last second, using his own sword to knock Chris off balance. Chris, however, knew it was coming and only wobbled for a moment before he jumped out of the way, rolling away before popping back onto his feet. In the blink of an eye, Changbin was right in Chris’ face again, the Prince’s sword coming up to block his friends at the last moment.

Hyunjin watched with wide eyes. He had heard of Prince Christopher’s prowess with a blade many times from his father before leaving his own kingdom, but it was very different to see it in person.

Chris let out a shout as he performed a flurry of attacks, one after another. Changbin met each blow with a perfect block, the ringing of the swords bouncing against the walls and echoing loudly. Minho and another boy with fluffy orange hair and freckles were jumping up and down, cheering for both Chris and Changbin.

After another fifteen minutes, Chris jumped back and raised his fist in the air. Changbin stopped abruptly, panting violently. After a moment they both sheathed their swords, the smaller of the two falling to his knees and rolling onto his back staring up at the blue sky as he tried to catch his breath.

“Once again hyung, we’re at a draw.” Changbin gasped. Chris laughed loudly and sat on the dirt heavily.

“So what I’m hearing is that I’m going to win the tournament without even needing to try?” He grinned at his friend, his face bright read and sweat dripping down the column of his throat.

“I swear to god if you throw your matches because of pride I’m going to skin you myself before your father gets a chance,” Changbin scowled, but Hyunjin could tell it was completely playful. “Gonna make me look bad out there.”

“You’re the youngest soldier to ever have such a high rank Bin,” Chris was still breathing heavily, but his voice was a little stronger. “If anyone doubted your skills, you’d kick their ass before they could finish their sentence.”

“Hyung! You did great,” The freckled boy bound over, throwing himself over Changbin, who let out a strangled whine at the sudden weight being dropped on his chest. “To be expected though. It is you, after all.”

“Betrayed by my own brother,” Chris fell back and covered his eyes with one arm, the other flung uselessly out at his side. “I can’t believe I’m finally an only child again.”

“You’re just bitter that you tied again.” The boy stuck his tongue out and Hyunjin couldn’t help but realize that the boy - Prince Chan’s younger brother, Prince Felix, he assumed - was very, very pretty. Almost too pretty.

Hyunjin wondered if things would have been different if it was Felix, the second prince, that he was engaged to.

“Prince Hyunjin, Jisung, Jeongin,” Minho walked over to the three, who hadn’t moved from their positions in the archway. “I hope everything went well with your chambers?”

“Mm, they’re beautiful,” Hyunjin slipped his court mask back on. His chest twinged a little at how casual and comfortable the other boys seemed to be around each other. “Thank you for being so kind.”

“If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask either me or Seungmin,” Minho smiled the tight, practiced smile that Hyunjin had been wearing since entering the foreign kingdom. “Your happiness and comfort is our top priority.”

“My lord,” Chris came over and bowed to Hyunjin, his shirt falling from his body, giving the younger boy a clear look at his toned chest before he stood again. “I hope everything is to your liking.”

“As I said to Minho-ssi, everything is fine,” Hyunjin’s tone was suddenly short. Chris raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Minho, who didn’t respond. “There’s only so much one can do to make an unfamiliar place home.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Prince Hyunjin,” Prince Felix and Changbin came over as well, all eight boys gathered around the blonde. “Hyung has been very worried about making sure you’re welcomed properly.”

“Lix, that’s enough.” Chris said, frowning a little at his brother.

“What?” Felix’s eyes widened a little. “Did I say something wrong?”

“I’m sure Prince Hyunjin doesn’t care about the details.” Chris, despite talking about his betrothed, wouldn’t look at Hyunjin.

“Hello! I’m Han Jisung,” Jisung bowed towards the newcomers. “It’s an honor to meet those in Prince Christopher’s personal circle.”

“H-hello,” Felix blushed, the red glowing against his tanned cheeks. “I do hope we can be friends.”

“Me too!” Jisung stood upright and grinned brightly. “Hyunjin’s been real stressed about this whole thing, but I think Seungmin-ah was right . There’s definitely good things hidden within everything.”

“Sung,” Hyunjin glared at his friend, who didn’t seem to notice the frustration in the Prince’s eyes. “That’s enough.”

“No need to censor yourself here,” Chris huffed a little. “You’re not being held hostage or anything.”

“Not outright, at least.” Hyunjin returned the same tone Chris spoke to him in.

“And what, may I ask, are you implying?” Chris narrowed his eyes, a spark of frustration burning in his chest as Hyunjin smirked at him.

“How would you define a relationship where half of the party was brought into the arrangement without much say, is uprooted from everything he knew just to come face to face with a person who’s the exact opposite of him?” Hyunjin challenged, his smirk curling into something a little more cruel. “Because voluntarily isn’t quite the word that comes to mind.”

“You think I had any say in this?” Chris scowled. “Look, I’m sorry you were also dragged into our Father’s war but you’re in no position to take it out on me because we’re in the same position.”

“No position?” Hyunjin pulled back, affronted. He could feel Jisung tugging on his sleeve but he found he couldn’t look away from the burning of Chris’ eyes. “I always knew I would be married off as a bartering tool, but I had hoped my future partner would at least have some sort of class. Not a... barbarian.”

“Yet I dreamed of marrying someone so vain and shallow?” Chris countered, his face - which had just started to lose its exertion flush - began to turn red in anger. “As if I trained for my entire life just to be tethered to someone who couldn’t hold their own against a gust of wind?”

“You-” Hyunjin growled, his eyes burning in rage and humiliation.

“As if I wanted to marry someone like you.” Chris’s face was void of all emotion now, and it was almost worse to hear such sharp words from such an expression.

Hyunjin’s whole face twisted, the burn from his eyes becoming almost unbearable. He gripped his arms, as if to hold himself together as he grappled with something - anything - to say, but he remained silent. He knew if he opened his mouth, he would burst into tears.

He was tired. He was far from home. He was scared, and the man he was supposed to marry just told him to his face that Hyunjin is too vain and weak to even be considered as a partner if not for the fact that they were both being forced into it.

“Hey! Who do you think you are?” Jeongin pushed between Chris and Hyunjin, a low growl filling the courtyard the same way it had the chambers when Seungmin had been the perceived threat. His golden eyes were wide, the slit pupils barely even visible.

“Back off, dragon boy.” Changbin’s hand went to his sword, angling himself to be partially between Jeongin and Chris.

“Don’t touch him!” Jisung shouted, his hair starting to whip around him as if he was caught in a windstorm. In fact, the breeze in the courtyard started to pick up, whipping around the small group.

“Now, now, there’s no need for things to escalate.” Minho stepped in the middle of the two sides. He had noticed the faint glow coming from Jisung and knew he needed to intervene before they found out just what sort of magic the boy knew. “I think we’ve all had a long, stressful day. Seungmin, why don’t you take the Prince and his friends back to their chambers for the evening? I’ll have dinner sent up so they can eat in the comfort of their rooms.”

“Yes hyung.” Seungmin bowed before quickly leading the three strangers from the courtyard.

They walked in silence, but Hyunjin’s mind was anything but quiet. He had gotten enough about his appearance from his own court, but this was supposed to be a new start - this was supposed to be his chance to give not only Jisung and Jeongin a new life, but himself as well. This was supposed to make things better, but he should have known better.

He should have known this Prince Christopher was just as cruel and heartless as his Father was, not caring about anyone outside of his own life.

He felt someone slip their hand into his. Glancing to his side, he saw Jisung watching him with careful, concerned eyes. Hyunjin hadn’t realized how badly he had been shaking until he felt the steady grip of the other boy’s hand.

“He’s not normally like that,” Seungmin said quietly. Hyunjin wanted to tell Seungmin to shut up - that he wasn’t in the mood to even think about, let alone talk about, Chris - but he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth. “I... I’ve never heard him say anything like that. Minho hyung is going to rip into him for sure for that.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Hyunjin said, his voice monotone. Seungmin glanced behind him with a frown.

“It does matter,” He argued carefully, making sure no one was around to hear him speaking in such a way to the Prince. “What he said was cruel and uncalled for, but I swear on my family name that he isn’t normally like that.”

“So it’s just me that brings out this side of him” Hyunjin let out a humorless huff. “How lucky of me to be privy to such a rare sight.”

“That’s not what I-” Seungmin sighed and ran his hand through his bangs. “You’re both under unimaginable amounts of stress right now, so please try to understand that hyung isn’t quite acting like himself at the moment. When he calms down and gets more comfortable around you, you’ll see the real him.”

“Maybe it would be best to keep our distance from each other,” Hyunjin wanted nothing more than to curl up in the canopy bed and sleep until the wedding. “The less we encounter each other, the easier it’ll be to stay civil.”

“Hyunjin...” Jisung frowned. He knew what a romantic Hyunjin was, and hearing his friend sound so dejected and cold about his own fiancé made him worry even more.

“I’m sure Prince Christopher would be thrilled to see me for the ceremony and for public events only,” Hyunjin continued, his throat stinging as he fought back tears. “Heavens forbid he was forced to be seen by the masses with- with someone like me. How could a warrior like him ever find someone like me a suitable partner?”

“Hyung, he doesn’t deserve you.” Jeongin spat, his words laced with venom. His face twisted in rage when he watched a single tear run down Hyunjin’s face. The Prince quickly wiped it away, pretending that nothing happened.

“We’ve arrived at your chambers,” Seungmin said. As angry as he was at Chris for being so cruel to Hyunjin, he wasn’t going to sit by idly and listen to these boys insult his hyung like that without saying something he would end up regretting. “Servants will be up with your meals when it’s ready. If you need anything, ring that bell over there, and someone will come to assist you.”

Seungmin gestured to a rope tied to a bell, partially obscured by the curtains that decorated the walls. Hyunjin hadn’t seen it the first time, and he wondered briefly how far the sound of the bell would travel.

“You’re leaving?” Jisung asked, noticing how Seungmin was making his way back towards the door. Seungmin paused and glanced over his shoulder.

“Mm, I should go see if Minho hyung needs help calming things down back in the courtyard. We’re usually the only two that can keep a level head in stressful situations.”

“I understand.” Hyunjin gave Seungmin a tight smile and left the main chamber for his bedroom without another word. Seungmin let himself out of the Prince’s chambers and made his way back to his friends.

Hyunjin threw himself on the bed and buried his face in one of the pillows. He didn’t want to have the conversation he knew was coming - he just wanted to sleep.

The mattress dipped on either side of him, Jisung and Jeongin sitting close to their prince. A set of arms wrapped around his waist as another began to run through his hair, taking the tie out and letting the strands fall loose around his head.

“Hyung... do you need anything?” Jeongin asked. Hyunjin could hear how hard the younger was trying to fight back his own anger in order to comfort his friend. His chest warmed, reminded once again of how much he loved the other two.

“Don’t listen to that asshole, okay?” Jisung’s voice was muffled, his face buried in Hyunjin’s shoulders. His words vibrated through the Prince’s chest from where his friend was pressed along his body, his arms wrapped around the taller’s waist. “Just because you two got off to a bad start doesn’t mean it’s gonna be bad forever.”

“And if he keeps acting like this, I‘ll bite his head off.” Jeongin growled.

“This is our new start, remember?” Jisung continued, ignoring the threat coming from the younger boy. “It’s always hard to adjust to a new situation. Just give it some time, okay? Then things’ll calm down and we can learn to like it here.”

“He really hates me...” Hyunjin trailed off, his pillow eating his words. “I... I hate that I tried to- to convince myself that maybe we’d get along but he actually, truly hates me.”

“You heard what Seungmin said,'' Jisung wiggled until Hyunjin shifted to cuddle him properly. They were face to face with Hyunjin’s arms around Jisung’s waist. “Prince Christopher is under a lot of stress too, and is probably freaking out inside. Taking it out on you wasn’t great of him, but I really don’t think that’s what he’s really like all the time, you know?”

“As angry as I am, I agree with Jisung hyung,” Jeongin sighed. “We came here to live a better life, but it feels like everything that could get in our way has done so.”

Hyunjin had been completely against the treaty at first, ready to fight tooth and nail to avoid being treated like a bartering tool with a kingdom he had never even visited before. It wasn’t until he casually started looking into the other kingdom’s culture and society that he hesitated. His eyes had widened when he read about the treatment of semi humans in this other kingdom. In his own home, Jeongin was still treated like the lowest of the low, despite the Prince himself having the boy under his protection.

If taking this arrangement meant Jeongin could have a freer life... Hyunjin told his father the next morning he would accept. He would be against it the entire way, but in the end it was for the best, because it meant Jeongin could be happy.

“I just never imagined it being this... bad,” Hyunjin hid his face in Jisung’s hair, not wanting to think about the outside world. As long as he had Jisung and Jeongin with him, it didn’t matter what Fate threw at him. “Part of me had hoped everything would go against what I assumed...”

“Baby, I’m sleepy,” Jisung whispered. “Let’s nap until food comes.”

“Mm, you have such good ideas Sungie,” Hyunjin smiled warmly. “Come nap with us Innie.”

Jeongin didn’t say anything but laid behind Hyunjin, his chest pressed against the older boy’s back perfectly.

The bed was too soft, and the pillows smelled wrong, but the unnatural warmth coming from behind him and the softness in his arms was enough to lull Hyunjin into a calm sleep. If only the three of them could stay like this.

He knew better though. Things like this rarely stayed good for long.

* * *

Chris was fuming as he watched Seungmin lead Hyunjin, Jisung and Jeongin away from the courtyard. He knew he had gone too far - if he were in the right mindset, he would have been APPALLED by his words, but as it was his body ached and he was sweating and now his blood was rushing loudly in his ears.

“Chris what the FUCK was that?” Minho turned and yelled at his friend, his placating smile completely gone, replaced by a twisted look of anger. Chris blinked, being violently dragged from his own thoughts. “What’s gotten into you? How could you say something like that?”

“I don’t need you to lecture me-” Chris started, only to turn and freeze. Felix was looking at him with large, watery eyes.

Almost as if his little brother was afraid of him.

“Are you that against marrying Prince Hyunjin?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he searched his brother’s face for some sign of the boy he had grown up with. “Do you really hate him that much?”

“I-I don’t hate him,” The anger was starting to drain from his limbs, leaving him even more exhausted than before. “I just-”

“Are we sure we can trust that semi?” Changbin asked, still bristling from Jeongin threatening Chris. “Semi humans are dangerous on their own, but a dragon?”

“Hyung, how can you judge him like that?” Felix frowned. “We don’t know anything about him, and he only spoke up when Chris was being an asshole. If Prince Hyunjin trusts him enough to bring him from their kingdom, we should give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Chris couldn’t even bring himself to be angry that Felix called him an asshole, because deep down he knew the younger boy was right. He had been an asshole, but every time he saw the other Prince’s face, he couldn’t stomp down the feeling of unexplainable anger. No matter how beautiful Hyunjin was, it just reminded him of the freedoms he was about to lose.

At least he was the one going to lose his freedoms... he remembered the cold feeling that rushed through his veins when he first heard about this treaty.

_He stared at his father, disbelief breaking the calm façade he was so used to wearing around the King._

_“As I was saying, your brother will be the perfect person to solidify this treaty,” he said, not even noticing that his son was frozen solid in front of him. “Supposedly this Prince is the same age as him, and since he’s only my second son, losing Felix to this arrangement wouldn’t be a blow to the kingdom-”_

_“I’ll do it,” Chris said without thinking. His father blinked at him, not able to remember the last time his eldest son had spoken over him. “I’ll marry for the treaty. Being the crowned prince, my compliance can be used to turn the alliance more in our favor.”_

_“Hmm...” He rubbed his chin, looking at his son with narrowed eyes. Chris’s breath was stuck in his throat. Was he making a mistake? Was he ruining his life, throwing away whatever freedoms he_ _might have had left? There was so little left, everything taken from him the moment he was crowned heir._

_“Please, allow me the honor of protecting my home.” Chris knelt, bowing his head. It was beyond humiliating, bowing before his father, but his brother’s future was on the line._

_“_ _Alright Christopher, I’ll send word that you shall be the one for the arrangement,” He said after a nerve wracking moment. “I’ll make sure to push your position to tip the scales in our favor. Go, I’ll take care of this.”_

_“Yes Father,” Chris stood and bowed once more before all but running from the throne room._

_“Hyung?” The concern in Minho’s voice was enough to make Chris break. His friend dragged him from the view of the public and allowed him to cry - to mourn for the end of his future as he knew it._

_“Please don’t tell Lixie,” Chris begged, his voice rough and eyes swollen. “Please... Please don’t tell him I did this...”_

_“I-I won’t,” Minho whispered after a moment, unable to say no to Chris when he was in such a state. “I won’t let him know.”_

_Neither mentioned that day again, not even when Felix cried on Chris’ behalf. Not even when Chris had been brought in to help make decisions about his future husband’s chambers. Not even when they were waiting for the prince to arrive._

“He’ll just have to make it up to them tomorrow,” Minho said calmly, breaking Chris from his memory of that day. “I’ll see what strings I can pull to make this go as smoothly as possible - for all of our sakes.”

“Why do you always do this?” Changbin snapped, crossing his arms angrily. “You always let people do what they want! You let Minho hyung put everyone else first but never take care of yourself. He was saying shit too! He STARTED the argument! He should be the one to apologize, not you!”

“Minho’s right,” Chris sighed. “We’re both stressed. I shouldn’t have lost my temper and taken it out on him, even if he did start it. I’m older than he is, and should be more in control of my emotions... I just hope he gives me a chance to apologize.”

“Gods dammit!” Changbin snapped and stormed from the courtyard just as Seungmin came back. The younger boy hesitated, as if debating if he should follow after Changbin, before turning and running over to his prince.

“Are you okay hyung?” Seungmin asked, his eyebrows raising in concern.

“Mm, is... is Hyunjin okay?”

“He’s...” Seungmin wasn’t sure how to word his response without both revealing more than Hyunjin would like him to, or making Chris blame himself even more. “His companions are comforting him now. I believe it’s a combination of exhaustion from the travel and the stress of the situation.”

“I see...” Chris took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Minho, can you make sure there are extra sweets sent up with their dinners?”

“Of course hyung,” Minho smiled softly. Even after an argument like that - after all the biting words they had exchanged - Chris was still worried about Hyunjin. “Why don’t you spend some time at the hot springs? The heat always helps after sparring.”

“Yes, I should do that,” Chris ran a hand through his hair, the pale curls sticking up from the sweat still drying from his match with Changbin. “Try to get Binnie to go down too. I know he pulled something near the end of the fight.”

“I’ll try but you know how stubborn that boy can be,” Minho shook his head fondly. It was enough to get Chris to smile, which was all the sigh the younger boys needed to know their Prince would be alright. “Now go clean yourself. You smell awful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should save this for a little bit seeing how I just finished my last fic and I like to spread my updates out by at least a day or two but here I am, updating two fics in the same day XD I'm just having fun and I want to get as much done as I can before my motivation completely disappears and I inevitably let this one gather dust for a few weeks :') 
> 
> If anyone has any predictions, leave a comment! I won't spoil it, but I really want to see what y'all think is coming next! Or come talk to me on twitter @25boyfriends we can chat about kpop or anything else!


	3. Just One Peaceful Meal, Please?

“Don’t stress too much about it, Jinnie,” Jisung called from the bed, still in his sleeping clothes. The covers were a mess from the three just having woken up, having shared the large bed the night before, while the servant’s room off to the side acted more as a second closet. Hyunjin looked at himself in the mirror, twisting from side to side. He didn’t want to care about how Prince Christopher saw him, but after their fight the day before, the younger prince was suddenly very self conscious about his appearance. “Minho-ssi said it was just going to be a simple breakfast.”

“He doesn’t deserve this much effort,” Jeongin scoffed, still very bitter. “He should be on his knees, thanking you for even showing up to this stupid breakfast.”

“Ppfft-” Jisung snickered, earning a well aimed boot to be thrown at him.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking and stop it,” Hyunjin snapped before turning back to the mirror. He was wearing a simple outfit, with a light green tunic and soft brown pants. It was one of his most comfortable outfits, that he wore when he needed an extra layer of safety. He buckled his belt around his waist, his sword strapped firmly in place. Tying his hair back, he figured it was... good enough. “There won’t be anything like that happening between me and Prince Christopher...”

“Not with that attitude.” Jisung sat up and wiggled his eyebrows. Hyunjin pretended to gag and threw the other boot. Jisung managed to dodge that one as he rolled off the bed and landed heavily on the rug.

“Get dressed dumbass,” Hyunjin chuckled, pulling two strands of hair from the tie to frame his face. There was comfort in the familiar - the boy in the mirror was someone he knew, even if the setting was completely foreign. “Seungmin should be here any minute-”

A knock on the door cut him off. Seungmin let himself in, causing Jisung to scramble back into the side bedroom to change.

Jeongin snickered, hiding a sharp grin behind his hand. He schooled his expression before Seungmin poked his head into the bedroom.

“Good morning, my lord,” Seungmin smiled at Hyunjin. “Did you three sleep well?”

“Mm, thank you Seungmin.” Hyunjin said cordially, if not a little stiffly.

Jeongin just raised an eyebrow at Seungmin, deciding that the human boy didn’t deserve an actual response. Jisung stumbled back out, his tunic on but the top completely untied and wearing a single shoe. The other was in his hand as he jumped on one foot, trying to pull it on without falling on his ass.

“Uh, did you need a few more moments?” Seungmin fought back a laugh as he watched the other boy continue to struggle to get dressed.

“No, he can be late and miss breakfast.” Jeongin deadpanned, causing Hyunjin to laugh.

“Hey! I’m almost done,” Jisung scowled, tying his boot and standing. He adjusted his shirt and fixed his hair. “See! All ready to go.”

“Mm, follow me then.” Seungmin bowed and walked towards the door, only pausing for a moment to make sure the other three were following him before continuing.

The walk to the dining hall was silent, the dread in Hyunjin’s chest growing heavier and heavier with every step. After his breakdown the night before, he had wondered if he ruined their chance at not only a new life, but the treaty as well. Receiving an invitation from Minho to join Prince Chris, Prince Felix, Changbin and himself for breakfast put his mind at ease, at least a little bit.

Minho wouldn’t be trying to remedy their argument if Prince Chris was completely against seeing Hyunjin, right?

“Ah! Good morning,” Minho stood as they entered the dining hall. The other four were already present, seated as a surprisingly small table. Rather than the long dining tables that Hyunjin was used to from his own home, there was a rectangular table, no more than ten feet long, with three seats on each side and one on either end. Chris was sitting at one end, with Felix at the opposite side. Minho was to Chris’ left, the seat to the Prince’s right sat empty. Changbin sat next to Minho, with an empty seat next to him. All three seats across from Minho were empty as well. “I hope you all slept well. Was there anything lacking in your chambers that we could fix?”

“N-no, it was perfect,” The anxiety in Hyunjin’s chest was only growing. He glanced over towards Chris, who had stood to greet them but wouldn’t actually look at Hyunjin. He didn’t look angry, but the younger Prince was still uncomfortable. “Thank you for working so hard to make us feel welcomed.”

Next to him, Jeongin scoffed. Hyunjin elbowed the younger boy in the ribs, making him cough loudly.

“Why don’t we all sit?” Minho’s smile strained a little. “After breakfast, I was thinking maybe we could retire back to the courtyard. Some time together might help us become closer as friends.”

Hyunjin nodded and did as was suggested. Just as he was going to sit next to Felix, he felt a hand on his shoulder guiding him down to the other end. Minho just smiled at the younger prince, ignoring the look of betrayal in his eyes.

He ended up sitting in the seat to Chris’ right. Jeongin sat in the center chair, across from Changbin, while Jisung and Seungmin took their seats on either side of Felix, Jisung next to Jeongin and Seungmin next to Changbin.

Hyunjin had a sinking feeling that this setup had been completely planned out, and that it was going to absolutely blow up in his face.

Servants came in carrying dishes and placed them on the table without a word. Hyunjin glanced over at Seungmin, worried that the boy might get in trouble. He remembered how he spoke of the King, and how he would be punished severely if he was caught speaking of the Princes so casually. Would there be dangerous repercussions for Seungmin sitting and eating breakfast with them?

“Don’t worry about Minnie,” Chris said, as if reading Hyunjin’s mind. “My father has never once had breakfast with us, and the other servants know how important he is to me and Lix. They would never tell anyone that could pose a threat to Seungmin’s safety.”

Hyunjin felt himself let out a relieved breath. Seungmin was chatting with Felix and Jisung, not paying any mind to the other end of the table. Looking around Hyunjin found himself smiling a little - everyone seemed to be getting along fairly well.

Felix was saying something in a high pitched voice and Hyunjin could practically see the stars in Jisung’s eyes. Jeongin wasn’t talking, but he was listening to whatever Felix was saying and smiling faintly to himself. Changbin was talking to Minho about something regarding the tournament he had mentioned the day before. Everyone once in a while he would throw something at Chris, who would give his opinion here and there.

This was... nice. Could this become their new normal? Could Hyunjin really make a life for himself here, with these people?

He knew he was picking at his food, but he really wasn’t that hungry. He had barely touched his dinner, despite both Jisung and Jeongin urging him to eat just a little more, and even if yesterday hadn’t happened, he had never been a big breakfast person. His stomach was unruly first thing in the morning, and eating too much before he could settle it led to him being nauseous for the rest of the day.

The food was delicious, as their dinner had been, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat any more. He had barely made a dent in the piles that Jeongin made sure were put on his plate, and it made him feel even guiltier for wasting so much food.

Yes, he was a Prince, but he understood common empathy. He understood the hunger and fear that the villagers felt because he would often go down to the towns and visit his people. He would bring food from the castle kitchens, medicine, clothing - whatever he could find to give to those in need. He went so often that many of the people in the village at the base of the castle started to recognize him and would cook him homemade meals to thank him for his compassion.

So seeing all the food he knew would be thrown out made Hyunjin’s stomach roll even more. If he wasn’t already so nauseous, he might try to force a little more down, but he could already feel his body rejecting what he had already eaten.

“Is something wrong with your meal?” Chris’ voice drew Hyunjin’s attention.

“O-of course not, my lord,” Hyunjin said, gritting his teeth a little. He could feel a cold sweat breaking out across the back of his neck. Jeongin, sensing something was wrong, placed a hand on Hyunjin’s arm. “It’s quite delicious. I just think I may have eaten too much.”

“You barely ate anything,” Chris raised an eyebrow. “If you have dietary restrictions, you should inform the kitchens.”

“It’s not that...” Hyunjin reached for his goblet, hoping water would help settle his stomach.

“Is it your stomach, hyung?” Jeongin asked softly.

“Mm.” Hyunjin closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s none of your business,” Hyunjin didn’t mean to snap, but his stomach was cramping worse and worse with every passing moment. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Are you just not used to our food?” Chris asked. There was something about the tone of his voice that made Hyunjin uneasy. “Afraid it’ll ruin your figure?”

“Chris!” Minho snapped instantly, whipping around to glare at his friend with fire in his eyes.

“What... the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jeongin growled, his pupils shrinking into slits. Hyunjin put a hand out to calm his friend, only for his stomach to roll violently again.

“I just want to make sure my fiancé is alright.” Chris said fiancé like it was a curse. It made Hyunjin’s eyes burn - was it really that disgusting of an idea to be married to him?

“Do you really hate him that much?” Jisung asked softly. Hyunjin glanced up and saw every set of eyes trained carefully on either him or Chris.

“I don’t hate him,” Chris looked away, crossing his arms and leaning back against his chair. “I don’t know why you would think that of me.”

“Are you kidding me hyung?” Minho frowned. “You better be joking.”

“I shouldn’t have to be attacked in my own home,” Chris stood abruptly. “I shouldn’t even be dealing with this shit!”

“Neither should he!” Jeongin stood, his sharp eyes narrowing as he scowled.

“I almost wish I didn’t have a real choice in this stupid treaty,” Chris tried to leave, only to feel a hand around his wrist. Minho kept him from leaving. “At least you can just sit around and let us take care of you.”

“I could have said no!” Hyunjin snapped, his voice bouncing off the stone walls. “I could have ended the treaty before it even started but I knew I needed to do this! Don’t think you’re some sort of martyr because you made a choice as well!”

“Oh, and why did you need to do this, huh?” Chris challenged. “To get away from Daddy? To get away from the people who knew you were nothing more than a pretty face? Did you want a new place to live where people aren’t immediately disappointed in you?”

Hyunjin sucked in a sharp breath. If he thought what Chris had said the day before had been bad, this was a thousand times worse.

“You know, it did make me wonder why it was the Crowned Prince I would be marrying,” Hyunjin said, his words shaking in anger. “I thought that it was interesting, because shouldn’t the Crowned Prince Christopher be so highly sought after that a simple treaty wouldn’t be nearly enough to jeopardize any potential unions? Shouldn’t he be looking for someone of a higher status than little, pretty, weak me, but I think I understand now.”

“Understand... what?” Chris narrowed his eyes dangerously, which only made Hyunjin’s grin to sharpen.

“Because no one could love you,” Hyunjin knew he was going too far, but he was beyond the point of no return. His stomach HURT. He was TIRED. He had been insulted AGAIN by his soon to be husband, and he wasn’t going to take all of that without fighting back. Chris kept calling him weak, but what he lacked in physical strength he made up for in mental prowess and sharp wit. “At least I, with my pretty face and my inability to fight, left behind suitors. I left behind someone I loved dearly for you, so the people I cared about could live without fear. What excuse do you have, Prince Christopher?”

“I could’ve said no as well,” Chris wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. He knew he was being far too harsh, but there was just something about Prince Hwang Hyunjin that really just pissed him off. “But I had people to protect, so don’t you insinuate that you’re better than me for accepting this treaty.”

“Oh who could you possibly have to protect?” Hyunjin challenged. “A nice kingdom like this? The Crowned Prince could have anything he ever wanted!”

“Yes, I could have anything I wanted,” Chris’ voice became dangerously quiet. “But I’m not blind. I knew if I said no, someone I cared for dearly would have had everything taken from them and I would NEVER put them through that... even if it meant marrying you.”

“This person must really mean the world to you if you’re willing to lower yourself to my level.” Hyunjin’s nose scrunched in disgust.

“They do.”

“If only they knew what kind of person you really are.”

“Excuse me?” Chris’ eye twitched.

“Obviously they don’t know this side of you, because if they did,” Hyunjin took a step forward until there was only a few inches between himself and his betrothed. “They’d hate you as much as I do.”

“You don’t know anything about me!” Chris shouted. “You know NOTHING of who I am, or what my morals are. You have no right to judge me when you’re the one making assumptions of my character!”

“This person of yours must be lacking common sense, if they keep you in their life.”

“You...” Chris’ eyes burned. For the first time, Hyunjin found himself taking a step back - he was genuinely afraid of the blond boy. “You can say what you want of me, but NEVER speak of Felix as if you know anything about him!”

“Me?” Felix whispered, his single word cutting through the tension in the air faster than any of the sharp exchanges between Hyunjin and Chris. Hyunjin sat back on his heels, the anger draining from his face as he glanced over at the younger prince.

“You took the treaty for him?” He found himself asking. Chris instantly tensed, his mouth clicking shut.

“Hyung, what do you mean?” Felix had stood and was walking towards his older brother.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does!”

“Drop it Lix.”

“No!” Felix scowled, his pretty features twisting. His low voice seemed to boom across the room. “What do you mean? What did you DO?”

“I couldn’t let Father marry you off!” Chris shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Hyunjin felt the air leave his body. Felix looked equally as shocked, as did everyone else gathered in the dining room - everyone other than Minho, it seemed. “I-I... You would never have been happy in a marriage like this. You would have been miserable, all for some stupid treaty. I couldn’t let that happen, so I begged Father to allow me to be the one married...”

“Hyung... why would you do that?” Tears were running down Felix’s cheeks. “Why... you didn’t even ask me! You never considered how I would feel, did you? You think I’m happy that you took my place? That you gave up what little freedoms you had left for me?”

“Lixie-” Chris’ anger instantly melted.

“I can’t- I have to go.” Felix cut his brother off. Hyunjin could see how hard he was trying to stop the tears without much success. Without another word, Felix stormed out of the dining room, leaving the remaining seven in complete silence.

“Hyung...” Minho whispered, putting a hand on Chris’ shoulder. The older Prince flinched at the contact but didn’t pull away. He was too busy staring in the direction that Felix had left in, his own eyes glassy.

“M-make sure he’s okay,” He whispered, covering his face with his hand. Minho hesitated, not wanting to leave Chris when he was like this. “Please just... make sure he’s alright.”

“Of course, hyung.” Minho bowed and gestured for Seungmin to follow him.

The room was silent again. Hyunjin hated the silence almost as much as he hated the shouting bouncing from wall to wall. Jisung came over and tugged on Hyunjin’s sleeve, letting his friend know he wasn’t alone.

“That was quite noble of you, Prince Christopher,” Hyunjin whispered. His stomach hurt and he could taste bile on the back of his tongue, but the adrenaline from the fight was still coursing through him, making his nausea less overwhelming. Chris glanced at him, but there was no fire in his expression. “You are truly a loving older brother.”

“Hyunjin-” Chris sounded choked, but the younger Prince had already turned on his heel and was leaving the dining room with as much grace as he could. Jisung and Jeongin chased after him, concern painted clearly on both of their faces.

As soon as they were clear of the main castle, walking across one of the many courtyards in the direction of their chambers, Hyunjin allowed himself to lean over and empty his stomach. The sound of his painful retching filled the courtyard, the flowers and the grass absorbing it, unlike the stone of the dining room that only increased the arguments.

“Hyung...” Jeongin rubbed his back as he continued to gag. “Let it out, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

“Come on Jinnie, we’re almost back to our chambers,” Jisung brushed Hyunjin’s bangs from his face. “I can make some tea, okay?”

“I-I...” Hyunjin stuttered a little, another dry retch breaking his thoughts.

“Come on baby...” Jisung gently tugged Hyunjin away from the courtyard. They made it only a few steps before they were stopped again.

“I wanna... I wanna GO HOME!” Hyunjin burst into tears, falling to his knees. He tried using his sleeves to wipe the tears, but he was sobbing too hard. Soon the fabric was soaked, yet he was still inconsolable. “I don’t wanna be here anymore! I don’t wanna marry him!”

“Hyunjin...” Jisung sounded close to tears himself. He and Hyunjin had been friends since they were very young - Jisung’s father had brought him to the castle when the man was brought from the neighboring kingdom to tutor the sole prince. Instantly the two boys clicked, and from ages seven to the present, were basically joined at the hip.

Jisung had been there for all of Hyunjin’s brightest moments and darkest hours. He had held the Prince through his first heartbreak, and when the Queen passed away. He cheered for his friend when Hyunjin won the archery competition and helped in the towns surrounding the castle alongside the Prince.

It had been a long, long time since he heard Hyunjin cry so painfully, as though his entire world was being brought down around his ears.

He and Jeongin managed to get Hyunjin to their chambers, the Prince giving little resistance. He had stopped crying, but was acting more like a doll than a human. He let his friends pull him around without seeming to even realize what he was doing.

Jisung helped Hyunjin into his favorite sleep clothes - a worn, oversized shirt with sleeves that fell over his hands made of a thick, comfortable material, and pants of the same type of fabric. He left Hyunjin with Jeongin as he went over to the main room. There he found a pitcher of drinking water and ceramic cups.

“Innie?” He called back. Jeongin poked his head out, tilting it to the side. “Bring me the brown pouch in the canvas bag?”

Jeongin nodded and disappeared, only to come back mere seconds later with the bag in hand. Jisung thanked him and opened it, tipping a handful of the dried tea leaves into his palm and dropping them into one of the empty cups before filling it with water.

Taking a deep breath, Jisung’s eyes began to glow faintly. Within seconds, the water in the cup began to bubble. The glow faded as soon as the water reached the right temperature, and Jisung allowed the tea to seep as he found a small container of sugar. Knowing Hyunjin as well as he did, he added several small scoops and stirred it all together.

With a wave of his hand, the leaves that had been floating at the top of the water vanished, leaving a perfect cup of tea in their wake.

“Here Jinnie,” Jisung went back to the bedroom, where Hyunjin was sitting on the edge of the bed. The tension in his chest lightened some when his friend was able to look up at him with clear eyes and smile slightly as he took the cup. Jisung was just glad Hyunjin was aware of his surroundings again. “If you want, we can start packing tonight.”

“Packing?” Hyunjin’s voice was low and rough. He looked at Jisung in confusion.

“We don’t have to stay here,” He explained easily. “Your father would understand if you broke the arrangement, especially if you explained why.”

“Oh...” Hyunjin blinked, as if the thought never once crossed his mind. He took a sip of his tea and felt his body physically relax. “No, I can’t break the treaty.”

“What!? Hyunjin, you shouldn’t have to deal with this sort of treatment!” Jisung’s voice raised a little without meaning to.

“I can’t take Jeongin back to that,” Hyunjin held the cup, as if the warmth soaking through the ceramic was the only thing keeping him sane. “This... this won’t be forever. Eventually we’ll start to ignore each other and we can live our separate lives.”

“Don’t stay because of me,” Jeongin said, for once sounding his age. Sometimes Hyunjin forgot that Jeongin was only nineteen. “If you’re going to be unhappy, we should leave. Besides, I’ve managed this long back home. It won’t be an issue for me if we break the treaty and return.”

“No,” Hyunjin said, his tone leaving no room for argument. “We’re staying. I’m going to marry Prince Christopher and you’re going to get your second chance.”

“Third.”

“What?” Hyunjin blinked, looking up at the younger boy.

“This would be my third chance,” he explained, leaning against the doorframe. His scales seemed to shine even with how few candles were lit. “I had my second chance the day you found me.”

Hyunjin could never forget the day he met Jeongin, even if he wanted to.

_He stared horrified at the stage. He was only ten years old, but his Father thought it was time he found a personal servant. Jisung was his closest friend, but he wasn’t a proper servant. If he had been older, Hyunjin might have realized his father meant ‘slave’ rather than ‘servant’ but at the time he had just been excited to meet a new friend._

_Instead, he was brought to an auction house._

_On the stage was a child, smaller than Hyunjin and far too skinny. The man running the auction only referred to the boy by his item number. The boy stared at the ground, bluish bangs covering his face from the audience. Hyunjin saw how his thin wrists were shackled._

_The man reached over and took the boy by his hair and yanked, forcing the boy to look up. Hyunjin gasped - the boy was so beautiful, even covered in grime._

_He had dark blue, almost black scales lining his face, running along his cheekbones and down his neck, disappearing down his filthy tunic. Hyunjin wondered for a moment if the scales went all the way down the boy’s spine. His most amazing feature, however, was his eyes - he stared out at the crowd with eyes of molten gold, glowing as if they were illuminated from the inside._

_Hyunjin couldn’t look away from the fire still burning in the boy’s eyes._

_“That one,” He whispered, tugging on his Father’s advisor’s sleeve. “I need him.”_

_“My lord, that’s a dragon semi-human,” The man sounded uneasy. “And a young one at that. He's far too dangerous to be the personal servant to the Prince.”_

_“No, it has to be him,” Hyunjin may have been only ten, but he knew he needed to save that boy. He knew if the boy went to someone else, it would be over. “It has to be!”_

_Someone in the crowd called their bid, followed by another, and another, each bid higher than the last. Hyunjin felt panic mounting in his chest._

_He broke free from the advisor and pushed his way through the crowd, his small form easily able to weave in between the legs. He crawled up on the stage and stood in front of the semi human, staring the auction man down with a determined face._

_“M-my lord,” The man instantly recognized the crest on Hyunjin’s breast. “I-I-I didn’t realize you would be at our auction today.”_

_“He’s mine!” He shouted, never breaking eye contact with the man. “I’m taking him home right now!”_

_“B-but my lord, there are other bidders-”_

_“I am the Prince,” Hyunjin never used his name to get things because his mother always told him only people who abuse their power took advantage of their positions in society, but he knew there were some situations that called for such measures. “And you are going to undo these shackles and allow me to take him back to the castle with me.”_

_The advisor finally managed to make his way onto the stage, his face flushed from fear and embarrassment._

_“H-here,” he said, handing the auction man a heavy pouch. “This should be plenty to cover the boy’s fees.”_

_The auction man peeked inside the pouch and almost fell off the stage._

_“And we have a winner! The dragon semi human shall go with our very own Prince Hyunjin!”_

_Both Hyunjin and the boy were tugged from the stage back towards the carriage that brought them from the castle._

_“What’s your name?” He asked, sitting next to his new friend. The boy curled in on himself, not saying a word. “I’m Hyunjin, but you can call me hyung! We’re going to be a family now, okay? Once we get back you're gonna meet Jisung and he'll be your hyung too. He's a little loud but he's my bestest friend in the whole world, and now you can be my bestest friend too!”_

_The boy glanced over to him, and Hyunjin could see places where certain scales had been removed, the skin red and chaffed. After a moment, he gave Hyunjin a slow blink._

_“_ _Jeongin.”_

“I’m just so grateful to have you two by my side,” Hyunjin said quietly, taking another sip of his tea. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Good thing you’ll never have to know-” Jisung was cut off, once again, by a knock at the door. Instantly, Jisung and Jeongin were on edge.

“If it’s Seungmin coming to defend that asshole again...” Jeongin growled as Jisung went to answer whoever was knocking.

“Oh!” Jisung’s surprised exclamation made Hyunjin and Jeongin curious. The two stepped out into the main room to see Prince Felix standing in the center of the room with a tray in his hands. The second he saw Hyunjin, his entire demeanor perked up.

“Hyunjin!” He grinned, no sign of the betrayal from before left on his face.

“My lord,” Hyunjin bowed his head. “What... what brings you by my chambers?”

“I wanted to apologize,” He frowned, but it looked more like a pout than anything. “Hyung was completely out of line... and I wanted to show that living here, if you gave it a chance, might not be the worst.”

“Th-thank you,” Hyunjin blinked, not having expected anything like that. “It means a lot that you’d come to visit me.”

“Oh! I brought a treat as well! Or rather, a peace treaty of my own,” He quickly put the tray down and uncovered it, revealing a full cake, complete with rich white icing and various fruits to decorate.

On the side of the tray were four forks, but no extra plates. “I had been wanting to do some baking for a few days now, and with what happened earlier... well, I needed to do something to take my mind off of everything.”

“Ah, I’m sorry about that,” Hyunjin felt shame flash hot through his body. “I’m afraid I keep showing the more... unsavory parts of myself. I promise I’m not usually so short tempered.”

“I don’t blame you,” Felix shook his head, handing them each a fork and gesturing for them to sit around the table. He put the cake in the center of the table and waved his fork, telling them to eat.

“Hyung... he’s a good person, but when you get on his bad side he can be a little... ruthless. You’re both under unimaginable amounts of stress, so you shouldn’t blame yourself or hyung for what happened.”

Hyunjin took a bite directly from the cake, savoring how soft and sweet it was.

“You’re an incredible Baker, Prince Felix.” Hyunjin said, smiling a little to himself as he watched Jisung eat very enthusiastically.

“Please, just Felix,” The freckled boy chuckled. “I get enough of the Prince thing from literally everyone in the castle. I don’t want to be a Prince while I’m with my friends.”

“Felix, then,” Hyunjin chuckled. Felix was so cute. “You know, it might not have been so bad, if we were the ones getting married.”

For just a moment, Hyunjin allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to be engaged to the second prince instead of the first. He could see them baking together, and making flower crowns in the castle gardens and staying up late, curled in each other’s arms and talking about anything and everything they possibly could.

It was almost too good to even consider.

“I still can’t believe he did that...” Felix’s smile dropped. “I understand why he did it, so I can’t really be mad at him, but I just... I just wish he would worry about himself for once. Having a say in who he would marry was one of the only things he could actually do, and yet it gave it up so I would have the chance to have that choice.”

“I have to admit, I was... very impressed when he admitted that,” Hyunjin took another bite. Between the four of them, the cake was quickly being demolished. “That takes a lot of love for a person to do something like that.”

“Hyung is one of the most caring people I know,” Felix used his fork to squish some of the icing on the tray. “We all try to get him to think of his own happiness now and again, but he never listens.”

“Do you think... Do you think Christopher and I could get along one day?” He hated how vulnerable he sounded.

“I do,” Felix reached over and took Hyunjin’s hand. “I know hyung better than anyone, and from what I’ve gathered of you? I really do think, if given the chance, you could become closer than you’d imagine.”

“Mm...” Hyunjin just hummed, continuing to eat the cake.

He wondered...

Could he and Chris be happy with each other one day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh hypothetically I'm already halfway through the next chapter and it's looking like I'll be able to have a good portion written in advance! I haven't been able to do that in ages XD Normally I write the chapter, briefly edit it then immediately upload it THEN start on the next one. I think there's been one time in my AO3 career where I managed to stay a chapter ahead and be able to post everyday. That did NOT last long...
> 
> I'm so glad everyone's getting excited for this! I've been a part of the SCA for my entire life, so I've always been drawn to fantasy and medieval things. My first full length novel was a medieval fantasy, and the new one I'm planning (But haven't started) is ALSO medieval fantasy! Who would have guessed? XD


	4. Beginning of Something New?

“Now we’re sparring by training rules.” Minho said, glancing between Hyunjin and Chris, both princes in their sparring clothes with their practice swords drawn. Everyone was gathered around the dirt circle in the center of the courtyard, watching in anxious silence.

Felix had ended up staying in Hyunjin’s chambers long into the night, only retiring to his own when they realized Jeongin had curled up on the couch and fallen fast asleep. That morning, they were awoken by Minho rather than Seungmin, who greeted them with a wide grin and a promise of another chance at reconciliation. He had promised Hyunjin that he and Chris had a very serious conversation after Hyunjin had left the dining room, and gave the younger prince his word that Chris would be on his best behavior.

“We’re going by a point system today, first to five hits wins. If you draw blood, you’re out. If you’re knocked outside of the boundaries, you’re out. If you raise one first into the air, you’re calling for the end of the match, no questions asked. No hitting of the face, or crotch. Understood?”

“Yes, Minho-ssi.” Hyunjin said, adjusting his grip on the sword hilt. It was heavier than the one he carried, the blade almost twice the width as his own slimmer one. He knew he would be at a disadvantage because of - and because Chris had easily thirty pounds of pure muscle on the younger prince, as well as many, many more years of intensive training.

He was going to make a fool of himself, but he couldn’t back down now. He may not be as skilled as Chris was with a sword, but he could definitely hold his own. He was still a Prince, and still had a fair amount of training under his belt.

“Of course.” Chris nodded, his eyes leaving Hyunjin for a split second to nod towards the younger boy.

“The match will now begin!” Minho called, clapping his hands twice and stepping back to stand between Felix and Jisung.

Hyunjin bounced from foot to foot as he and Chris size each other up for a moment. He tried to plot out different ways to give himself an advantage, but he could already tell he was sorely lacking.

He could see how Chris stood with his right shoulder slightly forward. He would most likely charge at Hyunjin with his right side ahead of his left, leaving himself unbalanced. If he could time it perfectly, Hyunjin might be able to catch him off guard and knock him off balance for just long enough to get a point in.

As long as he could get at least one point, he didn’t mind losing the match.

“Don’t worry Prince Hyunjin,” Chris called, a cocky smile on his handsome face. It made Hyunjin’s blood boil a little. “I’ll go easy on you! It wouldn’t be fair to use my full strength against you, and I want to give you a fighting chance.”

“Thank you, Prince Christopher, but I think you should focus more on the actual match rather than inflating your own ego!” Hyunjin called back, a smirk tugging at his mouth. Anyone who sparred with Hyunjin back home knew to be wary of his sharp tongue. It had taken Jisung years to teach himself to ignore his friend’s taunting.

Chris’ grin twitched a little as he charged. Just as Hyunjin predicted, he led with his right shoulder. Hyunjin dove towards the left, using the hilt of his sword to butt against Chris’ left shoulder. The older boy stumbled back, his eyes widening in shock.

“One point Hyunjin!” Minho called, causing cheer to come from the crowd. “Reset!”

Chris and Hyunjin reset their positions, standing across from each other and readying their swords once more. Hyunjin grinned as Chris rolled his shoulder, as if to work out a bruised muscle.

“Second round, start!” Minho called, stepping back. Chris didn’t hesitate this time, dashing forward and aiming to strike Hyunjin. Hyunjin managed to dodge, but just barely - he could feel the breeze from Chris’ sword hit his face.

“Don’t worry Christopher,” Hyunjin copied Chris’ cocky grin. “I’ll go easy on you - this time.”

He lunged forward, almost getting a second point against Chris’ arm only for the older boy to block with the hilt of his own sword at the last second.

“You’re awfully cocky for someone who can’t stay upright.” Chris ground out, a faint sheen of sweat starting to appear on his forehead. His bangs were just beginning to stick to his face, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but think that the older boy was quite handsome. An asshole, sure, but a handsome one.

“Wait, what?” Hyunjin blinked, only to find himself flying through the air as Chris’s foot shot out, curling around his ankle. Hyunjin fell on his back, the wind knocked from his lungs entirely as Chris gently tapped the blunt blade of his sword against the younger’s arm.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of yourself if I were you.” Chris winked and the need to win roared to life inside of Hyunjin. He struggled to his feet, trying to catch his breath as Minho stepped forward again.

“One point Christopher!” He called, looking at Hyunjin with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Mm,” Hyunjin gasped a little, his lung aching from the sudden influx of air. “We can begin the next round.”

“If you’re sure,” Minho nodded. “Reset! Round three, start!”

Hyunjin darted forward, banking on exploiting Chris’ right side preference again. He was pushed back by Chris’ strength, his sword making a clear ringing sound as it clashed against the older boy’s blade.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Hyunjin grunted as he blocked another blow. “I’d say you were holding back on me. That can’t be true though, right?”

“Why you-” Chris growled, jumped back and gave himself a chance to breathe. He brushed his bangs from his face, the curls sticking to his forehead.

“Come on, pretty boy,” Hyunjin grinned dangerously. He wasn’t even angry at Chris this time - he just forgot how to hold his tongue in the middle of a fight. When he was sparring, he found his sharp wit was just as much of a weapon as his sword was. “Show me that you’re worthy of that sword of yours.”

Chris snarled and rushed forward. The blow that Hyunjin blocked was much stronger than before. He could feel his bones rattling from the impact, his eyes widening in concern when he realized what was going on.

His taunting had worked perfectly, and now Chris was fighting not to mend relations between them, but to win.

Hyunjin tucked down and rolled away, trying to put as much room between himself and the other boy as possible.

Unfortunately, he forgot to account for the extra weight of his sword and fell out of his tumble before he could get to his feet properly. He stumbled forward, his center of gravity thrown off. Before he could gather his bearings again, he felt something rip into the skin of his waist.

He cried out, falling to his knees and clutching his side tightly. While the swords they were fighting with were dulled, there was still a little bit of an edge to them. Injuries were very possible, hence the rule of drawing blood.

Heat began to soak into his tunic, his fingers instantly sticky as he tried to stop the bleeding from the gash on his side. While it hurt, he could tell it was fairly shallow, and knew the only reason it broke the skin was because he had fallen into the oncoming strike. Oh... he was losing more blood than he thought. If he hadn’t lost his balance, it would have only left a smarting bruise, but because his entire body weight fell onto Chris’ sword...

“HYUNG!” Jeongin’s voice rang through the courtyard before Minho even had a chance to call the match to a close.

The youngest rushed onto the field and threw Chris away from Hyunjin, his eyes glowing in mind numbing rage. Jeongin’s shadow fell over Hyunjin, who was looking up at his youngest companion. He tried to sit up - to pull Jeongin away from Chris and try to de-escalate the situation, but when he tried to stand, the blood began to gush faster, leaving him falling back onto his heels, his head spinning. He felt hands on him, but all he could focus on was how warm his skin suddenly felt.

“JEONGIN!” Jisung called, trying to get his friend’s attention, but the younger boy was too focused on Chris, who had put his hands up in a placating manner. He had dropped his sword the second he felt it give through Hyunjin’s skin.

Jeongin walked towards the eldest, one thundering step at a time. His blue hair was standing up on end, as if electricity was running through him. He let out a growl and fire licked around his mouth, shining against his razor sharp fangs.

“It was an accident,” Chris said, sounding extremely shaken. “I would never hurt him.”

“Shut the fuck up you-” Jeongin kept talking in a tongue Chris couldn’t understand, but even if he didn’t know exactly what Jeongin was saying, he could tell it was something extremely threatening.

“Jeongin, stop-”

“I’ll end you.” His eyes widened, the scales on his face shifting as his head twitched to the side. Chris stumbled back a few steps, throwing his hand up to the side to stop the others from intervening. He could see them ready to step in between him and Jeongin, but he couldn’t allow them to get hurt.

“He needs stitches,” Minho called over, his hands stained red from checking Hyunjin’s wound. “Hyung, help me carry him!”

“We’ve got to help Hyunjin,” Chris said softly, trying to calm Jeongin. “Can you help me get him to the infirmary? He needs medical treatment-”

Jeongin didn’t let him finish. Dashing forward, Jeongin gripped Chris by the throat. He slammed the older boy against the ground, the back of Chris’ head bouncing on the packed dirt as Jeongin straddled his waist.

Chris reached up to grip Jeongin’s wrists, only to feel how burning hot the other boy’s skin was. He yelped, pulling his hands away, but the burning only intensified around his throat where Jeongin’s fingers curled tighter.

“Jeongin,” Hyunjin was suddenly behind the younger boy, swaying slightly but standing nonetheless. He placed a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder, the drying blood on his thin fingers staining the other’s shirt. Jeongin instantly froze, his eyes widening and his pupils growing. He looked down at Chris as if seeing him for the first time and slowly let his hands fall from the prince’s throat. “Can you help me Innie?”

“H-hyung?” Jeongin turned his head to look at Hyunjin, as if he was afraid that his friend would vanish if they made eye contact. Tears started rolling down his cheeks when Hyunjin gave him a soft smile.

“It’s alright baby,” Hyunjin whispered, brushing Jeongin’s bangs behind his ear with a shaking hand. He gently pinched the younger’s pointed ear, just like he used to when they were younger and Jeongin began to lose his temper. Jeongin blinked, coming completely back to the present. He scrambled off Chris’ waist, his face twisting in horror as he realized what he had done. “Innie...”

Hyunjin reached for Jeongin once more, only for the world to tilt to the side. The last thing he saw before everything went black was Jeongin’s horrified eyes and Chris’ face looming over his own. He could have sworn he felt arms around him, but there was no way.

Chris would never hold him this gently, no matter how much Hyunjin might want him to.  
  


As soon as Hyunjin’s eyes rolled back, the courtyard erupted in chaos. Chris rushed forward, catching the other Prince’s head just before it hit the ground. Jeongin scrambled towards Hyunjin, only to be held back by Seungmin. Felix stared at the whole scene in horror as Minho tried to get everyone to calm down. Jisung knelt next to Hyunjin and covered his side with his hand, a faint light coming from under his palm as he tried to heal his friend.

Changbin just stared at Jeongin.

“Come on, he needs stitches,” Minho said, pressing fabric against the wound. The entire side of Hyunjin’s shirt was stained dark red and it was starting to color the ground below them, soaking into the dirt. “Chris, you carry him.”

“Wh-what?” Chris jumped, his eyes wide.

“You’re the strongest here next to Changbin and you’re already half carrying him as it is,” Minho snapped. “We don’t have time to waste.”

Chris just nodded and carefully scooped Hyunjin into his arms. He was surprised to feel how much muscle ran along the younger boy’s body. They rushed as fast as they could without making Hyunjin bleed worse, heading directly for the infirmary.

They threw the doors open, making the healer jump a foot in the air.

“My lord! What have I said about bursting into rooms-” She stopped when she realized what brought the stampede of boys into her infirmary. “Get him on a cot. Seungmin, I’m going to need bandages.”

They quickly did as they were told. The healer used a small knife to cut Hyunjin’s shirt off, throwing the ruined fabric off to the side. Chris felt his breath leave his lungs at the sight of the wound - the flesh red and ragged, yet somehow it had already started stitching itself together again.

“Which one of you healed him?” She asked, cleaning the area with a damp cloth.

“I did,” Jisung stepped forward, looking far more collected than anyone else. “He’s been injured in the past and I’ve managed to heal him, but he lost too much blood before I was able to reach him this time.”

“You did well,” She smiled faintly. “He’s not in any danger. It may take a few hours for him to wake, but he should be fine. Scarred, but fine.”

“Thank the gods...” Chris breathed out, his legs feeling weak in relief. As much as he fought with the younger prince, he didn’t want to see Hyunjin maimed - especially not by Chris’ own hand

“Now, how did this happen-” She was cut off by the door being thrown open once more, three guards rushing in frantically. “What is it this time?”

“You’ve been summoned,” The one guard said, a little breathlessly. “There’s been... an incident.”

“I see,” She sighed and stood. “Seungmin, Minho, you two are in charge for now. Make sure no more blood is spilled in my poor infirmary.”

“Of course.” Minho bowed as she grabbed a bag and followed the guards from the room.

“I wonder what that was about.” Seungmin said, only after the door was closed firmly behind her, leaving the eight boys alone in the infirmary. Hyunjin was sleeping peacefully on the cot as Jisung bound his side, pressing the clean bandaging against the wound and wrapping his torso tightly.

Chris couldn’t help but notice, now that Hyunjin’s shirt was gone, that the younger prince had a very slim waist, yet surprisingly broad shoulders. He wondered fleetingly how Hyunjin managed to get so many scars on his tanned body.

“There, that should do it,” Jisung said, wiping his hands clean of the tacky crimson. He seemed a little too casual about having his friend’s blood on his hands. “As long as he rests for the next few days, he should be back on his feet in no time.”

“Hyung, you’re injured too,” Changbin said from the other side of the infirmary. He stood, leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed, as far away from the others as he could manage. Chris stopped, almost confused for a moment, before the pain from his neck reminded him of what happened. “There should be burn cream over there.”

“Do you get burned often?” Jisung asked Changbin, gently pushing Chris down on the cot directly next to Hyunjin’s and went to where Changbin gestured. Sure enough there was a vial of a faintly pinkish cream labeled for burns.

“Part of our training is learning to forge your own swords,” Changbin said, looking up at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. “At least, for anyone in my position. When the blacksmith is a man quite literally twice as tall as you, you may run into some issues while forging.”

“Twice as tall...” Jisung trailed off, glancing over Changbin’s head. Even just trying to imagine how massive the castle blacksmith must be was giving him a headache. He turned back to Chris and undid the lid of the vial. “My lord, I’m going to ask you to remove your shirt. It’ll be easier to apply the ointment.”

“And here I thought it was because you thought I was handsome...” Chris pouted a little but complied, quickly folding his shirt and placing off to the side.

“Oh you’re very handsome,” Jisung snickered, gently rubbing the burn cream into the hand shaped marks on Chris’ throat. Neither acknowledged the soft, pained whimper that left the Prince’s lips as the first touch of the ointment. “Unfortunately, you’re not my type.”

“Excuse me?” Chris blinked, almost offended.

“I either go for the small cute ones, or the cool types,” Jisung grinned at the gobsmacked expression on the older boy’s face. “I know it’s a blow to miss out on all of this, but I think you’ll recover.”

Chris was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter, throwing his head back and wrapping his arms around his waist. The laughter bounced off the walls, and the other boys couldn’t help but let a smile of their own tug at their lips at the sound.

“I see why Hyunjin loves you two so much,” He said after a moment. Jeongin made a sound in the back of his throat and curled in on himself more, hiding behind Minho. Jisung just looked at Chris curiously, eyebrows furrowing. “You’re both so dangerously loyal and kind. It’s no wonder he looks at you as though you’re his whole world.”

“As if you’re any different.” Jisung scoffed lightly.

“What do you mean?”

“As if they don’t look at you the same.” Jisung glanced behind him for a moment at the others. Chris looked up and saw how his friends were looking at him with wide, concerned eyes, the same eyes that Jeongin and Jisung had while looking at Hyunjin.

“Mm, I guess they do,” He smiled softly. “Hyunjin and I are both lucky then.”

“Here, why don’t we let them rest for a while,” Minho said calmly. “Give ourselves a chance to wash and eat and gather ourselves for a bit. When Hyunjin wakes, we can see if he’s in the mood for dinner.”

“Mm, I wouldn’t mind a bath,” Jisung frowned a little. Even though he washed his hands, there was still red caked under his nails. “Ugh, but it’ll take so long to get one ready...”

“Come to the hot springs with me!” Felix perked up. “You haven’t used them yet, right? They’re amazing!”

“Oh! Alright,” Jisung grinned in return. “Let me get some clean clothes and I’ll meet you there?”

“Why don’t we all take a trip to the hot springs?” Minho suggested, glancing between the younger prince and Jisung with a strange expression. It’ll do all of us some good .”

“That sounds nice.” Seungmin sighed almost dreamily.

“I think I’ll stay here.” Jeongin whispered. He had moved from behind Minho and was now kneeling next to Hyunjin’s cot, face level but his eyes tortured.

“I’ll stay too,” Changbin chimed in. When he saw the questioning looks he just shrugged a little. “When Prince Hyunjin awakes, someone should alert you and I don’t think Hyung or Jeongin will be in the right state to do it themselves.”

“Mm, we’ll see you later then.” Minho nodded to his friend before ushering the remaining members of their group from the infirmary.

“He’s going to be okay,” Chris said after a few minutes of silence. Jeongin flinched but didn’t take his eyes from Hyunjin’s face. “Jisung did well healing him.”

“I can’t lose him,” Jeongin whispered, taking Hyunjin’s hand and rubbing the older boy’s knuckles with his thumb. Hyunjin continued to sleep as though nothing was wrong, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. The paleness of his cheeks was already starting to be replaced by a healthy flush. “He-”

“He’s going to be okay.” Changbin cut him off harshly. Jeongin flinched, as if he were afraid of being hit, and Chris felt his stomach sink.

“No one’s going to hurt you here, Jeongin,” Chris whispered, reaching out to comfort the younger boy only to pull away when he flinched a second time. “You’re safe here.”

“I’m never safe," Jeongin curled his shoulders in, his eyes never leaving Hyunjin’s sleeping face. “Doesn’t matter where we go... he still took the stupid treaty for me...”

“He loves you.”

Jeongin didn’t respond. Chris could see how the dragon’s eyes were shining, for an entirely different reason this time.

Changbin kept an eye on Jeongin. He wanted to be angry - every instinct in his entire body was screaming at him to remove the threat to Prince Christopher’s safety, but something held him back.

Maybe it was the determination in the younger’s eyes, or the way he held no fear in his gaze as he stared Chris down. Maybe it was how Jeongin risked everything to protect his Prince, or the horror in his face when he realized what he had done.

It takes a special kind of person to be that loyal to another.

Maybe it was because Changbin saw a lot of himself in the dragon semi, or maybe it was because Jeongin had been so beautiful as he lost control, the flames licking around plush lips in a way that made Changbin’s stomach flutter.

“If you keep staring he might catch on fire.” Chris said, pulling Changbin from his thoughts. The Prince had gone to stand next to the younger boy, putting some space between themselves and the cots.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Changbin spat, dragging his eyes away from Jeongin, who was focusing all his attention onto Hyunjin. Changbin could scream and jump out the window and Jeongin wouldn’t notice.

“He’s beautiful.” Chris smirked a little, watching his friend’s cheeks flush.

“So what?”

“Nothing,” Chris’ smirk calmed into a smile. He looked back over at the other two and watched Jeongin pet Hyunjin’s head for a few moments. “It’s a little ironic, don’t you think?”

“What’s ironic?” as much as he was pretending not to stare, Changbin’s attention was latched onto Jeongin.

“The knight falling for the dragon,” Chris grinned sharply as Changbin’s eyes flew open, his entire face lighting up red as a rose. “It’s almost poetic.”

“HYUNG!” He cried out, covering his face in embarrassment.

“Shh!” Jeongin snapped, his head shooting up to glare at them. Changbin instantly let his mouth close with an audible click, the blush coming back even stronger than before.

Chris just watched one of his oldest friends stare at Jeongin as though the younger boy hung the stars in the sky with a smile.

A smile that quickly fell.

Was he being selfish? He took Felix’s place so his younger brother could have a chance to find someone to love. He could see in just two days how Felix seemed to take to Jisung, the two boys constantly talking and smiling at each other. It was as if they had known each other for years. He could see how Changbin was enamored by Jeongin. He knew Hyunjin gave everything up to help his friends.

And yet he was being petty because of his own hesitations. He was the one making the other boy’s life Hell because he didn’t want to accept his own Father’s decisions without putting up a fight, but instead of fighting his father, Chris was taking it out on Hyunjin.

He would have to make it up to his betrothed, one way or another.

“Hyung!” Jeongin’s voice broke Chris from his internal monologuing.

“I feel like shit...” Hyunjin groaned, opening his eyes but not sitting up. Chris felt tension he hadn’t realized he had been holding onto leave his body.

“You look like shit,” Jeongin grinned, but it was watery. Hyunjin let out a barking laugh, running a hand down his face. “I’m glad you’re okay, hyung.”

“A little scratch isn’t going to keep me down for long.” Hyunjin smiled at his friend, finally struggling to sit up. Jeongin reached out and helped him upright, keeping a large hang played out on the small of his back.

“You passed out.” Jeongin’s signature deadpan voice was back. Hyunjin just chuckled and rolled his eyes a little.

“It was just a scratch! Besides, Sungie healed me up good as new,” Hyunjin leaned over and let his weight fall awkwardly on Jeongin, forcing the younger boy to struggle to keep them both upright. He was grinning as Jeongin grumbled about how he must be fine if he was acting like a child again, only for the smile to drop. “Wait, how’s Christopher? He was hurt too, wasn’t he?”

“Jisung hyung applied some burn cream-” Jeongin looked up, but the other two boy were gone, Chris’ shirt missing from the second cot as if they had never been there in the first place.

“It’s okay Innie, it’s not your fault,” Hyunjin could see the regret in Jeongin’s eyes. “You just wanted to protect me. You did nothing wrong.”

“...” Jeongin let out a low grumble from the back of his throat, causing Hyunjin to giggle a little, his eyes turning up.

“You’re so cute Innie,” He reached over and ruffled the younger’s hair. “Help me back to our chambers? I feel a little exposed right now.”

* * *

  
Hyunjin stepped into the hot springs and let out a sigh of relief. He loved his friends, and he was adoring the attention they were giving him after the incident that morning, but all he wanted to do was bathe in peace. He managed to slip away from Jisung and Jeongin, using Felix as a distraction to escape down to the springs.

The stone room was filled with steam so thick he could barely see in front of himself, the hot water almost bubbling from the naturally formed pools. There were three of various sizes with tables placed around for personal belongings. There was one table for soaps and oils, while another held towels, freshly washed and folded.

Hyunjin slipped his shirt off over his head, wincing minutely as the action tugged at the almost healed gash on his side. Jisung had insisted on using his magic to heal Hyunjin as much as he could, the younger only relenting when he almost fainted from exhaustion. Jisung knew many ways to use his magic, but his stamina wasn’t the highest. Too much magic at one time would leave him weak and fatigued for days afterwards.

Undoing the wrappings - he knew he didn’t need them anymore, but Jisung insisted, only letting Hyunjin eat dinner if he promised to wear the bandages for at least two days - Hyunjin found himself almost salivating at the thought of soaking in the steaming pool. He nearly ripped his pants and shoes off, wanting nothing more than to be naked so he could bathe.

He stepped into the middle pool, finding a small ledge to sit on that was at just the right depth that the water came just below his bottom lip, his neck and chin submerged in the blissfully scalding water.

“Ahhh~” He let out a quiet moan, his eyes rolling back a little as the heat instantly soaked into his muscles. He had bathed since coming to this kingdom, but being able to properly soak was something completely different. Maybe he would just... live in the hot springs from now on. He’d marry Christopher just so he could stay in the pools and never have to leave again-

“H-hyunjin?” A squeak came from the other side of the pool. Hyunjin slipped off the ledge and plunged into the water. He spluttered back up, his hair soaked and sticking to his face awkwardly. He coughed hard, trying to expel the water he had accidentally inhaled from his sudden dip.

“Who the f-fuck-” He coughed again, spitting some water out. Now that he was soaked completely, his head and neck was instantly cold, the air of the hot springs not nearly as warm as the springs themselves.

He heard splashing for a moment and the next thing he knew, Christopher was standing in front of him, helping him back up onto the ledge.

“Are you alright?” Chris asked, his eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I d-didn’t know anyone else was here,” Hyunjin coughed again, rubbing the water from his eyes and slicking his bangs back. “I’m sorry. I can go-”

“No!” Chris cut him off before backtracking. “I-I mean, you can stay... I was just leaving-”

“You don’t... you don’t have to go,” Hyunjin felt his face warming and blamed it completely on the hot springs - it had nothing to do with the fact that he was almost chest to chest with Chris, neither boy wearing a shirt. In fact, they were both completely nude, their bodies hidden from the navel down. He only realized in that moment that he had been resting a hand on Chris’ arm to steady himself. He could feel the other’s muscles under his fingers and wondered what it would feel like to run a hand down the other boy’s stomach before abruptly ripping his arm away. “Um... s-sorry for earlier.”

“No, I should be the one apologizing,” Chris took a step back, but only enough to create a small gap between them. Hyunjin could still feel the warmth radiating off the other boy’s skin - he must have been soaking in the pool long before Hyunjin made his way down to the caves. “I let myself lose my temper yet again... I wish I could say this isn’t who I normally am, but it seems that’s all I’ve shown you.”

“I was the one that taunted you,” Hyunjin looked away, only to immediately regret his decision because now he was staring directly at Chris’ stomach, with his abs and faint scarring along his smooth skin. “I- uh, tend to get carried away.”

“You were able to hold your own quiet well,” Chris didn’t seem to realize Hyunjin was quickly choking on his own spit. “Though I was wondering... what made you fall? You didn’t show any uneasiness before that.”

“The sword,” He said quickly, looking back up at Chris’ face. He immediately realized this was even worse because now he was looking directly into the older boy’s shining eyes. “Um, my personal sword is much thinner and lighter than the practice sword... when I rolled it threw my balance off.”

Chris’ eyes - the same captivating eyes that Hyunjin couldn’t loOK AWAY FROM - widened at the realization.

“Why didn’t you say something?” He asked, sounding distraught. “We could have found you something more suitable.”

“...” Hyunjin grimaced and looked at the cave wall. Chris placed a hand on the other boy’s arm, gently urging him to speak his mind. “I... I didn’t want you to think I was weak...”

“Wh-” Chris felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

“I know I’m not what you wanted in a partner,” Hyunjin crossed his arms, as if to hold himself together. “I’m not strong, or a real soldier. I know that I’m better suited for- for something more delicate than sparring, but I wanted to prove that I wasn’t weak - that I wasn’t worthless as a Prince.”

“I never meant...” Chris trailed off. The guilt that had been bubbling in his chest since the first argument with Hyunjin only boiled hotter.

“I may not be as skilled as you with a sword, but I can hold my own,” Hyunjin continued softly. His voice was almost drowned out by the bubbling of the springs. “I wanted to prove my worth.”

“You shouldn’t have felt the need to prove anything,” Chris sighed. He ran his fingers through damp bangs, slicking them back against his head. “I should never have made you feel inadequate. I was taking my own... problems with this arrangement out on you.”

“Felix was right,” Hyunjin giggled a little, covering his mouth as he looked up at Chris, his eyes turning up. Chris let out a questioning sound, tilting his head to the side. Hyunjin couldn’t help but think of the puppies that were kept as pets back home. “He said we would get along well if we gave the other a chance.”

“Did he now,” Chris chuckled, allowing himself a soft smile. “I think he was right. I can see us getting along, if we could stop butting heads at every meeting.”

“Hm, maybe.” Hyunjin looked away again, unable to maintain eye contact for even a moment longer. He found himself reaching out and tracing one of the many scars that painted Chris’ stomach, his fingers gently running along the silvery line.

“That was from a boar hunt,” Chris said, not stopping Hyunjin. “One of our hunting dogs had been clipped by the boar’s tusk. I had run in to save her before the boar could rush again and ended up being the one being gored.”

“Chris!” Hyunjin exclaimed, looking back up at the older boy in complete shock.

“She was one of my favorite dogs,” Chris chuckled at the disbelief in the younger’s expression. “Her grandmother was the first dog I was gifted when I was a child, so all of her pups are special to me. She was never supposed to be a hunting dog in the first place, but she refused to leave my side so she always came with me when I left the castle grounds. She would stay by my side while the other dogs went to find the game.”

“Was she... okay?” Hyunjin was almost afraid to ask.

“Mm,” Chris grinned brightly. “She made a full recovery. Lost one of her legs, but that didn’t slow her down for long. Took me far longer to recover.”

“I believe it,” Hyunjin traced the scar again, wondering just how deep the boar’s tusk must have gone into Chris’ side to create such a mark. “I’m glad you survived.”

Chris stared at Hyunjin with wide eyes. Hyunjin seemed so genuine when he said that, his face soft as he gently traced the different scars on his chest that weren’t hidden by the water. He couldn’t fight back a shiver as Hyunjin trailed along a scar that ran from just under his peck, going down over his hip bone and disappeared under the water. It had come from being thrown from a horse and falling off a cliff, a rock slicing him straight down as he went.

“I-” Hyunjin opened his mouth, only for the sound of footsteps coming down the stone steps echoed across the springs.

“Hyung? Are you still in here?” Minho called, unable to see through the steam. “Hyunjin seems to have slipped away from his friends. Have you seen him?”

Hyunjin grimaced. If Minho found him there, he would tell Jisung and Jeongin, and he would be put - lovingly and because they care about him - on lockdown for the rest of the night. He had hoped for a little bit of time to himself before being carted back to his chambers.

Chris chuckled, brushing Hyunjin’s damp bangs from his eyes before stepping away.

“I’m here,” He called back, his voice bouncing off the damp rocks. “Can’t say I’ve seen Hyunjin though. I was just getting out.”

“Hm, that’s good,” Minho said, shuffling around. Hyunjin still couldn’t see him. “It’s not healthy to stay in the hot springs for too long. You’ll get light headed and pass out and drown.”

“It happened one time!” Chris exclaimed, slapping his hands on the surface of the water in mock frustration. Hyunjin raised one eyebrow at the older prince, biting back a smirk. Chris chuckled and shook his head, holding a finger up to his lips. “But you’re right, I should eat dinner soon.”

“Your father has requested you dine with him this evening,” Minho sounded apologetic, and Chris’ face immediately dropped. Hyunjin thought of inviting the older prince to visit his chambers after dinner, just to hide away from the world, but before he could open his mouth to offer, Minho was continuing. “I know you don’t want to see him, but he sounded very determined to have you and Lix together for a meal.”

“Together?” The disgust turned to concern. “Why the both of us?”

“He wouldn’t tell me. All I know is that he doesn’t seem very patient.”

“I see,” Chris glanced back to Hyunjin and reached out, letting his thumb brush a drop of water from the younger’s cheek before grinning and giving the prince a cheeky wink. He turned his head to call out to Minho, whom Hyunjin still couldn't see through all the steam. “I’ll meet you back in my chambers.”

“Will do.” Minho called before the sound of his footsteps headed back towards the stairs.

Hyunjin let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He turned to Chris to thank him for covering for him, only to realize the older prince had already climbed from the spring and had gotten lost in the steam. Hyunjin could hear shuffling, but couldn’t bring himself to call out.

Only when the room was silent again - completely quiet other than the bubbling of the pools - did Hyunjin let himself slip back into the water, letting himself be submerged up to his chin once more.

His conversation with Chris swam in his head as he soaked up the warmth. He had been in the pool long enough that the water was no longer scalding hot and told himself he would get out when the spring no longer felt hot to his skin.

It didn’t hit him until several moments later what he had done. His face flushing red, Hyunjin ducked under the water and screamed as loud as he could. Breaching the surface, he gasped for air.

What was his PROBLEM? After everything that happened between Christopher and himself, how could he let himself be so-so-

Touchy?

“Fuck...” Hyunjin whispered, falling back into the water. Maybe it would be best to just... forget about what happened. Not wanting to be alone with his thoughts - of how handsome Chris was, and how he practically saved Hyunjin twice in one day - he quickly stood and left the pool, going over to one of the tables and grabbing a towel to dry himself off with.

Getting dressed, Hyunjin tried to ignore how his fingers seemed to tingle from where they brushed over Chris’ scars.

“Get it together,” He hissed to himself. “It’s not that deep. It was one encounter. Knowing him, things will be back to normal come morning.”

He made his way back to his chambers, adjusting his shirt as he walked. It was laying on his shoulders oddly, but he chalked that up to the fact that he was still a little damp. He pushed his door open quietly, hoping that maybe - just maybe - he could slip in without being caught-

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” Jisung shouted the second he caught sight of who was sneaking into the room.

“Uh, the hot springs?” He said, his voice going up as if asking a question.

“Do you have any idea how worried we were?” Jisung rushed right up to him, shoving his finger in the Prince’s face. “We were about to send Seungmin out to gather an army to hunt you down!”

“You can’t just leave like that...” Jeongin said softly. He went behind Hyunjin and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s waist, burying his face in his shoulder. “We were-”

Jeongin stopped, his arms tightening around his waist.

“Is something wrong?” Hyunjin asked, glancing back at the boy.

“Yes! Several things are wrong!” Jisung there his arms up. “Starting with the fact that you RAN AWAY while being INJURED-”

“Who’s shirt is this?” Jeongin asked, cutting Jisung off.

“Uh, mine?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow.

“Smells wrong.”

“What?” Hyunjin looked down and felt his stomach drop out. No wonder it felt so weird on his walk back from the hot springs - because Jeongin was right.

It wasn’t his shirt.

It was Chris’.

“You have SO much explaining to do.” Jisung crossed his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling weirdly on edge today so I'll be hiding in my bed and writing more lmao I know I should probably be spreading these updates out a little more, give people more time to find it and read it before I add another chapter, but I'm just v excited and I like seeing the comments of how you all are also excited XD Plus I know sometimes seeing a fic with a long chapter estimate but only two or three chapters actually posted can be a bit of a turn off for some people so I kind of want to get as many chapters up now, while I have the motivation, so more people are willing to give it a chance
> 
> This chapter is definitely a turning point for the plot! But don't worry, I have MANY more things planned. Right now the chapter estimate says 15 but I'm going to guess it'll end up closer to 20 by the end.
> 
> I also love how long these chapters are turning out. Normally I try to keep them between 7-10 google doc pages but these have all been 12+! 
> 
> Final note, if anyone wants to be my fried on twitter it's @25boyfriends please don't be shy! DM me and we can chat :3


	5. Blossoming Feelings

“You don’t have to accept.” Jisung said softly. Hyunjin looked at the parchment in his hand, Prince Christopher’s handwriting clear as day, inviting the younger boy to come visit the gardens and spend the afternoon with his betrothed. Hyunjin had been surprised a little by how neat Chris’ handwriting was - it was almost as nice as the writing in many of the books in his personal collection, all written with such care you could see it in every letter.

“I shouldn’t ignore such a personal invitation,” Hyunjin said carefully, schooling his expression. After managing to escape the night before, Jisung and Jeongin had been on his case - especially when he came back wearing a shirt that belonged to none other than the person that had been making Hyunjin’s life hell for the past three days. It had taken Hyunjin almost an hour to tell the story of what happened in the hot springs, not because there was much to tell, but because he kept getting flustered and screaming into his pillow. “Besides... he might be trying to apologize...”

“Will you be back for lunch?” Jeongin asked. The youngest of their trio had been... quiet since Hyunjin had returned the night before. Ever since calling his Prince out on the shirt, he had been almost distant, just kind of... watching Hyunjin.

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin turned to look at himself in the mirror. Today he decided to dress a little nicer, with an embroidered tunic over a long sleeve shirt and fitted, dark pants. His sword, which normally hung at his waist, was propped carefully against the bed, and Jeongin had offered to add the little braids along the side of Hyunjin’s head that the prince adored so much, the twists ending in a small ponytail. And if he smeared a little black around his eyes or added some rouge to his cheeks, or his favorite pink tint to his lips? Who would call him out on that? “Most likely not. Prince Christopher said something about refreshments.”

“I still don’t trust him.” Jeongin muttered, but there was no real force behind it. If he didn’t know any better, Hyunjin might think Jeongin was just being bitter for the sake of being bitter rather for any real reason.

“I know, but if this is my chance to smooth things over, I might as well take it,” He glanced at himself again, wondering if he was too overdressed. It was how he normally looked back home, his own personal preference was to make himself look nicer than most, simply because he liked looking cute, but he hadn’t had the chance to do so since arriving at what will soon be his new home.

“Besides... after last night I think there might be a chance.”

Hyunjin gave his friends a quick hug before leaving his chambers, making his way towards the castle gardens, where Chris’ note said the older boy would be waiting for him. He hadn’t had the opportunity to see them yet, so he was very excited to see the plant life of this part of the world. Would it be different from his own castle? Would there be flowers he had never seen before, or would it be more similar than he anticipated?

The halls were oddly quiet as he walked, his shoes clicking on the stone floors. A servant walked past, but the second she saw Hyunjin coming she ducked her head and all but ran past him. He thought it was odd, but who was he to judge another’s actions?

He passed two guards who had their heads close together. He tried to appear casual as he walked by, but his ears were straining.

“... another death... more than one?... the princes?”

He didn’t know what they were talking about, but before he could turn around and ask them, someone called his name.

“Hyunjin!” Felix’s voice echoed down the hallway, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile as the other boy jogged up to him. “It’s good to see you up and about! Jisung must have done a good job healing you.”

“Mm, he almost passed out but I made him stop,” Hyunjin shook his head at the memory at the almost shouting match they had gotten into over Jisung’s stubbornness. “I’m good as new now - I have a new cool scar, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“Hyung has so many scars, it makes me wonder if I’m too soft sometimes,” Felix sighed a little, taking Hyunjin’s hand without thinking. His smaller fingers slotted between Hyunjin’s larger ones as if they were molded to be there. Hyunjin’s heart skipped a beat as Felix gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I don’t have his reckless streak, so I’m not nearly as marked up as he is.”

“Scars are just... memories of past events,” Hyunjin said. “I have a few, but not nearly as many as Prince Chris, and the ones I have aren’t nearly as deep.”

“You’ve seen his scars?” Felix glanced at Hyunjin, raising his eyes in slight shock.

“I-I um- you see-” Hyunjin stuttered, his face instantly burning hot. He looked anywhere but Felix, who was watching his new friend carefully.

Why did Felix’s chest feel tight all of a sudden? Hyunjin chuckled awkwardly, his grin turning his eyes up and Felix blinked. Hyunjin really was... gorgeous. His eyes were so beautiful and his smile was so, so endearing. His serious face was just as dangerous, with sharp eyes and a grin that makes Felix’s stomach flutter.

What would it have been like, to be the one engaged to Prince Hyunjin? To be the one to hold his hand and walk with him through the gardens?

“Where are you heading?” Felix gave Hyunjin a reprieve, cutting off the taller’s awkward rambling.

“Ah, well Prince Christopher invited me for a tour of the gardens,” Hyunjin said with a soft smile. Felix fought back a frown when he saw Hyunjin’s ears redden. “I haven’t had the opportunity to see them yet, so I’m looking forward to it.”

“Oh, I didn’t know hyung was the one who sent for you.” Felix swung their hands between them, taking Hyunjin the long way towards the gardens.

“Mm, Sungie was a little upset but I couldn’t possibly deny his request.”

“Why was Jisung so against you meeting up with hyung?” Felix asked, wondering if the other boy realized they had gone in the wrong direction.

“He’s still upset about the spar yesterday,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, as if Jisung was angry about a simple spat rather than having a sword run through his side. “Even though he healed me perfectly.”

“I can’t blame him for being upset though,” Felix’s voice was soft. Hyunjin glanced at him and smiled softly as the other prince kept his eyes forward. “I know I was thoroughly upset myself.”

“Ah, I’m sorry for that,” Hyunjin’s whole face fell. “I promise I’ve talked with Jeongin, and-”

“Not because of what Jeongin did,” Felix cut him off. Hyunjin raised his eyebrows in slight shock. “I was upset that hyung lost his temper. It’s not like he’s unaware that he’s the top swordsman in our kingdom, and yet he still thought it appropriate to use his full strength against someone who’s skills he wasn’t sure of.”

“I was able to hold my own...” Hyunjin pouted a little.

“I know you were,” Felix turned and smiled at Hyunjin. “You managed to get the first point too! I haven’t seen someone do that in a long time... he should know better though. When sparring with someone new, you’re supposed to have a more casual round or two in order to get a hang of the other’s skill and strength levels so you don’t hurt them when the actual sparring begins.”

“It was my fault, not his,” Hyunjin said quickly. “I was the one taunting him. Jisung always told me it would end in disaster for me but I can never hold my tongue. It’s why things have been so... tense the last few days.”

“That wasn’t your fault either,” Felix shook his head. “Hyung has been wildly out of line since you’ve arrived.”

At that moment, Hyunjin felt someone bump into his shoulder. Glancing to his left, he caught a glimpse of dark eyes and pale skin before the person was gone again, as if they had never been there in the first place

“...It’s alright,” Hyunjin gave Felix’s hand a gentle squeeze. “A rough start doesn’t mean a situation is irreconcilable.”

“Jinnie, you’re so kind,” Felix giggled and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, pressing their cheeks together. Hyunjin could feel how warm the other boy was and not for the first time, wondered what life would be like married to Felix. “Hyung’s a lucky man.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Hyunjin laughed, his own arms resting around Felix’s waist. It was comfortable, no pressure from Felix whatsoever. “I was able to give Jeongin a better chance at happiness because of your brother’s offer. That’s something I could never thank him enough for.”

Felix’s arms tightened a fraction. Hyunjin was such a kind soul, if not a little sharp at some times. He threw everything he knew away to come to a kingdom that has barely been what one would call welcoming, solely to give his friend a new life. It was the kind of selflessness that was so similar to Chris’. They would be a good couple, in time.

“Hyunjin! I’m glad you found your way without trouble,” Chris came jogging over, dressed comfortably in a cream tunic that contrasted beautifully against his sun tanned skin, his curls bouncing against his forehead as he ran. Hyunjin noticed how his cheeks were faintly flushed and wondered if the older boy had been outside long. “Lixie, thank you for helping him.”

“Of course hyung,” Felix smiled but didn’t let go of the other boy. He noticed that Hyunjin didn’t make a move to step away from his embrace either. “I couldn’t leave my future brother wandering the castle aimlessly! Otherwise someone else might come and scoop him out from under you.”

“Did you sleep well?” Chris smiled at Hyunjin.

“Mm, after Jisung got through scolding me,” he chuckled lightly. “I thought I would see the sun before the end of his lecture.”

“He cares deeply about you. That’s something to admire.”

“Of course,” Hyunjin shook his head a little. “I just wished he would have waited until morning so I could rest in peace.”

“Did you... eat breakfast yet?” Chris asked, looking between his betrothed and his brother.

“Not yet,” Hyunjin admitted. “I, um, don’t eat much in the mornings. I get nauseous easily so I don’t normally break my fast until afternoon.”

“Is that why you weren’t eating at breakfast that day?” Felix asked, pulling back from the embrace they had been casually holding in order to look at the other prince.

“Mm, I had to stop to... throw up on the way back to my chambers after,” Hyunjin felt his face flush with shame. “I tried to eat as much as I could, but it was just too much...”

“I see...” Chris said quietly, his eyebrows furrowing a little. Hyunjin could practically see the older boy’s mind working far too quickly, connecting things that happened that morning and blaming himself for letting the situation escalate the way it did.

“The gardens!” Hyunjin said, breaking Chris from his own thoughts. “I’ve been looking forward to my private tour. Who else could boast that they’re shown the castle gardens by Crowned Prince Christopher himself?”

“Right,” Chris instantly brightened. “Right this way, my prince.”

“Oh Felix,” Hyunjin turned to the boy as he fully stepped away from his embrace. “You should find Jisung! He was still a little upset this morning when I left, and I’m sure you’d be able to make him smile.”

“O-oh, you think?” Felix didn’t know why he stuttered over his words. “Um, maybe I shall. I’ve heard he was interested in our library so maybe I’ll give a private tour myself.”

“We should have dinner soon, alright?” Hyunjin smiled at his friend. Felix smiled back and nodded before bowing slightly and heading back in the direction they had come from.

He glanced back over his shoulder to see that Hyunjin and Chris had already started walking away, the two locked in a conversation. Felix hated the twige in his chest at the sight of his precious brother smiling so brightly at whatever it was Hyunjin said to him.

All his life, Chris had put Felix before his own needs or wants. For twenty years, Chris did everything in his power to make sure Felix was as happy as possible.

So why was Felix feeling... jealous?

Was he developing feelings for Hyunjin? Or was he jealous that his brother’s attention - once so heavily placed on Felix - would now be even more divided?

Maybe he would go find Jisung. He and the other boy got along like oil and fire , and in the short time he’s known him, Felix found he adored spending time with Jisung. He didn’t know what the other boy had planned today, or if he would have to seek him out. The thought of having to go on a chase around the castle to find Jisung exhausted Felix a little more than it should have.

It seemed luck was on his side, however, because as he turned the corner he saw a familiar head of chesnut brown hair bouncing down the hall.

“Felix!” Jisung grinned as he ran right up to the prince. “What are you up to this fine day?”

“I just helped Hyunjin get to the gardens,” Felix said, returning the smile easily. Just being around Jisung lessened the tension in his chest. “Hyung invited him out for a tour, it seems.”

“Mm, he received the handwritten invitation this morning,” Jisung huffed a little, rolling his eyes dramatically, which made Felix giggle a little. “I tried to convince him not to go but he’s determined to make this whole treaty thing work.”

“I think this is a good thing,” Felix fell into step with the other boy. “I can tell they’re going to get along, and I think it’s about time hyung finds someone to care for him the way he cares for others.”

“I guess...” Jisung kicked a stick that had blown onto the walkway, a pout working its way onto his lips.

“Hey Jisung? Did you want to see the library?” Felix asked, knowing he offered the exact right thing when Jisung’s entire face lit up.

“Yes!” He all but shouted. “Yes so badly!”

“Well, since Hyunjin is preoccupied, it seems you have a free afternoon,” Felix giggled, reaching out for Jisung to take his hand. Jisung did so without hesitation, looking at the prince with wide, shining eyes. “Will Jeongin be lonely if I steal you away for a few hours?”

“Innie’s napping,” Jisung’s voice was wispy as he let Felix pull him down the hall. “He won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“Good.” Felix hummed, continuing down the familiar path that led to the castle’s large library. The decorative wooden doors loomed ahead of them, the closer they got the more excited Jisung seemed to become.

“Wow...” Jisung breathed, his eyes widened into perfect circles as he took in just how massive the library really was. The one back home, in Hyunjin’s castle, was fairly large - the collection had been added to from around the world for many centuries - yet this one was easily twice the size. Jisung had almost expected it to be smaller, seeing how Felix and Chris’ kingdom was smaller in size and wealth compared to Hyunjin’s.

“Hyung is the main reason there are so many books,” Felix explained, smiling at the actual stars sparkling in Jisung’s eyes. Felix’s heart seemed to flip at the sight. “For as long as I can remember he’d been trying to gather as many texts as possible. He keeps a list in his travel pouches of the titles we already have and tries to bring back a new one every time he goes on a hunt or to another kingdom.”

“Really?” Jisung’s eyes honed in on a large, leather volume sitting open on the nearest table. “That’s... amazing. I didn’t think he would do something like that”

“Hyung has a lot of surprising sides,” Felix chuckled. It seemed a lot of people misjudged the elder prince without really getting to know him - could that be the reason Chris never let himself be genuine around anyone outside of Felix, Seungmin, Minho and Changbin. “So what kind of books were you looking for?

“Magic.” Jisung breathed eagerly. Something about his tone made Felix’s ears burn hot as he glanced around.

“Th-that’ll be over here,” He stuttered awkwardly. He hoped Jisung hadn’t noticed his slip up, but seeing how enamoured the other boy was, Felix knew there was no point in being worried about it.

“So... how did you get into magic?”

“My father was Hyunjinnie’s personal tutor,” Jisung said easily as he ran a gentle hand along the many book spines. “He was always encouraging me to learn as much as I could even if it was something others might find worthless information. I started teaching myself magic when I was... eleven I think? I found a book that taught minor incantations, like conjuring glowing orbs and helping small plants grow. It always cheered Jinnie up when he would have a bad day, so I learned more. I taught myself healing after he was in a training accident and was bedridden for almost a month. I learned other types of magic, more for survival than entertainment, as I grew. I can do minor illusions and small things to distract.”

“Illusions?” Felix was more than just a little curious. While he had grown up with his father’s personal wizard as part of the court, he never had the opportunity to ask someone he trusted about such things.

“Mm, don’t blink.” Jisung grinned and in a split second, Felix was no longer looking at his friend.

He was looking at himself, as if he were standing in front of a mirror. At first glance, it seemed like a perfect replica of himself, but after a moment he could see small differences between himself and his look alike.

Jisung’s version of Felix had darker freckles, his eyes seeming larger and brighter than the real Felix’s. Jisung’s Felix was a little broader, his grin a little rounderr. The most outrageous part was how Jisung’s Felix had snow white hair that laid along the back of his neck, his bangs shorter and fluffy.

In a split second, Jisung was back again, grinning brightly at his friend.

“Cool, right?” He asked, sounding a little out of breath.

“Holy crap!” Felix shouted, only to instantly cringe and look around. When no one came to scold them for being loud, he turned to stare at Jisung incredulously. “How- why did you look like me but different?”

“I can replicate people I’m familiar with,” Jisung chuckled awkwardly, not used to such intense attention. He rubbed the back of his head, looking away. “It’s always a little off because it tends to be how I see the person rather than how they actually look.”

“Oh?” So that’s how Jisung saw Felix? “What about my hair then?”

“I just thought you’d look cute with white hair.” Jisung grinned and Felix noticed with a start that the other boy’s smile was almost shaped like a heart.

“That’s... silly,” Felix hid his sudden blush by turning towards the bookshelf. “I-if you wanted to find some simple incantations to learn, this is the section to be in. Anything from this point on are all ealy level magic school texts from across the kingdoms.”

“Wow...” Jisung pulled a book from the shelf and thumbed through it, his excitement making his entire face glow. Felix could watch him study for hours, if given the chance. “Ah, it might be a little boring to just... watch me read... I appreciate you helping me but you don’t have to stay-”

“I don’t mind!” Felix quickly interjected. Both boys stared at each other for a moment, their cheeks softly flushed. “I, um, have been meaning to do some reading myself anyway. Sitting with you gives me a reason to actually get my work done!”

“O-oh, if that’s the case...” Jisung trailed off, gathering a few books in his arms to keep him from saying anything stupid - or rather, stupider.

“Mm, just let me know if you need help with anything.” Felix grinned at him, and for a moment Jisung wondered if the Prince knew some illumination spells of his own.

* * *

“I really am glad you were able to make it,” Chris said, the sound of Felix’s retreating footsteps already fading. “I know with the tournament tomorrow, things have been a little hectic around the castle, and I-I, uh, I just, erm-”

“I’m glad you invited me,” Hyunjin gave the older boy a break. Chris smiled, clearly relieved that he didn’t need to keep rambling. “I’ve been wanting to see the gardens. I know our kingdoms are quite different, so I’ve been wondering what sort of flowers you have that I’ve never seen before.”

“Do you... like flowers?”

“Who doesn’t like flowers?” Hyunjin chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand. “Back home... Even though we’re a big kingdom, our history is rich with the arts. We have enough trained soldiers that most of the citizens within the castle walls are able to focus on botany and riding, painting and poetry. Our gardens were one of my favorite places to be. The villages around the castle not so much, but I was working towards making things a little easier for them.”

“How so?” Chris watched Hyunjin as he talked, his chest fluttering a little at the excitement that lit up the younger boy’s face when they walked through the topiary arch into the main gardens.

“Oh my...” Hyunjin breathed, his eyes growing wide as he took in the sheer amount of colors that bombarded him. Pinks and reds and yellows, whites and blues and purple all standing out against vibrant hues of green. Vines with blossoms grew along lattices, creating walls between the sections and small trees that had grown in the shape of a bench, as if the gardeners had gently molded the branches over many years.

“Beautiful, right?” Chris smiled warmly, his eyes never leaving Hyunjin’s face.

“Yes... oh Chris it’s gorgeous...” Hyunjin sounded a thousand miles away as he approached the nearest rose bush. He carefully caressed its petals, his fingers barely touching the delicate blossom, as if he were afraid of damaging it with a single brush.

“I’ve never seen so many colors in one place- a pond!” Hyunjin let out a ringing laugh as he dashed across the gardens, falling to his knees at the edge of the pond. Fish swam happily in the clear water, crowding around the Prince when they saw him - they had learned that a human by the water’s edge meant they were being fed. “Look at them! They’re so small!”

Hyunjin giggled as he reached down, letting the fish bump against his palm as they fought for the food that would never come-

“Want to feed them?” Chris asked, handing a small pouch to the younger prince. “We use these little pellets and they go crazy for it.”

“YES!” Hyunjin all but shouted, the stars in his eyes brighter than ever before.

Chris grinned and knelt next to the other boy, opening the pouch and pouring some of the pellets onto Hyunjin’s outstretched hand. He showed how to sprinkle a few at time, and how if he threw them at different places in the pond, the fish would race towards it.

Hyunjin’s cheeks hurt from how hard he was smiling. He had always had a soft spot for wild life - one reason why, despite being very proficient at archey, he never participated on the hunts back home. He would still eat meat, but he didn’t want to see the animal’s face before it was placed on his table.

He reached out, tossing the last of the pellets in his hand towards the middle of the pond, watching the fish bump into each other in an attempt to reach the food first. He hadn’t realized he had shifted his weight quite so much until he felt his foot slipping on the algae slicked stones that lined the water’s edge.

“Look out!”

Arms wrapped around Hyunjin’s waist as the two boys slammed back onto the lush grass of the garden ground. Hyunjin felt the air get knocked out of his lungs and his entire body weight fell onto Chris, who was now laying underneath of him.

With his hands bracing himself on either side of Chris’ head, and the elder’s arms still firmly wrapped around Hyunjin’s waist, both boys found themselves staring deeply into the eyes of the other.

Time seemed to stop - if not time, than Hyunjin’s breathing did. Chris’ face was mere inches from his own and he could feel the older prince’s heartbeat flush against his chest.

Both of their pulses were racing.

“U-um, I just- I didn’t want you to- the pond- you w-were falling and I-” Chris stuttered, his face going as red as the flowers around them. Hyunjin was silent for another beat before his arms gave out and he buried his face in the elder’s neck, unable to hold back the laughter that was threatening to spill over. “A-are you alright?”

“Can you believe that just two days ago we were at each other’s throat?” Hyunjin couldn’t stop chuckling, even when his face started to burn and his eyes prickled. “What a turn of events.”

“Mm, a turn of events indeed,” Chis joined in, his deeper chuckle sending vibrations through Hyunjin’s entire body. He flushed hotter when he realized he should probably stop straddling the older boy - stop pressing every inch of his chest against Chris’ - or else there would be another problem... “You’re very warm.”

“S-so are you,” Hyunjin found that it was true - he wasn’t nearly as warm as Jeongin naturally was, but Chris was warm enough that Hyunjin found himself struggling to get the motivation together to actually get up. “This is... nice.”

“Yeah,” Chris breathed, eyes wide and unblinking. Why was he looking at Hyunjin as though he had never seen the younger boy before? “You’re very beautiful, Prince Hyunjin.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Hyunjin giggled, finally sitting up. He didn’t get off of Chris’ lap, but just sitting up was a feat unto itself. “You’re quite handsome yourself. I do have a question though.”

“Oh?” Chris also sat up, causing their faces to once more be inches from each other.

“Did you mean to take my shirt last night? Or was it an accident?”

“Was that your shirt?” Chris asked, his expression telling Hyunjin it was absolutely NOT an accident. “No wonder it smelled so nice.”

“Wh-?” Hyunjin flushed and rolled off Chris’ lap, not caring if he got grass in his hair. He only stood properly when he was a safe distance of at least two Jisungs from the other.

“You seem flustered,” Chris stood, much slower than Hyunjin did. He gave the other boy a lazy smirk and Hyunjin pondered the possibility of running from the gardens and locking himself in his chambers until the end of time. “Is it something I did?”

“Of course not!” Hyunjin hadn’t meant to shout, but he could barely hear his own thoughts over his racing heart. “So cocky...”

“Mm, am I not handsome enough to be a little narcissistic?” Chris grinned. He was finally starting to understand Hyunjin’s defense mechanisms - sharp comebacks being something he turned to when he was uncomfortable or flustered.

“I-I mean, I don’t- UGH,” Hyunjin threw his hands in the air in frustration. “You’re so-so UGH!”

“Am I now?”

“You-” Hyunjin, normally so witty and prepared with a sharp comeback, found himself at a loss for words, which only frustrated him a thousand times more.

“Hyung!” Jeongin called out, sounding as though he were just on the other side of the gardens. Hyunjin’s shoulders immediately relaxed as he called back.

“Innie! We’re over here!”

In the span of about a breath, Jeongin made his way over to where the Princes were standing, his eyes glowing and brows furrowed. The moment he saw Hyunjin, his entire demeanour relaxed.

“There you are.” He grinned brightly, and for the first time Chris saw the boy as just that - a boy. Before, he had always been a mild threat, with his sharp fangs and sharper eyes and his ability to literally breathe fire, but in that moment Jeongin looked almost like... a puppy.

“No wonder Binnie’s smitten.” Chris muttered to himself.

“What?” Hyunjin asked, not knowing if Chris had been talking to him or not.

“Nothing.” Chris chuckled as Jeongin instantly latched himself onto Hyunjin’s side, holding the older boy close as if being apart would be the end of the world.

“Mm, is Innie still sleepy?” Hyunjin cooed lightly, hugging the dragon boy back. Jeongin’s face relaxed into a content grin as he snuggled his nose into the crook of his hyung’s neck. A soft purring filled the air, and if Jeongin had a tail, Chris was sure it would be wagging.

“Hyung doesn’t nap with me anymore,” He pouted softly, his eyes fluttering shut. “He doesn’t love me... I’ve been abandoned...”

“You’re so dramatic,” Hyunjin pet Jeongin’s hair, the younger boy leaning into the touch easily, as if he was more familiar with Hyunjin’s affections than air itself. Chris didn’t know how to feel about the flare of jealousy in his chest at the sight. “Would my baby feel better if we found some nice sun to nap in?”

“Yes!” Jeongin exclaimed, throwing his arms out to the sides as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hyunjin pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead before turning back to Chris.

“Do you know of any good napping spots?” He asked, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

“Hm, I might,” Chris couldn’t help but notice how nice said lips were. He recalled what they looked like in a pout and wondered why he had been so against marrying Hyunjin in the first place. The younger prince was kind and skilled and empathetic, as well as handsome and adorable all at the same time. He felt a bit like a fool to have provoked so many fights in the short time that the younger boys had been in his home. “What are you willing to give for that classified information?”

“What would you have me pay?” Hyunjin asked, his grin turning from playful to almost... sultry. Christ felt himself choking a little at the sight.

“How about... another spar, but a genuine one this time?”

“I think I can afford that,” Hyunjin chuckled as he rearranged Jeongin in his arms, the younger boy already falling asleep again now that he was safe in his hyung’s embrace. “Anything for my baby Innie.”

“Follow me then.” Was Chris a little cross that his time with Hyunjin had been cut short? Maybe a little more than he’d like to admit. Did he enjoy seeing how the blonde seemed to dote on his friend, almost babying the dragon semi-human, who could easily overpower any one of them?

Absolutely.

There was something in the gentleness of how Hyunjin guided Jeongin from the gardens, and how the younger followed without a single hesitation - something in how Jeongin didn’t have a single reservation when it came to Hyunjin, and something in how it almost appeared as though Jeongin was showing how Hyunjin was his - that made Chris realize he craved that sort of connection. He craved being able to rely on someone.

Felix had always relied on him, and even when the younger prince said he was fine on his own, Chris always tried to help. Minho was there as a confidant and advisor, but he felt as though he couldn’t put too much pressure on the younger boy. He did his best to take as much of the strain as possible, so Minho wouldn’t be stressed. He had known Changbin for years, but there was a complicated dynamic between them - Changbin was his personal trainer. Best friend, sure, but there was always that layer of ‘he needs to push me to be better’ that seemed to exist between them. He was close with Seungmin, but there would always be that invisible layer that separated them - so matter how good of friends they were, society would never allow a servant and a Prince to become anything more. (Not that Seungmin would want more, nor would Chris try to force anything between them.)

But watching Jeongin and Hyunjin, Chris realized something...

That’s what he wanted. He wanted someone that would be considered his equal to look towards and depend on - for the first time in his life, he wanted to be the one on the receiving end of that sort of affectionate attention.

“So where are you taking us?” Hyunjin asked after a few minutes of walking.

“The courtyard,” Chris replied easily. “While a portion has been flattened for sparring, there is still a decent amount of grass left for just such an occasion.”

“Well then, I’ll be eagerly waiting to see if this grass of yours is comfy enough to nap on.”

Chris and Hyunjin grinned at each other for a moment before the latter’s attention was once more stolen by Jeongin.

The courtyard wasn’t quite empty when they arrived - a single figure was laying under one of the larger trees, their arm thrown over their face as they let the shade from the branches cool them from the warm sun.

“That little liar,” Chris chuckled as he recognized the figure. “He said he was busy this afternoon.”

“Who is it?” Hyunjin couldn’t make out any distinguishing features from that distance, though the person did seem vaguely familiar.

“Changbin!” Chris called out, making the figure - Changbin - jerk awake and scramble to his feet.

“I thought you were... busy.” Changbin yawned, his hair sticking up around his head, almost like a crown. Hyunjin giggled a little at how the Prince’s Personal Guard seemed so... soft. So cute, even.

“And I the same of you,” Chris went over and clapped his friend roughly on the shoulder. Changbin didn’t buckle under the pressure, but he did glare a little at his friend. “Don’t look at me like that. We have guests today.”

“Who?” Changbin asked as he looked over, only for his face to immediately flush red when he saw who was clinging onto Hyunjin. “Oh- uh...”

“Jeongin was looking for a nice place to nap,” Chris explained with a knowing grin on his lips. Sometimes it was just too easy to tease his friends. “And I knew the shade under the trees at this time of day is the best place to rest, as you know.”

He reached over and plucked a piece of grass from Changbin’s hair. The shorter boy grumbled something under his breath and tried to smooth his hair back down again, unfortunately to no avail.

“Come on Innie, want to rest under the tree?” Hyunjin smiled warmly at the younger boy, who just nodded slowly. The two made their way over to where Changbin and Chris were standing, Jeongin instantly sitting heavily in the grass.

He shifted once, then a second time, then a third time, before finally curling up in the exact spot Changbin had just been napping in.

“Warm here...” He muttered, his eyes fluttering shut again. Hyunjin heard choking sound, but when he glanced over to Chris and Changbin, they both seemed fine.

“Would you two like to join us?” Hyunjin asked, not missing the faint look of longing in Changbin’s sleep-swollen eyes.

“May we?” Chris asked in return.

“Mm, I don’t see why not,” Hyunjin chuckled, scooting closer to Jeongin to make room under the tree. “Just for a little while though. If Innie sleeps for too long, he’ll be a brat come evening.”

“I suppose with the day we’re going to be having tomorrow, a little extra rest wouldn’t hurt...” Changbin rationalized, but by the way his ears reddened, Hyunjin had a feeling it was more than just wanted to catch up on sleep.

The two made their way back over and settled themselves in the grass. Changbin on his back next to Jeongin, in a similar position to the one he was resting in when they arrived, and Chris next to Hyunjin, his arm casually placed on the younger Prince’s waist.

It was... nice.

The sun was warm but the shade of the tree kept it from becoming uncomfortable. The grass under them was soft and cool, no sticks or rocks to stab them from below. Jeongin’s warmth radiated outward, giving them an extra layer of comfort, while Chris’ body heat seemed to soak into Hyunjin from behind. He felt Jeongin shift in his arms, turning so his back was pressed against Hyunjin’s chest.

Cracking an eye open, Hyunjin was greeted by the sight of Jeongin resting his head against Changbin’s shoulder. Hyunjin was almost surprised Jeongin wasn’t holding onto the other boy’s arm, as the dragon would so often do with his friends.

“Why don’t you rest for a while?” Chris whispered, not wanting to disturb those who had already drifted off to sleep. Hyunjin looked behind him and saw the older prince looking down at him with a smile, his head propped up by his hand.

“And what about you?” He asked back.

“I don’t nap easily, but I don’t mind lying here with you,” Chris looked Hyunjin in the eye, and the younger had a feeling when Chris said ‘you’, he didn’t mean all three of them. “I’ll be sure to wake you in an hour or so. You still haven’t eaten yet, so I was thinking we could pay the kitchens a visit and see what they have prepared.”

“Sounds... perfect,” Hyunjin yawned and let himself fall back onto the grass. Instead of grass, however, he felt something firmer under him. Taking a peek, he saw an arm clothed in a familiar cream colored tunic pillowing his head. “You’re not nearly as scary as you seen, Prince Christopher.”

“I never try to seem scary,” Chris huffed a little. “And when will you call me hyung?”

“Didn’t know you... wanted me too...” Hyunjin nuzzled his cheek against the soft fabric of Chris’ sleeve, his eyes finally falling closed.

When he left home, Hyunjin had wondered to himself how his world could change so drastically in just a few short weeks. If he had known how much change this treaty had in store for him, he wouldn’t have complained at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I tried to drag out the animosity between Chris and Hyunjin but instead my brain went brrrr they be fliting tho XD
> 
> Up next is the tournament, which is kind of like the doorway into the rest of the plot! Up until this point it's been more solidifying the character's personalities and relationships and adding background information, but starting soon it'll be getting more romance and plot heavy UwU


	6. The Crimson Tournament

Hyunjin walked through the halls of the castle, trying this best to stay close to the wall as servants and nobles alike rushed around as though they were under siege.

“You’d think there was an army at their door.” Jisung muttered as someone raced past them, bumping into him.

“I guess tournaments are bigger here than back home,” Jeongin suggested, glaring at a maid who was about to barrel through their group - because going around would have taken one second too long, apparently. She squeaked and went around, disappearing down the hall. “I wonder what makes them so special.”

“I wonder if Prince Christopher will be participating.” Hyunjin said, more to himself than to his companions.

“I would be more surprised if he wasn’t,” Jeongin shrugged a little. “His father likes to brag about his prowess with a sword.”

“You just want to see him all sweaty,” Jisung grinned lecherously as Hyunjin flushed bright red. The Prince began to splutter only to be cut off. “After your little... nap in the courtyard, I’m never going to believe you dislike Prince Christopher ever again.”

“I-I never said I disliked him!” Hyunjin spluttered.

“Hm, sure.” Jisung chuckled as a familiar face approached them.

“Good morning,” Minho smiled at them. It seemed more open - brighter and more genuine than before. Maybe he was starting to warm up to the three, just as Chris and Changbin were. “I’m going to be a little busy today, as you can see, but if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask. My priority is to aid Prince Christopher, and your happiness is included in that.”

“I am curious,” Hyunjin started, looking around at the chaos. “Why is everyone so...?”

“Outrageously stressed?” Minho supplied, his smile tightening a fraction. “Events like this are the main reason our kingdom gets any trade. From what I’ve been told, tournaments such as this weren’t always this important, but the current King began putting more and more pressure to perform better and prove our kingdom’s skills to the others that come to participate.”

“So Chris will be part of the fighting?”

“Of course,” Minho waved his hand as if he had been asked if the sky was blue. Hyunjin could see the pride in Minho’s eyes - he had absolute faith in Chris. “He’s the favored to win once again this year.”

“Oh, so these are annual.”

“Mm, we have one large tournament this time of year, and a smaller, more casual tournament in the fall months, as well as separate hunts, archery tournaments and competitions for the arts throughout the year.”

“I’ve never been to a large tournament before,” Hyunjin admitted. “The ones back home were never this... extravagant.”

“I’ll make sure you have a perfect experience then,” Minho winked cheekily. Hyunjin chuckled and smiled back, but Jisung seemed to freeze a little at the sight. “Now, I must be off. Much to do, so little time to do it all in.”

With a bow, Minho was lost in the bustling hallway, leaving the three younger boys alone once more.

“I suppose I should change,” Hyunjin looked down at his attire - it wasn’t inappropriate in any stretch, but it was very comfortable and very informal. “The Prince’s betrothed shouldn’t be seen looking so improper at such an event.”

“But breakfast...” Jisung whined a little, tugging on Hyunjin’s sleeve.

“We can ask someone to bring some up to us,” Hyunjin chuckled at his friend. “If I remember correctly, you were the one who wouldn’t wake up in time to eat with the others.”

Jisung just pouted, knowing Hyunjin was right. He had gotten back to their chambers late, long after Hyunjin and Jeongin had retired for the evening. He had lost track of time in the library, only realizing how much time had actually passed when he returned to the table that he and Felix had claimed for their own to see the prince sleeping peacefully, using a book as a pillow.

He had helped Felix back to his own chambers, assisting Seungmin in getting Felix into his room and onto his bed. Seungmin insisted that he could take care of it, insinuating that he was going to wait until Jisung left to help Felix change into his sleeping clothes.

Hyunjin led the way back to their chambers, chatting lightly with Jisung and Jeongin. They were needling Jisung on why he came back so late, but in the back of his head, his thoughts were racing.

What if he did something wrong? He didn’t know the proper etiquette of this kingdom - it was already abundantly clear that it was far different from the world he grew up in. He was worried that he’ll say the wrong thing to the wrong person and end up insulting someone important, possibly ruining the treaty before the wedding was even planned.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Jisung flicked his friend’s forehead, bringing Hyunjin back to the present. He just smiled tightly. He knew Jisung was still trepidatious about his relationship with Prince Christopher, but it was nice to see his friends starting to settle into their new lives little by little.

Jisung was getting closer to Felix and Seungmin. Jeongin was begrudgingly putting up with the other’s presence, and Hyunjin was starting to think that maybe - just maybe - they could be happy there.

* * *

  
“I see some seats open over there.” Jisung pointed towards the back of the stadium. The stands had already started filling, the nobles near the front as the villagers and castle staff were seated towards the back. Hyunjin had tried to find Minho, or Seungmin, or anyone from their little friend group, but it seemed as though everyone in the entire kingdom and then some had come for the tournament.

Hyunjin hated how long it took him to get dressed for the event. After two hours and many sarcastic remarks from the people he considered friends, he finally decided on one of his favorite outfits.

A long, dark green tunic with a corset laced front over a loose fitting cream shirt. The tunic was embroidered with gold and glass beads, and was one of the more expensive pieces of clothing he owned. He allowed Jisung to add some color to his face as Jeongin braided his hair back, adding a ribbon of the same green that contrasted beautifully with his light hair. He walked with his shoulders back and his sword proudly at his hip, but still felt completely out of place - he didn’t belong here, and that was becoming more and more apparent as he continued to earn stares from both nobles and servants from several kingdoms.

“I wonder why we’ve never been invited to these tournaments before, if they bring competitors from all across the continent.” Jeongin commented softly.

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin admitted. He had been wondering the same thing - their kingdoms were the closest thing to neighbors that they could be, yet they had never been invited to participate in these tournaments before. “Maybe they didn’t think we’d accept?”

“Even if we declined, it’s polite to extend an invitation.” Jisung grabbed a pastry from a passing tray before taking a big bite from it. His cheeks puffed out and not for the first time, Hyunjin thought his friend looked like a little chipmunk.

“Well, we should find some seats before the first round begins,” Hyunjin shook his head a little. Someone pushed past them and he put a hand around Jeongin’s shoulder, pulling the younger boy closer to him and out of the way of the bustling crowd. “I wouldn’t want to miss Chris’ match.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Jisung smirked at him and Hyunjin pretended not to see it.

“There you three are!” Minho’s voice called out to them, causing them to pause and look around. For a moment, they couldn’t see the older boy at all, only for him to push his way through the hall and jog up to them. “I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to find you in time. Where were you going?”

“Uh, we saw some empty seats up there, so we were going to take them before the competition started.” Hyunjin answered, pointing up to where the three seats had once been open. Now, however, they were occupied by a woman and her two children. His shoulders slumped a little as he started scanning the stands for more open seats.

“You three are adorable,” Minho chuckled, reaching up and brushing some of Jisung’s hair behind his ear. “It wouldn’t do for you to sit so far from the front! Follow me, we have special places set just for you.”

“Wh-what? Really?” Hyunjin asked, but Minho was already walking away. They had to hurry to keep up with the older boy, who ducked and wove through the crowded hallways as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him. It was only thanks to Jeongin, who managed to find Minho after he had gotten lost, that they made it to where they were being led.

“Oh, this is close...” Jisung whispered, and he wasn’t exaggerating.

In the covered seating area, Prince Felix was already waiting. He waved to them as they approached and Hyunjin realized in that moment that they were expected to sit with the royal family for the entirety of the tournament.

“You found them!” Felix grinned and stood, going to greet his friends. “We were worried you were swallowed up by the crowd.”

“We, uh, didn’t know where to sit so we were just... looking for any open seats...” Hyunjin’s neck burned a little. Felix laughed brightly and pulled them over to the padded wooden seats that had been put out for them.

They were on a slight platform, with a thin, decorative railing separating them from the arena. The kingdom’s flags hung from either side of the platform, leaving no question as to who was seated there. Hyunjin could see slightly farther down the way the larger platform that Chris and Felix’s father sat upon, flanked on either side by what Hyunjin assumed were his advisors. He noted there was an empty seat with a folded piece of fabric on it.

“You’re so cute,” He said, pushing Hyunjin down on one of the empty chairs. Jeongin sat to Hyunjin’s right, leaving two seats open to his left. Felix sat directly next to him, leaving the only open spot for Jisung directly next to Felix. “I’m looking forward to this tournament. I’ve been told some of the fiercest warriors from the sending kingdoms are here. I can’t wait to see hyung absolutely destroy them.”

“When does Chris’ match start?” Hyunjin asked, scanning the arena. It was large and decorative, with banners and decorations marking the different sections for the different kingdoms. Hyunjin recognized a good number of the crests, but was surprised to see a fair amount that were completely foreign to him.

“He’s in the third preliminary match,” Felix said, pulling out a folded piece of parchment from his tunic. Unfolding it, Hyunjin saw a hand inked graph. Different kingdom names were placed on the brackets rather than the name of the fighter, but most were left open, leaving space to fill in who wins each match. “Hyung had this written up for me because he knew I have trouble keeping things like this straight.”

“That’s genius,” Hyunjin said, eyes scanning the paper. There were four matches in the first round. The four winners moved to the second round, then the two winners of that round went to the finals. Whoever claimed victory of the final match was named champion of the tournament and would be the head of the feast that evening. “Are they going to be able to get through all these fights before nightfall?”

“Mm, the matches don’t last more than ten or fifteen minutes,” Felix was scanning the arena. “Sometimes they go longer, and sometimes shorter, so they tend to even themselves out in the end. Even with the intermissions. We should have our champion by sunset at the latest.”

Felix perked up when he found what he was looking for. He stood and waved excitedly, grinning brightly. Following the other prince’s line of sight, Hyunjin understood why Felix was suddenly so animated.

Chris grinned back at his brother from the competitors area, already dressed in his fighting clothes, his outfit the colors of his kingdom. When Chris’ eyes slid over to meet Hyunjin’s, the younger prince felt his heart skip a beat. Somehow, Chris’ smile brightened even more, his grin visible from across the arena. Hyunjin waved, only for Chris to mime catching it and pressing it to his heart.

Hyunjin sat down quickly so no one would be able to see how his face was on fire from the gesture. Jisung snickered, but Hyunjin was too focused on getting his heartbeat under control to pay him much mind.

Before he could be teased any further, the tournament began. Seungmin and Minho came to stand behind their seats as a man stepped into the center of the arena. He spoke into a cone, his voice booming across the crowd. He welcomed everyone and thanked them for coming before explaining the rules briefly. He announced the first two competitors and stepped to the side as two men took their place in the arena.

Hyunjin didn’t have much stock in this match, so he let his eyes wander. Over where Chris had been earlier, the other competitors had been ushered away - most likely so they couldn’t watch the fighting styles of the others in case they were to go head to head with them in later matches. He wondered if Changbin was participating, or if he was just somewhere else fulfilling another one of his duties to the crowned prince.

According to Felix’s predictions, the first match was over in under ten minutes. The fighter in green beat the man in dark blue, who was limping off the field with the assistance of two medics.

“Are they always this violent?” Hyunjin asked, noticing how the blood was soaking into the packed dirt of the area floor.

“Mm, they use their personal weapons in these tournaments, so the chances of injury is much higher,” Felix watched as the second set of fighters took the field. “There’s only been two deaths in my lifetime, and both happened when i was too young to really remember, but they’ve had to adjust the rules many times over the years to prevent any more casualties.”

“I see...” Hyunjin turned back to the match, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had no reason to believe anything would go wrong, but something was telling him to be wary.

The second match was between a man in a grey tunic, and a woman in a red one. The man was using a traditional sword, while the woman had a staff. She was several inches taller than the man, and easily twice as muscular.

Hyunjin was almost excited to see the woman win, because it seemed she had every advantage.

The match began with a shout, and within moments the man was flat on his back, the end of the staff at his throat. It had all happened so fast that Hyunjin felt as though he missed the entire thing.

“She made it all the way to the final round last year,” Felix said as the crowd cheered. “It took almost an hour for a winner to be decided. Hyung only just barely won... Father wasn’t too happy that it took him so long to beat her. He made hyung train twice as hard for a full month after.”

“But he still won in the end.” Hyunjin frowned.

“Yes, but not quickly enough.” Felix fell quiet as the next to competitors took the field - the cheers from the crowd were almost deafening as Chris waved, his sword casually hanging by his hip. He grinned and greeted his people, and Hyunjin could see why they liked him so much. The Prince had charisma dripping from every inch of his body, from the straight line of his spine to the confident angle of his shoulders to the cocky grin on plush lips.

His opponent took his spot, only to slump a little in confusion as Chris, rather than standing across from him to start the match, walked towards a different side of the arena.

“What is he doing?” Minho whispered, partially in mirth and partially in horror. Hyunjin realized that Chris wasn’t just walking to a random part of the arena, but rather he was walking directly up to where Hyunjin was sitting.

“My lovely Prince Hyunjin,” Chris bowed low before straightening and reaching for the other Prince’s hand. Because of the platform, Chis was a few inches shorter than the younger prince, and had to look up to maintain eye contact. He hesitated, staring at Hyunjin’s lips for a beat, before pressing a soft kiss to the back of the younger’s hand and the crowd’s cheering only grew. “May this humble one ask for a token from his ethereal betrothed?”

“Wh-what?” It was as if every thought in Hyunjin’s head had immediately vanished, leaving him unable to think of a single thing to say. A sharp tug from behind him snapped him from his stupor and he reached up, feeling the green ribbon. “Of course.”

He quickly undid the ribbon, Chris’ eyes never leaving his as he did so. He hesitated for only a moment before handing the ribbon to Chris.

“Could you tie it around my wrist for me?” Chris asked, his voice sounding far more seductive than it should have.

“Mm.” Hyunjin didn’t trust his own voice. He did as he was asked, knotting it carefully around Chris’ wrist so it wouldn’t come loose during the fight. As soon as Hyunjin withdrew his hands, Chris brought his wrist to his mouth and gently kissed the ribbon, keeping direct eye contact as he did so.

With a wink, Chris turned and jogged back over to where he was supposed to be, bowing to his opponent and drawing his sword.

Hyunjin watched the match in shocked silence. His hair hung freely around his shoulders now that his ribbon was gone, and he could see the green standing out against Chris’ pale wrist as he fought.

Chris’ body rippled cleanly as he blocked and struck. Hyunjin could see, now that Chris was fighting completely without reservations, why the Crowned Prince was held at such high standards for swordsmanship. He was simply enthralling, and Hyunjin found himself unable to drag his eyes away.

After a few minutes, sweat began to soak into the back of Chris’ tunic, but the boy didn’t seem to be tired at all. In fact, he continued to fight as though he was fresh to the match even when his opponent began to slow.

“Victory to Prince Christopher!” The announcer screamed as Chris pinned the other man down, his sword pressed against his throat. No blood had been spilt, but the other man had a visible limp as he left the field.

The crowd started screaming, cheering and shouting long past Chris disappearing through the tent that separated the competitors from the arena. Hyunjin could feel his heart hammering against his chest.

“Damn...” Jisung whistled and leaned across Felix. “He really did go easy on you the other day. He would have killed you in a matter of seconds.”

“Normally I’d try to defend my own honor, but you’re right,” Hyunjin chuckled. He folded his hands in his lap, one thumb rubbing the spot that Chris kissed. He could almost still feel the other boy’s lips against his skin. “He was... a sight to behold.”

“Hyung is amazing,” Felix grinned, glancing at the far away look on Hyunjin's face. “I’m sure he’d be willing to train you if you asked... maybe one on one?”

Before anyone could respond to what Felix was insinuating, the sound of Minho slapping the back of the younger Prince’s head broke the tension.

“I don’t think Chris hyung would be happy to hear you flirting with his fiancé on his behalf while he’s stuck with those behemoth fighters.” Minho smirked a little. Hyunjin couldn’t stop a laugh from slipping past his lips.

“Besides, isn’t there someone better suited for your flirting?” Seungmin added with a smirk. Hyunjin looked between them, confused. He met Jisung’s eyes and saw his friend was equally as confused, but judging by how red Felix had grown, Seungmin was referencing something the others weren’t aware of.

The rest of the matches seemed to fly by, none of them lasting more than fifteen minutes, though one came close to going over. Most of the losers of each match needed to be checked over by the medics, but no one was gravely injured. They were taking a short break before beginning the second round of fights.

“Does anyone want refreshments?” Seungmin asked. There was a general consensus of ‘yes please that would be nice’ and Seungmin nodded, mentally jotting down the different snacks and drinks that were being mentioned

“I can come with you to get them!” Jisung offered. He was the kind of person to offer his assistance, even if it was for something small. Hyunjin noticed how Felix seemed to deflate a little when Seungmin smiled.

“If you want,” He chuckled before turning back to the others. “We’ll be right back.”

They left the covered area as Minho leaned over Felix’s shoulder and whispered into his ear. Hyunjin couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he could see how Felix’s tanned skin flushed as his eyes widened in shock. Felix spluttered awkwardly before opting to push Minho away. The older boy just laughed happily, not deterred at all by being shoved away.

“What did he say?” Hyunjin asked. Felix only shook his head and flushed darker red, refusing to repeat whatever it was Minho whispered so quietly into his ear.

Hyunjin’s mind wandered back to Chris. How could the older boy be so shameless as to ask for a token in front of the entire stadium? He kissed the back of Hyunjin’s hand as if it were the easiest thing in the world to do - as if he hadn’t been butting heads with the younger prince since day one. Did the day before really change that much between them?

Did Chris want to kiss him? Is that why he hesitated before kissing his hand? Did Hyunjin want Chris to kiss him? The thought made the back of his neck burn.

Seungmin and Jisung came back just as the second round was beginning. They handed out the snacks as the first two fighters were brought back out onto the field. Hyunjin glanced over at Felix’s paper and saw the other boy had filled in the brackets. According to the parchment, Chris would be the second to fight this round - his stomach sank when he saw he would be going up against the woman with the staff. He turned his attention to the fight and prayed to whatever Gods might be listening that Chris didn’t get too injured.

The first match ended quickly, the loser being carried away in a stretcher. He had received a gash on his thigh and a blow to the head, and was unable to walk. Hyunjin’s chest ached at the sight - Chris really was in danger. It wasn’t until that moment that it really hit him that Chris might genuinely be hurt.

That Chris faced the chance of being killed, all for the sake of entertainment.

The sudden cheering broke Hyunjin from his inner realizations. Looking up, he saw two more figures take their place on the field. The woman towered over Chris, more so than she did over her last opponent, but Chris didn’t seem frightened in the slightest. The two smiled at each other and shook the other’s hand, as if they were good friends meeting up after a long time apart.

Chris looked over and caught Hyunjin’s eye, grinning at the other boy and bringing his wrist up to his mouth. He took the end of the ribbon between his teeth and made a show of tightening the knot before drawing his sword and bowing to the woman.

Jisung spent more time watching Hyunjin than Chris’ match - he couldn’t help it. His friend’s reactions were far more amusing than whatever was happening in the arena. Each time Chris arched his back to block a blow from the staff, Hyunjin’s eyes widened a fraction. The woman landed a blow to Chris’ back as he tried to dodge and he let out a low moan of pain that seemed extra loud under their covered seating area. Hyunjin shifted in his chair, eyes never once leaving the match.

He leaned over to Felix and tugged on his sleeve, getting the prince’s attention.

“You think Jinnie will figure out he’s attracted to Prince Chris? Or will your brother have to pin him down to make him realize it?”

“Pin him down, absolutely,’ Felix grinned, not looking away from the fight. He hissed out a silent ‘yes!’ when Chris managed to gain the upper hand. “Though hyung is just as oblivious. It might take Hyunjin needing to pin hyung down before either makes any progress.”

“With how Prince Chris was basically fucking Jinnie with his eyes, I think that progress will be happening sooner than first anticipated.” Jisung snickered. As hesitant as he was about the relationship between Hyunjin and Christopher, he was eternally grateful that he was able to witness firsthand, the panic in Hyunjin’s eyes whenever the older Prince caught his friend off guard. It made everything worthwhile, if he was being honest.

It had been a long time since Hyunjin had someone to look at him like he was something precious. His last relationship hadn’t been... good, in the slightest. The girl he had originally been engaged to was banished in the end, under charges of treason, and even if he didn’t love her, Hyunjin had been absolutely destroyed. The prince had taken a few lovers over the years, but none of those relationships lasted very long either. It had been years since Jisung had seen his friend so flustered because of someone else’s attention. It was nice to see Hyunjin finally get to act his age.

“YES!” Hyunjin shot to his feet as Chris pointed the end of his blade at the woman’s throat. Their match had lasted the longest of the tournament, ending at twenty eight minutes even. Chris grinned and waved to the cheering crowd, panting heavily as sweat dripped down his forehead. He looked exhausted but he was glowing.

Hyunjin knew he was staring, but it wasn’t too obvious until Chris turned and rushed over to the seating area. He leaned against the rail that separated them and grinned up at Hyunjin.

“Did I do well?” He asked, his words slightly breathless.

“Mm, very much so,” Hyunjin grinned back. “It was like nothing I’ve seen before.”

“I’ll have to win the tournament then,” Chris’ grin softened. “Maybe then I can ask for a prize.”

“Only if you win.” Hyunjin chuckled, resisting the urge to reach out and brush the curls that were sticking to Chris’ forehead.

“I have no choice but to win then! I shall stop at nothing to receive my reward!” Chris laughed loudly before glancing behind him. Changbin was standing by the competitor's tent, gesturing for him to come back. He took Hyunjin’s hand and pressed another kiss to the back of it, letting his lips linger for just a moment before bowing and running back.

“Ppft, you’re hopeless.” Felix snickered.

“As if you’re any better,” Minho shot back. “You’re the last person to talk about being hopelessly in love with-”

“Shut UP-” Felix bounded over the chair and slapped a hand over the older boy’s mouth, having to reach up a little to do so. Minho smirked down at him, his eyes exposing his expression even with half his face hidden. He was silent for a beat before Felix ripped his hand away in disgust. “Did you just lick me?”

“And I’ll gladly do it again.” Minho winked and licked his lips. Felix let out a sound like a boiling kettle and all but ran back to his seat, slumping down in it as small as he could make himself.

Jisung watched the whole encounter with a slightly agape mouth. His eyes seemed glued to Minho’s tongue, which didn’t escape the attention of the older boy. Minho turned and winked at him as well.

“I’m going to check in on Chris hyung.” He said, his tone chipper, as if he hadn’t just caused both Jisung and Felix to have a mental meltdown in a single action. He swept away, leaving behind two boys red as blood, Seungmin and Hyunjin.

“He’s going to kill me...” Jisung breathed, sounding choked.

“You and me both...” Felix added, staring at his hands in shock.

Hyunjin glanced towards Jeongin, who was snickering under his breath.

“Can you believe them?” Hyunjin whispered, grinning and leaning closer to the younger boy. “How more obvious can they get?” Jeongin stopped snickering and raised a single eyebrow at him.

“Are you serious?” He asked. When Hyunjin just looked at him, Jeongin rolled his eyes and turned back to the tournament, which was back underway.

Hyunjin had little interest in the next two fights, seeing how Chris wasn’t in either of them. Honestly, he didn’t have much interest in anything to do with the tournament. He was only interested in watching Chris, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. He wondered how long it would take for Chris to be freed from his champion duties after the feast. He wouldn’t mind having a smaller party between just the eight of them in the courtyard afterwards.

It would be nice - just his friends in a place where they would be hidden from the prying eyes of the court. Maybe some food, maybe some drinks. It had been a while since he had gotten properly drunk, and he missed Jisung’s tipsy magic shows.

They could have a sleepover under the stars. Set up bedding on the sparring pit and spend the evening without needing to worry about anything.

It would be more than nice, really.

Before long, the final two matches were over and they were moving into the final round - the final two competitors would face off for the title of champion. Hyunjin was slightly worried because the woman managed to land a few blows on Chris before the prince was finally able to win the match, but they only had an hour respite before they needed to be back on the field again.

Chris looked more serious than ever as he stepped out into the arena. He had a bandage wrapped around his upper arm, the white fabric already tinged red. Hyunjin felt a spike of concern go through him at how... out of it Chris seemed to be.

“For the title of Champion, our final match will begin!”

Chris darted back instantly. He knew this man - he had participated in several tournaments before, but never made it to the final round before. After his last match, he was sore and aching. Minho basically had to drag him by the ear to get the scratch on his arm bandaged, even though he said it was fine. He hadn’t realized he had been bleeding until the other boy nearly bit his head off.

His opponent lunged forward, his sword slicing through the air mere inches from where Chris had just been standing. He knew the man relied heavily on strong blows - his fighting style consisted of trying to land just one hard blow, then using his opponent’s moment of shock from the rattling hit to attack again and again. He wore them down after that initial hit until they were too tired or injured to fight back anymore.

Which meant Chris just needed to stay on his toes. He needed to stay away from the man’s sword and try to get his own blows in quickly before darting away again. In and out, getting points where he can and then putting as much distance between them as possible.

“Stop running away you little bitch!” The man growled, charging at Chris angrily. He took a moment to wind up, using his momentum to swing his sword. Chris had a split second to dodge.  
The look in the man’s face said he wasn’t planning on holding back.

“Fuck-” Chris growled as the man’s blade knicked his upper arm. Blood instantly soaked the bandage from the round before. The scratched paled in comparison to the cut that now split his skin. The blood was running down his arm, dripping onto the packed dirt. Chris could almost hear the drip... drip... drip.... of the droplets over the cheering of the crowd. His breathing was heavy in his own ears.

“I won’t be embarrassed by a child like you again,” The man growled, a crazed look glowing in his eyes. Chris’ stomach sank. Men with expressions like his don’t care for the lives of their opponents.

“I will be the champion, even if it means your useless fairy of a brother becomes the next king.”

Chris saw RED.

“Say what you want about me,” Chris hissed, darting forward, his blade slicing through the man’s side with no resistance. He shouted but only stumbled back an inch, but in time to block the prince’s next attack. “But you’re not qualified to say ANYTHING about Felix, you worthless excuse for a warrior!”

His blow was blocked, and as he was about to bounce away, he felt something prick his side. He didn’t allow himself to look down as he let out a cry, bringing his sword down. Sweat dripped into his eyes, distracting him for a moment. He felt his sword hit something hard, and the scream that echoed across the arena was almost enough to cover the sound of a fleshy thump and metal clattering against the ground.

“You lose.” Chris said, looking down at the man that was clutching the stump of his wrist, tears streaming down his face as he screamed. The crowd went wild, the cheering so loud the entire field vibrated.

Chris felt lightheaded. Warmth was soaking into his shirt and ran down his leg, but he could barely feel it. The world around him began to spin as he glanced down at where the heat was coming from.

A knife was sticking from his stomach, the blade completely sheathed inside of his flesh. It was against the rules to have a second weapon unless discussed ahead of time, so both competitors had the same number of weapons, be it blades, knives, or other forms. The man having a hidden blade was enough to disqualify him, and the fact that he buried it into Chris’ stomach was enough for the prince to feel a little less bad that he cut his damn hand off-

The world tilted. He didn’t even feel it when he fell heavily to his knees, the blood from his wound drenching the dirt faster than it could be absorbed, leaving crimson puddles under him.

“CHRISTOPHER!” A horrified voice screamed out, but it sounded too far away for Chris to really be able to identify who it was from. He could feel himself swaying from side to side as he gripped the handle of the knife firmly.

The screams around him only got louder as he slipped the knife from his chest, the drag of the blade against his flesh making his stomach roll. He gagged once, twice, before leaning forward and throwing up what little he had eaten from breakfast. Was it the shock? Was he in pain? He couldn’t even tell anymore.

He was more numb than in pain, though part of him knew he should be in absolute agony.

Chris began to tremble violently, the shaking only causing his wound to bleed more. The knife clattered onto the ground, his numb fingers unable to hold onto the handle any longer. He felt hands on his skin, but it was almost as though it wasn’t his body - that he was just experiencing something happening to another person entirely.

Something was wrong. He had been stabbed before, but he had never felt like this. He could just barely make out an oil-like sheen in the blood still clinging to the mental of the knife - he had been poisoned.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes!” The same voice yelled at him. He could almost feel the person’s breath against his face, but he was so, so tired. The light was dimming, and Chris briefly wondered when it had gotten so late in the evening. When had the sun set?

“Hyung!”

“Stay awake!”

“You can’t die! We need you!”

Arms were around Chris’ body, pressing harshly against the open hole in his stomach to stop the bleeding. The arms were warm, and Chris wanted nothing more than to take a short nap - he felt so safe.

He thought back to the day before, where he and Hyunjin had laid in the grass, the warmth from the sun soaking into their skin as he pressed his chest against the younger prince’s back, fitting together as if they had been made to lay together in such a way. He wished he could go back to that moment, because he was now starting to feel extremely cold. The heat flash from the shock had worn off, and how his trembling was getting more and more violent as his vision began to fade.

His side was on fire, but it didn’t hurt. Should it hurt?

Chris felt something warm and soft against his lips. Something dripped onto his cheek, but he was too tired to try to think of what it could be.

Maybe he would just rest his eyes. When he woke up, he would try to make sense of this whole situation.

Hyunjin jumped to his feet, cheering as loud as the whole audience combined. Seeing Chris’ blade slice through the man’s hand had been a little nauseating, but seeing him crumble to the ground as Chris stood victorious was enough to make Hyunjin forget about his aversion to gore.

He had seen the mad saying something to Chris, but they had been too far away for him to read the man’s lips, so he had no idea what it was about. All he knew is that Chris seemed to get more aggressive because of it.

“Wh-what?” Hyunjin was the first to notice the dark puddle growing from under Chris’ boots. Why wasn’t Chris moving? Why was he just standing there? He was the champion - he should be grinning at the crowd with that infuriatingly handsome grin of his. He should be hyping the audience up, getting them to cheer even louder...

Instead, he seemed frozen.

Hyunjin’s body seemed to connect the dots before his brain did, for he found himself vaulting over the railing down into the arena before he realized what it was Chris had just pulled from his chest.

The bloodied knife clattered to the ground just as Hyunjin’s feet hit the dirt. The cheering from the crowd turned into horrified screams as the puddle of blood continued to grow and grow, looking to be more of a lake than a puddle.

Hyunjin only faintly realized others were rushing towards Chris after the older prince had fallen to his knees. Hyunjin made it to the elder’s side first, just barely catching him before he collapsed completely. Changbin made it to them second, ripping his shirt off and balling it up to press into the wound to stop the bleeding. Hyunjin angled Chris so Changbin could reach his side. His heart seemed to stop completely as he physically felt Chris’ skin cool under his fingers, the boy’s face paling more and more as the blood gushed onto Hyunjin’s lap.

There were more people around them, but Hyunjin couldn’t focus on any of them. Chris seemed to slump even more in his arms as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“NO-” Hyunjin screamed, tears dripping down onto Chris’ cheeks. Jeongin gently pushed Changbin aside and ripped Chris’ tunic open. The wound was almost completely hidden by the sheer amount of blood soaking his skin. Jeongin placed a bare hand against the wound and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

“What are you doing-” Changbin screamed, trying to rip Jeongin away from Chris, only to have his arms pinned to his sides.

“He’s cauterizing the wound,” Minho snapped, holding the smaller boy still. “Hyung wouldn’t survive being moved if he doesn’t close it.”

“B-but!” Changbin slumped in Minho’s arms, tears streaming down his face. Chris didn’t even flinch as Jeongin’s fire sealed his wound, but Hyunjin could have sworn he heard someone screaming.

“Quick! Someone get the stretcher!” Minho shouted over his shoulder. “He’s lost a lot of blood!”

“Jeongin, let me in.” Jisung pushed the younger aside and took his place, a warm light covering his hand as he pressed it to the knife wound. Jeongin had stopped the bleeding, but someone needed to make sure he wasn’t internally injured as well. “Shit...”

Jisung used as much magic as he could muster to knit Chris’ flesh back together again. He could feel the rips in the older boy’s organs healing quickly, his magic sealing the damage as if he had never been injured in the first place. Burning the poison from Chris’ blood was another story all together. Just healing would have exhausted Jisung, but focusing on both at the same time was taking more of his life force than he had ever used before. Rather than pulling from the magic in the ground and the air around him, he could feel the poison and the knife wound drawing his own life from his core.

He didn’t stop, though.

Hyunjin watched in horror as Jisung’s magic started to flicker before completely going dark. Before he could say anything, Jisung’s eyes rolled back, his body collapsing to the ground in a motionless heap.

“JISUNG-” Hyunjin screamed. Jeongin instantly scooped Jisung up in his arms, the older boy looking so small against Jeongin’s chest.

“He’s not breathing-” Changbin gasped, his eyes glued to Chris. Looking down, Hyunjin felt as though he had been the one stabbed.

Changbin was right. Chris was still as death in his arms, no movement under his eyelids or from his chest. Panicking, Hyunjin did the only thing he could think to do.

Leaning down, Hyunjin pressed his lips to Chris’ cold ones, breathing into the older boy’s mouth harshly. The medics were on their way, so he just needed to get Chris’ lungs working again, and he would be fine. He just needed to keep Chris breathing and he would be okay. He would live, if only Hyunjin could save him.

He continued to breath into Chris’ mouth, pausing to press down on the elder’s chest. It was nearly impossible to give the compressions with the stab wound so close to the lungs, but Hyunjin didn’t hesitate. He wished, in that moment, he had done what Jisung had done and learned healing magic. Sure, Hyunjin never really had an aptitude for magic, but if only he had tried harder.

If only he had studied more, or forced his body to be able to use spells and charms in a way it wasn’t meant to do. If only he was better, Chris wouldn’t be dying in his arms.

“The medics are here,” Minho’s voice was so close to Hyunjin’s ear, but the younger prince couldn’t tell where he was actually standing. “He’ll be okay. Between you, Jeongin and Jisung, you saved his life. He’s going to be fine.”

“Chris...” Hyunjin waited until Chris’ weight was removed from his arms to burst into tears.

The last thing he saw of Chris as he was taken away from the arena was the bloodstained ribbon knotted around his limp wrist, the green completely soaked with crimson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW the plot maps has Chis being mildly injured while the chapter writes itself with Chris being fucking poisoned <3 I swear I didn't mean for it to turn out this way! I've adjusted the angst levels I swear XD 
> 
> Since I still have two weeks before the semester starts, I'm hoping to get as many chapters written as I can while I have the time. This chapter was a huge turning point in the story, and like I said at the end of the last update, this is where the bigger plot points start to come into play. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance, but there is absolutely going to be more angst very soon. I thought to myself 'Hm, maybe there's too much blood and death in your story Keira' and then told myself 'this is a medieval AU! blood and fighting is perfect!' and thus the angst was born! *star eyes emoji* 
> 
> I know I already plugged my twitter (@25boyfriends) but I also have a tiktok where I make skz and miscellaneous content if anyone wants to be friends there! @starlight9531


	7. The Real Threat Looms Ever Darker

The infirmary was oddly quiet. The other competitors from the tournament were being treated in a separate area, leaving the main section private for Chris and Jisung, both of which were still unconscious.

“When will they wake up?” Minho asked, his eyes tired and bloodshot. The pandemonium after Chris collapsed was like nothing he had ever seen before. Though it happened the day before, Minho had yet to sit for a single moment. He had been running around, doing damage control and making sure everything was as fixed as it could be all night - to say he was exhausted would be an understatement. He was actually feeling physically sick to his stomach from how tired he was, but he couldn’t sleep yet.

“Soon, hopefully,” Hyunjin sighed. Felix was sitting by his brother’s side, his face tacky with tears and a far off look in his eye. Seungmin had been going back and forth from the kitchens, trying to keep the others fed and hydrated. Jeongin sat at Jisung’s cot, holding the older boy’s limp hand. The only boy they haven’t seen yet was Changbin, who had been called into a meeting about the security of the tournament. “Jisung normally doesn’t pass out for too long, and the head medic said the poison in Chris’ system was mostly burned away.”

They were both going to be fine, but that didn’t stop Hyunjin from worrying. What if something happened? What if they took a sudden turn for the worse?

The door opened and a figure slipped in, seeing as though they were trying to remain unnoticed as they did so. Changbin went to stand by Chris’ cot for a moment, looking down at his friend before turning and placed a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder.

“Can we talk?” He asked softly. Hyunjin looked up quickly, looking between the two - he remembered how hostile Changbin had been towards the younger boy at first, and was hesitant to let Jeongin go with him while Jisung lay prone.

“Jeongin...” Hyunjin said, his tone a mix of caution and concern.

“It’s alright hyung,” Jeongin stood, shaking his bangs out as he did so. “I can take care of myself if need be. We’ll be back in a little bit.”

“If you’re not back in half an hour, I’m coming to find you.” Hyunjin threatened, even though Jeongin knew it was mostly empty. Mostly.

“Mm.” Jeongin smiled at Hyunjin before following Changbin from the infirmary.

They walked in silence for a few moments, the only sounds were their footsteps. Not a single servant or guests was seen in the hallway, despite it being almost midday. They turned the corner and Jeongin was starting to wonder that maybe Hyunjin’s worries weren’t as unfounded as the younger first thought they were.

“Is there something you needed me for?” Jeongin asked carefully. He knew he could easily overtake Changbin, even with the older boy’s years of training. All he would need to do was blow smoke in his eyes and land a few well placed punches if he didn’t want to maim him - it would only take a single swipe of his talons to kill him. Despite that, he was still nervous about why Changbin separated him from the others.

Changbin stopped walking, his back still towards Jeongin. After a beat, he spun around. Jeongin braced himself, bringing his arms up to block whatever blow was coming-

Changbin dropped into a low bow, bending completely at his waist. Jeongin froze, staring down at the older boy in complete shock.

“Thank you for saving Christopher’s life,” Changbin said, his face pointing directly down at the stone flooring. “I-I could never repay you for that. Hyung has done so much for me, and I was so-so helpless... There was nothing I could do for him...”

Jeongin flinched when he saw tears dripping staining the stone. Changbin, who had been so strong and independent since Jeongin arrived, was bowing and... crying.

“P-please stand up,” Jeongin felt more than a little uncomfortable. “Of course I would help him. Even if he was an ass to hyung, he’s still a person. A person that hyung seems to care greatly for, which is just another reason for me to want to protect him.”

“I’m sorry for being so hostile towards you before,” Changbin straightened but kept his eyes down. “You’ve proven yourself a trustworthy friend.”

“Thank you for apologizing,” Jeongin smiled a little, letting his face level out as Changbin looked back up again. “Though I never blamed you for being harsh. My existence isn’t something many are comfortable with immediately. It often takes... many years to get used to being around me...”

“Years?” Changbin’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’re not a bad person though. Why would it be so hard to enjoy being around you?”

“You’ll find out soon enough if you choose to spend time around me,” Jeongin glanced away. He didn’t want to sound self-deprecating in front of the other boy, but it was nothing less than the complete truth. The fact that nothing had happened since arriving in the kingdom was almost astounding to him. Maybe... maybe Hyunjin was right - maybe this was his chance at a new life.

“Though I don’t recommend that.”

“What do you mean?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Jeongin sighed, folding his arms loosely. He didn’t know why he felt so vulnerable all of a sudden.

“Why don't we go get something to eat?” Changbin suggested.

“I don’t see why not,” Jeongin let his arms drop. “Though I don’t want to be away from Jisung hyung for long. I... want to be there when he wakes up. He’s going to be disoriented and I don’t want him to be scared...”

“You’re amazing.” Changbin breathed, his eyes glued to the glittering scales along the younger boy’s cheekbones. They were mesmerizing and he had to cross his arms behind his back to stop himself from reaching out and brushing his fingers along them.

“What?” Jeongin blinked, his eyes widening a fraction. His pupils grew as well, and Changbin thought the younger boy looked more like a cat than anything. It made him want to pet Jeongin’s hair.

“N-nothing,” Changbin stuttered, following behind the younger boy like a puppy following its mother. “So, um...”

They turned the corner, Changbin trailing behind Jeongin by a few paces. There were two servants from one of the visiting kingdoms left over from the tournament sitting on the ledge that separated the walkway from the grassy area next to it. They looked over at the sound of approaching footsteps, their lighthearted expressions dropping at the sight of the approaching figures.

“Can you believe they let something like that wander around the castle?” The one servant chuckled, very obviously speaking loud enough for Jeongin to hear him.

“Guess they don’t leash freaks here,” The second snickered viciously. Changbin felt anger flash through his body. He glanced at Jeongin, worried that he would need to hold the younger back only to blink in shock. Jeongin seemed completely unphased. “Oh look at the short one too. Quite the impressive sword. Wonder if the dragon’s his little bitch.”

“It’s pretty enough,” The first tagged on, his eyes raking lecherously across Jeongin’s body. Changbin felt himself bristle. “I wouldn’t trust my parts around something that dangerous. Who knows what it could do with those fangs-”

“If you value your lives, you’ll watch what you say next,” Changbin growled, the sound of steel being unsheathed echoing against the stones. The two servants froze, their faces paling when they recognized the insignia on Changbin’s chest - the personal guard to the crowned prince wasn’t someone you forgot. “Who is your Lord? I won’t allow this sort of treachery to go unpunished-”

“It’s fine hyung,” Jeongin sighed, putting a hand over Changbin’s covering the one holding the sword. His fingers seemed to engulf the smaller boy’s. “They’re inconsequential. Let’s just get something to eat and return to the infirmary.”

“But-”

“It’s not something that’s worth causing a scene over.” Jeongin glared at the two servants for a split second before turning on his heel and continuing the way they had been walking. It took the other boy a moment to process what happened. He sheathed his sword and shot the servants a nasty look before chasing after the younger boy.

“Does... does that happen often?” Changbin asked, his blood still rushing loud in his ears. He was so tempted to go back and rip into those servants, but the calm look on Jeongin’s face made him pause.

“Not many people are used to seeing a semi human walking free,” He said easily, as if simply talking about the weather. The casualness of Jeongin’s voice put Changbin on edge. “Especially not one like me. Most of the time, if you see a semi human within a human society, they’re either a pet, a slave, or a trophy. Dangerous semi humans are kept away from the general public for their safety. Prejudice against semi humans is just a part of our lives. There’s nothing any of us can do about it.”

“But- but it’s not fair!” Changbin spluttered. He knew of the communities and tribes of semi humans that lived separate from the rest of humanity, and he knew of the treatment of semi humans in society, but seeing it first hand made him sick to his stomach. How could this still be happening? After hundreds of years? Had they not progressed as a race to accept those that were different? Jeongin looked at him, his eyes almost amused at how indignant Changbin sounded on his behalf. “They talked about you like you were property! They called you ‘it’!”

“Not the worst I’ve been called,” Jeongin shrugged. “In fact, that was one of the more polite encounters I’ve had.”

“You must be joking.”

“Why do you think Hyunjin hyung was so adamant about taking this treaty?” Jeongin asked. He stopped walking and turned to face the older boy fully. “He took it for my sake, because it was getting dangerous to stay there. I couldn’t leave the castle without hyung by my side to dissuade violence against my person. If it weren’t for my scales, I would be covered in scars.”

He slid his sleeve up, showing the scales covering the top of his arm. The tapered off, fading into fair skin at his wrist and under his forearm. The soft flesh was covered in silvery scars, but the blue scales were completely untouched, shining as though they were polished.

Changbin gave into his urges and let his fingertips brush gently over the scales. They were hard and smooth, almost like silk under his calloused touch.

“Your scales are beautiful,” Changbin found himself saying. “I never said it, but I’ve thought it several times.”

“Mm, Hyunjin hyung likes to polish them for me,” A gentle smile turned up at his lips as he rolled his sleeve back down. His face clouded over again as his arms dropped down to his sides. “Before hyung saved me, they would... pry them from my body to sell. Dragon scales fetch a pretty penny for spells and potions, even if they’re just from a semi like me.”

“They what?” Changbin gasped with such disgust that Jeongin couldn’t help but chuckle.

“It was years ago, but even Prince Hyunjin’s pull isn’t enough to keep poachers away for long,” He brushed his hair aside, showing the almost invisible patches where scales used to lay. Over the years, the marks had faded from red and chapped, to the same tan as the rest of his face. You’d only see the scars if you knew what to look for. “I owe hyung my life, though sometimes I can’t help but wonder if things would have been easier if I hadn’t survived the auction house.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“I was half dead when hyung bought me,” Jeongin sounded far too casual. It made Changbin’s stomach roll. “If anyone else became my owner, I wouldn’t have survived the winter. It was only thanks to hyung basically forcing me to stay in bed as I gained my strength and a healthy amount of weight that I even had a chance of survival.”

“How old were you?” He was almost afraid to ask.

“Eight.” Jeongin pushed through the fabric curtain that separated the kitchen from the hall. Changbin froze, unable to force his legs to move for a moment. He had to scramble to catch up to the younger boy, who seemed completely unphased by the discussion of his past treatment.

Jeongin smiled at the cook as she handed him a large, steaming bowl of some cream based soup and a thick slice of freshly baked bread. He handed them back to Changbin before turning back to take his own meal. They made their way to the small wooden table off to the side where the staff would eat in between shifts. Changbin’s eyes followed Jeongin’s every move, watching the younger boy’s mannerisms and expressions closely.

“I didn’t tell you so you would pity me,” Jeongin said after several minutes of silence. He took a bite of his soup. “I told you so you would understand. We didn’t take the treaty just for a vacation. Hyung decided coming here was our last chance at being able to live without fear - or rather, live with less fear.”

“I... I’m grateful that I have been given the opportunity to help you find a new quality of life,” Changbin whispered, his eyes stinging. “I give you my word that I will do whatever I can to make sure you don’t experience the same prejudices here.”

“Mm, thank you hyung,” Jeongin smiled warmly at Changbin, and the older boy realized with a start that that was the second time Jeongin had called him hyung. It made his chest warm with an unknown emotion. “You’re flushed. Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine!” Changbin squeaked, throwing all of his focus onto his meal. “Maybe the soup is just a little too hot.”

Jeongin watched him shovel bread into his mouth frantically, chuckling a little before turning back to his own bowl.

* * *

Hyunjin hummed lightly, unable to sit in silence any longer. Changbin and Jeongin had been gone longer than thirty minutes, but he didn’t feel the younger was in any real danger in the presence of Chris’ trusted friend. Jisung was sleeping peacefully, shifting a little as he dreamed - a good sign, telling Hyunjin that his friend would be waking soon. He sighed, wishing he wasn’t the only conscious one in the infirmary. Minho had taken Seungmin to take care of something related to the incident, and Felix had snuck away without a word. Hyunjin missed the younger prince’s presence, even if he was silent.

The head medic shuffled in, looking haggard but pleased.

“Oh! You’re still here,” She offered him a small smile as she went over to the basin. She washed her hands quickly before wiping them on her apron. “You can go rest. They’ll both be well taken care of.”

“I know they will be,” Hyunjin looked back at Jisung. “I just... want to be here for them.”

“You’re a kind soul,” She poured some water from a flask into a glass and handed it over to the prince. “Christopher is lucky to have someone like you-”

The door flung open once more. A guard rushed over to the head medic, his breathing heavy.

“Th-th-there’s been another body discovered,” He panted, his face flushed from running. “Same cause of death as the first.”

“What!?” She instantly straightened, her face paling. “Where was the body found?”

“Shoved in one of the servant closets,” The guard sounded scared. “Traces of poison were found in his blood, but the main cause of death was a needle stab to the neck.”

“Take me there.”

“W-wait, how many people have died?” Hyunjin jumped to his feet, his eyes wide.

“Don’t worry, my lord,” The guard bowed to Hyunjin. “We’re looking into the situation. You have nothing to worry about. The safety of you and your companions is secure.”

“I...” Hyunjin’s legs gave out. He fell heavily into the chair, looking between Chris and Jisung.

This was supposed to be a second chance, but now there was just more danger in the shadows. Was this a mistake? Did he put his friend’s lives at risk?

The head medic followed the guard from the infirmary. Hyunjin sighed into the silence. He pillowed his head on his arms on the edge of the closest cot, letting his eyes drift shut. He was so, very tired. Taking a short nap wouldn’t hurt anything, right?”

Chris opened his eyes, a low groan coming from his parched throat. Sitting up, he couldn’t help but wince as his chest tugged painfully. Looking down, he saw his bare torso wrapped firmly in clean bandages. The white was untouched, which meant he was either no longer bleeding, or they had been changed recently.

Looking slightly to the left, he jumped. Hyunjin was sleeping peacefully at the side of his cot, the bruises under his eyes looking dangerously dark. He reached out to pet the other boy’s hair only to hear something shifting.

“Shh.” Jisung whispered. He was sitting up in his cot as well, though he looked aware enough, telling Chris he had been awake for some time now.

“How are you feeling?” he whispered.

“Better,” Jisung smiled, but Chris could tell he was still drained. “Feel like someone put a fist through my chest, though I suppose you feel similarly.”

“You could say that,” Chris chuckled lightly. He was shocked to realize the motion didn’t cause him pain. “Did... did someone heal me?”

“Jeongin cauterized the wound and I did my best to heal the internal damage,” Jisung said lightly. “The poison was a bitch to burn but I think I managed to get most of it before I passed out. “

“What-?” Chris’ stomach dropped.

“SHH!” Jisung shushed him a second time. Hyunjin stirred for a moment, only to settle back into his nap. Chris didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until he let his body relax when the younger prince stilled. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Jisung you PASSED OUT!” Chris hissed. “You could have gotten hurt! Or died!”

“I’m fine, aren’t I?” Jisung rolled his eyes, and Chris felt his own eye twitch a little. Why did this boy seem to have no regard for his own life?

“What if you weren’t?”

“I’m going to have to listen to this lecture from both Innie and Hyunjin,” Jisung pouted, crossing his arms. “I don’t wanna hear it a third time.”

“Why... why did you put yourself in danger for me?”

“Because Jinnie would have been devastated if you died,” Jisung answered easily, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. At Chris’ shocked expression, Jisung just looked down at his hands with an almost helpless smile. “He cared a lot about you - all of you. Changbin, Seungmin, Minho, Felix... and especially you. I didn’t like it at first, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

“We’ve only known each other a few days...” Chris didn’t want to put a name to the feeling blooming in his chest at the confession. He glanced down at his wrist, only to feel his stomach drop. Where was the ribbon? Frantically, he started looking around, trying to catch sight of the lovely green, only to feel his throat sting when it was nowhere to be found.

“If you’re looking for Jinnie’s ribbon, Minho hyung took it to wash the blood out,” The younger boy snickered for a moment before sombering. “I’ve grown up with Hyunjin, and he doesn’t open up to people often,” Jisung pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees and looking at Chris. There was something about how open the younger boy’s face was that struck a chord in the prince. “I really didn’t like you at first, but you’ve somehow gotten him to... to be more like himself again. I don’t know how you did it, but I should thank you.”

“Thank me? I didn’t do anything.”

“You helped Hyunjin be happy again, even if you were fighting for most of the time you knew each other,” Jisung huffed a chuckle, shaking his head a little. “Back home... there was very little to truly motivate him. He spent his days just trying to prove that he wasn’t some useless trophy - that even though he’s pretty, he’s smart, and strong as well. The days became routine and monotonous... whatever little rivalry you concocted at first? It was enough to light a fire in him again. It doesn’t help that he’s a hopeless romantic, and you’ve been courting him heavily the last two days.”

“I-” Chris didn’t know how to respond. Yes, he had been teasing the younger prince more, but that was because he was learning to adore Hyunjin’s little mannerisms when he was flustered, and he wanted to learn more of them - he wanted to know what Hyunjin did when he was startled, and angry, and drunk. He wanted to see the sides of Hyunjin that not many knew, the small things that made the younger prince who he was.

But Jisung was right. He and Hyunjin barely knew each other at all, even if they were starting to learn. How could he look at the younger boy and want to kiss the pout from his lips after only a few days? Was he moving too fast? It had been... years since he felt so motivated by another person. Changbin challenged him, yes, but it was different with Hyunjin. Would the other boy be scared off if he knew how Chris felt about the whole situation?

“I have to admit, I thought your petty squabbles would last much longer,” Jisung seemed to not notice the internal battle that was raging inside of Chris. “Jinnie tends to be hot headed when he feels threatened.”

“Maybe he doesn’t see me as a threat anymore?” Chris suggested with a slightly joking tone. The thought that maybe - just maybe - Hyunjin HAD seen him as a threat stabbed deeper than he would ever admit.

“Mm, I think that might be part of it,” Jisung agreed. “But also, I think he sees how Innie and I are settling in and is forcing himself to put his bitterness about the situation aside - for our sakes, if nothing else.”

“Was it really so bad back in your kingdom?”

“Not really for me, but it was Hell for Innie,” Jisung’s face twisted painfully. “He couldn’t leave our wing of the castle without being attacked by our own servants. There were only a few of the staff that we could trust not to harm him.”

“That’s... barbaric.” Chris couldn’t believe his ears. Jeongin? Treated like a beast in his own home? No wonder Hyunjin took the treaty, even though he seemed completely against it for himself.

“Yes, well, that’s why we’re hoping things will be better here...” He trailed off, sounding a mix of wistful and resigned.

“I swear I’ll do all I can to make your lives more comfortable here,” Chris promised, his eyes burning with conviction. Jisung blinked, almost startled at the seriousness radiating from the older boy.

“If Hyunjin brought you here for a better life, then that is what you’ll have.”

“Thanks.. Hyung,” Jisung smiled shyly. “That- that means a lot.”

“Of course.” Chris smiled back, the same protective tug that he felt around Felix, to wrap his arms around the smaller boy and hold him tightly, was urging him to take Jisung and fight off anything that might bring harm to him.

Just then the door opened. Jisung and Chris both turned to look, the sudden sound seeming to boom compared to their hushed whispers.

“CHRIS!” Felix shouted, his entire face lighting up as he ran across the infirmary and threw himself into his brother’s arms, sobbing into the older boy’s shoulder. “You’re awake! Thank the gods!”

“It’s all thanks to Jisung and Jeongin,” Chris chuckled warmly. He returned the embrace as tightly as his healing wound would allow, yet he still wished he could hug his brother even tighter. “They really saved me.”

“Hng, why’re we yelling?” Hyunjin slurred, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly, his hair sticking awkwardly to the side of his face that had been resting on his arms. Everyone froze, as if caught in the act of something scandalous.

“Hyunjin...” Chris breathed, his attention instantly focused on the younger prince.

Hyunjin looked up, their eyes meeting instantly. Chris found himself unable to look away from the other boy’s sleep swollen face, his eyes wide in shock and relief.

“You’re okay,” Hyunjin whispered, his eyes welling with tears. “Thank the gods...”

“I’m here too!” Jisung called playfully. Hyunjin whipped his head around and grinned, moving to tackle his friend.

“You’re such an IDIOT!” He laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around Jisung’s slim waist. “If you didn’t wake up, I would have to kill you!”

“Of course I woke up,” Jisung scoffed. “I’m the only one who’ll put you in your place. Innie idolizes you too much, and the others are almost insufferably polite. Without me, your ego would only continue to grow.”

“I’m so glad you’re alright...” Hyunjin’s voice turned serious, the tears he had barely been holding back finally falling. He buried his face in Jisung’s shoulder, clinging to the other boy as if his life depended on it. “I don’t know what I would do without you... I know I say that a lot but- but I’ve never really had to genuinely consider having to live without-”

“And like I’ve promised a thousand times,” Jisung nudged Hyunjin until the prince finally looked up. He cupped his friend’s tacky cheeks and smiled warmly, his eyes turning up. “You’ll never find out what it would be like without me. I’ll be by your side forever, even if I have to haunt your ass until the end of time.”

“Hyung!” Two voices cried out simultaneously. Jeongin and Changbin threw themselves at their respective hyung, Jeongin shoving Hyunjin aside to bury his face in Jisung’s shoulder while Changbin paused at the last second, ending up standing next to the cot, looking at Chris as if the older boy were a spector.

Chris smiled and nudged Felix aside, opening his arms wide. Changbin’s face scrunched up, just barely holding back tears, before carefully hugging the older boy, wrapping his arms around Chris’ neck since the prince was still sitting. Chris hugged Changbin’s waist, letting his head rest on the younger boy’s chest.

“About time you two decided to join us again,” Minho added as he and Seungmin entered the infirmary, both carrying heavily laden trays. “Any longer and we were going to have to throw you in the moat to make room.”

“The poor fish are going to starve now,” Seungmin fake pouted, causing a chuckle to rise across the room. “How cruel of you hyung.”

“It’s good to see you two as well,” Chris finally stood. The room spun for a moment, but he managed to grab onto Changbin’s shoulder until things settled. He ignored the seven concerned looks as he went over to Minho. “I hope you haven’t been too busy.”

“Oh of course not, my lord,” Minho’s words were dripping with sarcasm. “I’ve practically been on vacation for the last few hours. I’m almost getting bored.”

“Careful hyung,” Seungmin chimed in. “Keep talking like that and someone will think you need more things to do.”

Minho’s eyes widened in horror, his jaw clicking shut. He looked helplessly down at the tray in his hands, as if the piles of meat pies, bread and cheese could save him. Seungmin went over to one of the main tables and placed his own tray down - his heavy with fruits and drinks.

“I heard something... interesting while you were all out,” Hyunjin said after a moment. He wrung his hands in his tunic, playing with the bloodstained hem. Seven pairs of eyes turned to him, and he was struck with the realization that he couldn't lose a single one of them. He couldn’t allow any of them to be harmed. “While Sungie and Chris were unconscious, a guard came in to fetch the head medic. He said... that there had been ANOTHER death in the castle.”

“Another?” Changbin’s spine instantly straightened, his eyes focused on Hyunjin.

“Mm, he said the victim had been poisoned, most likely by a needle to the neck,” He shuddered a little. Such an inconspicuous way to kill someone - they would just feel a faint prick, and then would never open their eyes again. “What if there’s a connection to the man Chris fought yesterday and these deaths?”

“It would make sense, in a way,” Minho clenched his jaw. “The use of poison would be the main connection, but why attack servants? The other man had a direct line to hyung, and was arrested immediately after the tournament for attempting to assassinate the crowned prince... so who killed the second servant?”

“Seungmin, you’re to stay with someone at all times,” Chris turned to the younger boy, who didn’t seem like he was going to put up a fight about it. “Either me, or Minho, or Changbin. Even if you stayed with Felix, Hyunjin, Jisung or Jeongin. As long as you’re with one of us, the others will be nearby.”

“Yes hyung.” Seungmin said quietly, looking down at the tray on the table, his back still towards the majority of the boys. Minho was the only one who could see the younger’s face, and he looked close to tears.

Hyunjin realized Seungmin must be more shaken from this whole thing than he was trying to show. In the few days he had known Seungmin, Hyunjin had never once seen the other boy take an order without a snide comment, or sarcastic remark. The banter Seungmin had with his hyungs was something Hyunjin adored, but now the boy was almost silent.

Seungmin seemed to be in just as much danger as Chris - if this assassin was targeting servants as well, no one was safe.

“I’m just glad we’re all safe right now,” Chris sighed, scanning the room to be able to look at everyone. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost any of you.”

“You- you idiot!” Hyunjin shot to his feet and stomped over to Chris. “You almost DIED! How could you be talking to us about being safe when you had a KNIFE in your STOMACH? What would we have done without you, huh?”

He hadn’t meant to slam his fists against Chris’ chest, but the events of the last twenty four hours were finally starting to catch back up to him. Chris almost died. Jisung passed out and wouldn’t wake up. There was an assassin loose in the castle, and they hadn’t even started thinking about their wedding...

Strong hands wrapped around his wrists. Hyunjin opened his eyes to see teardrops splashing on Chris’ skin. The grip was firm but gentle, as if he were silently reminding Hyunjin that he was alright - that he was still alive, despite everything.

“It’ll be okay,” Chris whispered, the softest smile on his face. Hyunjin met his eye and felt his chest melt a little at the sight. Chris’ cheeks were flushed again, his grin sparkling. “We’re alright.”

“You stopped b-breathing,” Hyunjin hiccupped, his tears falling faster. “I-I had to force your lungs to work again! I could-could feel you getting cold in my arms...”

“Thank you for saving me then,” Chris leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth that was so light, the younger boy wasn’t even sure it really happened. “I owe you my life.”

“I can’t believe their first kiss was while hyung was bleeding out.” Minho sighed, shaking his head as if this was surprisingly on brand for the two of them.

Chris’ eyes widened, as if he was just realizing that Minho was correct. His gaze slipped down to Hyunjin’s lips and hesitated there for a moment before jumping back up. It had only been a moment, but Hyunjin saw everything.

Did Chris want to kiss him? Even after their... rocky start?

“Chris...” Hyunjin breathed, feeling almost hypnotized.

“I won the tournament, did I not?” Chris grinned at the confused look in the younger’s eye. He relented after a moment. “Did you not promise me a prize, if I should be crowned champion?”

“I-I suppose I did...” Hyunjin blinked. In the panic and rush of the last day, he had almost completely forgotten about his promise. What could he possibly give the older boy that would be worthy of a prize? There were a few books in his personal collection that Chris might find interesting. Jisung had told Hyunjin how the older prince collected thousands of volumes for the castle’s library.

“May I request what my prize is?” Chris rested his hands on Hyunjin’s hips, his touch light and very obviously telling the younger boy he could break free if he so much had breathed too hard.

Hyunjin’s heart seemed to seize at the sudden closeness.

“Wh-wh-what would you request of me?” He stuttered, internally wincing.

Chris looked at him carefully, as if trying to memorize every feature of Hyunjin’s face, his eyebrows giving away how hard he was focusing on the younger prince. Just as Hyunjin was about to open his mouth to ask if something was wrong - if Chris was in pain, or if he was thirsty or needed food, or needed to sit - Chris leaned down and connected their lips.

Hyunjin’s eyes flew open in surprise before falling closed as he leaned into the kiss, a single hand coming up to brace himself against Chris’ chest. The older boy’s hands on his hips tightened their grip, his fingers gently digging into Hyunjin’s sides.

All too soon, Chris was pulling away, his cheeks flushed a beautiful pink.

“Thank you, my lord,” He sounded breathless, and the sound went straight to Hyunjin’s core. “That was the most priceless prize I could have been given.”

“I-I-” Hyunjin stuttered, his mind a mess. He closed his mouth with a click and let out a high pitched whine before turning on his heel and dashing from the infirmary, leaving Chris standing with his hands falling from there they had been propped up on the younger’s hips.

The infirmary was silent for a beat before Jisung’s cackling broke the quiet.

“Oh my gods he’s fucking hopeless!” He laughed so hard tears began running down his cheeks. Jeongin couldn’t help but chime in, his own laughter more restrained and deeper but just as mirthful.

“He-he ran away?” Chris blinked, looking at the open doors.

“If I had any doubt before, it’s gone now.” Jisung said through his gut-deep laughter.

“Doubt about what?” Minho asked, raising a single brow in amusement.

“That Hyunjin’s started to develop feelings for Prince Christopher!” Jisung all but shouted as he stood. “Come on Innie, let’s go track down that idiot before panics more.”

The two left the infirmary, still laughing to themselves. They weren’t planning on letting Hyunjin live that one down for MANY years to come.

Chris’ faint pink instantly became a dark red as he processed what Jisung had just admitted. His hand came up and he traced his lips with his fingers, a goofy grin tugging at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D There it is! The next big driving plot point! The assassin plot is going to tie into a lot of the upcoming content, and it's going to be fun to write all of their relationships. Action scenes are pretty difficult to write, so I'm actually really happy with how they've been coming out for this fic as a whole. There should be only one more big fight scene, but there will definitely be more action here and there! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! Fantasy AUs really have a special place in my heart, and this one is really something I'm adoring with every single word I write. Will it be the best thing I've ever written? Not at all, but I'm loving the opportunity to bring a story like this to life. Plus, the next time I write a medieval au, I can compare it to this one to show how I've improved as a writer :3


	8. Golden Mead and Silver Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Obligatory sleepover bottle episode ~

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll go easy on you!” Hyunjin smirked, tilting his head from side to side to crack his neck.

“I’d like to see you even pose a challenge.” Changbin sneered. The two boys faced off, staring the other down for a moment before Hyunjin darted forward, taking advantage of the momentary surprise to get the upper hand.

He kicked the ball towards Jeongin, who was waiting just off to his left. Seungmin chased after the younger boy, trying to kick the ball away from him as they raced towards the apple basket they had placed on an angle to act as a goal.

Minho came out of nowhere and stole the ball from Jeongin, running in the opposite direction towards the second basket. Felix managed to jump in front of the ball just as Minho kicked it towards the goal, kicking it across the dirt ring.

“I wanna play too...” Jisung pouted from the sidelines, his back against the trunk of the largest tree.

“I know, but you heard what Hyunjin said,” Chris chuckled, watching the game get more and more intense as the competitive nature of the boys was stoked. “You wouldn’t want to be tied down in order to recover properly, would you?”

“Not by Jinnie, at least...” Jisung thinned his lips dramatically. It took Chris a moment to understand what the younger was implying, but when he understood he felt his neck burn.

“You’re depraved.” He wheezed, causing Jisung to glance over and grin cheekily.

“As if you’re any better,” He wrinkled his nose, teasing the older boy. “I see the way you look at Hyunjin. I’m sure you’d like him to do some things to you-FUCK-”

He was cut off by the ball hitting him square in the face. The ball rolled away but they let it go as they crowded around Jisung.

“Are you alright?” Hyunjin asked, biting back a laugh. The ball was made of soft hide, and was filled with straw, so the blow couldn’t have been too painful, but the absolutely bewildered look on his friend’s face was far too funny to ignore.

“He seems alright.” Minho knelt before him and gently gripped his chin, tilting the younger boy’s face from side to side. Jisung’s face, already red from the force of the impact, only reddened more and he waved Minho away.

“I’m fine,” He whined, crossing his arm across his chest. “This never would have happened if I was participating in the game...”

“Sung...” Hyunjin’s smile dropped. He knew better than anyone that Jisung hated being excluded. All through their childhoods, Hyunjin had been whisked away to complete this royal duty or that princely event, leaving Jisung behind. Jisung was technically a commoner, despite how close he was to the sole prince of the kingdom. When Hyunjin would return after these events, Jisung was either distant, or overly clingy to make up for the hours or even days when he had been left alone.

“It’s for your own good,” Felix sat next to Jisung, taking the other boy’s hand easily, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to them. “You only woke up yesterday. Your magic is still dangerously low, and you’ve been dizzy all day.”

“So?” Jisung muttered, letting his head fall onto Felix’s shoulder, even though the smaller boy was sweaty and sun-warmed. They were all panting slightly, their shirts sticking to the smalls of their backs.

“You don’t see Chris complaining.” Hyunjin pointed out, mentally making plans to make it up to Jisung later that evening. Maybe they could watch the stars if the sky was clear - Jisung loved pointing out constellations.

“Chris hyung had a knife in his stomach!” Jisung explained, sitting up and throwing his arms up dramatically before slumping against Felix’s side once more. “He was actually injured! I’m just a little tired.”

“A little tired...” Jeongin raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up...” Jisung looked away, knowing exactly what the younger was referring to. That morning, as he tried to get out of bed, Jisung’s world spun so harshly that he collapsed, clutching his head in his hands as he tried to settle the room. Jeongin had been the one to find him and carry him back to the bedroom. It was a miracle that Jeongin and Hyunjin even let Jisung leave their chambers at all.

“How long does it normally take to recover your strength?” Felix asked, his eyes wide and sparkling as he looked at Jisung, their faces only inches apart.

“Normally only a few hours,” Jisung seemed to relax a little. “I’m already feeling leagues better than I did this morning. I should be back to normal by sunset.”

“That’s good to hear.” Felix smiled warmly, his whole face lighting up. Jisung’s ears grew red but he didn’t respond. Instead he simply huffed and put his head back on the youngest prince’s shoulder.

“Hyunjin-ah, would you like to join me for some stretching?” Changbin offered, resting his hands on his hips.

“Stretching?”

“Mm, normally this is the time hyung and I do some training, but he’s on bedrest for the next few days, but I don’t want to laze around myself so I figured I’d at least do some stretching to pass the time.”

“Sure,” Hyunjin perked up. What he lacked in brute strength be made up for in mental sharpness and flexibility. “Innie, wanna stretch with us?”

“Why not?” Jeongin smiled softly. “Want to join us?” He asked the others, only to receive unamused looks from Minho, Seungmin and Felix. Jisung just pouted again, leaning into Felix even more.

The three made their way back out from under the shade of the tree. Instead of going towards the dirt section, Changbin led them to a nice patch of grass, not all that far from where the others were resting. He slipped his shirt off, which was already stained with sweat from running around the field during their game.

“Sh-should I do that too?” Hyunjin asked, his ears burning hot. Changbin glanced back at him, almost as if he didn’t know what he meant for a moment before laughing.

“Only if you’re comfortable,” Changbin chuckled. “The uniform shirt tends to be a tad tight around the chest, so they’re not best suited for stretching.”

“I see...” Hyunjin glanced over at Jeongin, who was already looking a little uncomfortable. His thick long sleeved shirt was sticking to his skin, and them standing in direct sunlight was clearly not helping the younger boy. “Innie?”

“It’s fine hyung.” Jeongin smiled, but it was tight. Hyunjin placed a hand on his arm and pulled him a step away.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but we can trust them.” Hyunjin gave his friend a meaningful look. Jeongin hesitated for a moment before gripping the hem of his own shirt. He closed his eyes as he took his own shirt off, the fabric almost soaked through from being in the sun so long.

Changbin felt his jaw hit the ground. If he though Jeongin’s scales were pretty before, he was now seeing them in a whole new light. They ran down the back of the boy’s neck and along his spine, disappearing under the waistline of his pants. The scales that covered his shoulder blades followed down along the tops of his arms, the ones from his back gently curling around his ribs before fading into warm, toned skin on his stomach and sides.

“That’s... much better, actually,” Jeongin crossed his arms, feeling a little awkward. It was clear he was instantly cooler, his face already losing its overheated flush. With his naturally raised body temperature, Jeongin had always been more susceptible to the sun. He dropped his voice so only Hyunjin could hear. “Are they staring?”

“Changbin is, but I think he’s drooling a little.” Hyunjin snickered softly. Jeongin glanced over and true to what Hyunjin had said, Changbin was staring at him, his entire face bright red and his eyes wide.

Normally when people stared at him, it made Jeongin feel dirty - it made him feel like an exhibit in a freakshow, but when Changbin did it, it made him feel... warm. It made him feel beautiful.

“O-okay, so...” Changbin shook his head, blinking frantically for a few moments. “To properly stretch so as to not hurt yourself, you need to take it slowly and carefully work each part of your body.”  
He led Hyunjin and Jeongin into the first set of stretches as the other five watched on in amusement.

“And you called me depraved.” Jisung hummed, raising an eyebrow that Chris couldn’t see because his eyes were glued to how Hyunjin’s thighs seemed to strain against his pants as he reached down to touch his toes.

“I have nothing to say to you.” Chris grimaced, his eyes not leaving Hyunjin. The other prince was... gorgeous. Simply out, Hyunjin was ethereal. He was beautiful, but had a sharp, dangerous edge to him.

Hyunjin laughed, the sound ringing through the courtyard, as he jokingly pushed Jeongin off balance, the younger boy windmilling his arms to catch himself. Hyunjin looked back towards Changbin as if nothing happened, which meant he was unaware that Jeongin had dropped the stretch they had been in and was slowly sneaking up behind him.

Jeongin picked Hyunjin up easily, holding the older boy over his head. He grinned and laughed as Hyunjin wiggled, but it was clear the prince was in no danger of being dropped.

“They look happy.” Minho commented softly.

“Mm,” Chris hummed in agreement. “I’m glad they’re starting to feel more comfortable here. I know it was a difficult transition for them.”

“You know, if you told him what you thought of him, it might cut through some of this awkward-”

Minho was cut off as three guards rushed into the courtyard. Hyunjin jumped at their sudden appearance, unconsciously standing between Jeongin and the men, blocking his friend from their sight. Jeongin quickly grabbed his damp shirt and tugged it back on, grimacing a little at the feeling.

The guards paid them no mind. Changbin rushed over to them, instantly on edge. No one was to enter the Crowned Prince’s courtyard unless under extreme emergencies, so something must have been terribly wrong in the castle.

“My lords,” The guard leading the trio bowed low. “It’s a blessing that you’re already here together.”

“What’s going on?” Changbin asked, his face scrunched in concern.

“We’ve been ordered to lock down Prince Christopher’s wing of the castle,” The second guard responded quickly. “There’s been another death and the King has ordered his sons be protected until the assassin is found.”

“Wh-?” Chris shot to his feet, needing to lean on Minho for a moment as his head spun a little at the sudden movement.

“Food will be brought by our most trusted guards, so please do not leave this area no matter what.”

“Are we in danger?” Jisung asked, his shoulders hunched a little - as if he were preparing himself to be attacked.

“It’s just a precaution,” The first guard answered. “No harm will come to you.”

“It can be like a slumber party,” Felix said, an uneasy smile on his lips. “If we’re going to be sequestered, we might as well make the best of it...”

“Lix is right,” Chris said after a beat of uneasy silence. “I have plenty of clothing and bedding for us to stay together, and I would feel far more comfortable if I knew we were all in the same area.”

“Thank you for understanding,” The guard said again. “We’ll make sure you have food before long, but please don’t trust anyone you don’t recognize even if they say they’re new staff.”

“Alright then, shall we retire for the evening?” Minho asked the group with a tight smile.

“It’s not even lunch...” Seungmin muttered, his face pale.

“Now I have an excuse to give them a tour,” Chris chuckled, trying to do as Felix said and make the best of this situation. On the inside, he was screaming - on top of the whole treaty, he had almost died, and now there was an assassin loose in the castle. Why must everything happen at once? He had such a calm, borderline boring life until a few days prior. He reached out and took Hyunjin’s hand, bowing to the younger boy. “Shall we?”

Chris’ chambers were nearly triple what Hyunjin’s were, though that was to be expected. The main room had a large dining table, the walls covered in tapestries and paintings. Hyunjin saw a room with several stringed instruments and a card table, a cabinet against the wall housing several boxes that Hyunjin assumed held games of some sort. The bedroom was enormous, with a canopy bed to put Hyunjin’s to shame. The servants room to the side was well lit and decorated warmly, only one bed looked as though it was ever used.

“What’s through there?” Jisung asked, pointing towards a door that was only visible because a large tapestry of mythical creatures was pulled aside.

“Ah, it’s my personal entrance to the underground hot springs,” Chris said as he went over to the door. He picked up a large piece of wood and placed it in the brackets on either side of the entrance, pulling the tapestry back over it. “Any other time I would offer a nice bath for everyone, but given the circumstances it’s best to block off as many weak spots as possible.”

“Should I bar my door as well?” Seungmin asked. Hyunjin jumped a little at the sound of his voice - he hadn’t realized how tense he was until that moment.

“Mm, that would probably be best.”

“You have your own door?” Hyunjin asked, following Seungmin back towards the bedroom. In the servants room, Seungmin went over to another tapestry, this one showing a forest scene with sunlight drifting through the branches, to reveal yet another door. He did as Chris had, putting a wooden plank across it.

“Yeah, it goes from the kitchens,” Seungmin explained. “It was used for servants to enter the Prince’s chambers in order to change the sheets, clean, bring food and such, but I’m the only one who uses it now. Whenever I can’t sleep, hyung lets me come here.”

“Do you have trouble sleeping often?”

“Mm, it’s gotten better over the years, but I still find this bed more comfortable than the one back in the servants quarters.” Seungmin tidied the blankets over the only lived in bed. Hyunjin saw a worn fabric dog hidden mostly under the pillow, the poor creature limp and falling apart.

“What are you doing now?” Hyunjin asked curiously as Seungmin began to dig through one of Chris’ many wardrobes. The other boy stepped back just to shove an armful of clothing at Hyunjin.

“We’re all sweaty, and since we can’t leave to change our clothes, I’m making the decision to give everyone a set of hyung’s sleeping clothes for the evening.”

“He won’t be upset?”

“I’d like to see him try.” Seungmin smirked at Hyunjin. The taller boy couldn’t help but chuckle as he followed his friend back out to the others.

Jisung and Felix had already started making everyone feel at home in the sense that they somehow managed to incite a wrestling match between Changbin and Chris, while Minho refereed and Jeongin, Jisung and Felix egged them on.

“I feel like we missed something.” Hyunjin muttered, stopping in the doorway.

“I wish I could say this was unusual...” Seungmin rolled his eyes but didn't try to hide the fond smile on his lips. “Though that’s a new one...”

Chris had won the fight, but it somehow instantly devolved into Felix straddling Jisung, trying to keep the latter from tackling Minho, who had started to tickle Jeongin, who had gone to help Changbin to his feet.

“I think they forgot about us.” Hyunjin watched with a raised eyebrow. Seungmin just sighed and coughed loudly, making the pile of boys on the floor freeze.

“Here, we should get dressed and figure out what we’re going to do for the rest of the evening, seeing how we're going to be on lockdown until at least morning.”

“Are those mine?” Chris asked, standing and adjusting his shirt.

“Yes.” Seungmin was already passing out shirts and pants to the boys he thought they would fit best.

“It’s alright Seungmin, why don’t you use my wardrobe? I’m sure there’s enough for everyone.” Chris said sarcastically as he took the clothing handed to him. Seungmin just rolled his eyes again.

“Ah, this is going to be huge on me...” Felix pouted a little, holding a large shirt up against his body. He was right - the hem fell almost to his knees, and he could probably wear it without pants and still be covered.

Jisung started choking on his own spit, turning to hide his red face in Jeongin’s shoulder, but no one seemed to connect why.

“Well, there are enough rooms to change in if you’re uncomfortable stripping in front of others,” Minho’s face was relaxed. It was the first time Hyunjin had really seen the older boy so... calm. He actually looked his age for once. “We can gather in the main chambers afterwards.”

Jeongin was the first to move, taking his clothes and going to the room with the instruments, closing the wooden door behind him. Hyunjin felt a twinge in his chest - he knew it would take time for the younger boy to be comfortable enough around the others to change and bathe, but at the moment it was still too much.

He spent too many years trying to hide his scales. The fact that he took his shirt off at all was such a huge step that Hyunjin thought he would cry. He always thought Jeongin’s scales were gorgeous, and he had spent the better part of a decade trying to convince the boy of the same to little effect.

“Hyunjin and Chris hyung can take the bedroom,” Jisung said, not-so-sneakily winking in his friend’s direction. “None of us will be too upset.”

“Jisung-”

“I don’t see why not,” Chris smiled, not seeming to sense the sudden animosity between his betrothed and the smirking boy across the room from him. “Is that okay with you?”

“S-sure.” Hyunjin cursed himself. What was it about the older boy that made him trip over his words? Maybe he would ask Jisung to look into jinxes or hexes that might be affecting him for whatever reason. They made their way into the bed chambers in silence.

“Did I... make you uncomfortable?” Chris asked after a moment. “Yesterday... If I was too forward, I apologize. I understand if you’re unhappy with me, and if you’ll let me make it up to you-”

“Ah, stop,” Hyunjin said quickly, cutting him off. “It’s not that! I’m not... I mean, what happened yesterday didn’t make me... uncomfortable...” He trailed off, causing Chris’ look of disbelief to grow. The younger boy didn’t blame him - Hyunjin probably wouldn’t have believed himself if he were in Chris’ position.

“Oh... I see...” Chris chuckled awkwardly. Silence fell upon them again. Chris started changing first, turning his back to Hyunjin, mostly for the younger’s sake.

Hyunjin couldn’t help but stare at Chris’ back. There was a white bandage wrapped around his waist, covering what was left of the knife wound. His skin was tanned, but it only made the scars stick out even more. He couldn’t help himself - Hyunjin found himself reaching forward and tracing the white lines with a gentle finger.

“You have so many...” Hyunjin muttered, following the patterns of history etched into the other’s skin. “They must have hurt...”

“Yes, but I’m stronger for them,” Chris didn’t move a muscle, but Hyunjin could see goosebumps rising on his bare arms. His back seemed to burn against Hyunjin’s chilly fingertips. “We all have our scars, both inside and out.”

“The worst one I have came from a sparring accident,” Hyunjin started, never pausing his ministrations. Chris just hummed, letting the younger know he was listening. Neither moved an inch. “A noble from another kingdom brought his son for some meeting. Father thought it would be good for me to have friends that were of my... social class. He never approved of Jisung or Jeongin, but he never tried to do anything about it. The boy and I had gone to the main courtyard - he had been bragging all afternoon about how amazing he was with a sword, and how someone as pretty as me probably couldn't even lift a blade properly.”

“We both know that’s bullshit.” Chris huffed, causing Hyunjin to chuckle.

“We were fifteen,” Hyunjin continued, his voice dropping. “He was angry that I was able to keep up with him, so he cheated. He called for an intermission for water and of course I obliged... he somehow managed to switch out his sparring blade for his actual sword without anyone seeing. When we started the match back up again, he was even cockier. He was saying cruel things, and was acting more and more reckless... Eventually, he tripped me. I tried to twist to catch myself and I quite literally landed on his sword.”

Chris froze, his eyes widening as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He felt the younger boy’s hand had stilled, his palm flat against the elder’s shoulder.

“The blade went up from my stomach and through my ribs. Somehow it missed my lungs, but the healers were sure it was over for me. Jisung taught himself to heal while I was unconscious, and burnt himself out trying to get me to wake up again. None of us realized it at the time, but he started using his own life force to help me... I woke up at the same time he passed out.”

“You both survived.”

“Mm, it wasn’t certain for long though,” Hyunjin chuckled a little. “It took me months to recover. I never really trained properly after that. I still spar to keep myself limber, but anything less than a friendly match... I start hyperventilating and panicking. I haven’t been able to participate in a true tournament or spar in over five years.”

“Can... can I see?” Chris asked, the hesitation clear in his voice.

Hyunjin stepped back and slipped his shirt off. Chris turned around after a beat, his eyes slowly dragging from Hyunjin’s face down to his stomach, where a large, puckered gash still sat clearly against his skin, right next to his navel. It was long healed, but the scar tissue was uneven and pinkish. It was the kind of scar that wouldn’t fade for decades.

“I have a scar on my back as well, from where it came out.” Hyunjin said easily, turning around for Chris to see. The older boy cursed under his breath, his touch gentle as a butterfly’s wing as he traced the exit scar. It was much smaller, and far more faded, but the sheer fact that the sword had gone all the way through Hyunjin’s body was enough to make him ill.

“Gods you’re gorgeous,” Chris breathed. Hyunjin heard him suck in a sharp breath and couldn’t help but smile to himself. It was clear the older prince hadn’t meant to say that outloud, which made the compliment that much more meaningful. “I-”

Hyunjin turned around slowly, giving Chris plenty of time to pull away if he wanted to. When they came face to face, it came to his attention that he was actually taller than the older boy by a small fraction. The realization sent a flurry through his stomach.

“Let me try this again,” Chris chuckled as he placed his hands on Hyunjin’s waist, his thumbs gently brushing against his exposed waist. “Prince Hyunjin, may I request a kiss from you?”

“Mm, you may.” Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile as Chris pressed his mouth against the younger’s. Chris’ lips were plush and soft, a little chapped but it just made the moment more real - it kept Hyunjin from believing it was a hallucination.

Hyunjin’s palms rested on Chris’ chest for a moment, and he couldn’t help but appreciate how toned the other boy was, before letting his hands trail up, finally coming to rest around Chris’ neck. Chris pulled him even closer, pressing himself against Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin didn’t feel trapped - in fact, he felt safe in Chris’ arms, like the older boy could protect him from the terrors of the world.

Like he could lose himself in Chris’ dimpled smile and his fierce eyes.

“They’re going to start wondering where we are.” Hyunjin said after a few moments. It took all his focus to pull away from the kiss, his eyes crossing a little as he stared at the older boy’s lips.

“Let them wonder.” Chris leaned back in, capturing Hyunjin’s mouth again. When Chris moaned gently into the kiss, Hyunjin thought his knees were going to give out. It was so breathless and low - how could one person affect him so much?

“Ah, we really need to be getting back,” He forced himself to properly pull away. Chris’ mouth was red and slightly swollen, and Hyunjin felt a spike of pride knowing he was the one to leave the Crowned Prince looking so disheveled. “Or we’ll never be able to live this down.”

“I hate when you’re right...” Chris huffed dramatically, stepping away but letting his hand trail on Hyunjin’s waist. “Wait, don’t wear that.”

Hyunjin froze, the shirt Seungmin had given him raised in the air. He looked at Chris in confusion, slowly lowering the shirt again. Chris dug through his wardrobe before turning and tossing the younger boy something else.

It was another shirt, but it seemed more worn and softer, the fabric clearly well loved by its owner. Hyunjin smiled at his hands for a moment before putting it on, the hem falling halfway to his thighs.

“It’s soft.” he whispered, rubbing the fabric with his thumb.

“It’s my favorite shirt,” Chris said, sounding shy. When Hyunjin turned to look, the older boy was focusing on dressing himself instead. It didn’t escape Hyunjin’s attention that Chris’ ears were burning red. “I... wow.”

“Yeah?” Hyunjin grinned. Chris had finally turned around to see Hyunjin, his mouth falling open for a moment.

“You look so good in my clothing.” Chris muttered, coming close to Hyunjin again. Their mouths were almost touching, and Hyunjin could feel the older Prince’s breath against his lips as Chris reached up to take a lock of Hyunjin’s hair between his fingers.

He gently twisted the hair before giving it the softest of tugs. Hyunjin let his eyes close at the sensation. Just as he was about to say something he would absolutely regret, a knock came from the door.

“Did you two get lost in there?” Minho banged on the door, making the two jump apart like scared cats. Hyunjin put a hand against his chest, trying to calm his racing heart.

“We’ll be out in a moment.” Chris called back, the irritation clear in his words.

“Well, they brought the food so I’d hurry with... whatever it is you’re doing before it’s all gone.”

“Isn’t that supposed to last us until morning?” Hyunjin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They’re beasts, every last one of them,” Chris huffed, but the fond look in his eyes told Hyunjin how much he cared for the other boys. “We can continue this later, if you’d like.”

“I-I’d like that.” Hyunjin’s face burned almost painfully. Chris gave the younger boy a blinding smile as he took his hand, their fingers lacing together perfectly. Hyunjin’s hand wasn’t small - nothing like Felix’s were - but his fingers were slimmer than Chris’, so the contrast was still a little shocking.

“Ha! I called it!” Jisung shouted the second the two princes left the bed chambers.

“Called what?” Hyunjin asked, a hint of a challenge clear. He saw Minho smirking at Chris, his eyes flickering between the shirt Hyunjin wore and his friend.

“Actually hyung, you said they wouldn’t leave the room until one of them finally got the courage together to actually sleep with the other-” Jeongin was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs. He pouted, rubbing his side as Jisung glared at him.

“I have a feeling if hyung had waited a few more minutes before interrupting them, Jisung might have gotten his gold piece.” Seungmin smirked from the lounge.

Hyunjin spluttered, but couldn’t refute what Seungmin had said. With how nice Chris’ hands felt on his bare skin... who knew what might have happened?

“Well, shall we eat?” Changbin suggested, glancing between Hyunjin and Jeongin, who was still pouting a little. Hyunjin caught the older boy’s eye and raised a brow. Changbin just flushed and ducked his head, turning to focus far too greatly on the food on the table.

“Oh! There’s mead,” Jisung blinked, a smile growing on his face. “And ale.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he rushed to his friend’s side, picking up the nearest pitcher. Smelling it, he let out a laugh. It had been since before leaving his own home that he had the chance to drink something so sweet.

“It’s going to be an interesting evening,” Jeongin sighed a little. He knew that look in Hyunjin and Jisung’s eyes. “Best get some mead before they drink it all.”

“I w-wanna see me too!” Changbin whined, an endearing blush coloring his cheeks as he leaned into Minho’s side. Jisung stood in front of the small crowd, the other seven boys all laying on each other in various stages of intoxication. Jisung had been more than eager to put on a magic show for the others, only getting more excited the more he had to drink. “It’s not fair only Lixie got to see it!”

“Of course, my lord.” Jisung teased. Felix had let slip Jisung’s ability to use glamour, and the others were instantly intrigued. Hyunjin tried to object, but Jisung assured him that illusions took very little magic compared to healing Changbin grimaced at the title, causing Felix to burst into uncontrolled giggles. Minho wrapped his arms around the youngest prince, pulling Felix onto his lap and resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder. Changbin was trying to rest his head on Jeongin’s lap but the younger boy was moving around too much - it didn’t seem as though Jeongin was rejecting the affection, though. Seungmin leaned against Jeongin’s other side, not really trying to cuddle the younger boy but rather to bask in the dragon’s warmth. Hyunjin was tucked under Chris’ arm, his limbs buzzing nicely as the mead haze grew only stronger with each cup he drank. He had definitely had the most out of the group, but it was clear he was not the most intoxicated.

Jisung twitched his nose and right before their eyes, Jisung’s familiar features melted into another familiar face. The Changbin now standing in front of them was a little buffer than the real Changbin, his jawline a little sharper. Not-Changbin grinned, and it was clear it was Jisung under the face.

“Wanna see something cool?” Jisung asked. It was weird, hearing his voice coming from Changbin’s mouth, but they weren’t sober enough to be unsettled by it.

“YES!?” Changbin all but shouted, his eyes wide as he stared at himself. Jisung grinned again as his impression changed again. Now Changbin was shirtless, inked images running up his arms and across his toned chest. There were pictures of dragons fighting knights, of unicorns hiding in foliage, and griffins on cliffsides. Hyunjin recognized the pictures from the tapestry that was hanging behind them.

A high pitched whine filled the air, but it seemed Hyunjin was the only one in tune enough with it to actually hear. He saw Felix wrinkle his nose before resettling in Minho’s lap, but when he looked at Jeongin, Hyunjin saw how the boy’s lower lip trembled a little - a clear sign he was the one making that sound.

“So it’s not an exact copy?” Minho asked curiously as Jisung faded back to himself.

“It’s how I see the person,” Jisung admitted, almost sheepishly. “So it’ll be close enough to fool people who aren’t super close with that person, but I’ll always have some biases when it comes to those I’m familiar with.”

“What about Hyunjin?” Seungmin suggested, curious to see how Jisung viewed his closest friend. Jisung blinked before instantly shifting into yet another familiar face.

This Hyunjin was the most similar, but there were still distinct differences - namely how broad his shoulders were and the sharp glint to his eyes. Chris felt his breath catch in his throat as he glanced down at the Hyunjin tucked close to him.

“He always saw me as something... more,” Hyunjin whispered, just loud enough for Chris alone to hear him. “It used to intimidate me, how he looked at me as though I was some sort of- of great leader, but I’ve learned to accept it over the years.”

“You aren’t that different from his version of you,” Chris carded his fingers through the younger boy’s hair, marveling silently at how soft it was. “He was a little broader, maybe, but he has your expression perfect.”

“Do I look that... serious?”

“Sometimes.”

“Can you do Innie?” Changbin asked, his eyes shining. Hyunjin thought it was adorable, how small and young the older boy acted when he was drunk - compared to how he held himself normally, this was such a huge shift.

“Of course,” Not-Hyunjin scoffed. Without going back to his own face, Jisung melted into the youngest boy. “Jeonginnie is almost as easy as Hyunjin.”

Jisung’s version of Jeongin was nothing short of breathtaking. His sharp cheekbones were still lined with the blue scales, but it seemed there were more, filling in around his temple and down the front of his throat. The hue of the blue seemed brighter as well, like a polished sapphire rather than the almost black-blue of the real Jeongin’s. The playful, borderline flirty, grin seemed a little out of place on Jeongin’s face, but it only made him look more handsome. Not-Jeongin seemed to hold himself with more confidence than the real one ever did, and it was more than just how Jisung was standing. It was in the set of his shoulders and the slimness of his fingers as he ran them through fluffy bangs.

Changbin blinked in confusion as Jeongin removed himself from the pile and went close to Jisung. Silence fell over the room as the other boys seemed to hold their breath. There was something about the seriousness in the youngest’s face that told them to be quiet.

Jeongin didn’t say anything as he traced the scales along Jisung’s face, focusing on the ones along his temple. Hyunjin could see how his friend’s hand shook as he trailed his talons over the fake scales. Of course, it was just an illusion, so all he felt was Jisung’s own skin under the glamour.

“Is he okay?” Chris asked.

“He...” Hyunjin didn’t know how much he should share. “When he was with the auction, they weren’t... kind to him. At all. Do you know how much dragon scales sell for on the black market?”

“They... ripped his scales off?” The horror in Chris’ voice both comforted and upset the younger prince. Comforted, because it meant Chris saw Jeongin as a close enough friend to be concerned about his past, but upset because he wasn’t sure if he made a mistake in revealing his friend’s secrets. “Do they not grow back?”

“Semi-humans are vastly different from us... especially one like Jeongin. He lost his baby scales early on in his childhood, but by the time he was taken, he already had his permanent ones, which can’t grow back. Jisung figured out what he would have looked like if he still had them all... Sometimes, when it storms really badly, the skin where they used to be will ache so badly he can’t sleep, so Sungie and I stay with him until the storm passes.”

“Gods...” Chris breathed, trying to sort through all the information he had just received.

Up in front of the boys, Jisung had melted back into himself and was cupping Jeongin’s face in his hands. His mischievous grin had faded into something softer as he pressed a kiss to the boy’s nose.

“It’s alright Innie,” He ran a thumb under Jeongin’s eye. “You’re okay. Do you wanna go back to Changbin hyung? He’s been pouting since you stood up.”

Jeongin looked behind him, searching for Changbin’s gaze. Changbin felt his breath catch in his throat at the vulnerability in the younger boy’s golden eyes. He nodded softly, earning a smile and a hair ruffle from his friend. It pained Jisung to see Jeongin - who, up until a few days ago, only ever clung to him and Hyunjin - go so easily into the arms of someone else, but the way the younger boy curled against Changbin’s chest set Jisung’s heart at ease.

“Why don’t we pull the bedding out?” Minho suggested, sounding to be the most sober out of the eight of them. “We can all sleep together on the floor.”

“Okay!” Felix jumped to his feet, giggling loudly as he stumbled a little. He grabbed Jisung’s hand and dragged the other boy towards the bed chambers, the door slamming shut behind them. The others stood and stretched, going back over to the table and picking at what food was left after they had ravaged most of it.

“I’ve never understood it.” Seungmin said suddenly, making Hyunjin jump a little.

“Understood what?” Hyunjin asked, handing the other boy another mug of ale. They had already finished the mead, but that was no reason to let the night end just yet.

“Being so... affectionate,” Seungmin shrugged a little, as if it wasn’t that big of a deal, but by how tense his shoulders were, Hyunjin could tell that it was something that had been bothering Seungmin for a long time. “I enjoy hugs as much as the next person, and piling on each other like before is nice, but I just don’t... see the appeal.”

“Not everyone feels the same towards romance or lust as others do,” Hyunjin could tell Seungmin was more than a little tipsy, and it made him wonder how long he had been holding this in without showing anyone he was hurting. “It doesn’t mean you’re wrong for feeling that way.”

“I’ve tried imagining myself with another, but I always feel...” Seungmin trailed off, trying to think of the right words. Hyunjin stayed silent, giving the other boy the time he needed. “I could see myself holding hands, and sharing a bed, and talking private walks with someone, but as soon as I start to imagine kissing and... beyond, I feel sick.”

“That’s okay,” Hyunjin wished he was more sober. As much as he knew this conversation should be happening when they were both in their right mind, he also knew Seungmin never would have brought it up if he weren’t drunk. “You shouldn’t have to force yourself into a relationship that you’re uncomfortable in.”

“I can’t help but be a little jealous, though,” They watched the others pulling out pillows and blankets by the armfuls from the bed chambers, laying it all out on the floor. “Especially when I see the way Channie hyung looks at you.”

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin blinked, feeling a little blindsided. “And why do you call him Channie?”

“He wanted me to call him something other than what everyone else did, to show that I wasn’t just a servant,” Seungmin smiled softly. “It was mostly when we were younger, but habits die hard. As for the other part, hyung looks at you like you hung the stars in the sky. I can’t help but wish for someone to look at me the same way, without them pressuring me for... more.”

“Oh Seungmin,” Hyunjin turned to his friend. He pulled the shorter boy into a hug, pressing a kiss to the crown of Seungmin’s head. “You shouldn’t worry about that. If it’s what you want, you can find someone who loves you more than the ocean loves the shore, but that doesn’t define who you are as a person. You’re still the same wonderful, loyal, handsome boy I’ve come to see as a close friend, regardless of if you have a current partner, and that’s not going to change.”

“Thanks Jinnie,” Seungmin sniffled quietly, pulling away from the embrace enough to wipe his face with his sleeves. “I-I don’t think I’ve ever talked to someone about this... I feel- I feel better. Lighter.”

“If you ever need to talk about something, you know where to find me,” Hyunjin rested his forehead against Seungmin’s. “You’re never alone, okay?”

“Mm,” Seungmin smiled before nudging Hyunjin. “You should go back to hyung. If he tries to make himself look any more like an injured dog, his face might stick that way.”

Hyunjin looked back to see Chris watching them with longing written clearly in his eyes. It made Hyunjin’s chest flutter to know the older boy, even drunk, genuinely wanted him. No matter how someone acted normally, they always showed their true intentions once they’re drunk, and the brilliant smile that Chris gave him as he walked up to him was nothing short of completely genuine.

“You’re so warm...” Chris muttered, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and nuzzling his face against the younger’s neck. Hyunjin shuttered as he felt teeth gently scrape against his throat. He could feel the warm in his stomach doubling, partially from the mead and partially from how secure he felt in Chris’ grip. The older boy could so easily pick him up and throw him onto a bed, even with how tall Hyunjin was. Chris could so effortlessly manhandle Hyunjin against a wall, or over a table...

He shook his head. He couldn’t let himself go down that path just yet. Maybe if it had been just him and Chris he could have allowed himself to indulge in those thoughts a little more, but they weren’t alone.

“Hyung, you’re gonna sleep next to me, right?” Jeongin called from the makeshift bed.

“Soon,” Chris whispered, his breath hot against the slick patch of skin that his teeth had just been on. “I promise.”

Another shudder went down Hyunjin’s spine as he peeled himself away. He did his best to ignore how his heart pounded, and was glad that Chris’ shirt was so long on him.

“If Felix hadn’t already stripped the bed, I would suggest you and Prince Christopher take the bedroom for the evening,” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows at his friend, who just slapped his shoulder. “But now you’re stuck with the rest of us.”

“And what about you?” Hyunjin saw the redness around his friend’s lips, his own mouth curling in a smirk. Jisung’s playful expression instantly dropped.

“Wh-what do you mean?” He stuttered, his drunk brain not nearly as suave as he normally claimed to be.

“I just wonder if you and Prince Felix had a little more fun in the bed chambers than just gathering the blankets.” Hyunjin knew he had guessed right when Jisung let out a squeak and covered his face in his hands.

“Jinnie, he’s just so cute,” Jisung said in despair. “He pulled me onto the bed and he-he giggled through the kisses, and he kissed me all over my face and my neck and I just- I just wanna kiss him forever and ever, but...”

“But?” Hyunjin didn’t like how soft Jisung’s voice had gotten. Flustering his friend was one thing, but it was clear there was something else on his mind.

“He told me that he’s.... In the past, he’s- he’s...” Jisung fumbled over his words, the mead and ale making it almost impossible to form a proper sentence. “I- he has more experience than I do... I’ve never actually... been with someone before. What if I disappoint him? Or do something wrong?”

“Sung,” Hyunjin’s heart broke. “Even if he has more experience with having a partner, it doesn’t mean you aren’t enough for him. If anything, he’ll be helping you learn. It’s better to have one partner have some experience, because it can help prevent misunderstandings and dangerous situations.”

“Dangerous how?” Jisung looked up, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. Hyunjin thought for a moment before being able to piece together a good example.

“If you’re being choked, and neither you nor your partner know how to do it properly, you could lose consciousness,” Hyunjin could see the understanding dawn in Jisung’s face. “Or if you used rope - it could be dangerous if neither of you knew what you were doing.”

“I suppose... I still feel,” Jisung sighed. “I feel lesser.”

“Not having experience does NOT make you lesser than anyone else,” Hyunjin said firmly, holding his friend’s hands. “Jisung, look at me. I know how loyal and passionate you are, and anyone who looks down on you for something like that isn’t worth wasting your time on... though Felix doesn't seem the type to take advantage. You should talk to him in the morning. Lay out your concerns and what you want between the two of you.”

“Mm, you’re right... as always,” Jisung scoffed through a smile. “How infuriating. Can't you be wrong? Just once?”

“That’s what I have you around for.” Hyunjin grinned wide. It took a moment for Jisung to process the insult, and by the time he did Hyunjin was already on his way towards Chris again, leaving his friend to pick his jaw up off the ground. Jisung pouted and went to find Felix, who instantly cuddled up to the other boy, pressing soft kisses along Jisung’s throat and jaw.

Minho watched over everyone as they worked to set up the bed and tidy up from their meal. He had consumed the least amount of alcohol, knowing the others wouldn’t even hesitate themselves - one of them had to be somewhat aware, especially with how this group seemed to find trouble at every turn.

He saw Jisung go to Felix, scowling as the prince seemed to latch himself onto the other boy. Why did the sight of Jisung and Felix being so close leave a sour taste in the back of Minho’s mouth? He’d always acknowledged how pretty Felix was, but he never felt romantic attachment to the younger boy.

Jisung, on the other hand...

But if Jisung was with Felix, there was no room for Minho. The realization stung, but he hid it behind a smile. He was the advisor to the crowned prince - he needed to be able to keep his emotions under control more so than anyone, minus Chris himself. He was the mediator - he was the one that stepped in between fights and suggested compromises and made life easier for his friend.

“Minho hyung looks sad...” Jisung muttered.

“What do you mean?” Felix looked over at the older boy, but couldn’t see anything different about Minho’s expression. He wore the same curling smiling that Felix had grown up seeing.

“He’s...” Jisung tried to put the difference into words and found he couldn’t. “There’s just something about him that seems sad.”

“That’s... bad.”

“Mm, he should come sit with us.”

“Hyung!” Felix called over to Minho, who instantly looked over. “Come sit with us!”

“Mm, when everything’s set, alright?” Minho’s smile softened. He had always been a little weak to Felix, something he never tried to hide.

“It’s a promise!”

Changbin had been watching Jeongin closely. Despite having been drunk earlier, he had always been cursed with the ability to sober up very quickly after he stopped actively drinking. He would be completely sober within the hour, maybe sooner if he kept snacking.

Jeongin, on the other hand, seemed to be more eager to drink than he had been earlier in the night. Ever since he saw Jisung’s version of himself, the younger boy had been quiet - almost concerningly so.

“Are you... alright?” Changbin asked, catching Jeongin by the elbow. He didn’t miss how the younger boy flinched at the touch. It seemed as though Jeongin was trying his hardest not to rip away from Changbin.

“Just tired,” Jeongin said quietly, almost in a whisper. He wouldn’t meet Changbin’s eyes, his gaze glued to the floor. “Had too much to drink.”

“Then why did you just pour yourself another cup?” He hoped it didn’t come across as accusatory, because he was genuinely concerned. Jeongin looked at the cup in his hand, as if he had never seen it before. After a moment he brought it to his mouth and drained it in a single go, placing it back down on the table.

“Hyung?”

“Mm?”

“Am I ugly?” He sounded so small - so scared. Changbin suddenly recalled what Jeongin had told him about how young he was when Hyunjin bought him from the auction. Did eight year old Jeongin sound like this when he was trying to adjust to his new life?

“Not at all,” Changbin responded, almost sounding offended. How could Jeongin ever think for even a moment that he was anything other than completely enchanting. “Why- what brought this about?”

“Hyung’s version of me is so... pretty,” Jeongin wrapped his arms around his waist, one hand resting at his side as the other came up to cup his throat gently. Changbin could see the scales on the top of his arm peeking from his sleeve as tapered talons gently traced the near invisible scars along his neck. “Compared to that version of me... I’m dull. My scales aren’t as bright, and so many have been taken from me. I could never be like him.”

“You don’t have to be that version of you,” Changbin could see how Jeongin’s eyes were glazing over, and how the younger boy seemed to be swaying in place. He would be more than surprised if the other remembered anything come morning, especially anything about this conversation. “I think you’re gorgeous the way you are. Your scales are so pretty already. I’m a little jealous of Hyunjin, being able to polish them for you.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Jeongin shook his head, his bottom lip jutting out like a child just before they started to cry. “There’s-there’s a reason I was put up for auction... Sometimes I wonder if things would have been better for everyone if-if he never found me.”

“If he never found you, he never would have taken the treaty,” Changbin knew it was pointless to try to use reason with someone as drunk as Jeongin, but he had to try. “You never would have come here. Jisung never would have met Felix,” He gestured at the boys in question, who were tangled in each other's limbs, fast asleep already. A small smile played at Jeongin’s lips. “And Hyunjin wouldn’t have met hyung.”

“I just want them to be happy...”

“And they’re getting there,” Changbin took Jeongin’s hand. Jeongin just took at their entwined fingers as if he was waiting for the punchline of a particularly cruel joke. “And it’s all thanks to you. You’re the reason they’re finding happiness.”

“Y-Yeah?” Jeongin’s voice shook dangerously.

“Mm, you’re the reason we’re all finding happiness,” Changbin’s heart broke at the sight of the tears running silently down Jeongin’s cheeks. They seemed to catch the light in a way that human tears didn’t, looking like liquid crystals as they soaked into his shirt. “Wanna go to sleep? You must be tired.”

“Mm.” Jeongin let Changbin lead him back towards the others, following behind the smaller boy without hesitation.

Hyunjin watched the boys slowly make their way to the makeshift bed, each curling up against another’s side as they fell asleep. Jeongin was holding Changbin’s arm, his chest rising and falling peacefully. Jisung and Felix were glued together, their breaths mingling in time with their heartbeats. Minho lay behind Jisung, his arm thrown over both boys. Seungmin had stolen the down-filled blanket from Chris’ bed and wrapped himself in it, looking more like a swaddled kitten than a boy. Hyunjin felt himself being tugged down. He landed on something soft, and immediately felt arms wrap around his waist.

“Goodnight...” Chris slurred, the exhaustion and mead finally getting to him.

“Goodnight, my lord.” Hyunjin chuckled as Chris wrinkled his nose at the title. He pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Chris’ mouth before letting himself settle on top of the older boy’s chest, his head resting comfortably over his heart as their legs tangled together. The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was how Chris was more comfortable than any bed he had ever rested on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being way longer than I anticipated, but that's good because y'all are gonna want some fluff before what's about to happen next! :3 I don't want to spoil anything just yet, but keep that in mind - no one's safe in this AU, but they will all get their happy ending. That's the one thing I can promise UwU


	9. Hungover yet Thriving

Chris cracked an eye open and instantly regretted it. His head was pounding and he felt like he had been on a ship for several days. He had never been a big drinker, but he saw how Hyunjin, Jisung and even Jeongin were downing the mead like water and felt like he had something to prove - he wasn’t going to let a boy three years younger out-drink him!

“Ah, he has risen.” Minho whispered from somewhere nearby. Chris blinked, clearing the sleep from his eyes as he tried to find his friend. Minho was sitting with his back against the nearest wall, both Felix and Jisung curled against him - Felix under his arm and Jisung with his head on the elder’s lap.

“What time is it?” Chris muttered. He tried to sit up, only to feel a weight on his chest.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Minho said quietly. Chris looked down and saw Hyunjin sleeping peacefully against him, the younger boy’s slim fingers twisted in Chris’ shirt. Hyunjin’s face was slack, his brow completely smooth as his eyes moved under his lids. He muttered something and shifted, unconsciously crawling up Chris’ chest a little more and nuzzling his nose against the elder prince’s collarbone. “He’s been making noises for the last hour. I was beginning to worry he was having a nightmare but he just started to settle down again.”

“A nightmare?” Chris repeated, carding his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. It was silk against his hand and for a moment he thought he could be completely content just sitting there, playing with Hyunjin’s hair, for eternity.

“It’s still early. Why don’t you go back to sleep hyung?” Minho suggested, shifting to keep Felix from falling off his lap, the smaller boy wriggling in his sleep.

“I don’t think I could even if I tried,” He gave his friend a helpless smile. “Not while it feels like a horse trotted across my skull.”

“That’s what you get for drinking like it was the end of the world,” Minho snickered, the mirth shining bright in his eyes at his friend’s misfortune. “I stashed some bread and fruit before the kids destroyed dinner. It’s hidden behind the vase on the fireplace.”

Chris hesitated. One on hand, he knew he needed to eat - especially because as soon as the others wake up, it’ll be every man for themselves. On the other hand, the thought of eating made his stomach roll dangerously.

“Just have a little,” Minho urged, seeing the hesitation in Chris’ eyes. “Then drink some water. You’ll feel better soon.”

“Mm.” Chris knew he was right, unfortunately. He carefully removed himself from Hyunjin’s arms, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s cheek as he stood and tiptoed over the sleeping bodies of the rest of the boys.

True to what Minho said, there was a basket with two loaves of bread and various fruits hidden in plain sight. He ripped a chunk of bread off and took an apple, putting the basket back where he found it. Going over to the table - he was surprised to see how clean it was, seeing how it had been a mess when he finally passed out. Sure, they tried to tidy up, but none of them were sober enough to do a thorough job. Now, however, it seemed as though Chris’ chambers were close to spotless.

Filling a glass with water from a pitcher, Chris looked back and did a silent headcount, frowning when he came up one short.

“Where’s Jeongin?” he asked, realizing who was missing.

“Don’t know,” Miho frowned. “He was gone when I woke up. He must have cleaned everything while we were sleeping.”

“He didn’t leave the chambers, did he?” Dread coursed through Chris’ system, clashing with his hangover.

“I don’t think he would have done that,” Minho shook his head. “He knows that would bring a threat to Hyunjin.”

“Mm, you’re right,” Chris drained his glass and refilled it, drinking it all once more. He refilled it a third time and brought it over to Minho, who took gratefully. He was still pinned down, and had been so for many hours, it seemed. “Maybe he’s in the bed chambers.”

Chris went to check, seeing a bundle set in the middle of the large canopy bed, a blanket covering them completely. His heart ached as he went over to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, reaching out to put a hand on the pile. Chris heard a faint sniffing as the mound shifted.

“Chris hyung?” Jeongin’s voice was muffled by the blanket.

“How’re you feeling Innie?” Chris asked, finding the younger boy’s back and rubbing it comfortingly.

“Fine...”

“Is something wrong? Does your stomach hurt?”

“No...”

“Minho stashed some fruit if you’d want an apple or pear.”

“No thank you...”

“Alright baby, something’s wrong,” Chris sighed. In the time he’d known the younger boy, he learned quickly that Jeongin wasn’t the type of person to hide. If something bothered him, Jeongin was always the first to speak his mind. He shifted on the bed, pulling his legs up so he was fully seated next to Jeongin’s bundle. “I won’t say anything to anyone if you don’t want me to. Not even Hyunjin.”

“Not even hyung?” The bundle rustled for a moment until Jeongin was able to peek an eye out.

“Not even him.” Chris smiled comfortingly. Jeongin stared at him for a moment before sighing.

“It’s nothing,” He muttered, hiding his face again. “Nothing important, at least. I was just... getting ahead of myself. It doesn’t matter.”

“Jeongin, if it’s bothering you it’s not nothing.”

“Last night...” Jeongin started, sounding far too small. He said something else, but it was too muffled for Chris to hear properly.

“What did you say?”

“I got ahead of myself. Let my emotions get the better of me. Hyung always said I was a clingy drunk...”

“Does this have to do with Changbin-?”

“Chris? Have you seen Jeongin-” Hyunjin pushed his way into the bedchamber to see the two on the canopy. “Ah there you are baby. You worried hyung.” Hyunjin sleepily crawled onto the bed and pulled Jeongin into his arms, uncovering the boy’s head just enough to nuzzle his nose against the younger’s neck.

“Sorry hyung,” Jeongin sounded more like himself. “I got cold.”

“But you never get cold...” Hyunjin frowned, sitting up a little.

“Can we just cuddle for a little while?” Jeongin cut Hyunjin off. The older boy frowned but did as he was asked.

“I’m going to see how everyone else is doing,” Chris leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Hyunjin’s lips before standing. “Shout if you need anything.”

“A-alright.” Hyunjin stuttered a little, hiding his face. How could Chris be so- so shameless?

Chris couldn’t hide his smile as he left the bed chambers, only letting his mouth curl after his back was turned towards the other prince. Making his way back to the main room, he saw the others were beginning to wake up.

Felix had his face hidden in Jisung’s shoulder, his legs wrapped around Jisung’s lap as the smaller boy whimpered about the light being too bright. Minho had finally managed to get up and was starting to gather the bedding that no one was sleeping on anymore. Seungmin was awake, but he looked like he’d rather be dead than conscious, his eyes glazed over as he refused to leave his blanket cocoon. Changbin was still passed out, splayed out on his back and softly snoring despite the ruckus around him.

“Oh hyung,” Minho called over to Chris. “Here, it finally dried. I didn’t think I would be able to get the stain out, but it’s mostly gone.”

Minho handed Chris something, and the older boy didn't realize what it was until he had been staring at it for a beat. It was Hyunjin’s green ribbon, the color slightly darker than before but it was no longer dyed red with his own blood.

“It’s up to you if you want to give it back to him,” Minho said with a knowing smirk. “I don’t see him being too upset if you kept it though.”

“I mean... it does belong to him...” Chris muttered, running the silk ribbon through his fingers. It was so soft, and he couldn’t help but remember how gorgeous Hyunjin had been in green. His smile dropped when he remembered what had happened to the beautiful tunic the younger prince had been wearing. “When we’re allowed to leave again, I want to commission a new tunic for Hyunjin. I may have... ruined his from the tournament.”

“Of course hyung,” Minho’s smile seemed to shine with pride. “I’ll speak to the castle seamstress immediately.”

“I want it to be green, like the last one,” Chris played with the ribbon mindlessly. “With embroideries and beading. I think he would look... very nice if it had some boning along the sides to accentuate his waist...”

“I’ll be sure it’s seen to,” Minho grinned. He had known Chris for many, many years, but it had been a long time since he had seen the older boy so smitten with someone else. It was refreshing, seeing him so happy. He always put others' happiness before his own, and even though he was doing all of this for Hyunjin, it was clear that it was making Chris just as happy to indulge the younger boy. “Why don’t you try to wake Changbin? If he’s still asleep after Felix and Jisung shake their hangovers, Binnie’s in for a bad time.”

Chris snickered, already able to picture how the two younger boys would absolutely terrorize Changbin if they saw him still sleeping, but being the good, caring friend he was,

Chris nodded. As he walked over to his friend, Chris tied the ribbon around his wrist again, tucking it under the sleeve of his shirt.

“Bin, come on,” Chris knelt next to his friend and shook his shoulder. Changbin gave no hint that he was anywhere close to being conscious. “If you don’t wake up, I’ll have to get Jeongin to come get you...”

As he knew it would, the sound of the younger boy’s name was enough to stir Changbin from his sleep. Changbin blinked and wrinkled his nose, squinting against the sudden light as he finally sat up.

“What time is it?” He grumbled, rubbing his face tiredly. Despite having been the last to wake up, he was the least hungover out of the eight of them.

“Time for you to get your ass up,” Chris gripped the blanket Changbin was sitting on and pulled it out from under him, making the younger boy crash to the floor. “There’s still a little fruit left if you can stomach it.”

“I’m not hungry.... ‘M sleepy...” Changbin mumbled, laying back down and using his arms as a pillow.

“Why don’t you go sleep on the bed then?” Chris suggested. “Take the blanket and rest a little longer while we finish cleaning up.”

“Mm...” Changbin stood, grabbed the blanket Chris had stolen from him, and shuffled towards the bedroom, his eyes barely open. He collapsed onto the bed, not even realizing someone else was there until a voice spoke up.

“Are you feeling alright hyung?” Hyunjin asked, the smile evident in his tone.

“Sleepy...” Changbin whined, curling into a ball and pulling the blanket over his head.

“Jeongin, where are you going?” Hyunjin said, alerting Changbin that it wasn’t just the two of them on the bed. He sat up just in time to see Jeongin disappearing out of the room and towards where the others were.

“Is he alright?” Changbin asked, his stomach sinking a little.

“Something’s wrong, but he’ll sort it out soon,” Hyunjin sighed. “I’m going to make sure he’s getting breakfast.”

Changbin just nodded, a frown on his face as he flopped back down on the bed. He could remember the night before better than he thought he would - from the look on Jeongin’s face when Jisung used his illusion magic to copy the younger boy’s appearance, to the crystalline tear running down Jeongin’s face when he tried to accept that his existence wasn’t a bad thing.

He remembered Jeongin curling up against his side, the boy’s unnatural warmth soaking into his limbs better than the hot springs had ever been able to. Jeongin was taller than him, but slimmer, with lithe muscles running along his body. He seemed to fit so nicely in Changbin’s arms, able to tuck himself in enough that the older boy could hold him.

The night before, it seemed that Jeongin was warming up to him, but now the younger couldn’t even stay in the same room as him.

Out in the main chambers, Minho was just folding the last blanket when he felt hands cover his eyes. He just chuckled, not trying to break free. He had a feeling he knew who it was, seeing how Felix’s hands were much smaller than the ones on his face, just as Chris’ were much larger. Jeongin had just exited the bedroom and was on the other side of the room at the moment, and he knew Changbin was passed out cold on the bed. Seungmin still hadn’t left his blanket cave, and he could hear Hyunjin talking to Chris several paces away. That only left...

“Jisung, glad to see you on your feet again.”

“Shhh hyung.” Jisung’s voice was much closer to Minho’s ear than the elder was expecting, making him just a little. He could almost feel the heat radiating off of Jisung’s chest from how close he was to Minho’s back. After a second, a soft light filtered through his eyelids and his headache began to fade.

Soon, Minho felt good as new - no headache, no nausea, no fatigue. He turned to look at the younger boy, who was grinning back at him.

“How did you...?” Minho looked at Jisung, his eyes widening at little at the sight of the younger’s heart-shaped smile.

“Magic,” Jisung wiggled his fingers playfully. He looked chipper as ever, which - considering how the younger had been whining cutely into Minho’s chest about how sick he felt less than ten minutes before - meant he used his magic to heal his own hangover too. “Better?’

“Gods I could kiss you right now,” Minho sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the lack of pain radiating through his skull. He missed the way Jisung’s eyes widened even more, or how the boy’s face flushed brightly. “Did you heal Felix yet?”

“Y-yeah,” Jisung wheezed. “I did him, then you, and n-now I’m going to see if anyone else wants some help.”

“Mm, or you could just do me and Felix,” Minho opened his eyes again, smirking at how the younger boy seemed to flush more. He wasn’t oblivious to how he flustered Jisung, and it was something he adored exploiting. Jisung was adorable when he was embarrassed. “Just me and you and him.”

“Hyung...” Jisung could feel his neck burning. Did Minho realize the effect he had on the younger boy? Jisung met the older boy’s eyes and realized with a start that-

Yes. Minho knew exactly what he was doing. The knowledge made his stomach warm in the same way Felix’s kisses did.

“Sungie...” Hyunjin whined, his head resting on Jeongin’s shoulder. “Make it go away...”

“And here I thought you were able to hold your alcohol better,” Jisung chuckled, taking any excuse to get away from Minho and his gaze that seemed to bore straight through Jisung’s body. “What happened to being the best at holding his liquor?”

“I drank twice what you did and wasn’t nearly as gone,” Hyunjin narrowed his eyes. “I can handle myself way better than you.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll let you suffer,” Jisung snarked, pressed a gentle hand to Jeongin’s cheek, letting the soft light take the younger’s hangover away. Hyunjin paled, knowing very well that Jisung would leave him like this. It wouldn’t have been the first time Jisung left him with a grueling hangover because of pettiness. Jisung and Hyunjin were far too similar. “Come here, idiot.”

Hyunjin smiled softly and did as he was told, leaning into Jisung’s touch. The headache vanished, the rolling in his stomach disappearing as if he had never felt sick to begin with.

“Does anyone else need help?” Hyunjin asked, running his hand through his hair to work out the knots from sleeping.

“I’ll go ask around.” Jisung left Hyunjin with Jeongin.

“Hey Innie, is everything okay-?” Hyunjin was cut off by a knock on the chamber doors. Everyone froze, their eyes wide and glued towards the sound. Over the course of the evening, Hyunjin managed to somewhat forget why they were all together, but the fear from the day before came rushing back.

“My lord?” A voice called through the door. Hyunjin didn’t breathe, but Changbin and Chris instantly relaxed. “I’ve news.”

Changbin went over and undid the lock on the door, peering through the crack to double check who it was. It was his right hand in the guard who kept an eye on the other soldiers while Changbin served his duties to the prince. Once clearing that he was alone, Changbin let the man slip into the room.

“What’s happened?” Changbin asked, his voice low and serious - nothing like the giggly boy they had seen the night before.

“The assassin has been captured,” The man said with a tired smile. “We scoured the entire castle and found him hiding in the back passage ways between the servants quarters and the path leading outside the castle walls.”

“What did he look like?”

“Pale, with dark eyes and dressed in all black.” The man reported. Hyunjin felt his stomach drop - that description sounded very familiar, but he didn’t know why-

“Oh gods...” He sucked in a sharp breath, clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Jinnie?” Chris saw the boy’s distress. “Are you alright?”

“I saw him,” He whispered, his hands starting to shake a little. “Wh-when Felix was bringing me to the gardens. I thought he was odd, b-but I didn’t say anything. I didn’t- I didn’t know if he was a newcomer like we were.”

“What?” Chris felt his eyes widen. Hyunjin had seen the assassin? Hyunjin and Felix had been in the same area as the assassin?

“He bumped into my shoulder but just walked away before I could apologize,” He let out a helpless chuckle. “We-we were the only ones in the hallway. He could have- have killed us and no one would have known-”

“It’s okay honey,” Minho said softly from behind them. Hyunjin looked and saw the older boy cupping Felix’s face, the younger boy shaking and crying silently. “He’s not going to hurt you. You’re safe. You’re with hyung, okay kitten? You’re okay.”

“I came to let you know it’s safe to leave the chambers,” The guard continued, looking distraught at the youngest prince’s quiet sobs. “He’s in custody and heavily guarded. We’re working on getting a confession from him before deciding his fate.”

“Thank you for letting us know,” Chris bowed slightly. “This has... shaken us quite a bit. I don’t know if staying around the castle at the moment would be the best idea.”

“Why don’t we visit the village?” Hyunjin suggested. At Chris’ confused look, he just raised an eyebrow. “Do... do you not visit the towns surrounding your castle?”

“Um, n-no, not really,” Chris looked towards Minho, who just shrugged a little. “But if that’s what you want, we can take a trip. It’ll give the guards another chance to sweep the grounds.”

“Wouldn’t we be in more danger?” Seungmin chimed in.

“The assassin was in the castle already,” Hyunjin reasoned. “Leaving the grounds might be our best chance to stay safe because no one would expect us to go anywhere.”

“I suppose...” The other boy looked away, seeming only a little placated.

“Even with the assassin captured, I would feel more comfortable if everyone stayed with either me or Changbin,” Chris turned back to his friends. “Just for a few days.”

“Of course hyung,” Minho nodded. “I’ll stay with Changbin if you want to help Hyunjin, Jisung and Jeongin back to their chambers to prepare for our trip.”

“I’ll stay with Minho hyung.” Seungmin offered.

“Do you want to stay or come with us?” Chris asked Felix, who had stopped crying but was still sniffling softly.

“I... wanna come with hyung.” He said softly, his eyes soft and eyebrows furrowed.

“Mm, alright Pixie,” Chris tugged his brother into a hug. It hadn’t quite hit him that both his precious baby brother and his fiancé had been alone with an assassin. He could have lost them both at the same time, all while he was panicking about showing Hyunjin around the gardens. “Shall we go then?”

“Let’s.” Hyunjin took Chris’ hand, offering the older boy a reassuring smile. Chris returned it, the tightness in his smile softening some.

“I didn’t even think of it,” Hyunjin gasped as they were getting ready to meet with the others in the front courtyard to make their way to the town. Chris shot him a confused look - they had changed and ate, so there wasn’t anything Chris could think of that they were missing. “Would you need a disguise?”

“Why?” Felix blinked.

“Well, back home I would hide my face when I would go down,” Hyunjin replied, already looking around his chambers for something to keep the other princes’ identities a secret. “After a while, they realized it was me so I stopped but at first I was worried about being recognized.”

“I haven’t been to the town in years,” Felix admitted, almost ashamed. “The last time I went was just to pass through on our way to another kingdom.”

“Most of the times I’ve been there were for royal processions,” Chris rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I don’t think anyone would recognize us if we didn’t wear the family crest.”

“You... never go to the towns?” Hyunjin asked, not able to really wrap his head around the notion. He spent most of his free time with his people, helping with mundane chores and learning more about their lives. He helped tend to gardens and wash laundry in the stream with the older women. He even helped birth a calf when the cow on the farm he was passing by went into labor.

“We never had a reason to.” Felix shrugged.

“That won’t do!” Hyunjin exclaimed, going over to his wardrobe. He dug around, looking for something the two could wear before throwing clothing at both Chris and Felix.

“Here, these cloaks are lightweight but will cover your faces if you pull the hood us.”

“Why do you have two of these?” Chris asked, fastening the clasp around his neck. The cloak fell just at his knees, the dark green material was sturdy but not suffocating, with a small, bronze clasp to hold it together. Hyunjin went silent for a moment.

“Jisung and I both kept on in our chambers in case Jeongin needed to hide.” He said after a moment. Chris felt himself start, his fingers clutching the fabric tighter. No wonder it was so lightweight - Jeongin’s body temperature wouldn’t have worked with common wool.

“We should be going,” Jeongin cut through the silence, his tone tense. “The others should be waiting already.”

“Mm, I’m ready.” Jisung smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Sungie, does green look good on me?” Felix asked, batting his eyes at Jisung.

“Of course,” He smiled softly. It made Hyunjin sick to his stomach how loving his friend’s gaze had become. “You’d look good in any color.”

Felix just spluttered instead of responding, covering his cheeks with his hands. Chris chuckled at their antics and headed towards the door, only to be stopped by a hand tugging on the back of the cloak.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, turning around to see Hyunjin standing close behind him.

“Are you alright?” Hyunjin responded, not answering Chris’ question.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I saw how... scared you looked earlier,” Hyunjin frowned, playing with the leather ties at the top of Chris’ tunic. “But it’s okay, because Felix is safe now. You don’t have to worry about him since he has all of us to protect him.”

“I wasn’t just scared for Felix,” Chris admitted. He captured Hyunjin’s hands and brought the younger’s knuckles to his mouth. Hyunjin sucked in a quiet breath at the feeling of Chris’ lips against his skin. “I was scared for you too. I could have lost you that day as well.”

“B-but-” Hyunjin frowned. Chris didn’t even like him at that point. They had only just started to fix their relationship. Would Chris have really missed him that much if something happened to him?

“You’re thinking too hard.” Chris smiled softly. Before Hyunjin could defend himself, the older boy leaned in and kissed him. Even sober, the feeling of Chris’ mouth was intoxicating. He parted his lips just the smallest amount, and Chris took the opportunity to run his tongue along his lips, dipping into Hyunjin’s mouth just enough that the younger could taste the mulled wine they had with their meal. It made his head spin as he gave Chris more control over the kiss, letting the older boy explore his mouth fully as Chris’ hands gently gripped his hips.

He bit Chris’ lips gently, urging the older boy to keep going. He wanted Chris to wrap his large hands around his waist and remind Hyunjin who the stronger of the two were. Chris kissed down Hyunjin’s throat, sucking red marks into his skin. When he used his teeth, Hyunjin felt his eyes roll back a little.

He let out a gentle whine, pressing his front against Chris. The older boy gasped into Hyunjin’s throat before eagerly reconnecting their lips, sending a shiver down Hyunjin’s spine at the realization that he was the one having such an effect on Chris. He could feel himself getting hard, the sensation of Chris’ pelvis digging into his thigh only heightened the effect it had on him-

“Dear gods, you can fuck LATER!” Jisung cried, making them both jump. Hyunjin slammed his forehead against Chris’, both boys clutching their face and groaning in sudden pain. Any chance of Hyunjin having a little problem to take care of was instantly gone now that Jisung completely ruined the moment.

“I’m gonna skin him,” He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. “He won’t even see it coming.”

“One of these days...” Chris sighed, adjusting his belt. His lips were swollen and red from the younger’s teeth. “I swear I’ll get you to myself, with no interruptions.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it... hyung.” Hyunjin smirked at how Chris’ eyes seemed to widen in surprise. Before he could say anything, Hyunjin was chasing after Jisung, who was muttering under his breath to Felix, who was rubbing the back of his hand with a comforting thumb.

“About time you got here,” Changbin grunted as they came into view of the others. They were dressed to travel, with comfortable clothing and pouches tied firmly at their waists. “You were the one who wanted to visit the town in the first place.”

“Sorry, we had to find something to disguise Chris and Felix.” Hyunjin chuckled sheepishly. Jisung made a gagging sound, which Hyunjin pointedly ignored. Jeongin snickered, watching the back of Hyunjin’s neck burn.

“I’m sure what’s why you’re late,” Minho smiled warmly. Hyunjin was about to believe that the elder actually bought the lie until he pressed a thumb into one of the blooming bruises on Hyunjin’s throat, making the younger boy yelp. “Next time, wait until we don’t have plans? It’s not like you have anyone else vying for your attention other than yourselves.”

“Let’s just go...” Hyunjin huffed, wrapping his cloak around his shoulders and refusing to look anyone in the eye. He could feel their stares, hear their whispers. It made him... extremely self conscious.

It wouldn’t have been the first time his innocence had been challenged. Back in his own kingdom, whispers slunk along the castle grounds, murmuring of how Prince Hyunjin would open his legs for anyone he deemed beautiful enough. Though it stung, he was also aware that he didn’t exactly do much to dissuade the rumors. He took lovers at a fairly regular rate, though rarely did he drop them completely after they were finished. Many of the men and women he had slept with remained close friends with the prince, though never as close as Jisung and Jeongin were.

He was used to it, but it didn’t sting any less to know his new friends thought the same of him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, leveling his expression into something neutral. The calmer he kept his face, the better control he had over his emotions. It was only when his feelings started to seep out onto his eyes and brow that he began to lose what little control he had over himself.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Chris jogged to catch up with Hyunjin, who had thoughtlessly walked ahead of the others, his long legs making quick time of the stroll down the trail to the town at the base of the castle.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” He kept his eyes on the dirt trail, making extra sure not to trip over sticks or rocks or bumps.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Chris hummed. He wanted to reach out and take the younger boy’s hand, as Felix had with Jisung, but Hyunjin’s arms were hidden under his cloak. “I... did I go too far? If I did, please tell me... I know how some people speak of me, but I promise that I would never take advantage of you.”

“Huh?” Hyunjin blinked, quickly looking up at Chris. “What do you mean?”

“Heh, apparently I have a reputation of being a tad... promiscuous? I don’t really take partners that often, but the servants here like to gossip, and they like to create drama. They know well enough not to let these rumors spread to the court, but Seungmin has better access to the servant whispers than anyone.”

Hyunjin couldn’t stop the snort of a chuckle. Chris shot him a questioning glance, almost looking hurt that the younger was laughing about what he confided in him.

“I-I don’t mean to laugh, I just...” Hyunjin shook his head. “I was worried about the same thing.”

“The same thing?”

“You could say I was also quite promiscuous,” Hyunjin grinned at the older boy. “I... I was worried that the others would think poorly of me for running up late with bruises appearing on my throat.”

“I think the bruises look lovely,” Chris whispered, tracing the same spot Minho had somewhat gently prodded before. “And even if others might have thought that of you, no one here would ever judge you like that.”

“I know... it just caught me off guard.” Hyunjin sighed. He didn’t want to think the worst of his friends, but it was hard when it was all he was used to.

“They wouldn’t judge either of us for anything,” Chris nudged Hyunjin with his shoulder, making the younger boy stumble for a step. He regained his balance quickly, shooting Chris an amused smirk and bumping him back. “We’re safe with them, no matter what.”

“Mm.” Hyunjin’s smirk softened. Chris was right - while all eight boys were together, nothing could get to them. It seemed awfully optimistic, but at the same time it just felt right to him - it felt as though they had been fated to meet somehow, that their paths were destined to cross from the start.

“I can see the town over that hill!” Jisung called, eyes glued to the horizon.

“You live so close and you never came to visit?” Hyunjin asked Chris. The older boy just shrugged and took Hyunjin’s hand, their fingers slotting together perfectly.

“I guess I never saw the need?” Chris sounded unsure of his own reasoning. “I always fulfilled my duties as prince for them, but Father never exactly... encouraged us to visit the villagers on our own. I think he’s afraid they would try to harm us in some way.”

“Back home, I spent as much of my free time in the surrounding towns,” Hyunjin started, the sounds of their friends laughing and bickering filling the air around them. “I started going down because I felt... useless as a prince. I couldn’t fight well, and I was weak. It was just after my recovery from my sparring accident, and I couldn’t train the way Father wanted me to, so we would disguise ourselves and sneak from the castle. I saw the poverty and the pride in my people. The hunger and the festivities - good and bad things both.”

“You’re amazing.” Chris breathed, not meaning to interrupt.

“We would bring medicine for those we knew were sick, and food from the kitchens that would have been thrown out to feed the hungry. I started using my personal funds to purchase fabric for the mothers to make clothing for their children, and when I had the time I would help the kids learn basic reading. I couldn’t really do much for them, but I did what I could.”

“You must have made a huge impact on them.”

“I should have done more,” Hyunjin’s shoulders slumped a little. “And now that I’m gone... I wonder how they’re going to manage. I don’t want to claim that I alone was keeping the towns alive, but I know it’ll be much more difficult for them now.”

“We could visit your kingdom one day soon,” Chris suggested. Hyunjin perked up, as if he had never considered it. “We can bring things from home for your people, as a show of... good will between the kingdoms.”

“You’d do that?” Hyunjin asked, sounding more shocked than Chris cared for.

“Of course,” he gave the younger boy a curious look. “Obviously it’s something you care deeply for... if course I would want to be involved as well. I want to know more about you, and it’s clear this is something extremely important.”

“Is... is there anything similar for you? I would like to do the same - learn about you and be involved in your life...” Hyunjin’s ears burned. No one had ever been so interested in who he was as a person before. Normally they were in it for the fame, or the money. The ones he brought back to his chambers were less greedy, but there was still a slight layer of personal gain behind their actions.

Chris, though... he seemed completely genuine in wanting to know about Hyunjin. He wasn’t leveraging sex above Hyunjin’s head, or trying to coax favors from him. Chis wanted to know more about him because Chris was interested in Hyunjin - not Hyunjin’s title, or prestige, or pull.

“Hm, I’d have to think, but the stables are probably the closest I have,” Chris said after a moment. “I take great pride in my horses, and my hounds are kept with them. I’d love for you to meet Raspberry. She’s expecting a litter soon.”

“Raspberry?”

“The daughter of the dog that lost her leg to the boar,” Chris grinned and Hyunjin’s chest fluttered. “For the first few months of her life, she would walk with a limp. We were worried she had been born lame, but we realized she was simply imitating her mother, who couldn’t walk properly.”

“She sounds adorable,” Hyunjin was more of a cat person than a dog person, mainly because his Father actually allowed him to keep cats at the castle while the hounds had to stay outside the walls, to be tended to by the guards and only brought out for hunts. “I would be honored to meet her.”

“You’ll love her,” Chris eyes’ sparkled in excitement, and it made Hyunjin giddy in turn. “I really am glad you took this treaty. I don’t think I’ve ever said it out loud, but... I’m so sorry for how I acted... if only I hadn’t been such a bastard, we could have been doing this,” Chris brought Hyunjin’s hand up and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “So much sooner.”

“Call me crazy, but I think our little spats really added to our relationship,” He chuckled, his eyes turning up in mirth. “Makes this more special in a sense.”

“I wouldn't call you crazy for that,” Chris chuckled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek. “I think you’re onto something. What’s more classic of a love story than rivals to partners?”

“Do you read romance often?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow.

“I read many books that have been sorted into many genres,” Chris scoffed lightly, but the younger could see his ears warming. “Romantic epics are just... one that I happen to enjoy slightly more than the others.”

“You’re adorable,” Hyunjin couldn’t help but coo. As scary at Chris seemed at first glance, there really was a gentleness in his eyes that never seemed to fade. There was a carefulness in his touches, and a sense of thoughtfulness in his words. He was no more a brute than Hyunjin was, and not for the first time, Hyunjin felt like a fool. “I should be the one apologizing.”

“What for?”

“I judged you far too harshly when we first met,” He looked away, ashamed. “I had worked myself up to-to hating you. I took the treaty for Jeongin, but I was so bitter that it was my only option to protect him. I may be a prince, but I’m still young - I acknowledge that. I felt as though my entire life was being shackled... and I took it out on you, who never asked for this either.”

“I don’t blame you,” Chris smiled, and Hyunjin could see no resentment in his eyes. “I was... in a similar position. I told myself that no matter what, I would never allow myself to befriend this stranger than was coming into my life. I had Felix, and Changbin, and Minho, and Seungmin. I didn’t need anyone else, because they were already my whole world.”

“What does that make us then?” Hyunjin couldn’t help but ask, almost fearing the answer. Chris stopped walking, tugging the younger to do the same. He cupped Hyunjin’s face gently, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes.

“My world simply expanded,” He said, his voice low and gentle, as if he was trying to convince Hyunjin to believe him with the tone of his voice alone. “Jeongin and Jisung... they fit spaces I didn’t know I had bare.”

“And me?” It was barely a whisper of a question.

“You’re the final piece to my puzzle,” Chris chuckled and kissed the corner of the younger boy’s mouth. “I feel... completed now.”

“Hyung...” Hyunjin’s eyes stung.

“We should catch up with the others, before they begin to speculate what we’re doing.”

“Mm, can’t have that.” Hyunjin shook his head, a fond smile on his lips. Even though this time had been completely innocent, he knew his friends well enough - he would never be able to live down what happened before leaving his chambers. If they caught them again, Hyunjin would have to fake his own death and flee the country to escape the well meaning taunts.

At the last second, Hyunjin grabbed Chris’ sleeve. As the older boy turned, he threw his arms around his neck, pressing his face into the older prince’s neck. His lips rested on Chris’ throat, not moving, but simply existing. Chris wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, immediately pulling the younger boy into a tight embrace.

Hyunjin felt as though he could cry. Never had he allowed himself to even imagine he could be this happy. He had shot down any wishful thought that tried to bloom in his mind, because he knew if he let them grow, he would only be crushed when things turned out the opposite, but now...

He was home.

“Come on baby,” Chris smiled, pressing another kiss to Hyunjin’s nose. “Let’s catch up with the others.”

“Mm.” Hyunjin’s hand never left Chris’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mayhaps I lied!! This chapter was supposed to have their trip to the town as well, but it was already running way too long, so I'm going to split it into a second chapter. The angst will pick back up after their little field trip! 
> 
> I honestly can't tell if this flowed well? I'm not very confident in filler chapters, and tend to rush them to get to the main plot points. I hope this isn't too rushed or focused on minute details. I've been in a weird mood recently, so it's hard to judge my own work without a thousand layers of bias over it. Writing the relationships in this fic have really highlighted how the odds of finding someone like Chris, or Changbin, or Felix, who would love me so fiercely are very slim. Makes me wonder if it's something to do with who I am rather than the people I try to talk to XD


	10. Daytrip Outside of the Castle Walls

“Are they always so...?” Chris trailed off, not sure how to word his question without sounding a little bit like an asshole.

“This is pretty similar to the towns back home,” Hyunjin commented, looking around the street as they walked. They were gathering a fair amount of attention, but any group of eight people - half with their faces covered - would draw a few eyes. Jeongin especially seemed to be garnering looks more so than the others, seeing how he had a piece of thin fabric pulled up over his mouth and nose, leaving just his eyes showing - to hide his scales. They were going through the marketplace, the air busy with shouting and talking. “A little more diverse.”

“It’s so lively!” Felix said with a bright smile, his eyes lighting up as he took in his surroundings.

“Careful Lix,” Changbin tugged the younger prince closer to his side just as a cart carrying bushels of apples rolled past. “You have to be more careful.”

“I didn’t expect this,” Chris admitted. He watched a group of children running after a hoop, hitting it with sticks to keep it moving. “I’m not sure what I was expecting, but not...”

“Most members of the court expect the peasants to be sad and dirty,” Hyunjin said with an edge to his voice. His face softened as he saw a girl selling fresh flowers from a large, hand woven basket. “They just assume that because these people don’t have the same wealth and privilege, they’re wasting away, but the villagers in towns like this are livelier than any court I’ve visited.”

“What’s that smell?” Changbin asked, sniffing the air.

“Lamb skewers!” Jisung trilled, racing way from the group towards a vendor that had a decent amount of people standing around it.

“Is it safe to just... eat food from a stand on the side of the road?” Chris felt himself being tugged after Jisung by Hyunjin, who had the same excited look at his friend.

“Marketplace food is the best,” Hyunjin grinned at the older boy. He was so at ease, surrounded by the chaos and colors of the stalls - Chris couldn’t wrap his head around it. There was so much going on. “Especially lamb skewers. At least, the ones back home are. I’ll be the judge if these are anywhere near as good.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Chris chuckled, stopping right in front of the man grilling.

“Could we have eight?” Hyunjin asked, his mouth watering at the sight of the skewers sizzling over the coals. “Actually could we have nine?” Jeongin usually ate two.

“Of course!” The man grinned, his voice booming. He was large - easily six foot - with a full beard and scars all along his beefy arms. Now that he was closer, Hyunjin could see the man’s right eye was milky, with a scar running across it. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before, and I know I’d remember a face like yours.”

“Ah, I just moved to this kingdom a short while ago,” Hyunjin laughed as he reached for his pouch. “My friends and I used to frequent the marketplace back home but this is our first time here.”

“You came to the right place then!” He laughed heartily, putting nine skewers into paper bags. “Our little town here has the best market in the area.”

“I’m looking forward to exploring.” Hyunjin began counting coins, only to see a hand reach past his face.

“Will this be enough?” Chris asked, handing the man something. He took the money, only to almost drop it into the coals.

“What the-?” He caught the gold coin just in time. “Wh- this is gold!”

“Is it not enough?” Chris asked, already reaching for his pouch again, only to be stopped.

“Trust me, this is more than enough,” The man looked a little faint, his eyes glued to the gold as if he were afraid it would turn into a snake and bite him. “I can’t take this.”

“But... I don’t have anything smaller...” Chris trailed off, looking to Hyunjin like a lost child.

“Keep it,” Hyunjin put his hand over Chris’, which was still on his pouch. “If the skewers are as good as they smell, it’ll be worth the gold.”

“Who the hell are you boys?” He asked with a chuckle and a shake of his head. He slipped the gold into his pocket and began putting more skewers into their order. Hyunjin opened his mouth to object, only for the man to hold out his hand. “The least I can do is give you a few more damn skewers! Be careful though, others might not be as kind when they see what kind of wealth you’re carrying.”

“Thank you sir,” Hyunjin bowed before taking the steaming bags. “This means a lot to us. I hope your business does well!”

“So polite.” The man chuckled and waved them off before turning to another person waiting to order.  
Hyunjin and Chris went over to where the others had congregated. Jisung grinned and met them halfway, taking a portion of the bags from his friend.

“Holy shit these smell so good,” Jisung moaned, his eyes shining. “Wait, how many did you get?”

“I only ordered nine, but Chris paid with a gold coin so he doubled them.” Hyunjin chuckled, handing out skewers to everyone.

Chris looked at his for a moment and couldn’t help but think how different it looked from anything he would eat back in the castle. He could see the grill lines on the meat, the spices coloring it brightly. Taking a hesitant bite, Chris' eyes flew open.

“Oh wow...” He muttered, taking an even bigger bite.

“Good, right?” Hyunjin grinned at his fiancé’s reaction. “There are so many types of foods to try, so don’t fill up now.”

“Wait, hyung.... you tried to pay for lamb skewers with a gold coin?” Minho looked ready to faint.

“That’s all I brought,” Chris said defensively, pouting into his second skewer. “I didn’t know how expensive things were going to be...”

“A single gold coin probably could have bought three times what we have,” Minho sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. “It’s good though.”  
Jeongin chuckled low as he tugged his mask down, making sure his hood was still firmly in place before happily munching on his skewer.

“What should we do next?” Felix asked after a few minutes. They had finished their skewers, allowing Jisung to take their trash and throw it out for them before regrouping. “I want to see everything.”

“My Pixie is so cute.” Jisung cooed, using his thumb to wipe a smear of sauce from the other boy’s mouth, not hesitating to lick it off his finger. Hyunjin blinked, wondering when they had time to progress their relationship this far. The last he heard, they had only drunkenly made out on Chris’ bed.

Jisung had always been affectionate, never afraid to show his love for his friends with hugs and soft punches and teasing remarks, but Hyunjin realized that he had never seen Jisung in love before. The look on his friend’s face was not unfamiliar in itself, but it was not something that he had seen on Jisung.

“Sungie, stop...” Felix giggled, pulling away but instantly moving to take Jisung’s hand.

“Hyung, do you want to come with me?” Jeongin asked Seungmin, completely ignoring the longing look Changbin was shooting in his direction as he pulled his mask back up again. “I want to look for something and I could use your help.”

“Is it alright if we go off on our own?” Seungmin asked.

“I don’t think-” Chris started, only to be cut off.

“I think Jeongin can handle anything if they were to run into trouble,” Changbin chimed in, shooting the younger boy a look. Jeongin’s eyes widened for a second before he looked away, almost looking bored. Changbin’s face dropped but he tried not to let it show. “Um, out of all of us, minus hyung and myself, he’s the most capable of protecting Seungmin.”

“Is that alright Jeongin? I don’t mind coming with you if you don’t want to go alone.” Chris offered, his eyebrows turned up in concern.

“Thank you hyung, but I think I’ll be fine,” Jeongin smiled, but only Hyunjin noticed how tight the expression really was. Jisung would have seen it as well, if he had not been so focused on teasing Felix. “Shall we?”

“Here Innie, take this,” Hyunjin untied the knot holding his pouch to his hip and tipped a generous amount of coins into the younger’s hand. “Get anything you want, okay?”

“Hyung, you don’t have to-” he tried to hand the money back, only for Hyunjin to curl the younger’s fingers around them.

“Get something that makes you happy, for my sake.” Hyunjin said softly. Jeongin looked as though he was going to argue before sighing and nodding.

“Meet us back at the skewer stand at... five,” Chris told Jeongin sternly. “We’ll all reconvene there if we don’t end up finding each other through the day.”

“Don’t have too much fun without us,” Felix giggled, looking radiant with his grin and his fingers laced in Jisung’s. “Or do... who knows what could happen?”

Chris saw how Changbin’s face crumpled at the comment, the shorter boy turning away so as not to see the two youngest of their group disappear into the crowd. He went over to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright Binnie,” He said quietly. Changbin looked up at him, offering the prince a sad smile. “I can tell there’s something more going on.”

“It’s fine hyung,” He cleared his throat, fluffing his bangs with his hand - a habit he had when he was trying to distract himself and others from what he really felt. “If he doesn’t want me like that... who am I to push it? Sure, he’s... beautiful, and powerful, and I just want to be able to stand by his side but if he doesn’t return those feelings, I’m content just being his friend.”

“Bin...” Chris’ heart broke. As sure as Changbin sounded, the older boy could hear the thinly veiled agony in his friend’s words.

“Why don’t we look around?” Minho suggested, pulling everyone’s attention towards him.

“I, uh... I think I’m going to go on my own for a while,” Changbin said, looking down. “I just need some time to... think about things.”

“Are you sure?” Chris knew Changbin didn’t actually like being alone when he was feeling broken, but there was that sad smile again.

“Just for a little bit,” He reassured his friend. “I’m sure I’ll run into someone sooner rather than later.”

“Mm...” Chris watched Changbin also disappear into the marketplace.

“Ready?” Hyunjin asked, taking the older prince’s hand. Chris turned to him and smiled, giving a little squeeze to Hyunjin’s hand.

“Ready.”

“What did you want to get?” Seungmin asked as they headed away from the food vendors and towards the stands selling trinkets and such. Jeongin had pulled the fabric back up over his mouth, covering everything except his eyes. The hood of his cloak hid what few scales at the top of his cheeks that still showed.

“Presents for everyone,” he said, almost sheepishly. “I know what hyungs would want, but you would know what the others would like better than I would.”

“You’re so cute Innie,” Seungmin chuckled, grinning at how Jeongin seemed to pout at the compliment. “Well, why don’t we go stall by stall and see what they have? Did you have anything specific in mind yet?”

“Not quite,” Jeongin admitted, his eyes scanning over the wares of the closest vendor. “I was hoping I would see something and figure it out as I went.”

“I can work with that.” Seungmin said, going to stand next to the younger boy, looking over his shoulder at the table. Laid out were dozens of silver pieces - hair pins, broaches, necklaces and earrings, rings and bracelets. There were even circlets and goblets made of silver and steel, all decorated with various non-precious and semi-precious gems.

One in particular caught Jeongin’s eye - it was a hair ornament of shining silver, shaped like what looked like a sunburst. It had chunks of yellow and orange stones along the spiked parts, while blue and white stones rested in the shape of a crescent moon on the other side, making it look like the sun and moon were resting against each other.

“What do you think of this for Felix hyung?” Jeongin asked quietly, pointing to the ornament. Seungmin followed the younger’s finger and raised an eyebrow.

“I think it’s perfect,” Seungmin was mildly impressed. Even after knowing Felix for such a short while, it seemed Jeongin had a better read on his new friends than the boy himself seemed to realize. “Maybe this would be enough to convince him to grow his hair out again. We all miss it.”

“When was it long?” Jeongin asked, handing the man running the stand a few coins.

“A year or so ago,” Seungmin took the pouch from the vendor for Jeongin. “It was about as long as Hyunjin’s but when it started getting hot he had Minho hyung cut it.”

Jeongin just nodded, trying to picture the other boy with longer hair and found himself curious about how the clip would look in it. They continued through the marketplace, stopped at each stand to see what they had.

Little by little, Jeongin’s money pouch lightened as the items that replaced the coins grew heavier. He was glad he went with the cross body bag for this trip, because otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to carry everything.

They found a romance novel that had been recently published for Chris, and a beautiful jacket with brass latchings for Minho. They bought a bag of assorted sweets and a bottle of honey mead for Jisung, and while Seungmin wasn’t looking, Jeongin purchased a small fabric plush of a dog - he thought it could be a companion to the one the older boy already had. The hardest to find something for were Hyunjin and... Changbin.

“What about that one?” Jeongin asked, pointing towards a blanket laid out under the shade of a tree, an old woman sitting behind it. It seemed the people of the marketplace were keeping their distance from the woman’s blanket, which hurt the boy’s heart a little. She smiled at anyone who passed by, but didn’t seem too hurt when she was ignored.

They went over to the woman, who blinked happily when she realized they were actually stopping for her blanket.

“Good morning,” She smiled, showing sharp canines. Jeongin felt his blood go cold for a moment in shock when he realized why everyone was avoiding the old woman. She had a set of ears, only barely hidden under a thin, colorful head scarf, and there was a golden tail wrapped around her legs, almost completely eaten by the long grass she was sitting on. “Can I interest you in some of my wares, young masters?”

She was a semi-human - feline, if the ears and tails were anything to go by. Jeongin could feel his breathing pick up a little. It had been years since he encountered another semi, and it had been a nightingale girl, with beautiful feathers in her hair and along her limbs. She had been shackled by golden chains and dragged around like a prize.

Jeongin had never seen another semi-human that had lived to be so old.

“Innie, look at those.” Seungmin pointed, not seeming phased by the woman’s appearance. Jeongin had to drag his eyes away from the tail, its tip flicking gently. The older boy had noticed a pair of earrings, and Jeongin instantly knew they were perfect.

Emeralds dangled from a thin golden chain, a smaller red gem rested just above the hook that would go through the ear. He could instantly imagine how they would look on Hyunjin and knew he couldn’t leave without them, no matter how much they cost.

“Those earrings were handmade by my granddaughter,” The woman said fondly, noticing where the boys had been looking. “She’s been crafting jewelry for years, but only recently allowed me to sell them. She always said it was never good enough for people to buy, no matter how much we tell her otherwise.”

“They’re perfect,” Jeongin didn’t know why his throat felt so tight. Maybe it was the concept of another semi-human perfecting a craft so finely, when all through his life he had been told they were only worth being used as trophies or slaves. “Your... your granddaughter... Is she l-like you?”

The woman tensed, her eyes widening. Jeongin could see the golden hue and the long pupils shrinking. He instantly recognized his mistake and, in an attempt to mediate, pulled his mask down. She took one look at him and her expression of fear melted into one of awe.

“You’re...” She whispered, her voice wispy.

“I’ve... I’ve never met another semi-human who’s- who’s survived long enough to sire children, let alone grandchildren,” He choked out. Seungmin could see the understanding bloom in the woman’s eyes. “I-”

“Come here, boy,” She said kindly. Jeongin went and knelt before her, keeping his head down. She took his hand between her wrinkled ones, her thumb rubbing over the blue scales that peeked out from his sleeve. “You’re a special one, I can tell. I can also tell you’ve been through many hardships...”

“How did you...?” He didn’t know how to ask his question. How had she survived? How had she found someone to love her enough to create a family? Where waS her family? How had they managed to stay alive?

“There’s hope, my boy,” She said warmly. “For those like us. All it takes is a few kind souls to make things better.”

Seungmin saw her look in his direction, his neck flushing hot when she gave him a gentle smile. He could barely hear what they were talking about, but he had a feeling it had something to do with him somehow.

“I’ve recently... found many people who I trust,” Jeongin said hesitantly. “I... worry that I’m going to bring harm to them because of- of who I am.”

“If they truly care about you, no threat of danger will deter their love,” She reached up and tugged his mask back over his mouth and nose. “But it’s important to be careful of who you trust. Too many people would want to take advantage of a child as beautiful as you. It seems some may have already done so.”

“Mm, long ago,” Jeongin felt like crying. He loved Hyunjin - he loved the older boy to death and back, and would risk everything for him - but in that moment, he had never felt more seen before. “But... I’m safe now.”

“Good,” She nodded approvingly. “Take those people and hold them close. Don’t let your fears force you to push them away, no matter how scared you may be.”

“I will,” Jeongin said, his tone firm. “Thank you.”

“Now, you liked the earrings, yes?” She brightened, her aged face lighting up as she reached for the pair and tucked them gently into a silk pouch. “Here, take them.”

“I couldn’t take them without payment.” Jeongin said immediately, refusing to take the pouch from her.

“I don’t need your money boy,” She said, her eyes smiling despite the scowl on her lips. “I’m not that poor!”

“Please, your granddaughter’s craftsmanship deserves to be treated properly,” He said, tipping the last of his coins into his hand. He had no idea how much a pair of earrings like that would be worth, but any amount is better than nothing. He knew he still had a single gold coin tucked into the small pocket sewn into the lining of his cloak, which was for emergencies only, so he couldn’t touch that for a simple purchase.

“You are kind beyond your years,” She murmured, taking the coins after a heavy moment. “Don’t let anything steal that from you, you hear me?”

“Of course, Ajumma,” Jeongin grinned. Though his smile was hidden by his mask, his eyes showed all the emotion needed. “Please tell your granddaughter that her work is beautiful.”

“I think she’ll be grateful to hear that.” She chuckled. Seungmin and Jeongin bowed to her before making their way back towards the main marketplace. Jeongin was silent, and Seungmin kept glancing at his friend.

He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. Should he comfort Jeongin? Or try to keep things normal? Just as he was about to open his mouth, he realized Jeongin was gone.

“Shit...” His stomach dropped as he frantically looked around, but the cloaked figure of his friend was nowhere to be seen.

Little did he know, Jeongin had been distracted by yet another booth - one they hadn’t stopped at yet. This one was far different from the others they had been purchasing things from, the table covered in blades of all kinds - knives for hunting, and for cutting wood, and for ceremonies sat next to hand axes and thin swords. The metal seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun, their etchings even more detailed the closer he got to the table.

He wasn’t planning on buying anything, but he found himself unable to simply walk past without looking.

“Hello, young master,” The man said in a booming tone. Jeongin blinked at him, wondering why he was so familiar. “Is there anything you’re looking for in particular?”

“Do... Do you have a brother, by any chance?” He found himself asking. The man blinked at him before he let out a hearty laugh.

“Ah, did you buy lamb skewers?” He asked, laughing again as Jeongin nodded. “Mm, that’s my brother alright. He used to work with me in the forge, but a few years back had a bad accident. Our Mother taught him how to cook and he’s been doing nothing else since then.”

“His skewers were delicious,” Jeongin said, his eyes still scanning the blades set out before him. “Best I’ve had since coming here-”

He felt his breath catch in his throat. There, resting on a cloth made of red silk, was the most beautiful knife he had ever seen in his life. The hilt was made of steel, but it had been forged to have the appearance of scales, and had been polished to have a faint purple and blue sheen, depending on what angle you looked at it. The blade was something amazing all on it’s own, with the most delicate looking dragon engraved into it.

It wasn’t that it was a dragon that made Jeongin’s throat sting, but rather that the dragon seemed to be flying with a small human on its back, the human’s sword raised high over his head. How they managed to fit such a detailed engraving on a blade no larger than his hand baffled him, but that bafflement was nothing compared to the feeling in his chest. If he hadn’t known any better, Jeongin would have though he had been punched.

Because the dragon was not shown as something terrifying, but rather something beautiful - it did not have bloody fangs or fire, like most depictions did, but rather a gentle expression and almost human-like eyes.

“Ah, a man of taste I see,” The man noticed how the boy had been staring at the blade as if it had frozen him in place. “It was the last blade my brother ever forged. It took him years to engrave the dragon on the steel and polish the scales just right to shine that color... he didn’t want to sell it at first, but things have been tough recently. We’ve brought all of the personal blades we could bare to part with out to market...”

Jeongin opened his mouth, but no sound came out. There was only one thing on his mind as he stared at the knife. Before he knew what he was doing, he was reaching into his cloak, his clammy fingers closing around the smooth, cool coin.

“W-would this be enough?” He asked, his voice shaky. He held the coin out, and he could see how his hand trembled faintly. The man’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what the coin was.

“W-we were asking for a few silver,” He gasped, his cheeks flushing under his thick beard. “Not m-many people want to spend a small fortune on a more... decorative knife anymore. It’s sharp, but most want something more... practical. Are you sure you wouldn’t be interested in something more practical?”

“No, it has to be that one.” Jeongin said firmly. He didn’t know what was compelling him to be so forceful. All he knew was that he needed that knife. The man looked at him - really looked the boy up and down. For the first time, he noticed the faint pattern pressed along the boy’s fabric mask, and the hint of scales trailing up his face, and the molten gold of his eyes. He realized why the boy was so enamored, and found he wasn’t scared. Semi-humans were not common, but there was something in the boy’s eyes that made the blacksmith smile.

“It’s yours then,” He said gruffly, sliding the blade in an equally as gorgeous leather sheath and wrapping it all in the red silk. “I wish there was something more I could do to compensate for the gold. If you want, you can chose another blade from the table-”

“No, this is more than enough,” Jeongin took the wrapped knife and carefully held it against his chest. “Thank you, sir. It’s perfect.”

“Get home safe, you hear me boy?”

“Mm, thank you again.” Jeongin bowed his head and tucked the knife in his bag. He turned to find Seungmin, only to realize the other boy was nowhere to be seen. Panic began to set in as he looked around frantically - he wasn’t scared for himself, but rather the older boy. He was supposed to protect Seungmin if anything were to happen, but now Seungmin was missing.

“Seungmin?” He called out, cupping a hand around his covered mouth. “Seungmin hyung? Seungmin?” No response. The panic began to spike more. He hesitated for a moment before tugging the mask down and trying again. “Seungmin hyung! Seungmin? Where are you?”

“Well, well, well... what do we have here?” A slimy voice responded. Jeongin froze before trying to tug his mask back into place, but it was too late. A thin man strutted out from between two buildings, a slick smile on his gaunt face. “Not just a filthy hybrid, but a reptile one as well... talk about my lucky day.”

“I have to go.” Jeongin turned to leave, only to feel fingers suddenly digging into his upper arm. He hissed without meaning to, the sound coming deep from within his chest - sounding nothing like a human. The man’s eyes widened before he grinned more. He pulled Jeongin back into the gap between the buildings, out of sight from the market.

“Hm, scales all along your arms too?” He rubbed Jeongin’s scales from under his sleeve, making the boy shudder. “Are you a snake? No, blue isn’t a snake color... and with those eyes of yours... a dragon maybe?”

“L-let me go,” Jeongin was scared. He could easily break free, but he knew if he harmed the man, there would be dangerous repercussions. If it were to protect one of his friends, most would see it as the boy’s pet semi-human being defensive, but if he did it for himself? He would be called rabid - dangerous, and wild. “My friends are waiting for me.”

“Friends?” The man laughed. “You’re either lying or stupid. Hybrid bitches must be kept in their place, or else they start thinking they deserve to be treated like a human... now,

I just so happen to know a guy who pays a pretty penny for potion ingredients, and everyone knows how valuable a dragon’s scale is...”  
Jeongin felt himself tremble as the man leaned closer. Was this it? Was he going to be taken by this man and stripped of what scales he had left? Would he never see Hyunjin, or Jisung again?

Would the last encounter he had with Changbin be one he regretted? Waking up that morning, he found he couldn’t look the older boy in the eye - after all, there was no way Changbin could stomach the idea of Jeongin. He was simply... too drunk. He didn’t know who he was holding oh so gently, because if he did, he would have been disgusted.

Jeongin had gotten ahead of himself, letting mead-hazed emotions run free as he clung to the sense of safety he felt while in the older boy’s strong arms. He had lost himself in how small and delicate Changbin made him feel, after an entire life of needing to be strong and untouchable to survive. He wanted nothing more than to curl into Changbin’s side and slot his fingers between the older boy’s, the way Jisung did with Felix and Hyunjin with Chris, but it was a dream he needed to squash - before everyone got hurt.

Now, it didn’t seem to matter, because he would never see Changbin again. He would never see Hyunjin, or Jisung again. He would never see them smile, or hear them laugh, or feel them playing with his hair.

Tears dripped into his mask as he struggled against the man. He couldn’t cause a scene, because it would end up reflecting back onto Hyunjin, or Chris somehow. There was no way the news of a dragon semi-human killing a civilian wouldn’t make it back to the castle - Chris’ father would hear and void the treaty. Hyunjin would be ripped away from Chris, and Jisung would never be able to see Felix again, all because Jeongin was selfish. Maybe this could be the last thing he did for them - sacrificing himself so Hyunjin and Jisung could finally be happy-

“Let. Him. Go.” A low voice growled, sending ice through Jeongin’s veins.

“Who are you?” The man snapped. “I saw him first, and I’m going to get the money for his filthy scales-”

The man said no more, because there was a sword suddenly sticking through his stomach. Jeongin could feel the man’s blood soaking into his pant leg as they both collapsed onto the ground.

“Baby, can you hear me?”

“H-hyung?” Jeongin’s ears were ringing so loudly he could barely make out the words being spoken to him.

“You’re okay now baby, he won’t hurt you,” The voice kept repeating. There was a hand on his face and he couldn’t help but flinch away. “Hyung took care of him. He won’t hurt you anymore.”

Jeongin started shaking, the situation starting to really hit him. He had almost been taken - he would have been tortured before being killed if the man had managed to get him away from the marketplace. There were arms around him, and a warm scent filled his nose, even through the mask.

“Hyung is here baby, you’re safe.”

Jeongin burst into tears, burying his face into the chest of whoever was holding him, their arms so familiar around his waist. He knew he was being loud, but he was so scared he thought he was going to throw up.

“Sir! We were told there was a commotion-”

“Dispose of this... trash,” The person holding Jeongin snarled. “And spread a message: Anyone who lays a hand on any member of Prince Christopher’s personal circle will face nothing less than execution.”

“S-sir!?”

“That’s an order from your captain!” Changbin snapped, fire still burning bright in his eyes. His subordinate hastily bowed and scurried away, two more guards carrying the man’s body away from the civilians. They weren’t even guards directly under him, but rather part of the group that was stationed in town to keep things safe. Even if they weren’t directly under him, anyone wearing the crest of the Kingdom’s guard knew who he was.

“H-hyung...” Jeongin gasped, more tears soaking into his mask. It was getting hard to breathe, the moisture against the fabric starting to suffocate him. Changbin could see Jeongin struggling and pulled the mask down, immediately cupping the boy’s cheek and wiping his tears away with a careful thumb.

“You’re safe now baby,” Changbin whispered, pulling Jeongin into a more comfortable position. “No one’s going to hurt you. Hyung will protect you.”

“I was so scared,” He admitted, his eyes stinging worse. “He-he was going to take me away...”

“Why... why didn’t you fight back?”

“Hyunjin hyung would have gotten in trouble because of me.”

“So you were going to let yourself be taken... so Hyunjin wouldn’t be blamed?” Changbin felt his heart shatter again.

He had simply been walking by, heading back towards the lamb skewer stand to wait for the others, when something told him to check between two buildings he had been passing by. He could hear faint sounds of a struggle, but it wasn’t until he saw familiar eyes - wide in fear - that he realized who it was.

He hadn’t even thought before he acted, and he didn’t regret killing that man for even a moment. The man deserved everything he got the moment he laid a single finger on Jeongin’s person.

“Why don’t we go wait for the others?” he asked, gently helping the boy to his feet. He couldn’t help but flush a little at how Jeongin clung to him, as if Changbin was the only thing keeping him tethered to this world.

Jeongin whimpered something, but it was lost in the chaos of the marketplace. Changbin helped the boy walk, hoping he would be enough to comfort him.

“This is nice,” Felix hummed as they walked along the rows of stalls. They had split from the others less than an hour prior, and he already had several new things in his pouch, including a bag of honey glazed peanuts that he was alternating between feeding to Jisung, feeding to Minho, who was walking just behind the couple, and himself. “I’m really glad we came! Even if it was because of something bad...”

“Hopefully by the time we get back to the castle, the whole assassin business will be wrapped up nice and neat,” Minho said, his tone a little stiffer than usual. Hyunjin realized he was talking the way he had when he first met the younger boys for the first time - back in his professional advisor mask. “But for the time being, let’s just enjoy the day.”

“Are you having fun?” Hyunjin asked Chris, who had been silent for most of the day.

“Mm, it’s... a lot different than I expected.” He admitted, a curious furrow to his brow. Hyunjin wanted nothing more than to reach up and smooth the older boy’s skin, but he refrained. They were in public, and even with the cloak on, there was still the danger of someone recognizing the crowned prince. Felix was less worried about being recognized, letting his hood rest against his back and he chirped about anything and everything that caught his eye as they walked.

“In a good way, or...?”

“Definitely a good way,” Chris glanced at Hyunjin and grinned, showing the dimpled smile that made the younger prince’s chest flutter. “Thank you, for showing me this side of my kingdom. I’ll have to come visit more - see more of the town, and learn more about the people here...”

“It’s almost like being home again,” Hyunjin mused. They came to a stop to let Felix and Jisung look at a vendor, and Hyunjin let his head fall onto Chris’ shoulder since they were no longer walking. “I’ve missed this kind of atmosphere.”

“Is the castle too stuffy for you?” Chris chuckled at how Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean,” He huffed, blowing a lock of hair from his face. Chris reached over and tucked the offending hair behind Hyunjin’s ear. The younger boy’s eyes widened when he saw the green ribbon tied firmly around Chris’ wrist. “You kept this?” he asked, reaching up to brush a thumb over where the ribbon lay over Chris’ pulsepoint.

“Of course,” Chris said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “It was a good luck token given to me by my betrothed. I’d never willingly part with it.”

“I-if I had known you were going to make such a fuss over it, I would have given you something nicer...” Hyunjin trailed off, his ears burning.

“It’s perfect,” Chris shook his head. “I wouldn’t accept anything else.”

“You’re so... ugh!” Hyunjin pouted. Why was it Chris was the only person in the world that could render him speechless so often?

“Here.” Chris chuckled, handing Hyunjin some candied yam. Hyunjin ate it happily, the sweet warmth filling his mouth.

“Wait,” Hyunjin blinked, realizing something only after he had a second bite. “Have you been buying everything with gold coins?”

“Hm? Yeah! I was thinking about what you said, about helping the villages around your castle, and I figured this would be a good way to stimulate the economy,” Chris smiled, and Hyunjin was once again struck by how kind the older boy was. “Why? Do you think it’s a bad idea?”

“No... no it’s perfect,” Hyunjin’s face softened. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and kissed Chris gently, letting his lips linger for just a moment before he felt something tugging at the hem of his cloak. “Hm?”

“You’re pretty!” A small child said, as if stating a simple fact. Hyunjin let out a huff and knelt down to the child’s height.

“Thank you,” He said, patting his head. “Where’s your mother?”

“Eomma is sick...” He muttered, looking down at the ground. Hyunjin felt his heart crack in two as he really took in the boy’s appearance. He couldn’t have been any older than five, but his clothes were paper thin and his cheeks gaunt. At his age, his face should be a perfect circle, but it was clear he had not had an easy life. “Noona is selling the flowers we picked this morning, but all that money goes to medicine...”

“Oh...” Hyunjin’s eyes burned. This was the same feeling he had when he first started visiting his own villages - this helplessness that seemed to snake its way up his chest, clogging his throat and making it hard to breathe. It was times like this that make him realize what little he can actually do in this world. He was just one person, even if he had the title of Prince. He was one person, and one person can’t change everything.

“Here, take these,” Chris knelt next to Hyunjin and slipped two gold coins into the boy’s grimy hands. “But be very careful. Don’t let anyone see them until you’re home.”

“...” The boy looked at the coins before scowling at Chris. “I’m little, but I’m not stupid.”

“Wh-what?” Chris blinked, caught completely off guard.

“This isn’t real,” The boy’s scowl was quickly melting into a pout. “No money is this color... you’re tricking me...”

Chris just looked at the boy, horror in his eyes as he realized what the boy meant. He had never once seen gold before, so he didn’t recognize it as real money. To the boy, Chris might as well have handed him a stick and said go buy food with it.

“I swear it’s real,” He scrubbed a smudge of dirt off the boy’s face. The boy wrinkled his nose but didn’t pull away. “And I can prove it.”

“How?” The boy looked at him in distrust, but Chris noted how he was holding the two gold coins close to his chest. Chris dug through one of his pouches and pulled out a small scrap of paper, a wooden block and a small sponge colored black, safely in a small glass container.

“This is the prince’s seal,” Chris explained, showing the bow how the wood block had something carved into the bottom. “If anyone says those aren’t real, or tries to say you stole them, show them this paper.”

He pressed the stamp into the inked sponge and placed the boy’s hand over it before covering the smaller hand with his own, both pressing down on the paper at the same time. When they pulled the stamp away, there was a perfect insignia of Chris’ personal crest.

“Blow on it.” Chris smiled and held it up for the boy. The child puffed his cheeks out as he did as he was told, helping to dry the ink. Once deemed dry enough, Chris took the two coins, placed them in the center of the crest and folded the paper around it, folding and tucking the edges so the coins couldn’t slip out.

“Thank you...” The boy mumbled, holding onto the paper envelope as though it was the most important thing in the world - and to him, it probably was. These two coins would change his life. They would be able to afford medicine for his mother, and plenty of food. They could fix up their home, and buy warm clothes for when winter comes.  
Chris hoped it was enough.

“Go straight home, okay? And keep these safe.” Chris pet the child’s head.

“Mm!” The boy grinned and hummed, a new determination shining in his eyes. He bowed deeply to Chris, almost losing his balance before righting himself and running off, weaving between the legs of the adults who paid him no mind.

“You’re... breathtaking,” Hyunjin stood, putting a hand out for Chris to take. He helped the older boy to his feet but didn’t let go of his hands. “You’d be an amazing father one day. I never expected you to be so good with children.”

“I helped with Felix when I was little,” Chris smiled, resting his forehead against the younger boy’s. “I don’t remember much, but I do recall enjoying it. He was such a cute baby. Sometimes, the ladies of the court will leave their children with the servants, and Seungmin would sneak me down through the hidden corridors to see them.”

Hyunjin realized something with a painful jolt. Chris seemed to notice him tense, for he pulled away and cupped Hyunjin’s cheek, worry clearly shining in his eyes.

“Are you alright?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed. Hyunjin loved how expressive Chris was, every part of his face moving together to create beautiful paintings of affection and arrogance and concern.

That was his realization. He put a hand to his heart, feeling it beat faster.

“I-I...” He laughed a little. It was so ridiculous! He barely knew Chris, and yet... “I think I love you.”

Chris froze, his eyes widening comically. In any other situation, Hyunjin would have laughed at the shocked look on the elder’s face, but in that moment humor was the last thing that was on his mind.

“Or at least...” He tried to correct himself quickly. “At least, I could see myself falling in love with you very soon. You’re so amazing, hyung. You’re so kind, and your heart is so large. You’re... everything I didn’t know I needed... so yes, I think I’m starting to love you.”

When Chris didn’t respond, Hyunjin felt fear digging its claws into his lungs. Was it too soon? Did he scare Chris? Had he ruined everything, because his emotions never seemed to listen to what he wanted? Did he-

Chris pulled the younger boy into a tight hug, hiding his face against Hyunjin’s shoulder, his arms around the other prince’s waist. Hyunjin, still concerned he ruined everything, returned the embrace. It wasn’t until Hyunjin felt heat soaking into his shirt that he actually began to panic a little.

“H-hyung?” He tried to pull away to look Chris in the face, but the elder held them firmly in place.

“Thank you,” Chris muttered, his words muffled. His tears were wetting Hyunjin’s skin, and there was nothing the younger could do but hold him tighter. “Thank you...”

“Why are you thanking me?” Hyunjin couldn’t help but chuckle.

“For loving me,” Chris whispered, but Hyunjin could hear him perfectly. “For-for loving me for who I am, and not for who my family is... I can’t think of anyone who genuinely loved me like this.”

“Well, I do,” Hyunjin rubbed his back. They were getting some stares, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was the boy in his arms - his betrothed, who he loved. “You don’t have to worry about anyone trying to use you anymore. I’ll kick their ass before they even have the chance to look in your direction.”

Chris let out a bark of a laugh, caught completely off guard by Hyunjin’s threat. He stood properly and grinned at Hyunjin, his face blotchy and his eyes swollen, but his smile more radiant than ever. Hyunjin couldn’t help himself.

He reached forward and took Chris’ face in his hands, kissing the older boy as if his life depended on it. He felt Chris’ hands settle on his hips, his own hands never leaving Chis’ face. He could feel more tears against his palms, but they weren’t tears of grief, or fear, or regret but rather ones of joy.

Of love.

“I can’t leave you two alone for ten minutes without you trying to get into each other’s pants,” Jisung’s voice broke through their moment. Hyunjin leaned back, and laughed at the fake annoyance painted on his oldest friend’s face. “If we leave you alone in your chambers for a few days, can you get this out of your system so the rest of us don’t have to suffer?”

“I think it’s cute.” Felix leaned into Jisung’s side.

“There’s nothing cute about seeing my best friend trying to fuck his fiancé like a rabbit in heat.” Jisung scoffed, but Hyunjin knew he said it out of love.

“Though giving them some time alone wouldn’t be the worst idea,” Minho grinned, his mouth curling in the way it only did when he was comfortable. “Gives the rest of us a chance to spend time together without the drama.”

“Excuse you!” Hyunjin laughed, letting his hands drop from Chris’ face, only to wrap his arms around the older Prince’s neck. “I happen to think we’re quite fun to be around, thank you very much.”

“Maybe we want alone time too.” Minho’s smile seemed to curl more, raising one eyebrow mischievously at Hyunjin, who flushed.

“Ah... he looked away quickly. “I see...”

“There you guys are!” Seungmin jogged up to the group. Hyunjin’s smile dropped at the look on the younger boy’s face. “Have you seen Jeongin anywhere? He got lost in the crowd and I’ve been looking everywhere!”

“No, we haven’t seen him,” A bad feeling started to brew in Hyunjin’s stomach. “How long ago did he get lost?”

“Maybe... half an hour?” Seungmin wrung the front of his shirt, anxiety thrumming through his body. “I- I know I shouldn’t worry, because he’s strong but...”

“He’s still your friend,” Hyunjin finished easily. “It’s only natural to worry about him.”

“Why don’t we start by going back to our meeting place,” Minho suggested. “The first thing many do if they get separated is go back to a place they’re most likely to encounter the rest of their party.”

“Mm, let’s go.”

The group of six carefully pushed their way through the people, trying not to be rude, but the sense of urgency seemed to grow more and more suffocating with every passing second. It seemed that a thousand scenarios played themselves in Hyunjin’s head, each worse than the last - Jeongin, hurt, afraid, alone. Captured, bleeding from where more scales had been pried off. Crying as he’s beaten, tortured...

Killed.

He pushed himself faster, caring less and less about manners as he all but ran back towards the lamb skewer stand.

Separating them from where they said they would meet was a theater troupe, performing for the crowd. People in brightly colored outfits played instruments as their friends blew fire, balanced on balls, did acrobatic tricks. The crowd cheered and shouted for them, putting spare coins into the pouch that was being brought around the circle that had formed.

Chris tried to look around the performers, but he just couldn’t see far enough. The one walking around with the pouch paused in front of them, raising an eyebrow expectantly. He made eye contact for a moment before shaking his head and taking Hyunjin’s hand, pulling the younger boy through the crowded circle.

“JEONGIN!” Hyunjin thought his legs were going to give out. He ripped his hand from Chirs and raced to where the younger boy was sitting. It was only after he had tackled Jeongin to the ground that he realized Changbin had been the one with him. “You IDIOT! You can’t just leave like that! What if something happened to you?”

“Actually-” Changbin started, only to be cut off by a pleading look from Jeongin, who was flat on his back, Hyunjin still hugging him. Changbin was conflicted but ultimately decided to close his mouth.

If Jeongin didn’t want Changbin talking about what happened, the boy must have had a reason, and Changbin would try to find out what it was later. For the moment, he was content to have Jeongin acknowledging him again.

“Why don’t we head home?” Minho could see the tension lining Changbin’s body and the puffiness around Jeongin’s eyes. He could tell something had happened while the duo had been separated from the others, and it was clear they didn’t want to talk about it. “It’ll be good to rest in our own beds again.”

“Mm, shall we?” Chris asked, noting that everyone seemed a little on edge now, no one more so than Changbin, Jeongin and Hyunjin.

Hyunjin walked close to Chris, holding the elder’s arm.

* * *

  
“Chris?” Hyunjin knocked on the door. He had left Jisung with Jeongin, the two having passed out soon after returning to the castle. They were sleeping peacefully in the center of the canopy bed, and Hyunjin - knowing his friends as well as he did - knew they wouldn’t stir for several hours at least.

“Hyunjin? I thought you had gone to bed.” Chris opened the door to his chambers, letting the younger prince in. He had already dressed for bed, and there was something so perfect about Chris in his sleep clothes that was so comfortable and cozy that his Princely persona just didn’t capture. His curls framed his face in such a way that he looked younger than usual, no longer pulled back to show his forehead.

“Jisung and Jeongin hogged my bed,” Hyunjin chuckled. He was chilly in his sleeping clothes, but not so much that it was a problem. “I just...”

“I’m glad you came,” Chris smiled warmly, pulling the younger boy into a chaste kiss. “It’s cold without you next to me.”

“Mm,” He leaned in and hugged Chris, resting his chin on the other boy’s shoulder, using his slight height advantage. “Much warmer now.”

“Would you want to... move to my bed for the evening?” Chris asked, almost hesitantly.

“Already? We should probably discuss things before hand-”

“Not like that!” Chris squeaked, his ears burning crimson as he hid his face in Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin chuckled as he felt Chris’ embarrassment radiating against his skin. “Just... to sleep. Today was exhausting, and I feel as though I’ll sleep much better if you’re in my arms.”

“I’d like that,” Hyunjin had half a mind to tease Chris more, but the older boy had a point - he was so tired his eyes physically ached, and the thought of waking up next to Chris again in the morning, no hangover to ruin the moment... it was a wonderful idea. “As long as no one’s going to burst in at dawn and tease us again.”

“Mm, I’ll make sure Minho knows not to bother us,” Chris pressed soft kisses along the younger boy’s jaw, making Hyunjin giggle as the sensation. It was so gentle and playful that it made him crave more - he wanted to spend lazy hours in bed with Chris, doing nothing more than softly kissing one another, and to sit in the sun, their bare feet in the pond, watching the clouds pass by. He wanted to teach Chris how to make flower crowns, and sneak out to sleep under the stars. He wanted it all. “Shall we?”

“Carry me.” Hyunjin said with a grin. Chris huffed before scooping the younger boy into his arms, holding Hyunjin as if he were weightless and carrying him into the bedroom as a husband would with his new bride. Hyunjin smiled, his arms thrown around Chris’ neck to keep himself steady, not that he had any fear of being dropped.

Chris placed him gently onto the bed, pressing a gentle kiss to the younger boy’s forehead before walking to the other side and laying down himself. The two princes faced each other, their knees bumping at their closeness. Chris reached out and gently nudged the younger’s face up, just enough for their lips to brush.

Hyunjin closed his eyes, enjoying how gentle the kisses were as Chris showered him in affection, the elder’s hand resting on his lower back. His fingers dipped under his sleep shirt but didn’t go any farther than resting on the small of Hyunjin’s back, the skin on skin contact soothing Hyunjin more than he anticipated.

“Goodnight Chris.” Hyunjin whispered, nudging Chris’ nose with his own.

“Night baby,” Chris grinned, his eyes twinkling as he pressed a final kiss to the corner of the younger prince’s mouth. He pulled Hyunjin closer, shifting so his head was resting right over Chris’ heart, like they had been positioned the night before. Hyunjin sighed happily and felt the tension leech from his body as Chris’ arms came up around him.

“Sleep well.”

Hyunjin was fast asleep before he could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris, buying the skewers: How much could nine lamb skewers cost? A gold coin? *insert arrested development meme here* 
> 
> So classes start tomorrow and I'm real :') about it y'all this semester is going to SUCK but at least I have the rest of this fic to look forward to? I don't know what I'm going to do after because I don't really have much lined up next. I might dig out this old MX fic idea I had forever ago but never started. Would anyone want a vampire MX fic? 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting! It really means the whole world to know that people are enjoying my writing. Sometimes it's hard to remember to write solely for yourself, and having others enjoy it be a byproduct, but getting comments and kudos and hits makes me more excited to update!


	11. Fallen Angel

Hyunjin couldn’t remember a time when he had been happier. Waking up in Chris’ arms was something so mundane, yet he still felt a flutter in his chest. The older boy had still been asleep when Hyunjin cracked his eyes open, his curly hair sticking up everywhere and a small pout on his face as he mumbled in his dreams. Hyunjin watched Chris sleep for a few seconds, allowing himself to memorize that moment, before waking him with a gentle kiss.

“Mm, is it morning already?” Chris groaned, his voice low. It sent a shiver down Hyunjin’s spine to not only hear Chris’ morning voice, but to feel it vibrate through his body. He was still pressed against the elder’s chest, so anything Chris said would reverb through Hyunjin’s own chest so nicely.

“Did you sleep well?” Hyunjin asked, his voice still gravely from sleep as well. Chris opened his eyes and smiled softly as the younger boy brought his head down for another chaste kiss, their lips barely brushing before letting his head flop back down in his pillow.

“I can’t remember the last time I slept so well,” He admitted, rubbing his face to shake the last dredges of sleep from his eyes. “It drives Minho insane, but I tend to stay up far later than I should.”

“What do you do when you stay up?” Hyunjin asked, propping himself up on his elbow, letting their shared blanket pool around his waist.

“Sometimes I read, and sometimes I write,” Chris reached up and wrapped a lock of the younger boy’s hair around his finger gently before letting it fall loose again.

“Sometimes... I just watch the stars. It’s not for lack of trying however - I really do try to sleep! But... more often than not my mind keeps racing no matter how exhausted my body is.”

“What do you write?”

“Fictitious stories, and recounts of my day,” Chris hadn’t shown anyone his writings before, though Minho knew they existed, but that was it - not even Changbin or Seungmin aware. “Occasionally, a tune will lodge itself into my thoughts and won’t go away until I put them down on paper.”

“You write music?” Hyunjin was floored. Not only was Chris kind, and caring, and gentle, he was educated and well rounded in his hobbies. He couldn't be real.

“More like music fragments,” Chris chuckled at the shine in Hyunjin’s eye. “I doubt anything I have could count as a full song, but it’s fun to dabble.”

“Will you show me some one day?” Hyunjin asked, laying back down and nuzzling his lips against the column of Chris’ throat. Judging by how the older boy sucked in a sharp breath, it was safe to assume that he was very affected by the feeling of Hyunjin’s words against sleep warmed skin.

“If you wish for me to,” He said after a moment. “Though you can’t judge me. I’ve... never shown anyone before, so I don’t actually know if it’s any good.”

“No one? Not even Minho?”

“He knows I write, but he hasn’t seen anything, not even the daily stories.”

“I feel special.” Hyunjin hummed happily, pressing a kiss to Chris’ throat.

“Good, because you are.” His arms wrapped around Hyunjin’s slim waist, hoisting the younger boy closer.

“I know we should probably find the others, but is it bad that I just want to stay here for a little while?” Hyunjin asked, tilting his head up so his lips would ghost along Chris’ jawline.

“Would it really hurt if they were without us for a short while?” Chris asked back, grinning down at Hyunjin as he shifted again, positioning them so their faces were level. Chris smelled like warmth and sleep and the linens of the bed they were in, and it made Hyunjin feel instantly safe.

“Mm, I don’t think so...” Hyunjin kissed Chris, letting his lips lazily press against the older boy’s.

If he was to spend his mornings like this, with the early sun filtering into the room and Chris’ arms holding him oh so carefully, he thought he would be the happiest man on earth. No pressures, no duties, no titles or rules to follow - just him, and Chris, and the soft giggles between kisses.

* * *

  
“What do you think is taking them so long?” Hyunjin asked. He and Chris were sitting under the large tree in the courtyard, enjoying the shade as the midday sun started to press down hotter and hotter.

Seungmin and Minho had come to make sure they were awake a few hours after they had woken up, breaking into the princes’ quiet morning, but they couldn’t be too mad since Minho had suggested a late lunch with everyone together. Minho left to gather the others while Seungmin went to the kitchens to relay the decision to the other servants, who would then begin to prepare their food.

That was almost an hour ago, and Hyunjin had almost expected Jisung, Felix and Jeongin - Jisung at LEAST - to come bursting into the courtyard, finger already pointed to mock the bruises blooming beautifully on Hyunjin’s skin. Chris had matching ones, of course, but Jisung would never pass up an opportunity to tease Hyunjin.

Not even Changbin was there, which was... a little odd. Normally the shorter boy was very punctual. He tended to have a different schedule than the others, so he would usually come by himself, only to be joined later on by the rest of the group.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Chris yawned. He was laying with his hands behind his head, Hyunjin resting his head on the older boy’s stomach, his own hands folded over his stomach.

“They probably just got caught up doing something else. It wasn’t like we had a strict schedule for the day or anything.”

“That’s true...” Hyunjin closed his eyes, letting the warmth from the day soak into his bones. It felt like ages since the last time he just... allowed himself to lay outside like this. Back home he was very busy, so moments like this were rare and cherished. “I almost wish they would stay away for a little longer.”

“And why’s that?” Chris asked, a chuckle behind his words. “Have some scandalous plans for helpless little me?”

“You-” Hyunjin laughed, slapping Chris’ thigh playfully. “Maybe later, but I just... am really happy. I want to lay here for a little while longer without any interruptions. Who knows when we’ll have a moment so peaceful again...”

“With how our friends are?” Chris laughed outright. “The odds are looking very slim for that.”

“Exactly, so we should treasure this while we can.”

“Any moment with you is something I treasure.” Chris said without any reservations.

Hyunjin’s eyes flew open, his face coloring red as he rolled onto his side, covering his blushing cheeks with his hands and pulling his legs up to his chest. Chris just laughed at his reaction, rubbing a comforting hand along the younger’s back. After a moment, Hyunjin relaxed and rolled back to how he was before.

“You’re shameless.” Hyunjin huffed, but he couldn’t fight the wistful smile on his lips.

“You love it.” Chris teased, running his hands through Hyunjin’s hair.

“Unfortunately, I do-”

Hyunjin was cut off by the sound of frantic footsteps. He sat up, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as several figures burst through the entrance of the courtyard.

“There they are!” Changbin shouted, his hysterical voice bouncing off the walls.

“What’s going on-” Hyunjin felt arms around his waist as he was picked up. Jeongin ran and all but threw him into the crevice between the wall and the bushes. He hadn’t even known there was a clearing behind the wall of bushes, but it was spacious enough for several bodies, which is exactly what it did.

Hyunjin, Chris and Felix were shoved in first, followed by Minho, Jisung and Seungmin, who crouched between the princes and the courtyard.

“Why are you-?” Chris was cut off by Minho slapping a hand harshly over his mouth.

“Shut up.” He hissed. Hyunjin could see how Minho’s hand was shaking as he kept it clasped tightly over the other’s mouth.

Everything was silent for a moment. Hyunjin realized Changbin and Jeongin were nowhere to be seen and his panic flared. He tried to wriggle past Seungmin, who wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist to keep him from leaving their hiding place.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice.

“You chose the wrong person to fuck with buddy,” Changbin said to someone Hyunjin couldn’t see. “I don’t know what you were paid to do this, but I can promise you it won’t be worth what we’re going to do to you now.”

“It was supposed to be a simple in and out,” A strange voice responded. “Low stakes and high pay off... now my brother is to be executed and I will be left with NOTHING-”

“HYUNG-” Jeongin shouted, also just out of sight. The only person Hyunjin could see was Changbin, who was dodging a blow from a sword. The man holding the blade stepped into view and Hyunjin understood how he managed to infiltrate the castle.

He was completely average looking - there wasn’t a single thing about this man that stood out, and Hyunjin would never have been able to pick him out of a crowd. The only real distinguishing feature he had was the bloodthirsty snarl that twisted his thin lips.

Jeongin charged at the man, his pupils thin as paper. He tackled the man to the ground, only to rear back with a scream. Fire licked past his teeth as he fell away, his hand gripping at his arm. The man must have stabbed him, because there was deep, heavy red dripping from between the boy’s fingers.

Changbin tried again, his sword coming so close to hitting the man but never quite reaching its mark. The man, while average in looks, was very limber and was able to use his hands to do a backflip, easily avoiding Changbin’s attacks.

“Bring me the prince and I won’t kill you.” The man hissed, the veins on his neck sticking out, his entire face bright red.

“You’ll find your head severed from your neck before I let you anywhere near the prince,” Changbin growled, his voice tight in pain. Hyunjin hadn’t seen him get injured, but he saw how the older boy was suddenly favoring his right side. “Now DIE-”

He charged again, but the man was faster. He flipped away, using his hands once more to spring a second time. Before Changbin had the chance to strike, the man jumped clear over the boy’s head, throwing something as he did so.

“AH-” Changbin let out a garbled scream as a small knife buried itself into his shoulder.

The man landed silently on his feet and turned back to see his handiwork, a cruel smile tugging at his mouth. Changbin had fallen to one knee, but struggled back to his feet. Blood soaked his shirt, the handle of the knife still protruding from his shoulder like the spine of a beast. He hefted his sword, but it was clear he was losing far too much blood far too quickly.

Hyunjin was frozen, his heart beating painfully against his ribs. The scar on his side throbbed in time with his heart, the scene in front of him too real to pretend. When he was sparring with friends, that was pretend. That was play. This... this was real. His breathing picked up as he began to cry. Seungmin reached around and slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He could feel himself panicking in the same way he did the last time he tried to participate in a tournament - his limbs feeling like lead and his head feeling as though it were filled with air.

Changbin charged from the front while Jeongin charged from behind, his entire side soaked through from his own wounds. Before either could reach him, the man sprung upwards, using Changbin’s head as a push off. Changbin just barely managed to pull back to avoid running Jeongin through with his sword, as he had planned on doing to the man, but Jeongin wasn’t as quick.

Talons hit flesh, ripping through Changbin’s upper arm as though it were made of paper. The scream that Changbin let out rung through Hyunjin’s ears as he struggled against Seungmin’s hold. He didn’t even have his sword, but he couldn’t just sit there while his friends were in danger.

“We don’t know which prince he’s after,” Minho hissed almost silently. “You can’t just run out there. What if it’s you?”

“Then-then you all w-won’t be in danger anymore-” He fought harder, but Seungmin was surprisingly strong. He couldn’t find any chance to break through the hold around his waist, and felt himself collapse. He was just barely able to bring himself to look up through the branches of the bushes, praying to see the man on the ground with Jeongin and Changbin standing over him.

“No...” He breathed, his body stilling in terror.

Through the gaps in the branches, he saw a familiar head of curly blonde hair dodging an attack from the man. Chris dodged and wove in ways Hyunjin had never seen from the older boy. His eyes were glued to the fight, unable to look away no matter how horrifying it was.

“Wh-” A voice whispered next to him. Hyunjin glanced over and saw Chris watching himself fight the assassin, his face pale and eyes wide. It was then that it struck Hyunjin what was going on.

“Jisung-” he gasped, tears streaming down his face. His struggles picked up again, even more desperate than before.

Jisung was fighting the assassin, wearing Chris’ face. Changbin and Jeongin were no where to be seen, and Hyunjin was starting to fear the worst.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Jisung taunted, trying to lure the man away from the courtyard so the others had a window to escape. It was made quite clear almost instantly that the man wasn’t nearly as interested in the Crowned Prince as Jisung thought he would be.

His blood ran cold as he ducked under the oncoming blade. If he wasn’t there for Chris... That meant he was there for Hyunjin.

Jisung’s resolve steeled as he kicked the man’s arm, knocking the sword from his grip. The advantage only lasted for a moment, for the man quickly took out two knives from somewhere on his person, instantly advancing on Jisung once more.

The more he dodged, the closer he found himself getting to the bushes. He grimaced as he felt one of the knives knick his arm, hot blood instantly pouring from the gash. He needed to draw the assassin AWAY from the others, not TOWARDS them! But it seemed no matter how he tried to move, the man continued to push him back.

As a last ditch effort, he rolled under the man’s legs, standing with his back to where the others were hiding. His magic was starting to fade quickly, and he knew the moment his glamour dropped, he was as good as dead. If he couldn’t even keep up a simply illusion, there was no way he could fight the assassin and win.

“You weren’t the one we wanted, but it’ll be good enough.” The assassin grinned, a crazed look in his eye as he advanced on Not-Chris. As he passed his fallen weapon, he easily scooping the sword up, weighing it in his hand. Jisung felt his knees threatening to give out, but he forced himself to stay upright. Glancing over, he saw Jeongin hovering over Changbin, who was laying unresponsive in the grass. The youngest swayed dangerously for a moment before he himself slumped over, laying motionless over Changbin’s body.

Jisung found his gaze being ripped away from his friends by the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life. He looked at the man in shock, the glamour fading as the the blood began to trickle from the sword that was sticking clean through his stomach.

“Oh...” he whispered, his body already going numb. He just hoped he had managed to give the others a chance to run. All he wanted was for Hyunjin to be safe-

“Who are you? You aren’t-?”

Jisung coughed, tasting iron on the back of his tongue. As his vision went black, he realized something-

The man wasn’t after Chris, but he wasn’t after Hyunjin either.

 _'You weren’t the one we wanted’_ the man had said, and out of the Princes, the only other one connected to Chris was..

“Felix...” His breathing was shallow and painful as the man pulled the sword from his stomach. He didn’t feel himself hit the ground, but he could feel how cold he was all of a sudden. He had hoped dying would have been at least a little peaceful, though he supposed it was in a sense - he couldn’t be scared anymore, because he was too cold to feel anything at all...

“JISUNG-” Hyunjin screamed at the top of his lungs, finally breaking free. He ran out from the bushes just in time to see the crimson splattered blade slide from Jisung’s body with ease. Time seemed to slow as he watched Jisung collapse like a marionette who had its strings cut, crumpling into a pile on the ground. Red began to pool around him at an alarming rate, but Hyunjin found himself frozen in his tracks.

The others raced out to stop him, not thinking twice about their own safety. The man stood where he was, not moving a muscle. He was staring blankly at the ground, eyes almost unseeing. After a moment, he coughed and blood splattered from his lips.

As the man collapsed, Hyunjin was greeted by the horrifying sight of Felix, holding a knife that was covered in blood. Some of the red had splattered onto his cheeks, almost mocking the freckles that stood out so dark against his pale skin.

How had no one notice the youngest prince crawling out the other end of the bushes? He must have done it when they were focused on stopping Hyunjin from running to his own execution.

“Lix-” Chris choked out, rushing past Hyunjin towards his brother. Felix, however was not focused on Chris, or even on the assassin, who was staring straight up at the sky, unseeing - victim to a blade through the heart.

He dropped to his knees before Jisung, carefully pulling the other boy up against his chest. Jisung’s blood stained his shirt, and Hyunjin’s heart almost stopped when he saw the shallow rising and falling of his friend’s chest.

Jisung was alive, but just barely.

“No.... no you can’t leave me,” Felix sobbed, trying to stop the bleeding to no effect. The wound was just too severe. “P-please... I just f-found you... you can’t- you can’t LEAVE ME-”

Jisung was pulled from Felix’s arms as guards and medics swarmed the courtyard, instantly assessing the situation and acting. Two medics were pulling Jeongin and Changbin onto separate stretchers while four guards quickly rushed them from the yard.

The same happened to Jisung, who was quickly taken away from Hyunjin. He tried to fight whoever it was that was holding him, only to collapse into sobs the second the guards were out of sight - as soon as his friends were gone.

His friends, who were dying.

A shrilling keening filled the courtyard as the situation sunk in. Hyunjin didn’t even realize he had been the one making the sound until he felt someone press his face into their shoulder holding him tightly.

“It’s g-gonna be alright,” Chris’ voice wavered dangerously. “They’re gonna be f-fine-”

“I’m going to lose them both...” Hyunjin said into the other boy’s shirt, his entire body going limp in his arms. “I...”

“It’s going to be okay...” Chris repeated, as if saying it again would make it come true.

“Ha... haha...” Hyunjin laughed coldly, pushing away from Chris. The older boy, surprised, let go. He looked at Hyunjin, who was staring blankly at his hands. Felix, who had curled into Minho’s chest, never stopped crying, not even when Hyunjin started laughing.

“H-Hyunjin?” Seungmin tried to place a hand on the other boy’s shoulder, only to have the gesture harshly slapped away. Hyunjin started shaking as he continued to laugh, the sound getting louder and louder as he lost any control he had over himself.

“I-I brought them here to protect them!” he said through his laughter, which was quickly turning into gut-wretching sobs. “I- they were s-supposed to be SAFE! This-this is a-all- THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. I KILLED THEM-”

“Baby no,” Chris pulled Hyunjin back into his chest. The younger boy thrashed, but Chris didn’t let go, even when Hyunjin’s fists began to form bruises along his ribs. “Hyunjin, this isn’t your fault-”

“It is!” He continued to scream, tears streaming down his face. “I k-killed them! I-I-I k-killed them...”

He trailed off as he collapsed against Chris’ chest. His eyes were open but they were staring at nothing as his breathing whistled. Chris sobbed into Hyunjin’s hair, holding the younger boy as if the world would crumble if he were apart from him.

And in a sense, it was.

Because Jisung was most likely dead. Changbin hadn’t moved since he collapsed under the tree. Jeongin had been still as stone as they pulled him away. In all the tournaments he had participated in, and all the hunts he had been on, Chris had never seen so much blood at one time.

“I’m so sorry,” He sobbed into Hyunjin’s shoulder, ducking his head so he could hide his face in the younger’s shirt. “I couldn’t protect them... please forgive me..”

The sun’s rays continued to shine down on them, the breeze gently dancing in the trees, as if nothing had happened. The spot where Chris and Hyunjin had been laying was still flattened from their weight, yet it seemed like lifetimes ago that the two were careful and happy. It seemed as though it would take lifetimes still to be happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but I figured it was fine because the last one was extra long. I'm always hesitant with scenes like this, because while I can picture everything perfectly in my head, I worry that the way I describe it isn't as clear and someone reading will get confused. 
> 
> Just a reminder- this will have a happy ending, I promise! But just like how fluff makes the angst hurt worse, angst makes the fluff that much sweeter. Good news though! This was the last BIG angst point. After this it'll be slightly uphill. There will still be angst and conflict, but nothing this bad XD
> 
> Also, if you think I should add a tag or something, let me know!


	12. The Dawn of a New Day

Hyunjin’s eyes burned, but he had run out of tears hours ago. He had yet to leave Jisung or Jeongin’s side, sitting with the former to his left and the latter to his right. Jeongin had on a loose white shirt that barely covered the bandage wrapped around his chest, but Jisung was shirtless, his body so covered in bandages that it didn’t even matter.

Hyunjin hadn’t slept in what felt like days, but judging by the faint light streaming through the window, it had only been one night.  
It was almost ironic, how this time the day before he had been thinking how happy he was in Chris’ arms... Now his friends are dying.

No. Not dying, he reminded himself. The head healer assured him time and time again that they would most likely make a full recovery. Jeongin was recovering from the bloodloss, while Jisung was deeply unconscious as his own body’s magic worked tirelessly to heal him from the inside out.

He understood that, to at least some degree, but every time Jisung’s breathing stuttered, or Jeongin twitched, he feared the worst.

“Baby, you have to eat.” Chris said softly as he crouched in front of the younger boy. He placed a warm hand on Hyunjin’s knee, hoping to get his attention. Hyunjin’s eyes flicked towards Chris for just a moment before they slid back to Jisung’s sleeping face. Chris sighed silently and opened Hyunjin’s hand to place a roll into it. He brought his hand up to his mouth, hoping Hyunjin would eat without thinking.

Hyunjin took a bite, slowly chewing as if the bread tasted like ash in his mouth. He continued to eat as Chris poured him a cup of water, kneeling in front of the younger prince again, doing the same as he had with the roll. The entire time, Hyunjin was completely silent - the last thing Chris heard come out of Hyunjin’s mouth were sobs and blame pointed in his own direction. He had yet to think of a way to convince Hyunjin that none of this was his fault.

“Hyung...” Changbin called gently. He had woken up a few hours earlier, but hadn’t been able to get out of his cot for more than a few minutes at a time before needing to sit back down again. He had been sleeping on and off for the entire night.

“Bin,” Chris went over to his friend, kneeling once more and taking the younger boy’s hands in his own. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Food? Water? Something for your pain?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Changbin was far too quiet. It was unusual for him to be so silent for so long. “Is there... any news?”

“The healers said Jeongin should wake before the end of the day,” Chris knew that was what Changbin wanted to ask. “They’re... not as sure about Jisung. Do you need me to replace your bandages?”

“Yes please...” In his sleep, Changbin managed to move around enough that the fabric strips wrapped around his wounds were once again stained red. Thankfully it was barely even a fraction of what he had lost before, and his face was already beginning to regain its color again.

Chris worked methodically, his fingers working the knots of the bandages without hesitation. The wounds weren’t as bad as Chris had initially thought. The knife wound to the shoulder was shallow, and managed to avoid hitting anything vital. His ribs were bruised, which was continuing to make it hard for him to walk without favoring his one side.

The worst was his arm. Three deep gouges were carved into his flesh, the skin around the wounds already turning red. Chris winced, already fearing how Jeongin would react when he realized he had been the one to do this to Changbin.

Chris had watched the fight. He had seen how the assassin tricked Jeongin into attacking Changbin, but the younger would never accept that. As long as it was his claws that made the wound, it was his fault.

Jeongin and Hyunjin were very similar.

“Where’s Felix?” Changbin asked as Chris began to wrap clean bandages around the wounds once more.

“With Minho and Seungmin,” Gods, Chris was so fucking tired. He tried to nap, but the knowledge that Hyunjin had been awake, sitting alone with his unconscious friends, had been enough to keep him from resting. At least his brother was getting some sleep. “Last I saw him, he had passed out in my bed. Minho promised to make sure he and Seungmin slept and ate before bringing them back.”

“Felix shouldn’t come here,” Changbin whispered. He didn’t know if Hyunjin could hear him, but he didn’t want to risk it. “With the state Jisung is in...”

The sound of Felix screaming for Jisung to wake up - to open his eyes, to not leave Felix behind - seemed branded into Chris’ mind. He wondered if he would ever be able to forget the agony in his brother’s voice.

“He won’t listen, even if we try to lock him in the room,” Chris sighed. “He’ll stop at nothing to be by Jisung’s side.”

“How could he...?”

“I...” Chris clenched his jaw tightly. How had none of them seen Felix leave? How could they have let him get the knife? How could he have killed someone?

“I want to see him,” Changbin choked out. “I... I need to make sure he’s okay.”

“Alright Bin,” Chris stood and went back to Hyunjin. He cupped the younger boy’s face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’m taking Changbin to see Lixie for a little bit, okay? I’ll bring him back soon. He shouldn’t be walking around all that much just yet. Do you need anything?”

Hyunjin leaned into the touch, his glassy eyes stinging with unshed tears. How was it possible that he had any tears left? It felt like he had been crying for days. Chris smiled and leaned back in, pressing his lips gently against Hyunjin’s.

“I love you.” He whispered against the younger boy’s mouth. Hyunjin blinked and crossed the gap, kissing Chris a third time. He put more pressure behind it than the other boy had, as if he was trying to find a reason to live in the kiss.

“Love you...” Hyunjin breathed, his confession wispy and weak. Chris instantly had to choke back tears of his own. He pressed a final kiss to the crown of Hyunjin’s head before turning back to Changbin.

The two left, Changbin leaning heavily on Chris as they went. Hyunjin sat in the silent infirmary, the only sounds being the sounds of breathing and the world somehow still going on outside of the infirmary walls. He took Jeongin’s hand, rubbing the back of his knuckles.

Jeongin loved it when Hyunjin did that, so he would do it as long as it took for the younger boy to come back to him.

Now that he was alone, he let himself cry again. Silent tears ran down his face, his breathing picking up quickly. His quiet tears quickly turned into hyperventilating, the world seeming to blur around him as he lost sense of who he was.

He gasped, his free hand coming up to pull at whatever was around his throat that was preventing him from breathing, but there was nothing there. The panic only increased, desperate screams slipping past harsh sobs.

Hyunjin jumped when he felt someone grab his wrist.

Looking down, he saw Jeongin looking up at him, a concerned frown on his too pale face. The younger boy was holding his arm, his thumb rubbing Hyunjin’s inner wrist in an attempt to soothe him.

“I-Innie...” Hyunjin whispered, his face crumpling. He buried his face in Jeongin’s chest, the boy. Jeongin said something, but Hyunjin was too busy sobbing over the fact that his friend was alive - not only was he alive, but he was awake and he was holding Hyunjin in such a way that Hyunjin never thought he would experience again.

“How’s...?” Jeongin asked, his voice rough. He cut himself off with harsh coughs and Hyunjin almost tripped over himself to bring the boy a cup of water. Jeongin drained it and gave his hyung a grateful look. “What happened? How are the others? Where’s the assassin-?”

“One question at a time,” Hyunjin chuckled wetly. He tugged Jeongin’s head down so it was resting against the elder’s shoulder. The feeling of Jeongin’s breathing, hot and damp against the skin of his throat, put to rest some of the tension that lined his body. “The assassin is gone - Felix killed him.”

“Felix did?” Jeongin gasped, his eyes flying open.

“Mm, he somehow managed to get behind him and just- just stabbed him,” He grimaced at the memory. “Right through the heart. He died instantly.”

“What about Changbin hyung?” Jeongin leaned into Hyunjin’s touch, letting his eyes flutter closed as the older boy ran a comforting hand up and down his uninjured arm.

“He woke up a short while ago,” Hyunjin said softly. “Chris took him to check on Felix just a few minutes ago. The head healer said he needed to walk around a little to get his blood flowing again. Chris said they’d both be back soon.”

“That’s... thank the gods,” Jeongin slumped against Hyunjin’s chest. He could hear the older boy’s heart beating rapidly, the arms around him tense. “Hyung...?”

“Mm?”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Wh-” Hyunjin froze. Jeongin didn’t know Jisung was injured. He had collapsed before Jisung had been stabbed. Jeongin just woke up, and he didn’t know that his friend was on the brink of death. He felt Jeongin trying to sit up and carefully maneuvered him so the younger was still pressed against his chest.

“You can tell me,” he pleaded. “Please hyung.”

“Jisung... Jisung g-got hurt really badly,” Hyunjin’s voice broke painfully. He felt Jeongin freeze in his arms. “He h-hasn’t woken up yet... the healers said he should b-be fine but...”

Jeongin ripped himself away from Hyunjin and threw himself to his feet, swaying dangerously as his eyes glued themselves to Jisung’s prone form, still lying lifelessly on the cot on the other side of Hyunjin’s chair.

“Innie-”

“What happened to him?” He whispered in horror, his eyes wide.

“He drew the assassin away from us,” Hyunjin’s throat closed. “He glamoured himself to look like Chris... The assassin... he-he ran Sungie through with a sword.”

Tears ran down his face as he recalled the day before. Even though he had been there personally, it was still agony to recount it. Jeongin cursed under his breath, his body beginning to tremble. Hyunjin steered him back and sat him down on the cot he had woken up in, holding both of the younger boy’s hands to ground him.

“They said his magic is healing him from the inside out,” He continued. “The healer changed his bandages a little while ago and she said he was doing far better than physically possible. She said he- said he should have died before even making it here. The fact that he’s still alive at all is very promising.”

“What if he doesn’t wake up?” Jeongin’s voice shook. He stared blankly at where his hands were covered by Hyunjin’s, crystalline tears soaking into the bandages wrapped across his chest. The knife that had cut his arm had gone across, leaving a gash that went from just under his right pec to his sternum, the line continuing across the entirety of his upper arm. It had stopped bleeding, but it would scar.

“We can’t think like that,” Hyunjin was a hypocrite. That’s all he had been agonizing over for the last day. “We have to stay positive for him. He would beat us up if he knew we were talking about him as if he had already passed.”

“Damn right I would...” A weak voice said behind them. Hyunjin and Jeongin both froze for a moment before spinning around.

Jisung smiled at them, his eyes only cracked open a fraction. He was concerningly pale, and his lips trembled, but the smile still managed to hold the spark of mirth that had made itself at home on Jisung’s face for the last several years.

“Fuck... I feel like someone punched a hole in my stomach-” Jisung tried to sit up, only for his face to crumble in pain and collapse back down. Hyunjin quickly pushed Jisung the rest of the way down before petting his friend’s hair. “

“You’re close,” Hyunjin laughed through his tears. Unlike the last time, he couldn’t bring himself to throw himself at Jisung in relief. All he could do was sit there and prove to himself that Jisung was alive and awake. “Not so much a punch. Think more... sword?”

“Oh yeah,” Jisung chuckled weakly only to wince again. It seemed even the faintest of laughs was too much at the moment. “That kinda feels like a dream.”

“Not a dream,” Hyunjin wanted to pull Jisung into his chest and never let him go - if anyone wanted to bring Jisung harm, they would have to stab through Hyunjin before reaching the other boy. “You’re the last to wake up, like always.”

“Glad to know I stayed in character even while bleeding out,” He didn’t chuckle, but he grinned playfully. “It’s taken me far too long to perfect myself. I can’t slack off now.”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Hyunjin sniffled. He could feel his throat stinging, but he didn’t want to cry anymore. “Why- why would you do that?”

“I had to protect you,” Jisung’s grin faded. He reached up and took Hyunjin’s hand from his hair and laced their fingers together. “I needed to make sure you and the others would be alright.”

“Why can’t you care about your own safety for once in your life?”

“He was after Felix...” Jisung blinked rapidly, tears sticking to his lashes. “At first I thought he was after Chris hyung, which is why I wore his likeness... then I thought maybe he was after you, and I knew I couldn’t let him touch you... then I realized he wanted Felix.”

Hyunjin wanted to be angry. He wanted to scream at Jisung for being so reckless. He wanted to take the other boy by the shoulders and shake him, yelling at him for throwing his life away yet again. He wanted to make Jisung finally realize that he was just as important as the rest of them. He wanted to be mad, but he couldn’t.

Instead, he leaned down and rested his forehead against Jisung’s upper arm, their hands still clasped together. How could he be mad at Jisung for loving them too much? For loving Hyunjin and Felix more than he loved himself?

“I’m alright Jinnie,” Jisung whispered, using his free hand to curl his fingers into Hyunjin’s hair. “No more crying, okay?”

Hyunjin couldn’t answer, too choked up with tears of relief to even attempt to talk.

Jeongin sat on the edge of the cot, careful not to jostle Jisung too much. He placed a hand on Jisung’s thigh, needing to feel the warmth from the older boy - needing to know that he was actually alive, and not a cold, still corpse.

“Be sure to keep your voice down,” Minho’s voice was heard just outside of the infirmary doors. “If Hyunjin managed to fall asleep, we don’t want to wake him-”

The doors pushed open, showing the rest of their little friend group. Changbin looked better - emotionally at least. Physically, he still looked pale and exhausted, but there was a lightness to his shoulders as he walked into the room. Seungmin looked tired but otherwise alright, his hand firmly held in Felix’s. The youngest prince was a wreck, his hair sticking in every direction as if he had been running his fingers through it for the last few hours. His eyes were red and swollen, his cheeks pale and tacky. Minho looked the best out of the five, but Hyunjin knew the older boy was just a little too good at hiding how he was feeling.

A rush of relief hit Hyunjin like a wave when he made eye contact with Chris, who was coming up at the rear of the group.

“Sung...” Felix whispered, eyes wide. He had been the first to see Jisung awake, but he was frozen in his place.

“Yes, we need to be quiet for Jisung, as well as Jeongin and Hyunjin-” Minho said as he turned around, only to choke off his words. He and Jisung stared at each other for a moment.

Minho had always been good at staying calm and level headed. That was the main reason he had been chosen to be Chris’ personal advisor - that, and how close in age the two boys were, but it was more so that he could mediate just about any situation. He was good at keeping his own emotions buried down in order to keep everything else running smoothly, which was why he had all but given up on Jisung.

He enjoyed teasing the younger boy, but he knew it would never go anywhere. He had accepted that Jisung was in love with Felix, and that there would never be room for a third in their lives.

He had accepted those facts, but seeing Jisung’s sparkling eyes as the younger boy smiled softly at him... He forgot it all.

“You idiot-” he raced towards the cots, leaned over the smaller boy, and slammed his lips against Jisung’s, his hand coming up to brace the back of the younger boy’s head. He hadn’t even realized what he had done until he felt Jisung leaning into the kiss and parting his mouth a fraction, allowing Minho’s tongue to run along his bottom lip.

Minho was the first to break away, his tears starting to stain the front of Jisung’s bandages. It took another beat for him to realize what he had done. In horror, Minho scrambled back a few steps, his heart shattering. He was afraid to look behind him, but he found his head moving on its own. Felix was staring at him in shock, the prince’s own face slack and eyes wide.

“Lix-” Minho choked out, a sob wracking his body. What had he done? He had ruined everything - he had ruined any relationship he could have had with Jisung, but more importantly, he had ruined the relationship between Felix and Jisung. He hadn’t meant to do it! He had just been so painfully relieved to see Jisung - Jisung, who he had almost convinced himself wouldn’t make it through the night - not only alive, but awake and smiling....

He had lost control of himself for the first time in his life.

“Hyung...” Felix started, a complicated look passing across his features. Minho’s heart pounded harder, his nails digging themselves into the meat of his palm. The pain shot up his arms, but he deserved this. He deserved to hurt, because he was selfish and ruined everything- “Sungie’s sad now. You can’t kiss him and run away like Jinnie did.”

“Excuse me?” Minho gasped, not even thinking before he spoke. Felix grinned and covered his mouth as he giggled.

“Hyung... I’ve known for awhile now that you like Jisung too,” His eyes turned up as he smiled more. “I was just wondering what it was going to take for you to admit it.”

“B-but-” Minho felt light headed. Was he about to pass out? Was this what it felt like to lose consciousness?

“Hyung... I love Felix,” Jisung chimed in, his voice still weak but slowly gaining strength the longer he was awake. Minho looked at the boy in the cot, his heart breaking again - how was it possible for one heart to crack so many times in a single day? This was the part where Jisung rejected him - the part where the younger boy told him he could never love two people at once, especially not if one of those people was Minho- “But I really, really like you too.”

“What?” Minho felt like he had been punched in the stomach. “But- but what about you and Felix? I can’t- you- what?”

“Can’t we like each other and like you too, hyung?” Felix asked, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s waist from behind. Minho was almost afraid to breathe. This had to be a dream. There was no way that this was real.

He would wake up to news of Jisung’s passing, and he would have to live the rest of his life knowing that after everything he did, it still wasn’t enough to save his friends.

“I think you broke him a little,” Seungmin could see the thoughts swirling in Minho’s head - he had always been able to read the other boy slightly better than anyone else in their friends group. “Maybe you should kiss him better.”

Minho’s ears were ringing so loudly he could barely hear anything being said around him. When the warmth of the body pressed against his back vanished, his panic only doubled, leaving a cold sweat on his skin as he struggled to take a proper breath.

He was only broken from his spiraling when he felt two, small hands cupping his cheeks, pulling his face down.

Felix kissed him gently, more of a peck than a kiss, but it was more than enough. The second Felix pulled away, hands still on Minho’s cheeks, the older boy burst into loud, ugly sobs. He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself as the situation finally hit him.

“It’s okay to cry hyung,” Felix crouched next to him, kissing away the tears as quickly as they fell. “We’re here for you. Me and Sung both, yeah? We’re not going anywhere.”

“I should be over there...” Jisung growled, angry at himself for being too injured to give Minho the hug he deserved.

“Guess you’ll just have to heal faster then,” Hyunjin chuckled, earning an amused huff from his friend. “I’m happy for you Sung. You deserve to be as loved as you love others.”

“I... It feels like a dream,” He admitted softly as Felix continued to comfort Minho. “Lix and I talked about it a little, but I never thought... I never thought hyung would want to be with the both of us...”

“Life is just full of surprises, huh....” Hyunjin trailed off as Chris came over. He wrapped his arms around the younger prince’s waist from behind and pressed a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked, voice low and lovely.

“Better now,” It was the most honest thing Hyunjin could have said at that moment, other than... “I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” Chris smiled into a proper kiss, letting Hyunjin lean back into it.

Jeongin watched the scene before him with an impassive expression. His arm and chest stung, but not nearly as bad as his heart did. He was happy for Hyunjin and Jisung - he was more than happy! All he ever wanted was for his hyungs to be given the same amount of love that they gave away, but he could see everything falling apart right before his eyes.

He could see Hyunjin marrying Chris and moving out of the chambers that the three of them shared. He could see Jisung spending more and more time with Minho and Felix, never coming back to their bed. He could see himself sleeping alone in that large, cold canopy - see himself waking to a cold, empty room and have to go to breakfast alone, only to watch everyone be so happy with their other parts.

“Jeongin?” Changbin broke through Jeongin’s internal strife.

“Hyung...” He didn’t know what to say to the older boy. He could almost still feel how his claws gouged through Changbin’s flesh and thought he would be sick. Changbin must hate him now, if he hadn’t before. All Jeongin has done was cause trouble for Changbin... he contributed nothing to their group, other than being a hazard. Maybe he should have just went with the man at the marketplace - at least then his scales would make him useful-

“Can we talk?” Changbin asked quietly. Jeongin began to shake. He knew what was coming - Changbin was going to yell at him, scream at him for putting everyone in danger. He was going to blame Jeongin for everything, because it was his fault. He hadn’t been strong enough to protect Changbin, and because of that Jisung was almost killed.

Because of his weakness, Felix now had blood on his hands.

Jeongin didn’t respond but felt Changbin gently take his hand and lead him from the infirmary, away from the others. It would be best that way, Jeongin thought to himself as they walked out of the hearing distance of their friends. He didn’t want them to know how pathetic he really was.

“Hyung... what-?” He croaked, his eyes stinging. He wished Changbin would just hit him because at least then he would feel a little better about being in the elder’s presence. He wasn’t worthy of being alone with Changbin - he was a dangerous monster, who did nothing but put everyone around him in danger-

“I’m so sorry Jeongin,” Changbin all but shouted, bowing low. Jeongin was hit by a rush of deja vu as the sound of Changbin’s sobs bounced off the stone. “I-I wasn’t strong enough, and y-you and Jisung had to be the ones to suffer because of it.”

“But... it’s not your fault,” Jeongin felt dizzy, like the time Jisung had gotten special smoking tobacco from one of the neighboring villages that caused him to relax and laugh at everything. “I-it’s my fault... I wasn’t able to protect you and- and-”

“What?” Changbin shot up so quickly Jeongin thought he was going to pass out from the blood rushing from his head. His face was red and blotchy, but the shock in his eyes seemed to make him seem so much younger than he really was.

“I couldn’t protect you,” Jeongin wrapped his arms around himself, as if making himself smaller could save him from the emotions roaring through his veins. His claws dug into his sides, the pain grounding him. “You got injured because of me, and Jisung got hurt because I wasn’t there for him, and I won’t blame you if you hated me now, because I hate me too. All- all I ever wanted was to find a family that loves me and take care of them, but as soon as I find my people I’m the one that almost kills them...” Tears were streaming down his cheeks, making his scales shine even brighter as the droplets ran along their edges. “I made the mistake of falling in love with you, and now it’s too fucking late to fix anything-”

Jeongin’s eyes widened, letting out a silent gasp that was instantly swallowed by Changbin’s kiss. Strong hands pulled his claws from his sides before arms wrapped around his waist, and he found he naturally tilted his head down for the elder to reach. They broke apart after a few moments, the only sounds in the hallway were Jeongin’s sniffles and Changbin’s breathing.

“Hyung... why-?”

“What is it with you three?” He asked, his neck turning a brilliant shade of red. “None of you seem to understand how blame works.”

“Huh?”

“First Hyunjin blamed himself, then you... I’m sure if I asked, Jisung would blame himself for not being able to draw the assassin away in time...” He huffed, blowing his bangs from his face before looking directly at Jeongin again. “You can’t keep sabotaging your own happiness for a perceived sense of guilt.”

“But-”

“And none of that you’re not good enough shit,” Changbin cut him off again. His blush was now working its way up to his ears, the red crawling across his cheeks at a rapid pace. “You’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. You... you take my breath away, every time I see you. I... if anything, I’m the one who isn’t good enough for you. What could I possibly offer you? I’m just a normal person - no powers, or lineage. No land or titles. I can fight, but I could never be as strong as you... I would just drag you down.”

“That’s not true,” Jeongin whispered, his chest aching. He pulled Changbin into a hug, hiding his face in the older boy’s hair. “You’re too good for me hyung. Being with me... it will only lead to you getting hurt again. I’m dangerous.”

“Good thing I happen to love danger,” Changbin chuckled, pressing a kiss to Jeongin’s throat. He could feel the younger boy jump a little at the feeling and kissed him again, letting his lips linger for a moment. “Would you... want to at least give me a chance?”

“You’re so stupid,” Jeongin sobbed, but it wasn’t one of sadness, or fear, but rather of relied and joy. “Hyung?”

“Mm?”

“Kiss me again?”

“Of course Innie.”

* * *

“Sir! There you are.” A man in the guard uniform said as Changbin entered the infirmary, Jeongin’s hand firmly in his own. Changbin’s dopey grin instantly faded, his eyes hardening as he faced his subordinate.

“Is there news?” He asked, subconsciously pulling Jeongin closer to him.

“The first assassin finally talked,” He responded, standing up a little straighter. “When he learned his brother had been killed, he didn’t seem to care about anything else...”

“Well? What did he say?” Changbin could feel anxiety bubbling in his stomach. There was something about how the guard was standing that didn’t sit right with him.

“It seems they were hired by the Northern Kingdom to-to assassinate Prince Felix,” He said, his voice breaking a little at the confession. It was as though all the air in the room had been sucked out. No one dared move, especially not Felix, who was sitting on Minho’s lap, the elder sitting on the edge of Jisung’s cot. “Their goal was to incite our King into being the one to start a war, so they could claim to be the ones attacked with no warning and gain public support against us..”

“Why Felix? Why not me?” Chris asked, his voice faint.

“He said if Felix were to be the one killed, you would stop at nothing to avenge your brother. You would have pushed for a war even if your father didn’t,” The guard looked down at his feet, unable to meet the eye of his prince. “And you would have been out for blood, which would have only boosted their claim of being the victim.”

The silence was almost deafening. Felix looked mere moments away from fainting, what color he managed to gain in his face instantly fleeing. Chris grit his teeth and turned away, closing his eyes tightly. He hated that the assassin had been so right about him - if anything happened to Felix, he would stop at nothing to avenge him.

Minho wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist, whispering into the boy’s ear as Jisung held the prince’s hand. It was clear Jisung wanted to do more, but he was still too weak to do anything else.

“Is Felix in any more danger?” Hyunjin asked, breaking the silence.

“No, not as far as we are aware,” The man relaxed a little, finally able to deliver some good news to the boys. “The assassin confessed to just him and his brother being involved. They knew their way through the castle because they had been invited in before to entertain for a feast in the past.”

Chris’ eyes widened. The man from the marketplace, the one with the pouch that was going around asking for donations. He had felt strange making eye contact with the performer, but he had been too focused on finding Jeongin at the time. It made sense now, however, because he remembered the troupe his father had brought in for his last birthday celebration - he had enjoyed their acrobatics routines, but Felix was the one most impressed by the performer’s sleight of hand tricks.

They had brought the men into their home, paid him to perform for the court, and less than a year later one was sitting in their dungeons, his brother killed by the hands of their very target.

“What’s to happen to him?” Felix asked, making everyone jump.

“He-he’s to be executed by the end of the week,” The man replied. “We’re just waiting to finalize some things, but it should either be tomorrow morning or the day after.”

“Is there a way...” Felix trailed off before looking down. He was playing with Minho’s hand mindlessly, his smaller fingers fitting around the older boy’s perfectly. “Can we help him?”

“What!?” Seven voices shouted out at once. Felix cowered a little under the sudden chaos before frowning.

“Obviously they took the job from the Northern Kingdom for a reason,” He explained, his eyes tearing up. “The King must have offered something to them that they couldn’t refuse. What if we could... I don’t know... give him a second chance? He already lost his brother... what if he had no choice but to come here? Had no choice but to accept the Northern King’s request?”

“Lix, you’re such an amazing person,” Minho held the boy tighter. “You’re the kindest person I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting... but we can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Felix asked, his voice raising a little.

“Pixie, he tried to kill you,” Jisung spoke up, his words tense. “Because of him, you would have been taken from us.”

“Because of him, we almost lost Jisung.” Minho added coldly. Felix froze, his eyes widening at the realization. Tears began rolling down his cheeks as he silently hid his face in the older boy’s shoulder.

“Keep me informed about the execution,” Changbin nodded to the man, a clear indication that he had been dismissed. The guard bowed and quickly exited, leaving the eight boys alone once again. Changbin sighed and rested his head on Jeongin’s shoulder. “I’m so tired...”

“Go rest Binnie,” Chris called over. He suddenly looked older than he really was, the stress and fatigue finally setting in. “You can take one of the cots if you don’t want to go far.”

“Maybe I will...” He trailed off, already heading towards an empty one that was a small distance from the others. Jeongin broke away from the older boy and went to Hyunjin’s side, wrapping his arms around his friend and soaked in the familiar warmth.

“It’s okay Innie,” Hyunjin whispered, pulling away from Chris and returning the younger boy’s embrace. He could feel Jeongin’s silent sobs soaking into his shirt but didn’t say a word. He carded his fingers through the boy’s hair comfortingly, wondering what he could possibly do to stop the tears from racing down his friends’ faces. “It’s okay. We’re together. Nothing is going to take that from us.”

“Mm.” Jeongin hummed, his fingers twisting in the back of Hyunjin’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely didn't think I would be able to get this chapter written this quickly, especially with my semester just starting, but since I've been having trouble sleeping I figured I might as well get some work done XD You know what Chan? I get it!
> 
> I know the last chapter hurt, but you didn't really think I would actually kill Jisung off :O I could never do that to my boys! Honestly, I can't really think of any fics that I've written where one of the main characters dies and actually stays dead. I have a few where they die and come back as vampire, because I'm always a slut for a good vampire au. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying this fic so far! The main angst plot is over, but there's still much more to go :3 starting with the next chapter, so keep an eye out for what it might be


	13. Perfect Moments in Time

Jisung and Minho sat in the shade of the garden’s gazebo, watching Felix and Seungmin kick a ball back and forth happily. It had been almost two weeks since Jisung had finally opened his eyes, and he was doing leagues better. His wound was an angry pink scar, the flesh still tender to the touch but no longer caused him agony every time he breathed too deeply. As much as he wanted to get up and play ball with the other two, Jisung knew he shouldn’t. If Minho wasn’t there, his arms wrapped around the younger boy, who was perched on his lap, he might have attempted to do so.

“You’re pouting.” Minho said, pressing a kiss against the back of Jisung’s neck.

“I feel fine...” He was, in fact, pouting. At first he had loved all the attention - especially from Minho and Felix - and while he still adored being cuddled, he was getting a little tired of being coddled. He wanted to be able to bathe without being watched as though he would pass out in the heat. He wanted to drink the cider that the kitchens send up with their meals, but no one would let him touch alcohol. He wanted to play ball with the others, seeing how every time they did, he was forced to sit out.

“I know love, but if you’re careful now, you’ll be back on your feet sooner,” Minho hummed, having heard the younger boy complain several times already. “Besides, it looks like they’re almost done.”

“It’s not fair...” Jisung pouted more, slumping against Minho’s chest. They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the day, before Minho made a noise. “Hm?”

“Felix is wearing long sleeves,” Minho tilted his head a little. Jisung glanced over and saw that Minho was right - despite sweating, Felix was still wearing a long sleeved tunic, the fabric glued to his back. “I wonder if he’s alright.”

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Jisung asked back. He watched Felix play-wrestle Seungmin over who won the game, both boys laughing and complaining loudly. Felix’s smile was brighter than the sun that was shining down on them, and the sight made Jisung’s chest flutter - he wondered if Felix would always make him feel this way, or if one day he would be able to look at the other boy and not feel his stomach twist.

“No reason...” Minho trailed off.

“Hyung~ Sungie~” Felix cooed as he and Seungmin came bounding over to where they were sitting. Seungmin instantly flopped back on the cool, shaded grass, as Felix forced his way between Jisung and Minho, wiping his sweat on both of their shirts just to bother them.

“Mm, you looked tired pup,” Minho commented, taking one arm from Jisung’s waist to push Felix’s bangs from his forehead. “Want to take a nap with us?”

“Uh, no, I’m good,” Felix smiled, nuzzling his sun-warmed nose against the elder’s throat. “I just wanna sit here.”

“We should go to the hot springs,” Jisung suggested. He hadn’t been able to bathe properly for several days after waking, having to resort to wiping himself with a cloth, before Hyunjin finally allowed him to have the servants draw him a lukewarm bath in their chambers. He hadn’t been to the hot springs in what felt like ages and he knew the almost painful heat of the water would do wonders for his muscles. “Just the three of us...”

“I can’t,” Felix said, just a little bit too quickly. Three sets of eyes turned to him. “I-I promised Chris hyung that I would help him with something this afternoon.”

“Ah, okay,” Jisung smiled, resting his head on Felix’s damp shoulder. “Next time?”

“Mm, next time.” Felix hummed, pressing a kiss to the other boy’s cheek.

“Ah, I should probably go wash up,” Seungmin stood, groaning as his exhausted body moved far sooner than he would have liked. “I promised Noona that I would help her peel the potatoes for tonight’s dinner. She bribed me with gossip.”

“Again?” Minho raised an amused eyebrow. Seungmin pursed his lips and looked away, folding his arms across his chest.

“... maybe...” He muttered, his ears warming at being called out.

“Run along then Minnie,” Minho chucked. The younger boy was so easy to read, especially for Minho, who had practically raised him. “If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

“Mm.” Seungmin nodded before heading towards the kitchens. Leaving Felix, Jisung and Minho alone. The three sat in silence, letting the gentle sounds of the gardens wash over them. It was almost too peaceful, after everything they had been through, but they deserved it - they deserved to be happy.

“You smell like the sun.” Minho whispered, pressing another kiss to Felix’s temple.

“What does the sun even smell like?” The prince giggled but was clearly pleased. “I’m just sweaty.”

“Mm, perfect.” Minho’s smile curled as his tongue darted out, licking a short stripe up Felix’s neck.

“HYUNG!” Felix screeched, falling off the elder’s lap. Minho and Jisung cackled, both falling over into the grass, tears stinging their eyes. “You’re so gross!”

“Did you dislike it?” Minho teased. Felix’s blush was all the answer he needed. “If it’ll make you feel better...”

He leaned over and did the same to Jisung, swiping a thicker stripe with his tongue up the other boy’s throat as well. Jisung instantly flushed red, his brain melting a little at the sensation.

“There, now you’re both mine.” Minho’s smirk curled more. Jisung and Felix both stared at him in a mix of disgust, shock, and lust before being hit by another wave of laughter. Their cackles bounced across the gardens, their voices singing among the flowers.

“My turn!” Jisung screamed, tackling Minho to the ground. The elder’s arms instantly came up to brace him as he leaned down and bit down on Minho’s neck. He sucked harshly, only sitting back when he knew the mark would stay.

“Ouch...” Minho whined, rubbing the spot, but it was clear he wasn’t actually upset.

“Oh no...” Felix tried to fight a grin as he watched Jisung stare him down.

“Your turn Pixie.” He sang, grabbing for the smaller boy and pushing him onto his back, pinning him down. His knees were on either side of Felix’s slim hips, one hand holding both of the prince’s wrists above his head.

“AH- NO-” Felix giggled loudly as he pretended to struggle. Jisung leaned down and sucked a dark mark into the other boy’s skin as well, taking care to place it somewhere that no shirt would be able to cover without it looking awkward.

Felix let out a soft whimper as Jisung moved down his throat, sucking a second mark right below the first, making that one even darker. Minho watched in amusement, loving to see how worked up the younger boys could get with so little effort. Jisung adjusted his grip on Felix’s wrists, only to jerk backwards when a genuine sound of pain replaced the soft moans.

“Shit, are you okay?” he asked, instantly concerned. Felix blinked before chuckling airily and rolling over. Jisung pulled off his lap so they were both sitting with their legs crossed.

“Yeah! Sorry about that,” Felix laughed. “There was a stick under my shoulder blade and it was digging into me.”

“Sorry Lixie,” Jisung pouted. “Want Sungie to kiss it better?”

“Why does he get two marks?” Minho pouted, finally tired of being ignored. Both boys instantly turned to look at the older, grinning at each other before darting forward and tackling Minho, as if they had read each other’s minds.

Minho laughed as Jisung and Felix attacked either side of his throat, their hair tickling his face as they marked him up. It was slightly sexual, yes - Minho wouldn’t deny the warmth that started to grow in his stomach - but there was more to it. It was also innocent, in the sense of the marks were also a promise.

A promise to love and care for one another. A promise to make sure no one tried to come between them. A promise not to hide their relationship.

They collapsed into a giggled pile, the sun’s warmth soaking into their limbs. As Minho and Jisung drifted off to sleep, Felix couldn’t help but think how lucky he was.

* * *

  
Jeongin was focused on his task of slicing the onions, but he wasn’t completely ignorant of the eyes glued to him. Changbin stood next to him, his own pile of massacred peppers in front of him.

“You’re staring again.” Jeongin huffed with a small smile.

“I can’t help it...” Changbin quickly looked back down at his task, the knife in his hand dripping with the juices from the other vegetables he had completely destroyed. Jeongin had woken up that day with the urge to cook something. Back home, he enjoyed cooking occasionally, because it kept his hands busy while his mind was too loud.

That, and he adored the looks on Jisung and Hyunjin’s faces when he brought something he had made specifically for them.

It had taken a decent amount of convincing on his end to be allowed to use the kitchens, the chefs and servants that prepared the meals were hesitant to give up their space. If news of the assassination attempt hadn’t spread through the castle like a wild fire, it might have been harder, but everyone - even the lowest servants of the kingdom - knew who Jeongin was, and what he had done for their princes.

“Should we share with the others? Or eat it all ourselves?” Jeongin asked, adding the last of the vegetables to the pot boiling happily over the fire. He had been craving soup - something about the nostalgia and warmth of such a meal would be more than welcome.

“Mm, let’s see how much is left after we’re done before we decide.” Changbin grinned at the younger boy, watching Jeongin smirk a little. He was really growing fond of how playfully petty Jeongin could be, even when it was aimed at him.

“Oh, there you two are.” Seungmin entered the kitchen, his hair still damp from his bath.

“Minnie,” Changbin went over and wrapped the younger boy in a hug, playfully picking him up for a single moment before letting his feet hit the ground again. Seungmin scowled, but it was clear he didn’t actually hate the affection. “How was the garden?”

“Nice,” Seungmin smiled a little, moving to stand next to Felix. He peered over his friend’s shoulder. The soup bubbled, the smell of the spices filling the air. “Lix and I kicked the ball around for a bit, but when they started getting touchy I bailed.”

“I’m happy for them,” Jeongin said softly. “Jisung hyung deserves happiness as much as Hyunjin hyung.”

“What about you then?”

“What?” Jeongin blinked, looking away from his soup and staring at Seungmin.

“If Jisung and Hyunjin deserve to be happy, what about you?” Sometimes Seungmin was too perceptive for his own good. Jeongin must have been silent for a moment too long because he felt arms wrapping around his waist, Changbin’s chest pressed against his back.

“You deserve happiness too,” He said, his breath tickling the back of Jeongin’s neck. “You just have to let us love you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” This was not a conversation Jeongin wanted to be happening. He tried to distract himself by stirring his soup, making sure none of the vegetables remained raw while the rest softened properly. He wondered if there was any bread they could steal to go with their meal.

Seungmin shot Changbin a heavy look, glancing between Jeongin and the door that led to the small garden just outside of the kitchens before looking back at the older boy. Changbin nodded, understanding what Seungmin was trying to tell him.

“Innie, can I talk to you for a moment?” Changbin asked. Jeongin still had his back to his friends, his attention forcibly placed on the fire. “Seungmin can watch the soup for us.”

Jeongin didn’t respond, but he set his spoon down. He sighed softly and let the older boy lead him from the kitchens. The kitchen gardens were quaint and lively, with dozens of plants bearing dozens of different fruits, vegetables, nuts, herbs - anything they could possibly need to feed the castle residents.

“Is something wrong hyung?” Jeongin asked, his arms coming up to wrap around his waist. He didn’t like how exposed he felt, even though they were the only two there.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What? Why?” Jeongin blinked, genuinely confused. After the older boy had kissed him that day in the hallway, he hadn’t made any other try to court Jeongin - he just assumed that Changbin realized kissing Jeongin had been a mistake, and the older boy was pretending it never happened in an attempt to save their friendship. Changbin had been slightly touchier with him than normal, but then again he was touchier with everyone now. Maybe almost losing everyone was enough to get him passed the awkwardness of skinship.

“Why?” Changbin sounded equally as confused. “Because... because I like you, and I want to kiss you.”

“But... but you haven’t done anything since... that day.” Jeongin looked away, his ears burning. He could feel shame rushing through his body and he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the ground and never have to face Changbin again.

“I-” He blinked before covering his face and groaning. “Shit- no, Jeongin, it’s not that I-I regretted it, or that I was trying to pretend nothing happened!”

“Then why?” Jeongin didn’t know why his eyes were stinging. It wasn’t like he and Changbin were like Hyunjin and Chris - they weren’t all that close, even though the thought of losing Changbin sent ice through his overly warm veins. “Was... was I not what you thought I would be? Was I not enough?”

“NO!” Changbin all but shouted, his hands shooting out to hold Jeongin by the waist. He pulled the younger boy closer, and Jeongin didn’t fight it. “No... baby no, that’s not it at all! I... I was scared that I would pressure you, and make you uncomfortable... I don’t know what kind of-of experiences you have with things like this, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt you because I was too impatient.”

“Hyung...” Jeongin’s eyes stung. Out of everything he had thought about the situation, this was never something he even would have mused for a moment.

“I just... I really like you, and I don’t want to mess this up,” Changbin ran his hand through his bangs, unable to look the younger boy in the eye. “Did I fuck up?”

“No, you didn’t fuck anything up,” Jeongin said softly. He took Changbin’s hands, bringing one to his mouth and pressing a kiss to Changbin’s knuckles. “It... it means a lot to me that you’d be so thoughtful. I... I don’t have much experience at all, so you were probably right thinking I would get overwhelmed if we moved too quickly.”

“Could I ask what experience you do have? So I know your limits,” Changbin asked and instantly flushed. “I just... want you to be comfortable with me.”

“Mostly just hearing stories from Hyunjin hyung,” Jeongin admitted. His prince had a bit of a promiscuous side, and he never shied away from answering Jeongin’s questions about sex - and with how curious Jeongin had been as a young adult, Hyunjin ended up telling him quite a bit. “And I, um.... Might have kissed Jisung?”

“Wh-? Jisung?” Changbin spluttered, causing Jeongin to chuckle at little. The older boy was adorable, especially when he was flustered.

“Hyunjin hyung had gone away for a few days on some princely duties, but we had to stay behind,” Jeongin subconsciously rubbed the back of Changbin’s knuckles with his thumb. He liked how warm Changbin’s hands were. “Jisung hyung has always had a bit of a problem with Hyunjin leaving him behind, so I suggested some mead to take our minds off of it. We both ended up being... fairly drunk, and started talking about what we would want in a partner. He started tearing up when he admitted... he said he was afraid he would never be loved - that he would die alone, without even knowing what it was like to kiss someone.”

Changbin frowned but didn’t interrupt. He wanted Jeongin to know he could say anything to him, without fear of being judged or berated. He wanted Jeongin to know he was safe with Changbin.

“I don’t quite remember who initiated it, but the next thing I knew we were kissing each other,” Jeongin smiled a little at the memory. It was hazy from the mead and the years that had passed since that night, but it was still a fond moment for him. “Neither of us knew what we were doing, so it was messy and he bit my lip hard enough to make me bleed. I never told him this - I’ve never told anyone this actually... but if we had started earlier in the evening, I think I would have slept with him. As it was, we were both far too tired and far too drunk to go any farther, but looking back... I might have done it.”

“If anyone were to... be your first, I think Jisung would’ve take care of you,” Changbin hated how the news that Jeongin hadn’t slept with anyone made his chest flutter. He had lost his virginity years prior, first to a pretty milkmaid, then to Chris. Neither spoke of that night, but it was something he could never forget. He wished his first time had been with someone he genuinely cared about, because even though the milkmaid was sweet, and pretty, it wasn’t special. “And if you... mayhaps... were to want to-to, um.... Sleep with me maybe... I would do everything I could to make you happy.”

Jeongin watched the older boy flounder, a hot blush rising to his cheeks. He could feel his body temperature raising, and any moment he knew Changbin would be able to feel it as well.

“Are you alright?” Changbin looked up, his eyes wide in concern. “You’re... hot. Hotter than usual, I mean. Are you sick? Or... Did... did I say something wrong?”

Jeongin didn’t trust his voice. He didn’t trust himself not to say something stupid and fuck everything up, so he opted for leaning forward and kissing the older boy. His hand came up to cup Changbin’s head, his claws twisting gently in his hair. Changbin instantly pulled Jeongin into his arms, his thumbs instantly finding the gap between the younger’s shirt and waistband, rubbing the exposed skin there.

Kissing Changbin was nothing like kissing Jisung. With Jisung, there was hesitance and awkwardness that made it hard to really get into it, but with Changbin, he could feel how the older boy craved his touch - the realization sent flames through his blood.

Changbin wanted him - he wanted Jeongin, even with his scars, and his missing scales, and the danger that came with being around him. Despite everything, Changbin still wanted him, and he was afraid of losing that.

“Gods, what I wouldn’t give to have you right here and now,” Changbin whispered against his lips, making Jeongin chuckle breathlessly. He just knew his eyes were blown wide, the black almost completely drowning the gold as he smiled at the older boy. “But Seungmin won’t wait for us much longer, and our soup should be ready to eat by now.”

He held his hand out for Jeongin, who took it. Their fingers laced together, and Jeongin made a mental note to be mad at Seungmin later for inadvertently killing the mood. As they approached the kitchens, he tugged on Changbin’s arm, getting his attention.

“Mm?” Changbin hummed, looking back at him.

“Nothing,” Jeongin’s smile sharpened into a smirk. “I just think it’s cute that you think you’d be the one taking me.”  
Changbin stood, mouth agape, as Jeongin made his way back into the kitchens alone, leaving the older boy to scramble after him.

* * *

Hyunjin sighed happily, the heat from the springs soaking into his bones. He hadn’t been back since the first time, when his relationship with Chris started to shift. The two princes had the springs to themselves, Minho being kind enough to spread the word that no one was to interrupt.

“Fuck...” he moaned as the water covered his shoulders. “It feels so good...”

“I know you’re talking about the pool, but Gods Hyunjin, you’re making it hard for me to behave.” Chris chuckled. He was close enough that he could reach out and tuck a lock of hair behind the younger boy’s ear. Hyunjin had tied his long hair back in a purple ribbon - a gift from Chris when he learned the green ribbon that had been given as a token was the only one Hyunjin had brought with him.

“You’re too innocent hyung,” Hyunjin teased, knowing fully well Chris was anything but innocent. “Makes me want to ruin you.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” Chris hummed, pulling Hyunjin into his lap. “You should be careful about what you chose to do next.”

Hyunjin covered his face with both of his hands, unable to look Chris in the eye. He could feel the older boy pressing against him in a way he hadn’t felt in months, and never from his betrothed.

He wanted nothing more than to grind down, tease Chris into losing control and putting Hyunjin in his place, but since they had waited this long, part of him wanted to make their first time together something special.

And as much as he hated to admit it, the hot springs weren’t quite special enough.

“Mm, you’re so warm baby,” Chris sighed happily, nuzzling his nose against the younger boy’s bare collarbone. “I wish we could stay like this forever...”

“Tell me more about your scars hyung?” Hyunjin asked, looking down at Chris’ chest - or at least the parts of Chris’ torso that weren’t flush against his own. There were still so many marks on the older boy’s beautiful skin that he didn’t know, and that was unacceptable to him.

“I think I told you all my interesting stories...” Chris bit his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

“I want to know everything about you,” Hyunjin whispered, mouthing along Chris’ jaw. He could feel his fiance twitching under him. “Even the smallest scars.”

“Really? Most are... to be frank, most of my scars are boring, if not embarrassing.”

“Even better,” Hyunjin leaned back and grinned. “Please hyung? For me?”

“Gods baby,” Chris chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist. It was getting harder to avoid doing just that, but he tried to focus on anything but the feeling of Hyunjin’s bare skin against his own. Under the water, his hands rubbed along the small of Hyunjin’s back, ghosting over his tailbone and the swell of his ass before finding a more innocent place to rest. “Hm, well, this one here was from falling from a tree,” He pointed to a small, jagged line on his upper arm. “I tried to brace myself and landed wrong.”

Hyunjin pressed a kiss to the scar and sat back, waiting for Chris to continue.

“This one was from when I got too cocky in a knife throwing competition - I needed three stitches. Both of these are from the same hunting accident, when Felix somehow managed to shoot two arrows at me in the same afternoon. This one here was from... well, from a conquest who had more particular tastes in the bedroom...”

As he talked, Hyunjin trailed soft kisses along the scars, his lips lingering over the springs heated skin. At the last one, Hyunjin’s eyes flew open. The scar was fainter than the others, insinuating it hadn’t been a deep wound.

“Now I’m even more curious,” he let out a breathless chuckle. “I feel like we could have a little competition of our own?”

“Oh?”

“I have some... interesting stories of past partners as well,” His eyes sparkled, a smirk curling one side of his mouth. Chris’ face flushed, and Hyunjin knew it wasn’t just from the steam of the pools. “I think it could be an amusing evening. You, me, maybe some mead, maybe some wine... candles... retelling our more unbelievable sex exploits.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Chris groaned, letting his forehead fall onto the younger boy’s shoulder. It was getting harder and harder to control himself, and he had a distinct feeling that Hyunjin knew this. “I... I wanted to wait to make our first time something memorable, but if you keep testing me like this, I’ll take you right here.”

“Oh...” Hyunjin blinked, leaning back. He had wanted to make it special, but he didn’t know Chris wanted to do the same thing.

“I promised you that we would have our time together, no interruptions,” Chris kissed him softly, the heat from the spring making Hyunjin’s head spin. “I’m going to make it a moment worthy of you.”

“That’s... cheesy.” Hyunjin hid his face in Chris’ neck. He began mouthing along the older boy’s throat, not biting hard enough to leave a mark but just enough to make Chris shudder under his touch.

“I want our first time sleeping together to be special,” Chris reiterated, something dark in his eyes causing a spark to run down Hyunjin’s spine. He knew that no matter what the next words that came from Chris’ mouth were, he would be happy. “That doesn’t mean I can’t pleasure you in other ways.”

“Oh?” Hyunjin bit down, drawing a deep growl from Chris. “And how will you do that?”

Hyunjin yelped as Chris hoisted Hyunjin from his lap, setting him down on the edge of the pool so just his legs were in the water and stood between his fiancé’s thighs. Hyunjin stared down at him in shock, his head filled with nothing but wool as Chris kissed along his inner thighs, the most attractive smirk Hyunjin had ever seen on his lips.

His head fell back as Chris worked his way up his legs, and he was eternally grateful that the entirety of the castle had been banned from the springs, because there was no way he would be able to keep quiet.

* * *

  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to eat again...” Jisung whined, flopping onto Felix’s lap. Felix jumped before giggling and began playing with the other boy’s hair.  
The table in Chris’ chambers was once more covered in empty dishes, the eight boys making quick work of the feast that had been brought up for them. The light from the moon was shining in through the open windows, the night air gently blowing into the room. Hyunjin took a deep breath, letting the calm of the evening air wash over him.

“I’m glad we changed before eating,” Seungmin sighed. He was laying on his stomach, his head resting on Minho’s thigh, the older boy rubbing his back. “I don’t think I could get up anytime soon.”

“I think... we need to drink more,” Hyunjin said, his eyes turning up mischievously. Once again, out of the group he was the least affected by the mead they had consumed, but there wasn’t nearly enough chaos for his tastes, and who better to sew chaos than Hyunjin himself? “Anyone want to share a cup with me?”

“I will,” Chris brought two cups of mead over to where Hyunjin was leaning against the wall. Hyunjin took it happily, sipping at the cool alcohol without thinking. The mead was sweet and chilled, and it made Hyunjin very, very happy. “Hyunjinnie?”

“Mm?” He hummed, turning to face his fiancé, only to find a pair of lips on his own. Before he could lean into the kiss anymore, Chris forced his mouth open with his tongue, flooding Hyunjin’s mouth with mead. He moaned as he swallowed before pulling away and giggling lightly.

“Good?” Chris teased, completely ignoring the cooing and jeering coming from their friends. Hyunjin wiped a drop that had slipped down his chin before walking his fingers up Chris’ chest, stopping with his thumb on the older boy’s lower lip.

“Sweeter than the last thing you put in my mouth.” Hyunjin said innocently. Minho was the first to react, choking on his drink and gagging as he tried to take a breath. After a beat, the others seemed to understand what Hyunjin was implying and the room erupted into the chaos Hyunjin craved.

“You’re shameless!” Jisung cried, tears running down his face from how hard he was laughing. Hyunjin instantly stuck his tongue out.

“You’re no better than me!” He retaliated, casually pointing his own neck. Jisung’s hand flew to his throat, covering the very marks Hyunjin was teasing him about. “At least we did it where we wouldn’t be caught. Fucking in the gardens is an impressive feat.”

“We didn’t FUCK-” Jisung yelped. Felix flinched from the loud noise before huffing a chuckle and pulling Jisung onto his lap.

“He’s just teasing,” Felix soothed Jisung. He, out of the eight of them, drank the least, but no one noticed. “He just wishes Chris would absolutely rail him in the gardens-”

“WOAH THERE-” Hyunjin screeched, his face burning as hot as Jisung’s. “I never said that-”

“Thou art protesting too much,” Changbin raised an eye at Hyunjin, who could do nothing but splutter. Jeongin - his cheeks flushed from the spiced whiskey Changbin had brought specifically for the younger boy - just giggled, leaning into his hyung’s chest. He was tucked safely under Changbin’s arm, his cheek pressed against the older’s chest. He shifted and wrapped his arms around Changbin’s waist, forcing Changbin to adjust so their legs were tangled together. “Mm, you’re so warm kitten.”

“Hyung...” Jeongin whined at the name, hiding his face in Changbin’s shirt.

“My baby.” Changbin cooed, his eyes shining with pride and affection.

“He’s so drunk.” Jisung snickered, only slightly more sober.

“You’re just as bad, baby,” Minho said gently. “At least he’s just trying to grind on Binnie’s leg and not trying to start a war like you are.”

“I’m not!” Both Jisung and Jeongin cried out at the same time, causing the room to burst into another round of laughter.

“Hey, whose bag is that?” Chris noticed a cross body bag that had been half tucked behind a chair.

“Not mine.” Minho shrugged.

“Me neither.” Seungmin slurred, his eyes already slipping shut.

“That looks like Jeongin’s.” Hyunjin recognized the worn patches from years of use.

“Mm? Oh yeah...” He untangled himself from Changbin and went to grab it, bring it back to the circle of friends. “I... I got everyone something when we were at the marketplace. I was going to give it to you sooner but...”

He trailed off. He didn’t need to explain why it had slipped his mind.

“Presents?” Jisung’s eyes shined once Jeongin’s words finally sunk into his mead-addled brain.

“I hope everyone likes them...” Jeongin trailed off a little, holding the bag against his chest. Maybe if he wasn’t so drunk he wouldn’t be so self conscious, but now he was worried that he had chosen incorrectly and that his friends would hate what he had picked out for them and they would hate Jeongin-

“We’re gonna love whatever you found for us baby,” Changbin saw how Jeongin’s eyes grew watery. “We love you so much.”

“U-um... so Seungmin helped me pick some of them out,” Jeongin cleared his throat, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Reaching into his bag, the first thing he pulled out was a larger package, whatever it was covered and wrapped in a thin, colored paper. “Minho hyung, this is for you.”

“Thank you Innie,” Minho took the package and unwrapped it, his face dropping in shock as he held up the jacket. “Oh... it’s gorgeous. Thank you Jeongin.”

“You’re going to look so sexy in that.” Jisung whistled, a lecherous grin on his face earning the crumpled paper to be thrown in his direction.

“Here, this one is for you Minnie,” He handed Seungmin his gift next. “I saw the one on your bed a while back, and... I thought they could be friends.”

“Oh...” Seungmin cradled the fabric dog to his chest, his thumb gently rubbing over the fur of its nose. “It’s so cute... thank you Innie.”

“I wanna be next!” Jisung cried out, falling from Felix’s lap to lay sideways over the other boy’s thighs, his ass still seated within Felix’s legs but his chest twisted over to the side in the most uncomfortable looking way possible. Jeongin dug through the bag a little before pulling out two things. Jisung’s face lit up when he realized what it was. “Is this... mead from home?”

“Mm, I recognized the name,” Jeongin smiled happily. He was so glad his friends were liking their gifts! “I remember you complaining that it’s just not the same here, so when I saw it, I had to get it for you.”

“And ginger candies?” If it was even possible, Jisung brightened even more. “Fuck, I love you so much Innie!” He rolled off of Felix’s lap fully and threw himself into Jeongin’s arms, wrapping his legs around the younger boy’s waist firmly. Jeongin laughed and hugged Jisung back, the alcohol in his veins making the room spin wonderfully.

“Ah, here Chris hyung,” Jeongin pried himself from Jisung’s arms to take out the book. Jisung slunk back to Felix, pressing their chests together as he rested his cheek against the smaller boy’s shoulder. Felix wrapped his arms around Jisung, hesitating only a moment before doing so. “Sungie hyung told me about your library and I thought this might interest you.”

“I adore the other works by this author,” Chris grinned, thumbing through the pages carefully. “Innie, it’s perfect.”

“This is for...” He dug around for a moment before pulling out a small pouch. Peeking inside, he perked up. “Felix! Here hyung.”

“Thank you Innie,” Felix’s smile shone like the sun, only for his jaw to drop in awe at the hair clip that spilled out onto his palm. “It’s... beautiful.”

“Seungmin helped with that one.” Jeongin looked down at his bag, suddenly shy all of a sudden.

“I didn’t do much,” Seungmin admitted, his head back on Minho’s thigh. He was holding his plush close to his chest. “Jeonginnie picked it out all on his own.”

“He said you might grow your hair back out if I got you that clip,” Jeongin hiccupped a little, covering his mouth with a giggle. “I wanna see you with long hair, hyung.”

“I’ll think about it.” Felix ran a thumb over the gems, his eyes glued to the silver as if he was hypnotized.

“Here hyung, I picked these out special for you,” Jeongin stood to hand Hyunjin the small pouch. Hyunjin tipped the earring out into his hand and gasped. “Do you like them?”

“Innie...” He breathed, holding one of the droplets up to watch the candle light reflect on the gems. “They’re...”

“Beautiful,” Chris finished, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and resting his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder. “Just like you.”

“Thank you baby.” Hyunjin pulled Jeongin into a tight hug. He almost didn’t want to let go, but Jeongin pulled away after a few moments.

“The last one is for you, hyung,” Jeongin went to kneel in front of Changbin, who had been watching the scene with adoring eyes. “I... this one is the most important one...”

“I already love it,” Changbin smiled, taking the wrapped silk package. He carefully undid the red silk before gasping. He traced the leather work of the sheathe with a reverent finger. “It’s gorgeous Innie.”

“Take it out.” Jeongin urged, his eyes glued to Changbin’s face, waiting for the older boy’s reaction.

“Oh...” Changbin felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. His fingers wrapped around the scale detailing on the hilt as his other hand gently traced the carved dragon on the blade. It was the single most beautiful thing Changbin had ever seen, after Jeongin himself, that was. “This... this must have cost a fortune.”

“It wasn’t that much-”

“Is that why you needed a new gold coin for the inside of your cloak?” Jisung asked bluntly. Hyunjin had given it to the younger boy without question, but Jisung had completely forgotten about it until that moment. Changbin almost dropped the knife.

“A gold coin?” He hissed, his grip on the hilt suddenly much more gentle. “Baby, I’m not worth-”

“You are,” Jeongin cut him off. “You’re worth so much more than a gold coin and a pretty knife...”

“I can’t believe how lucky I am,” Changbin carefully sheathed the knife and wrapped it back in the red silk before pulling the younger boy onto his lap. “I can’t believe I’m the one who gets to be called yours.”

“Hyung...” Jeongin giggled, nuzzling his nose against Changbin’s cheek.

“Aw, I bet Binnie hyung takes such good care of Innie.” Seungmin giggled, trying to fluster the younger boy. Both Jisung and Hyunjin snorted, clapping a hand over their mouths to stifle the sound.

“What?” Chris asked, amused.

“I just...” He snickered, unable to control himself. “Jeongin isn’t the one who... gets taken care of.”

“He’s the one who gives the care.” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows lecherously, causing several sounds - disgust, amusement, shock, and horror - filled the air.

“Binnie wouldn't bottom,” Minho shook his head. “He’s too proud-”

He was cut off by a high pitched whine. Whipping his head around, Minho saw Changbin covering his face with his hands, the younger boy’s ears bright red. It was clear that he was the source of the sound . The cause of the whine, though, was Jeongin, who was kissing up the older boy’s throat, letting his fangs scrape against the sensitive skin.

“I guess that proves me wrong...” Minho trailed off, his eyes wide and unseeing as he looked away.

“Did... did they sleep together before we did?” Chris asked, disbelief coloring his words causing Hyunjin to giggle again.

“No, I don’t think they have yet,” He said, giving his fiance a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Changbin wouldn’t be able to walk if they did.”

“That’s not an image I wanted to have,” Chris ran a hand down his face. “But now it’s branded into my mind. Thank you, my love.”

“You’re welcome,” Hyunjin kissed Chris’ cheek. “Though if you’re worried about that, I’m sure no one will notice if we snuck away right now...”

“As much as I want to,” Chris cupped Hyunjin’s cheek and kissed the younger boy properly. “We’re going to wait for the right time, remember? We want it to be special.”

“Any time with you is special,” Hyunjin pouted. The alcohol in his system and the arousal pooling in his gut were taking over his rational thinking. He moved to press his hips against the older boys’ thigh, grinning wickedly when he heard Chris suck in a sharp breath. “I just really want you hyungie...”

“Behave baby,” Chris hissed, taking Hyunjin’s chin between two fingers and forcing the younger prince to look at him. “Don’t you want to be good for hyung?”

“Mm, yes...” Hyunjin pouted, shaking Chris’ hand from his chin.

“I love you.” Chris chuckled at the look on the younger boy’s face and tried to remedy Hyunjin’s sudden mood with several light, quick kisses along his cheeks and nose. It worked, as he knew it was, and Hyunjin giggled lightly, loving the gentle affection.

Soon, the boys began to drift off to sleep one by one. Changbin and Jeongin had claimed the canopy bed in Chris’ room, and no one thought to argue it. Jisung had been the first to pass out, his head resting peacefully as he curled on Minho’s lap. The older boy drifted off shortly after, his arms wrapped firmly around Jisung’s waist. Chris and Hyunjin were curled around one another, a thick blanket covering them. Chris’ even breathing ghosted across the top of Hyunjin’s head, but the younger boy found himself unable to fall asleep.

He carefully sat up, making sure to move slowly so as not to wake Chris. The older prince stirred for a moment, causing Hyunjin to freeze, before settling again. Hyunjin scanned the chambers, wondering if there was something in the room that was preventing him from slipping into a dreamless sleep like the others. Movement caught his attention.

“Lix? Why are you still up?” it took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did he could recognize the blonde hair of the other prince.

“Not that tired,” Felix said, his voice sounding the exact opposite of what he was saying, causing Hyunjin to frown. Felix sounded exhausted. “I’ll try to sleep in a little bit. For now... for now I’m happy to just be with them.”

Hyunjin shifted a little and realized both Minho and Jisung had moved, the former curled into Felix’s side and the latter resting on the smaller boy’s thigh. Hyunjin’s chest tightened at the sight - he had almost lost this. He had almost lost the people most important to him, but he had been given a second chance to see his friends - his family - happy and content.

“They love you,” Hyunjin whispered. “So much.”

“Not nearly as much as I love them.” Felix gave a small smile.

“Lix... is something on your mind?” Hyunjin could tell something wasn’t right, but he wasn’t sober enough to be tactile about it. Felix seemed to freeze for a moment before forcing himself to relax.

“Sometimes... when I’m alone at night...” Felix paused, sighing heavily before continuing. “I just remember that night... makes it hard to sleep sometimes.”

“Have you told anyone?” No wonder Felix sounded so tired. Hyunjin remembered how hard it had been to sleep after his accident - his dreams tormented him, replaying the events over and over, making each nightmare more gruesome than the last. Some nights, Jisung couldn’t heal in time and Hyunjin had to lay there, bleeding out as his friends cried for him. Other nights, Jisung pushed his way between them and ended up being the one to die. Jeongin taking the sword for him. Jisung saying he wasn’t worth healing. Jeongin being the one stabbing him. His father watching as Jisung was ordered to run Hyunjin through.

It took him weeks to finally tell someone. In that time, he barely slept at all.

“No... it’s not that bad,” Felix shook his head. “It’s not even every night. I just... I guess my mind anticipates what it might see.”

“I can ask the healers for something to help you sleep,” Hyunjin offered. “I know there are different herbs to aid in that.”

“Maybe... thanks Jinnie.”

“Of course Lixie,” Hyunjin yawned wide. His eyes were burning from a sudden wave of exhaustion. “Do... do you want me to stay up with you?”

“You don’t have to,” Felix said quickly. “I can feel myself falling asleep anyway. I’ll rest soon.”

“Mm, if you needed something, you’d tell one of us, right?”

“Of course Hyunjin,” Felix whispered, closing his eyes tightly. He prayed Hyunjin couldn’t hear the lie in his voice. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~~ I know I said I probably wouldn't be able to update for a few days, but now I really mean it XD I have a project assigned already, and it was only the second class :') 
> 
> Seeing everyone so aggressively relieved that I didn't kill anyone was so funny to me XD Normally being cursed out isn't a good thing, but seeing all the "what the fuck" comments made me so happy! I think the last chapter got the most amount of comments out of all the others XD 
> 
> And so the seeds are planted :3 I still have one final plot point that I've been bouncing between and I still don't know which option I'm going to pick, but thankfully I don't need to make a real decision until the last chapter :P


	14. Under his Freckles

Felix looked down at the pouch in his hands. His bed chambers were so cold and empty, even with the embers from the fireplace warming the air. He rolled a few pellets out onto his palm, the green color standing out against his pale skin. There was just enough moonlight coming in through his window for him to see, and it only washed the color out of his world even more.

Hyunjin had been able to find a special herb paste that was specifically for aiding sleep - they rolled the paste into small balls and set them out to dry in the sun. He took one every evening, dropping a single ball into a cup of boiling water and drinking the tea that forms once the paste dissolves.

It was disgusting, and it made Felix’s stomach roll, but he was willing to do anything for a single night’s sleep. It had been weeks since the night in the courtyard, and he had yet to sleep more than a few hours in all that time.

There was no hot water in his chambers, and it would take far too long to heat some up over the embers. Instead, he just threw three of the pellets back, swallowing them without hesitation. He tucked the pouch back where it belonged and hid his face in his pillow.

Far too soon, Minho would be coming into his chambers to wake Felix with a gentle kiss and soft words, so he should try to rest before the inevitable.

* * *

“You okay Lixie? You haven’t touched your breakfast,” Jisung asked, noticing his partner had been quiet all through their meal. “Do you want something else?”

“Mm? No, it’s okay,” He smiled at the other boy. “I had a snack before going to bed so my stomach is a little upset.”

“Something’s wrong with Felix,” Hyunjin whispered to Chris, who had been talking to Minho at the time. Chris turned and gave his fiancé a questioning look. “Have you spoken to him recently?”

“We had dinner together the other night, and he seemed fine then,” Chris frowned.

“Do you think he’s having trouble sleeping again?”

“I hope the herbs I gave him are working,” Hyunjin worried at his bottom lip. “He seemed to be getting better, but now...”

“I’m going to wash up,” Felix said, standing. “I fell asleep without bathing last night and I feel gross. Come find me later, okay? We can go into town later this afternoon if you want.”

“That sounds perfect,” Minho smiled at his lovers. “I’ve been wanting a day off for a while now. We can get more sweets and not share.”

“Hey!” Changbin pouted from across the table.

“I’ll get you some sweets, love,” Jeongin took the smaller boy’s hand. “No need to make that face.”

“Ew...” Jisung teased. Felix stood behind him and wrapped his arms around the other boy, resting his chin on the top of Jisung’s head.

“Love you Sungie,” Felix said, tilting Jisung’s head back and kissing his forehead. He went over to Minho and did the same, pressing a soft kiss to the other boy’s cheek.

“Love you hyung.”

“Love you more Pixie.” Minho smiled softly. He wrapped a roll in his fabric napkin and handed it to Felix with a knowing look. Felix took it sheepishly, knowing Minho was right, the older boy silently reprimanded him for not eating. Felix waved to everyone and left the dining room, as if he hadn’t been there in the first place.

“Hyunjin,” Jisung called, his brow suddenly scrunching. “I just realized something.”

“Mm?”

“Your Father hasn’t tried to contact us, has he?”

“I...” Hyunjin put his fork down. “I don’t think so...”

“Does he even know about the assassination attempt?” Jeongin asked, realizing how odd it was that the King had yet to reach out to his one and only son.

“I haven’t informed him, but there’s no way he doesn’t know... right?” Hyunjin picked at his breakfast. Part of him was disappointed, but it seemed a larger part of him was relieved that he didn’t need to face his father. Despite all the bad things that happened since arriving at Chris’ castle, his time with the older boy was the best he could remember, and thinking about his home was like admitting defeat.

“If you want, I can send word this afternoon.” Chris offered, placing a comforting hand on his fiancé’s thigh. Hyunjin thought for a moment before shaking his head.

“It’s fine,” He refused to admit that his throat stung. He knew his relationship had never been the best, but the realization made him reconsider a few things - namely his worth to his own father. “It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t care to write. I have you, and the others. That’s all that matters to me.”

“Mm, you’re so beautiful.” Chris hummed as he leaned over, pressing a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek.

“If you need us out of the chambers for a few hours, just say the word-” Jisung teased, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically. Hyunjin flushed but didn’t respond, opting to throw a grape at his friend’s head. The fruit bounced off Jisung’s forehead before plopping into his cup.

Hyunjin laughed, any worry in his chest fading. How could anything be wrong when everything was so perfect?

* * *

Felix looked at himself in the mirror, his face completely apathetic. He had asked for a bath to be drawn in his chambers, then asked the servants to leave him. He locked his doors firmly before stripping from his clothes and looking at the floor length mirror that stood proudly in his vanity room. The tub sat directly in front of it, almost flaunting his own narcissism.

He had dropped weight, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat. Everything tasted like ash now, no matter how hard he tried to remember what fresh fruit or warm bread was supposed to be like. He tried, but it was a worthless effort.

Taking a washcloth, Felix dipped it into the near scalding water. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at his face, the water from the cloth dripping down his bare leg and pooling on the cold stone floor.

It was still there, no matter how many times he tried to wash it away - the blood on his face, hiding amongst the freckles he once adored. No matter how hard he scrubbed at his cheeks, all he could see was the crimson that speckled his cheeks.

He brought the cloth to his face and started scrubbing, praying that this time, the blood would be gone. It never was though, not even when his skin was so raw that the tears running down his face stung his cheeks.

Throwing the washcloth into a heap on the floor, Felix stepped into the bath. It burned, but in the best way. He missed bathing in the hot springs - nothing could be as simultaneously scalding and soothing as the underground pools - but this was enough to distract him.

He brought his knees up to his chest, curling into a tight ball in the water. It brushed the bottom of his chin, but he didn’t move. He knew he needed to finish washing himself and find the others, because if he were gone for too long they would get worried and start looking for him - they would find him curled in a rapidly cooling tub, his cheeks scrubbed raw and marks decorating his body that shouldn’t be there.  
Felix felt like such a failure. He was tainted. Minho and Jisung could never love someone like him-

A murderer.

Felix's hands shook as he ran some soap through his hair, quickly rinsing the bubbles out. He just wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn’t. Every time he closed his eyes, he was forced to face that night again, over and over.

The worst nights were when he’d wake up, drenched in sweat and a scream dying in his throat, the last images of Chris looking at him with betrayal as Felix pulled the knife from his brother’s heart.

Or Minho, smiling at him as blood dripped from curled lips. Or Hyunjin, asking why Felix would do that. Or Seungmin, begging for his life. Or Jeongin looking at him with disappointment and Felix ran the younger boy through. Or Changbin, killing Felix before he had a chance to hurt anyone else.

He was so tired, but there was nothing he could do. The herbs from Hyunjin weren’t working anymore, even when he had two cups before bed and took two more still in their pellet form. The more exhausted he got, the less of an appetite he had. The less of an appetite he had, the more tired he felt.

It was a cycle and he didn’t know if there was a way to break it. Maybe he just needed to get blackout drunk and sleep for a day or so to reset his body. He didn’t want to worry anyone though, and the others would absolutely notice if he tried doing that.

Soft sobs filled the air, and they were the only things there to see Felix breaking down.

* * *

Jeongin walked through the halls, humming to himself quietly. Changbin and Chris had gone to the courtyard to train, and Jeongin thought he would surprise them with some chilled fruit juice and fresh bread for after their spa. He knew the workers in the kitchen would do as he asked, because they wanted Chris to be happy just as much as Jeongin did.

Someone bumped into his shoulder as they walked past. Jeongin stumbled back a step but didn’t fall. The other person didn’t fall either, which told Jeongin it had been a purposeful shoulder check. Jeongin was sturdier than many thought, and most usually ended up on the ground when they accidentally bumped into him.

“Watch where you’re going, freak.” The person spat.

“I’m sorry, but I’m fairly sure you were the one who hit me.” Jeongin fought down a flare of irritation. There was no point to fight this, so instead of waiting for an answer, he just turned away from the man and kept walking.

Jeongin tried to shake the dark feeling brewing in his veins, but even after nearing twenty years of such treatment, it still left him furious. As cool and collected as he seemed from the outside, Jeongin was burning with rage internally.

These humans had no clue what he was capable of. Parents told their children not to play with fire, and Jeongin wanted nothing more than to show them exactly WHY they were warned against it, but he couldn’t.

Because anything he did would reflect back onto Hyunjin - and now, by extension, Chris - and after everything the older boy did for him, it would be nothing short of betrayal. As much as he wanted to fight back - to put those humans in their place - he would never give into those darker instincts.

He entered Chris’ courtyard to the everyone already gathered, the sound of their shouts and laughter bouncing off the stone walls. The scowl that had worked its way onto his face quickly melted as he took in the scene before him.

Jisung was on Minho’s back, the older boy charging towards Changbin, who was carrying Felix on his. Jisung and Felix were both holding the soft fabric wrapped wooden swords that were used when a child first learns to use a weapon, and seemed to be trying to knock the other off their partner’s shoulders.

Hyunjin was cheering, egging the four on as Chris watched warily, jumping any time it looked like someone was going to fall. Seungmin stood off to the side, looking eons older as he held a bin of bandages in his arms.

“Innie!” Jisung was the first to see him. He waved, which took his attention from their match. Felix, seeing an opening, took his chance to strike. Jisung’s sword flew through the air as his arms windmilled. He and Minho fell onto the grass with a huff, groaning dramatically as Felix and Changbin cheered for their own victory.

“How was your nap baby?” Changbin jogged over as soon as Felix’s feet hit the ground. He pulled Jeongin into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to the younger boy’s mouth, nuzzling his cheek for a moment with his nose. His skin was warm to the touch, the heat from the sun radiating from his body.

“Good,” Jeongin smiled and kissed Changbin back. “I really need to stop staying up so late.”

“Ah, I’ll try to let you rest sooner,” Changbin said bashfully, looking away. For the past few nights, Jeongin and Changbin had been spending the evenings together, watching the stars and talking - about their lives, pasts, likes and dislikes, dreams, fears... it had been amazing, and no matter how tired Jeongin was, he looked forward to their nightly talks. “I’ll just have to miss you then...”

“You could always... stay with me,” Jeongin suggested quietly. He felt Changbin’s breath catch for a moment as the older boy’s arms tightened around his waist.

“Hyunjin hyung us almost always with Chris hyung, and it would be simple to convince Jisung hyung to stay with one of his lovers.”

“Don’t tease me...” Changbin bit the inside of his cheek.

“You liked me teasing you last night...” Jeongin raised an eyebrow, grinning as Changbin jumped away from him with a loud, awkward laugh.

“ANYWAY-” He cut himself off, his face brilliant crimson as he all but ran away from the younger boy.

“Jeongin,” Felix jogged over and hugged the younger boy. “We missed you. I would have picked you to be on my team instead of Changbin hyung if you had been here.”

“Hey!” Changbin whined, his face twisting in an adorable pout. It was such a cute expression that was so completely opposite of his usual demeanor.

“Sorry,” Jeongin chuckled. “Next time we can team up.”

“That’s a promise,” Felix said seriously, holding his hand up. Jeongin grinned and hooked his pinky finger around the prince’s sealing their promise. Jeongin stared at the older boy for a moment in silence, and Felix noticed. “Is there something on my face?”

“Hm?” Jeongin blinked. “No, I was just... you look good hyung.”

“Don’t I always?” Felix giggled, his face lighting up.

“Of course.” Jeongin agreed, but something still didn’t sit right with him. Felix had been so tired recently, and it seemed with each passing day his mood seemed to darken more and more, until he seemed to be on the edge of tears at any given moment.

Today, however, he was grinning brightly, as if nothing had ever been wrong.

Jeongin’s own smile dropped a little when Felix turned around to race back towards Jisung and Minho.

“Pixie,” Jisung murmured, nuzzling into Felix’s cheek happily. “That was a good match. Next time, though, I won’t let you cheat.”

“He didn’t cheat,” Minho scolded gently, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist and gently kissing the back of the younger boy’s neck, just along his spine. “He simply took an opportunity that presented itself to him. You’re the one that got distracted.”

“Hey!” Jisung pouted, only for his face to flush bright red when Minho reached out to grab a handful of his ass, squeezing it firmly. “H-hyung...”

“You’re so cute.” Minho’s mouth curled.

Felix watched the exchange with a bright smile, but he didn’t understand why his chest hurt so much. He had woken up in a surprisingly - almost concernedly - good mood that morning, so it was almost expected for his mood to plummet.

Had Jisung and Minho gotten farther in their relationship with each other than with him? Had they slept together, leaving Felix out? Had they finally decided that Felix was nothing more than a nuisance in their lives? He wouldn’t blame them - even if they tried to sleep with him, he knew they would be disgusted with his body.

He wasn’t toned like Chris or Changbin, or lithe like Hyunjin or Jisung, or soft like Seungmin or Minho. He was boney and pale, covered in scars that were in no way honorable like Chris’ or Hyunjin’s or Changbin’s were. They would take one look at his naked form and know how weak he was-

“Felix? Kitten can you hear me?” A hand was on his cheek. Felix blinked back to the moment and realized Minho’s face was mere inches from his own.

“Hyung...” Felix shook his head a little, leaning into the touch.

“There you are honey,” Minho smiled warmly, his face relaxing when Felix finally acknowledged him. “I was getting worried there. You weren’t responding to anyone.”

“I was thinking.” Felix said.

“About what love?”

“Uh...” Shit. He couldn’t possibly admit what had actually been running through his mind - he couldn’t worry Minho like that. “About you, and Sungie.”

“That’s my baby,” Minho cooed, pressing butterfly kisses along the younger boy’s face, his lips following the lines of his freckles. Felix wondered if Minho could taste the iron on his skin that he could never wash off. “Our baby Pixie.”

“So cute.” Jisung pressed against Jisung from behind. Felix squeaked a little at the feeling of the other boy grinding against his ass.

“He’d be even cuter all flushed and breathless,” Minho dropped his voice so no one other than his lovers would be able to hear him. “So cute with tears running down those precious freckled cheeks of his-”

Felix froze. Not even his tears could wash away the blood that tattooed his face. He had tried for weeks, but the crimson was camouflage within the dots of brown that kissed his skin since childhood. Never again would they be clean. Never again would Felix be clean.

Because he was covered in blood, no matter how many baths he took.

Felix could feel his skin crawling. He couldn’t let Jisung and Minho dirty themselves by touching him. They didn’t deserve to be tainted by how disgusting he was. Nothing could take away the blood that was caked under his skin.

His heart thrummed in his ears and he needed to get the blood OFF. He needed to make it go AWAY-

“LET ME GO!” He cried, unable to stop the panicked tears from rolling down his face.

He could feel his heartbeat picking up, and he couldn’t take a breath without his lungs stuttering and aching. Both Jisung and Minho jumped, instantly moving back before trying to surge forward to comfort Felix, who pushed them away.

“Lix-?”

“Baby-”

“NO!” Felix scrubbed at his face, but it was no use. “I-I need to-need to- wash- I need to w-w-wash- get it-get it off... gotta get it OFF-”

Felix raced from the courtyard, his footsteps echoing as he barreled towards the hot springs. The baths in his chambers had never been enough, but maybe the scalding water from the underground pools could finally wash away the blood. He hadn’t been able to go there for weeks, because it seemed every time he tried, someone was already there, and he couldn’t allow himself to be seen.

“My lord?” A servant asked as he raced past. He ran into a few guards who were patrolling the halls and quickly stood, leaving the men staring after him in confusion.

They watched the Prince turn the corner, a realization turning their blood to ice. They drew their swords and raced off, knowing they needed to protect their prince at any cost.

Back in the courtyard, the boys were frozen for only a moment before realizing what happened and jumping into action.

“We’ll go this way!” Chris said, taking Hyunjin’s hand and pointing in the direction of the library.

“Then we’ll go this way,” Jisung and Minho pointed towards Felix’s Chambers.

“I’ll check the kitchens.” Seungmin offered.

“I’ll go to the main courtyard.” Changbin looked ready to bolt.

“I can check the gardens.” Jeongin said. With a nod, the seven boys split apart and ran in different directions, the only thing on their mind was getting to Felix before their friend did something dangerous.

Jeongin’s footsteps echoed loudly through the halls, his harsh breathing seemed to be even louder than his running. He looked around, panic mounting in his chest more and more with each passing moment. The look of fear in Felix’s eyes just before he ran away was bone chilling, and Jeongin blamed himself.

There had been so many signs that something was wrong - so many times that Felix was silently reaching out for help and no one listened. No one reached to catch him.

No one seemed to care about poor Felix.

Jeongin felt bile building in the back of his throat. They could have prevented this, but they were all too focused on their own happiness to notice one of their own breaking down for several weeks.

“You there! Stop!” A guard shouted at Jeongin, who’s shoes skidded against the stones.

“Yes! Have you seen Prince Felix?” He asked, his throat burning. “He ran off and we’re all looking for him-”

Jeongin cut himself off abruptly. He slowly looked down to see a bloody gash stretching from his shoulder to his hip. The guard in the front had his sword out, the blade dripping with crimson, pooling on the stone flooring.

“You must be working with the assassins!” The guard shouted. “Whatever you did to Prince Felix, you will never get away with it! We never should have trusted a filthy half breed!”

“Wh-what?” Jeongin swayed in place, confusion overriding the pain. “N-no, I was... we’re trying to find him-”

“You’re never going to get near the Prince again!”

“You scum!”

“You won’t even get a trial,” The front guard hissed, flicking his wrist so the blood from his sword splattered against the wall in an arc. “To think that a third assassin was within the Prince’s personal circle... how sick do you have to be to betray someone as pure as Prince Felix?”

“N-no-” Another spike of pain. A second gash was added, cutting across from just under his ribs to the top of his thigh.

“We never should have trusted a semi with our prince,” One of the guards snarled, advancing on Jeongin. “We should have known the moment you entered our court, you would be nothing but a threat.”

“No! I didn’t-” Jeongin could feel tears running down his face, but it didn’t seem to matter. The men continued to advance on him, and he let out a shaking gasp when his back hit the wall behind him.

He was trapped. The three guards surrounded him, all looking at him with the intent to kill. Panic flashed through his system, blurring the lines between reality and his own mind. For a moment, he was no longer at the castle.

Jeongin was eight again. He was being cornered by three men, two with ropes to tie him up and a third with a cruel smile and a club.

_"When will you learn your lesson?” The third man asked, sending the club flying in the boy’s direction. The wood bounced off Jeongin’s shoulder and he couldn’t hold back a scream of pain. “You are NOTHING. You are a beast, and a beast’s duty is to serve their master, however their master wishes them to do. If that means entertaining them, you sing and dance. If that means serving him, you get on your knees and scrub their floors. If they want you to perform for them, you suck their fucking cock until you can’t swallow any more!”_

_“P-please...” Jeongin gasped, clutching his shoulder. His skin stung from where they had pried his scales away just a few days prior._

_“You’re nothing but a pathetic, stupid beast,” The man snarled again. “You’re becoming more trouble than what you’re worth! If you don’t start behaving, I’ll just sell you off to the next bidder and let them do whatever they wish with you.”_

_Jeongin whimpered but didn’t talk back. He learned, within the year following his capture, not to speak back unless he wanted to be hurt. The man just laughed cruelly at his silence, slamming the club against his exposed ribs._

_“You’re going to the auction again tomorrow, so you better not fuck this up for me again,” he hissed. “This is your last chance, understood? If I see you back in the cages after tomorrow’s show, I’ll kill you myself.”_

_Jeongin bit back a sob, hiding his face against his knees. The men left his cell, locking the thick bars behind them. There was nothing Jeongin could do but wait for the sounds of their footsteps to fade before silently crying himself to sleep again._

Screaming brought Jeongin from his memories. It had been years since he had a flashback that detailed, and it left him shaking. The smell of bile reached his nose, the sour taste in the back of his tongue telling him he had been the one to throw up.

Jeongin looked up and saw the guard on the ground, clutching at their faces. They screamed in pain as the burns turned their skin red and blistered. Jeongin hadn’t even felt the fire in his mouth until he closed it completely, the heat soaking into the back of his throat in a familiar way.

“N-no...” Tears dripped silently down his face. “No, I didn’t mean to- I would n-never-”

“You monster!” One of the men screamed at him, his cheeks blistering painfully. “You’re a monster!”

All Jeongin could hear was white noise, the ringing getting louder and louder with each passing moment. He let out a strangled scream and ran, not having an idea where he was going, or what he would do when he got there.

* * *

  
Felix struggled to rip his shirt off, the fabric catching on his shaking hands. With a frustrated scream, he bit the hem and ripped the material, shedding the ruined tunic and throwing it somewhere. He didn’t care where it landed.

The nearest pool was the hottest of the three, the water coming from the deepest layers of the springs. The third pool was rarely used, because it was scalding enough to burn even the strongest of men. Only a few managed to stomach the heat properly.

It was perfect. If the pool couldn’t clean him, nothing could.

He plunged into the pool and bit back another scream. It felt like he had submerged himself in pure fire. It hurt so badly that he felt his vision swimming, but all that mattered was that he stayed conscious long enough to wash the filthy, vile, disgusting blood off his body-

“FELIX-” A voice screamed. Felix felt hands on his body and he was suddenly ripped out of the pool. The cool natural rock flooring was practically ice as he crumpled into a pile, sobbing as he fought against whoever was holding onto him.

“Felix... open your eyes baby...” Minho begged, tears stinging his eyes. He had no idea what to expect, but seeing Felix practically throw himself into the hottest of the three springs was something straight out of a nightmare.

“N-no... don’t look at me-” Felix struggled, sobbing. His body burned and his arms hurt and his head throbbed. Why did they pull him out? He was so close. “I was so-so close to being clean!”

“Angel, what do you mean...?” Jisung thought he was going to throw up. Felix was soaking the front of Minho’s shirt, but the more he struggled the more the other two could see the damage the prince had done to himself.

His thin wrists were covered in pink scars, many of which were still scabbed and healing. Not a single one looked over more than a month or two, but there were so many that the paleness of his wrist was almost completely hidden.

“What did you do...” Minho breathed, his heart breaking.

“P-please! Please... I c-can’t... I- the blood! I can’t- I gotta get the bl-blood off!”

“Oh Pixie, there is no blood...” Jisung tried to bite back his tears, for Felix’s sake, but it was impossible.

“No! No i-it’s all over my face,” Felix ripped a hand free from Minho’s hold and began rubbing harshly at his cheeks, his short nails digging into the skin of his face. Jisung instantly reached out and gripped Felix’s wrists, only losing his hold but not letting go completely when the prince cried out in pain. “Please... I need-need to get it off...”

Felix slumped in Minho’s arms, sobbing brokenly as he tried to weakly struggle.

Minho and Jisung looked at each other, matching looks of horror and heartbreak in their eyes. How had things gotten this bad without them noticing? How had they not confronted Felix sooner? They had noticed the bags under his eyes, and how he had been avoiding any situation that would have him be shirtless with the other two.

Minho gathered a naked Felix into his arms. Jisung found his ruined shirt and tucked it around him, giving him some form of cover for the walk back to the prince’s chambers.

They would have to confront Felix when the prince finally woke up, but for now they were going to let him sleep.

“What are we going to do?” Jisung whispered, his voice wavering dangerously. He was seconds away from sobbing, but he was putting every ounce of effort into keeping some sliver of composure - at least until they made it back to Felix’s room.

“Be there for him,” Minho’s face was scarily blank. It was if he had locked away all of his emotions in order to stay in control. It frightened Jisung, because he knew the older boy would break down in the worst way as soon as he could no longer hide behind his apathetic mask. “We have to convince him that we’re here for him. He’s going to push us away but we have to stay strong...”

Jisung covered his mouth with his elbow to muffle the sound of his cries.

Felix slept peacefully in Minho’s arms, for the first time in weeks no nightmares plaguing him. If he had been conscious, he might have asked himself why he never tried sleeping in the arms of his lovers to stave away the night terrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! Tomorrow is my one year clean from hurting myself and this is the longest I've gone since I made the first cut back when I was fifteen. It's been so hard, and I almost fucked it up so many times, but I finally did it!! 
> 
> This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I'm actually working on a new fic! I know I mentioned the MX fic, but when I went back to check the notes I had for that, I realized I would need to do some serious reworking before it was something that I would be proud of writing, so I've started another skz au XD I guess from now on I'll have two detailed aus updating at the same time! Totally not a bad idea that's going to come back to bite me in the ass in any way :')


	15. To Heal, One Must Hurt

Changbin tore around the corner, his shoes almost slipping on the stones as he went. His heart was pounding painfully against his ribs, but there was nothing he could do to remedy that other than find Felix and make sure the youngest prince was alright.

There was something about the look in Felix’s eyes that shook Changbin to his core. He had watched Felix grow up, and he had never thought it even possible for the younger boy to feel such agony.

He could almost see the end of the hallway when he heard his name being called from the opposite end. He skidded to a stop and turned, seeing three of his men scrambling after him, their faces red and blistered.

“Sir!”

“What’s going on?” Changbin asked, itching to leave the men to look for Felix, but knowing he couldn’t.

“Th-there’s a third assassin-” One man gasped out. Changbin felt his blood run cold.

“He-he burned us with some kind of poison.” Another said weakly.

“Of course they’re working together,” Third spat. “Using underhanded tricks to harm us... we saw Prince Felix running away and the third assassin came past soon after.”

“Which way did the assassin go?” Changbin growled, his body numb from the rage and shock that was shaking his frame. How...? How could a third assassin have gotten past their lines? How could something like this happen AGAIN?

“Towards the Northern staircase-”

But Changbin didn’t listen to the rest of what the guard had to say. He drew his sword and raced towards the Northern wing of the castle. As worried as he was about Felix, the others were out looking for him. Only Changbin could stop this new threat before anyone else got hurt. He would never be able to live with the guilt if another one of his friends was injured because of his own negligence.

There never should have been one assassin in the first place, let alone three. If he had been doing his damned JOB correctly, none of this would have happened, but he had let his attention stray.

He had let his attention shift from his duty to the safety of his princes’ to a young, beautiful boy that he never should have fallen in love with. He wondered if Jeongin was having as little luck as he was - he hoped Jeongin wouldn’t be the one to find Felix, and he knew it was selfish, but he also knew Jeongin always put others first, and if he found Felix, he would put the prince before himself. He would do whatever he could for Felix, even to the detriment of himself, so part of Changbin hoped Minho and Jisung would find their lover so his precious Jeongin didn’t need to worry any more than necessary.

Changbin’s food almost slipped out from under him. He barely caught himself in time, his stomach churning when he looked down and saw a trail of blood leading in the direction of the Northern staircase. He grit his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword.

He would kill this assassin in the most painful way possible, he swore as he made his way along the trail. This man would know torture like nothing he had ever felt before. He would beg for mercy, but there would be none.

The assassin would never see mercy again.

His footsteps echoed up the stone staircase, his movement stalling as he saw a large pool of blood leaking out from the gap under the stairs. It wasn’t a large gap, but it was enough to fit a body in - he and Chris had played hide and seek with Felix, Seungmin and Minho hundreds of times over the years, and this was a favorite hiding place for all five boys. He slowly approached the assassin, a manic grin growing on his face.

The air seemed unnaturally warm, but it was just from his own rage. What else could it possibly be? Changbin approached, his hand gripping his hilt so tightly his entire arm was shaking violently.

“There’s no point in resisting,” He said, his voice low and menacing. He could see a figure curled in the gap, trying to hide. “There will be no mercy for you in Hell-”

A low growl cut him off, and Changbin felt his stomach drop. His sword clattered to the ground, the metallic clang echoing painfully for several moments. Changbin took a few steps forward before falling to his knees just before the gap.

“J-Jeongin?” He whispered, all the rage and bloodlust that had been pulsing through his veins had instantly vanished, leaving him feeling empty and weak.

Jeongin was the third assassin? Jeongin had burned his guards? Jeongin was bleeding?

“Jeongin, baby, it’s me... it’s hyung-” Changbin tried to reach out, only to recoil in pain. A louder growl was the only response he got as he cradled his bleeding hand to his chest. Jeongin had scratched him from wrist to elbow in an attempt to keep Changbin away. “Jeongin, it’s me. You’re okay. Please, let me help you-”

“No.... no please...” The tiniest whimper came from the gap. The air seemed to get hotter as the puddle of blood continued to grow. The crimson had reached where Changbin was kneeling, soaking into his pants.

“Baby... it’s me.”

“Don’t... don’t touch me-” Jeongi sobbed softly. The sound was a knife to Changbin’s chest. He had never heard the younger boy sound so defeated, not even when Hyunjin had been injured, or when Jisung was dying. Those times, he was distraught but he was angry, and scared.

Now he just sounded broken.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Changbin reached out and put a hand on Jeongin’s arm. The boy flinched away violently, enough to shift his position and allow Changbin a proper view of his face. “Jeongin...”

His face was pale, his eyes wide and his eyes almost completely gold, the slightest sliver of black in the center. Sparkling tears ran down his cheeks, but it was clear Jeongin didn’t know where he was.

Jeongin was somewhere else, and wherever that was.... It wasn’t good.

“Please... I’m sorry...” Jeongin begged, curling in on himself. Changbin was beginning to panic - Jeongin was losing too much blood. If he couldn’t get the younger boy to the infirmary soon, he wouldn’t survive.

“Jeongin, it’s me,” He tried again. “Changbin... I’m here...”

“H... hyung....”

“Yes! Yes baby, it’s me,” Changbin felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes. “It’s me... you’re safe now. No one’s going to hurt you. You’re safe with me.”

“No... no! NO! NO! DON’T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE-” Jeongin screamed the moment Changbin’s hand wrapped around his wrist. Changbin fought to hold onto the younger boy, afraid that if he let go, Jeongin would hurt himself.

He pulled Jeongin into his chest, ignoring the stinging pain from the gouges the younger was carving into his sides as he struggled to escape. He bit back any sound of pain as he continued to whisper reassurances into Jeongin’s ear.

“It’s alright,” He said, his voice soothing. “You’re safe baby. No one is going to hurt you ever again. I’ll protect you Innie. I’ll keep you safe.”

He kept whispering, even when his head began to swim. The pain was almost blinding, but all that mattered was calming Jeongin down. The boy seemed to freeze in his arms before going completely limp.

“Jeongin?” Changbin’s heart shattered. He couldn’t be...? Right? With a shaking hand, he pressed two fingers to Jeongin’s pulse point.

It was faint, but there was still a fluttering heartbeat, like a flame from a candle trying to fight against a tornado.

He gathered Jeongin in his arms, limping as his own blood soaked his clothes. It took him a moment, but he realized something that made his panic spike.

Jeongin was cold.

The body curled into his chest wasn’t only not the unnatural heat that he had become so familiar with. It was cold to the touch, as if Jeongin had been in the snow, his scales like ice against Changbin’s fevered skin.

“Please....” He begged, tears running down his cheeks. “You can’t die...”

Jeongin stayed completely still, eyes closed as if he were simply sleeping. The only sign that he was still alive was the crystal tears that were falling down his cheeks.

* * *

  
“Felix... why didn’t you tell us?” Jisung breathed, his heart still beating a tad too quickly. Felix sat on his bed, dressed in his sleeping clothes and wrapped in his softest blanket. Jisung and Minho sat on either side of him, the former rubbing the Prince’s knee while the latter rubbed his back.

“It’s okay baby, take your time,” Minho murmured softly. “We love you so much. We’re going to take care of you, alright?”

“I feel tainted...” Felix whispered - the first thing he had said since the hot springs. Jisung and Minho jumped, glancing at each other.

“What do you mean angel?”

“The blood... it’s all over me,” He began to shake. “No matter how much I scrub and scrub, it’s never clean.”

“There’s no-” Jisung was cut off.

“Where’s the blood Pixie?” Minho asked, cupping the younger boy’s cheek. Felix let out a shuddering breath before bringing his hand to his face, letting his fingers gently trail along his freckles.

“H-here,” He whispered, tears dripping from his lashes. “I- under my f-freckles... can’t wash it away....”

“Oh Felix...” Minho’s heart shattered. “Jisung, could you fetch a washcloth and a bowl of water for me?”

“Of course.” Jisung jumped and all but ran from the room.

“Why don’t you hate me?” Felix sounded so small.

“Because I love you too much.” Minho kissed the tears from the younger boy’s cheek.

“I don’t want to taint you... I’ll just make you dirty too.”

“Why do you think you’re dirty?”

“I... I’m a killer,” Felix curled in on himself. “I’m a murderer...”

“You did it to protect us,” Minho tried to rationalize it. “Without you, Jisung would be dead. Chris hyung would be dead... we all would have been in danger. You saved our lives, baby. We wouldn’t be there right now if it weren’t for you.”

“How could you want me?” His words fell weakly from chapped lips. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Minho, who was so perfect and good. “How-how could you look at me and-and find me desirable, after everything I’ve done...”

“Because we love you, no matter what.” Jisung came in, handing the bowl and the cloth to Minho and sat back down on the bed, placing a small basket behind him.

“And you don’t ever have to question how we could find you desirable, because hyung had to practically put me on a leash to keep me from ripping your clothes off at any given moment of the day.”

Felix let out a wet chuckle, and it was enough to know that there was hope.

“But seriously, you’re so pretty,” Jisung cupped the other boy’s cheeks gently, as if Felix was something breakable and delicate. “You have the prettiest smile, and your freckles are so cute. You light up the room whenever you walk in. It’s impossible not to love you with every fiber of my being.”

“Look at me baby?” Minho asked gently. Jisung let his hands drop to his lap so Felix could turn his head towards the older boy.

“What’re you doing?” Felix asked, sniffling weakly.

Minho didn’t respond. He dipped the cloth into the water and gently began dabbing at Felix’s cheeks, using soft, loving touching to wash away the tears that coated his precious baby’s skin.

“It w-won’t work,” More tears replaced the ones Minho wiped away. “I’ve tried-”

“Shh, let hyung help you,” Minho whispered, dipping the cloth back into the bowl every few moments. “Do you trust me?”

“What?” Felix blinked at him, his eyes wide and shining. “O-of course hyung.”

“Then trust that I can wash the blood away,” Minho pressed a soft kiss onto the boy’s temple before continuing to wipe Felix’s face. After a few moments, Minho put the bowl and wash cloth aside. “There, all clean.”

“But-”

“Do you think hyung would leave nasty blood on his Angel’s face?” Minho questioned, cupping Felix’s cheeks. Felix just looked at him for a moment before realization bloomed in his eyes. He offered Minho a small smile and shook his head.

“Of course not hyung.” He nuzzled into Minho’s palms.

“Can I see your arms?” Jisung asked. Felix hesitated before complying, rolling his sleeves up to show his lovers the damage he had inflicted on himself.

Jisung reached behind him and grabbed a roll of bandages and a jar of salve from the basket. With a gentle touch, Jisung carefully applied the salve to the wounds, pressing a light kiss to each cut before smearing the paste across it. Once all the cuts were covered, he skillfully wound the roll of bandages around Felix’s arms, starting at his wrists and working his way up to his elbow, tying it off tightly.

“Thank you... both of you.” He whispered, holding his now bandaged arms close to his chest. The salve hurt, but in a good way - in a way that made him want to heal.

“Angel, talk to us?” Minho asked, pulling Felix into his lap.

“What can we do?” Jisung took his hands.

“I... I can’t sleep, ever,” Felix admitted, letting his weight fall back onto Minho’s chest. He could barely hold himself upright anymore. “Every time I close my eyes, I see... so many bad things... Sometimes I’m killing one of you, or one of the others. Sometimes I’m the assassin, and you’re killing me... I haven’t been able to sleep for weeks. Hyunjin gave me herbs to help, but even those stopped working after a while. I was instructed to take one as a tea once a night, but even when I took several in their concentrated forms, it wasn’t enough. At one point... I wondered if I-I ended my life, if the guilt would f-finally go away-”

Minho cut him off, unable to listen passively any longer. It had been breaking his heart to hear his Lixie talk about how he couldn’t sleep, and how nightmares plagued him, but hearing that Felix thought about... killing himself? He wrapped the smaller boy in a tight hug, quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

“Lix,” Jisung started, looking close to tears himself. “Why... why did you hurt yourself like this?”

“It made the pain in my chest go away,” Felix whispered, sounding so, so tired. “The fear, and the guilt, and the-the anger... it would just build and build and it would feel like it was going to drown me, but when I h-hurt myself, all those feelings went away - for a little while, at least. I never thought I would resort to such actions but... now I can’t stop.”

“What do you mean love?” Minho asked, trying his hardest to stay strong.

“Even now, my arms... they itch,” Felix sounded so resigned. It scared Minho and Jisung more than anything Felix had said so far. It made them realize that the chance of losing their lover to his own hands is higher than it ever should be. “They itch so badly, and I want to- I want to make it stop, and the only way to do that is to open my skin up. I’ve become addicted to the sight of my blood on the floor... I don’t know if I can stop-”

“You don’t have to do this alone,” Minho held him tighter, as if he were afraid the smaller boy would evaporate if he let go. “You have us, and the others. We love you so, so much. I-I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“You and Jisung have each other,” Felix whispered. “You don’t need me.”

“Of course we need you!” Jisung all but shouted, making Felix shrink back into Minho’s chest. “Felix, what the fuck? Of course we need you... we love you so much - we both do! How could you-you think about taking our love away from us?”

“B-but-”

“I don’t think I’d ever be okay if you left me,” Jisung pressed his forehead against Felix’s knees, his tears soaking into the prince’s pants. “I don’t- I’d never, ever be okay again...”

“Jisung...” Felix sobbed, his small frame shaking violently.

This was his second worst nightmare, after the ones that haunted his nights - the one where Jisung and Minho are hurt because of him. The one where Jisung and Minho cry because of his actions. The one where he was the reason Jisung and Minho grieved.

“I’m s-sorry...” Felix whimpered, feeling as though he would completely fall apart the moment Minho’s arms were no longer around him. “I’m so-so sorry-”

“Please don’t apologize Angel,” Minho whispered softly. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Thank you for telling us Lixie,” Jisung shifted to nuzzle Felix’s damp cheek. “For trusting us.”

“I shouldn't have let it get this bad-” he gasped, his tears falling faster. “This is all my fault-”

“No, no baby it’s not your fault,” Minho cut him off quickly. “You’re so strong. You were suffering, but you kept fighting. That’s so amazing Pixie. I’m so proud of you.”

Felix began to openly sob, his fists coming up to rub his eyes. He bawled in a way he hadn’t since he was very young, but he found he couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried to silence his cries.

“It’s okay baby, let it out.” Minho hummed, his arms firmly around Felix’s waist.

“We’re here Lixie,” Jisung pulled Felix’s legs down and sat across his thighs, helping dry the other boy’s tears with his sleeve. “You’re not alone. You never have to be alone.”

“I l-l-l-love y-y-ou so-so m-mu-much-” he blabbered, his words garbled through his tears but the truth behind them clear as day.

“We love you too baby.”

“Felix, look at me?” Jisung asked. After a moment, Felix did as he was asked, looking at the other boy with swollen eyes. He sniffled sadly as he stared into Jisung’s own watery eyes, before Jisung leaned forward and connected their lips.

He couldn’t kiss Jisung properly, because his nose was too stuffed, but the light pecks were more meaningful than anything else. Jisung kissed along Felix’s lips, pressing them to the corner of the prince’s mouth before moving around his face. Jisung kissed each and every one of Felix’s freckles, taking away his tears with his love.

Felix only cried harder when he felt Minho pressing kisses into the back of his neck, goosebumps erupting over his arms when he felt the older boy’s teeth scrape gently across his exposed skin.

“We love you so much Felix.” Minho breathed, sucking a mark into the boy’s throat.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jisung bit Felix’s bottom lip gently. “Nothing can ever change that. You’ll always be the most beautiful thing in the world to us.”

There were so many things Felix wanted to say. He wanted to tell them how much he loved them. He wanted to tell them how wanted they made him feel - how desirable they made him feel, for the first time in his life. Growing up with Chris - strong, handsome, manly Chris - Felix had always been the small one. He had always been the ‘pretty’ and ‘delicate’ one. Ne never really felt desirable in the way that Chris was, or in the way that Changbin or Minho were, but in the arms of the other boys, Felix felt wanted.

“Gods Lix,” Jisung all but growled against Felix’s throat. “You drive me insane...”

“As soon as you’re feeling up to it, we’re going to show you how much we love you,” Minho smiled, and Felix could feel the curl of the older boy’s lips pressed into his skin. “We’re going to worship you the way you deserve...”

“We’ll never let you forget how beautiful you are,” Jisung continued, gently nipping at Felix’s earlobe. Felix jerked in shock, his face heating up. “We could spend whole days painting gorgeous marks on your skin, so even when you’re alone you know how much we adore you - how much we crave you.”

“S-Sung...” Felix sniffled for a moment, his mind fuzzy from the fear he felt from being exposed, and the heat growing in his core from the soft touches and sensual whispers. He threw himself from Minho’s arms into Jisung’s, wrapping himself around the other boy completely, his arms around Jisung’s neck and his legs around his waist.

He clung to Jisung, as if his life depended on it - as if he would actually die if he wasn’t completely pressed against someone.

“Come here Angel,” Minho said, a smile audible in his words. “Let’s rest for a bit. When we wake, we’ll get something to eat and we can discuss what we’re going to do from here on out, okay? We want to make sure you’re comfortable and safe.”

“I love you two...” Felix’s voice shook. “So fucking much.”

“Pixie used a bad word!” Jisung teased, earning a light hearted giggle from the boy in his arms. The sound was enough to break the tension in the air, and for the first time since the prince had run from the courtyard, Jisung and Minho found they could breathe again.

“Come here,” Minho shook his head with a smile. He maneuvered his lovers so Felix was sandwiched between them, the prince’s face buried in Minho’s chest while Jisung pressed his chest against Felix’s back. “Sleep well, my love.”

“Love you hyung,” Felix murmured, his eyes heavy and sore. “Love you Sungie.”

“Love you more baby.” Minho kissed his forehead.

“Love you Lix.” Jisung yawned, burying his face into the other boy’s warmth.

Felix let his eyes fall shut, but for the first time in weeks the inevitable fear that always came with sleep seemed to lessen. It was still there - the ache in his chest that made him afraid to sleep - but in the arms of those who he loved the most, he felt safe.

* * *

  
Changbin hovered anxiously as Hyunjin wrapped Jeongin’s chest. The younger boy had been unconscious as his hyung stitched the deepest parts of his wounds, only waking as Hyunjin was finishing up, but it was getting harder and harder to keep his mouth shut.

“Hyung, you’re pacing again.” Jeongin commented dryly, causing Changbin to freeze.

“I just... are you in pain? Do you need anything?” Changbin wrung his hands, looking at the floor.

He didn’t deserve to look Jeongin in the eye. He had been the one hell bent on killing the ‘third assassin’ without a second thought. He had almost been the one to kill Jeongin. When he found the three guards that sent him on that chase, he would make sure no one would ever mistake Jeongin for anything but a God ever again.

“Hyung... look at me?” Jeongin asked quietly. It took a moment, but eventually Changbin managed to drag his eyes away from the oh-so-interesting stone floors.

When his gaze met Jeongin’s golden eyes, he felt his heart stutter. Jeongin must have seen the flush growing on the older boy’s face, because he just smiled and chuckled lightly. “You’re so cute hyung.”

“C-cute-” Changbin choked out, feeling as though his brain was melting into actual porridge.

“Come here?”

Changbin was weak - he could deny Jeongin nothing. Hesitantly, he went over and stood in front of the boy, his hands gripping his shirt to keep them from shaking. How could Jeongin look at him and not feel disgust? Changbin certainly was disgusted in himself-

His thoughts were cut off as the world around him suddenly dropped. His hands shot out to brace himself, only for his palms to come into contact with something warm and soft. He blinked quickly and looked up, directly into Jeongin’s face, the boy’s nose almost touching his own.

“Jeongin!” Hyunjin scolded, only having moved at the last moment to avoid being knocked down as Jeongin pulled Changbin into his lap, the smaller boy straddling his thighs as he hovered his lips over Changbin’s.

“Wh-” Changbin squeaked, his entire face burning. Jeongin huffed a fond laugh before leaning in and kissing him firmly. Changbin jumped but quickly leaned into Jeongin’s touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he let Jeongin explore his mouth.

Jeongin’s tongue was just as hot as the rest of him, and it seemed to burn Changbin’s mouth in the best way possible. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering, Jeongin’s large hands resting firmly on his waist. He wondered what it would feel like to have Jeongin’s hot tongue running along other parts of his body, rendering big, strong Changbin weak and powerless under his touch-

“Hyung,” Jeongin’s voice was low and it went straight through Changbin’s body. “You’ll have to wait until we’re alone for that, love.”

Changbin realized what he had been doing and hid his face in Jeongin’s shoulder, absolutely mortified. He glanced to the side and felt his body slump in relief when he realized Hyunjin had left at some point, leaving no witnesses to see him grinding his hips down on Jeongin’s like a dog in heat.

“Innie...” He whined, not entirely sure what he was whining about - being teased? Being put in a position where he could have been seen? Not having the option, at the moment at least, to continue what Jeongin had started?

“How are your sides?” Jeongin asked suddenly, any lust in his voice completely gone.

Changbin sombered quickly, his own libido dropping. His ribs ached horribly, the bandages wrapped around the claw marks itchy and a touch too tight, but he didn’t want to tell Jeongin that. The boy had already been blaming himself since the assassination attempt, where he accidentally ripped into Changbin’s arm.

“Doesn’t hurt at all.” Changbin lied, letting his head rest on Jeongin’s shoulder.

“I know you’re lying,” Jeongin responded softly, rubbing Changbin’s back. “It’s okay, you can be honest.”

“...they ache a little, but it’s nothing I haven’t survived in the past,” He didn’t know how to feel about Jeongin being able to read him so easily. “And... it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know who I was, or where you were...”

Hyunjin had explained, while Jeongin was unconscious and being sewn up, that the younger boy used to frequently get flashbacks like that, where he would genuinely think he was back at the auction houses. According to Hyunjin, it was almost always the day before the auction that Hyunjin had found him at. It had been years since his last flashback, however, which scared Hyunjin, because it meant something bad happened.

“Sir,” A guard pushed the infirmary door open. Changbin jumped at the sudden entrance but didn’t spring away from Jeongin’s touch. Instead, he slowly slid from the younger boy’s lap to avoid hurting him any more. The guard seemed to know well enough, and was looking pointedly at the group until Changbin was standing in front of him. “You called for someone?”

“Mm, I have an order,” Changbin said, his voice losing its soft tone. The guard flinched, already able to tell Changbin was far passed pissed. He was livid. “There are three men among your ranks who are suffering from... facial burns, correct?”

“Um, y-yes sir,” The man stuttered, not knowing where this was going but knowing that wherever it was, wasn’t going to be good. “They’ve been give the rest of the week off to recover-”

“Bring them to the main courtyard,” Changbin cut him off, rage flaring hotter in his veins. After everything, they were taking time off? That wouldn’t do at all. “I shall use them to teach everyone a lesson.”

“Wh-what lesson, sir?” The guard instantly realized it was a mistake to ask. Changbin looked him in the eye, and there was no mercy in his gaze.

“That no one lays a finger on Jeongin,” He growled, his voice more similar to a dragon than the actual dragon. “Unless they have a death wish.”

The guard gulped before bowing and scrambling from the infirmary, leaving Changbin and Jeongin alone once again. After a beat, Changbin’s shoulders slumped and he went back to the younger boy, crawling into his lap as he had been before, silently asking to be held.

Jeongin smiled and complied, one hand wrapped around Changbin’s waist while the other carded through his hair. They didn’t speak, but they didn't need to - everything they needed to say to each other was being conveyed through their hearts beating in time with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This semester is already a disaster, I had to postpone and interview for a job that I know is going to ruin my mental health and my shitty dad is home for who knows how long but at least I have these stories and my friends ^o^ I'm 100% going to be pouring all my own emotional shit into my fics. If not in this one, or the new non idol au I started, then with short vent one shots.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! I know I've been hurting the boys a lot, but as you can see they're starting to get their happy endings!


	16. Finally, No Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little spicy this chapter! No actual smut, but basically everything leading up to it lmao

“Are you sure you’re ready baby?” Chris called over to Hyunjin, who was doing some last minute stretches on the other side of the courtyard. “We don’t have to-”

“I told you,” Hyunjin called back with a grin. “I can handle it.”

“But what if-”

“If I start feeling off, I know the hand signal to stop the spar,” Hyunjin promised, raising a single fist in the air to demonstrate that he did, in fact, know how to stop the fight if something were to go wrong.

Hyunjin and Chris stared each other down with matching cocky grins as Minho stepped up to officiate. Under the tree, the spectators were placing bets.

“My money’s on Chris hyung.” Seungmin hummed, watching the two opponents sizing each other up playfully.

“Maybe if this was their first spar, but there’s no way Chris hyung is going to let Jinnie lose,” Jisung scoffed. He was sitting with Felix perched in his lap, feeding the prince bites of fruit every few moments. Felix happily ate the treats, purposely letting his lips linger on Jisung’s fingertips each time. “He’s gotten too soft.”

“I hate to say it, but he’s right,” Felix giggled. His face had regained its color, the past week or so doing wonders. Ever since Jisung and Minho got him to admit what he was going through, the other two had been literal angels - thanks to them, he had been sleeping better, and his appetite was back, and it didn’t hurt to smile. He still had his bad days, but they were getting better. “I wouldn't doubt Chris hyung throwing the match just to see Hyunjin happy.”

Jeongin and Changbin didn’t weigh in on the bet, mostly because they were too focused on trying to feel the other up without anyone noticing.

Of course, they all noticed - Changbin’s face was on fire and Jeongin had the brattiest shit-eating grin on his face - but no one was going to say anything. They were happy for them, and in all honesty if their own significant others were there, they would be doing the same.

“I just want you to know,” Hyunjin grinned as he and Chris circled each other. “That I’ll still love you even when I kick your ass into next week.”

“You know, you’re even cuter when you’re bluffing,” Chris shot back, tossing his sword between his hands. “I’ll have to soothe your bruised pride after this.”

“You’re even cuter when you’re in denial, hyung.” Hyunjin smirked when Chris tripped a little.

“Ready?” Minho asked, watching the two in amusement. Hyunjin and Chris both nodded, finally taking their sparring stances properly. “Match.... Start!”

Minho jumped back as Hyunjin darted forward instantly, not bothering with the usual sizing-up tradition. Chris’ eyes widened as he dodged at the last moment, the breeze from Hyunjin’s blade fluffing his bangs from his face.

Chris let out a huff of a laugh and jumped to the side, blocking Hyunjin’s sword and pushing the younger boy’s weight back. Hyunjin’s balance shifted, but he managed to regain his footing as he jumped back from his fiancé.

The older prince charged, knowing Hyunjin would try to block his blow from the right, so he needed to fake him out and strike on the left-

“Ah, sneaky, sneaky hyung.” Hyunjin grinned, twisting to deflect Chris’ blade. Chris couldn’t help but chuckle, his face softening at how happy Hyunjin looked. He let his guard down just a tad too much, and Hyunjin took advantage of Chris’ slip up.

He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Chris’ mouth. The older prince froze, his eyes widening and ears burning. Hyunjin took that moment and brought his dulled blade to Chris’ side, tapping him on the ribs gently.

“Gotta pay attention baby.” Hyunjin winked. Chris’ mouth dropped as Minho called the first point of the spar.

“One point to Hyunjin,” He could barely bite back his laughter. Never in all his years of being at Chris’ side had he ever seen such a gobsmacked expression on the older boy’s face. “Return to your positions... round two... begin!”

“You sly dog,” Chris grinned, watching Hyunjin’s every move. “Talk about a dirty move.”

“You say that, but you seemed to enjoy my... dirty moves quite a bit.” Hyunjin purred, batting his eyes at the older boy. Chris flushed but refused to let Hyunjin fluster him into gaining another point.

Chris lunged forward. Hyunjin caught the blade against his own, twisting so Chris’ sword sang down the length of his. At the last second, Chris yanked his arm down, bringing Hyunjin down with him. With a surprised shout, Hyunjin suddenly found himself laying on his back, a sword pointed at his throat.

“One point Chris hyung,” Minho called. “Reset your positions. This is the final point - whoever makes the next strike is the winner of this match. Round three... begin!”

Neither prince looked like they were messing around anymore. They looked at each other, panting lightly as they watched every move the other made. All the playfulness was gone, both Chris and Hyunjin solely focused on winning this fight.

Chris saw how the tip of Hyunjin’s sword was trembling. His eyes widened as they flew to Hyunjin’s face, searching for any sign that the younger prince was beginning to panic from the spar. There was a tightness around the boy’s mouth, clearly clenching his jaw tightly as he flexed and relaxed his free hand.

He could tell Hyunjin was starting to feel the effects of his past experiences, but he was also well aware that Hyunjin was far too proud - he wouldn’t actually call the match, no matter how bad his panic attack got.

Chris charged forward, purposely leaving his left side open. He made it seem as though he were aiming for Hyunjin’s thigh, letting Hyunjin block his first strike. He knew that Hyunjin would know instantly if he threw the match, so he needed to be a little sneaky about it.

Hyunjin spun around, his blade arcing in the air as the sun glinted off the steel. Chris squinted, not even pretending to be momentarily blinded. At the last second, he saw the blade coming directly at his face and blocked sloppily, feeling himself being thrown back. He let out a groan as his tailbone hit the ground firmly, the shock of the pain vibrating up his spine to the top of his head.

In the beat that it took Chris to regain his bearings, Hyunjin had his blade gently pressed against the older boy’s jugular.

“Match point! Prince Hyunjin is the winner!” Minho called, earning a cheer from the spectators under the tree. Hyunjin grinned and laughed brightly, the sound light and breathless, and Chris was struck speechless at how ethereal Hyunjin was.

“Are you going to stay down there all day?” Hyunjin teased, handing his practice sword to Jisung, who had come over to congratulate him, and put a hand out. Chris took it with a grateful grin. As soon as his feet were flat on the ground again, he surprised Hyunjin by pulling the younger boy into his chest, dipping him back as he kissed him deeply. He could feel the heat radiating off Hyunjin’s skin, both from the sun shining down on them and the exertion from the match, and it did nothing to stave off the hunger that was growing in his stomach.

“Chris,” Hyunjin giggled, eyes shining up at the older boy as he let himself be pulled back upright. “I won.”

“You did,” Chris nuzzled the boy’s cheek with his nose. “Congratulations, my sweet Hyunijn.”

“Do you know what this means?” Hyunjin whispered, forcing Chris to lean in closer so their lips were close enough to bruhs. “It means I won the prize.”

“Oh?” Chris felt his mouth curl. “And what would my precious angel want from this humbled prince?”

“Hmm, I request...” Hyunjin gripped the front of Chris’ shirt. “A whole evening.”

“An evening?”

“Just you,” Hyunjin trailed a finger down the column of Chris’ throat, watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed in anticipation. “And me, alone, for a whole evening. No interruptions, no surprise guests, nothing to keep you from me any longer.”

“I-I-I think I can manage that.” Chris stuttered, a hot flush rising from the back of his neck to the very top of his head.

“Mm, my hero.” Hyunjin grinned, pretending to swoon. Chris’ arms tightened around him, preventing him from falling back onto the dirt.

Jeongin watched Hyunjin whisper into Chris' ear, and he had a pretty good feeling he knew what his hyung was saying if the blush on the older prince’s face was anything to go by. He grinned, holding Changbin a little closer to his side.

His smile dropped a fraction.

Hyunjin looked so happy, and Jeongin was so happy for him - he wanted to be happy for him, but there was a deep weight growing in his chest that seemed to suffocate him.

He couldn’t bear to watch Hyunjin and Chris any longer, opting to hide his face in Changbin’s shoulder.

“Something wrong baby?” Changbin whispered, knowing the younger boy wouldn’t want any attention on him at the moment.

“Mm.” He hummed, not an affirmation or a disagreement.

“Talk to me Jeongin.” Changbin said softly, shifting so he was holding the younger boy closely, though he was still practically seated in Jeongin’s lap.

“Do you think hyung will forget about me?” Jeongin asked after a long moment of silence. They were the only two left under the tree, the others crowding around Chris and Hyunjin, teasing the princes and causing general chaos, but Jeongin couldn’t find it in himself to want to join them.

“What?” Changbin sat up straighter, cupping Jeongin’s cheek to make the younger boy look at him properly. “Why would he forget about you?”

“It’s stupid...” He mumbled, looking away. Changbin pulled his face back again, not letting his lover hide his eyes from him.

“If it’s bothering you, it isn’t stupid.” Changbin pressed a kiss to the corner of the younger boy’s mouth, letting his thumb gently run over the scales on Jeongin’s cheekbone.

“I just...” Jeongin trailed off, not knowing how to word his worries. Changbin gave him all the time he needed, not pressuring Jeongin to talk before he was ready. “He’s so happy with Chris hyung.”

“Mm, he is.”

“And Jisung hyung is so happy with Felix hyung and Minho hyung.”

“They seem very happy together.”

“So... what if they don’t have time for me anymore?” his face burned in embarrassment - he was an adult! He shouldn’t be so reliant on his friends anymore - he should be able to function just fine on his own, and the rational part of his brain scolded him for ever doubting Jisung and Hyunjin’s love for him, but the irrational, emotional part of his mind was causing tears to sting the corner of his eyes. “I want them to b-be happy, but... before coming here, they were all I had. I had _nothing_ outside of them, and now they have everyone else... rationally I know they would never leave me behind, but I can’t-I can’t-”

He cut himself off with a quiet sob, hiding his face again. He didn’t want anyone to see him crying - especially not over something he knew was ridiculous. Changbin just hummed and ran his fingers through his hair, letting Jeongin cry out his fears.

“It’s okay baby,” Changbin murmured when he felt Jeongin’s sobs start to clam. “It’s okay to be afraid. You’re experiencing something you’ve never experienced before. That’s a scary thing! Hyunjin and Jisung were your whole world. They practically raised you, protected you, loved you... and now things are changing. It’s not a bad change, but it’s a change nonetheless, and that’s terrifying. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t also scared of everything changing so quickly. It’s as if everything I’ve ever known is being turned upside down.”

“I’m so glad I got to meet you,” Jeongin sniffled. “Thank you for not thinking I’m being ridiculous...”

“You’re not being ridiculous, love,” Changbin kissed the scales along Jeongin’s cheekbone, letting his lips linger over the smooth scales. “In fact, I’d probably be more concerned if you took everything without a single hesitation.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Changbin smiled warmly at him, as if Jeongin was the most precious thing in the world. “I’d even put money on the fact that Jisung and Hyunjin feel similarly.”

“Why would you think that?” Jeongin asked, his eyebrows furrowing faintly.

“Because you were their world too,” Changbin hummed, tracing along the scales that ran along the tops of Jeongin’s arms. “You were all they had as well, and now you’re over here with me. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were scared of you forgetting about them.”

“Hyung?”

“Mm?”

“....”

“You can tell me anything Innie.” Changbin reassured the younger boy.

“I really want to sleep with you,” Jeongin muttered, his ears warming. He found he couldn’t look the older boy in the eye. “I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

“I-” Changbin choked on his words, his mind completely blanking for a few moments before he finally comprehended what Jeongin was saying. He quickly stood, pulling Jeongin to his feet and all but dragged the younger boy across the courtyard.

“Innie?” Jisung watched his friend get pulled with an amused smirk.

“No one go to Hyunjin’s chambers,” Changbin said, his words rushed. “For at least a few hours.”

“Yes sir!” Hyunjin mock saluted, throwing Jeongin a lecherous grin as he was dragged behind Changbin in the direction of the chambers.

“Well, with that I think I’ll retire to my own chambers,” Chris chuckled, taking Hyunjin and pulling the younger boy into his side. “As Changbin so eloquently said - no one bother us for at least a few hours. My Prince deserves a proper prize for winning our match.”

“Disgusting,” Seungmin pretended to gag. “I guess I’ll take this time to catch up on my reading, seeing how for once in my life I know I won’t be randomly summoned.”

Jisung slyly grabbed Felix’s ass, making the prince squeak quietly. Minho glanced over at the sound, his face quickly twisting into a smirk when he realized Jisung was all but kneading their lover’s ass right there in the courtyard.

“I suppose that just leaves us,” Minho tried to school his expression and failed miserably - everyone could see the barely contained lust in his eyes. “Since poor Jisung’s been banished from his quarters, we have no choice but to retire to Felix’s.”

“Mm!” Felix hummed in agreement, his entire face bright red.

“I’ll never understand you all,” Seungmin shook his head fondly. “I’ll take my leave before you start ripping each other’s clothes off right here in the open.”

Without another word, Seungmin walked quickly from the courtyard. Minho shot Chris a wink before taking Jisung and Felix by the wrists, pulling them in the direction of the youngest prince’s chambers.

“Well... that worked out surprisingly well.” Hyunjin trailed a finger down Chris’ arm, letting his touch bounce off each and every muscle along the way.

“Mm, quite well,” Chris kissed along Hyunjin’s jaw, his own pride spiking when he heard the soft sounds the younger boy was making. “As much as I would love to see you spread out against the beauty of nature, I believe my bed is much softer.”

“Ravage me, my lord.” Hyunjin grinned, his eyes turning up happily. Chris let out a single, barking laugh before scooping Hyunjin into his arms and all but running towards the door of his chambers that let out to the courtyard.

* * *

“It still feels like someone is going to burst in...” Hyunjin chuckled lightly, nuzzling against Chris’ throat, grazing his teeth against the older prince’s pulse.

“If anyone interrupts me, I’m going to have them executed,” Chris growled, taking Hyunjin by the waist tightly. “My lord asked for time alone, and who am I to deny him anything? I would give him the world if he asked.”

“The world, huh?” Hyunjin’s ears burned. As pathetic as it sounded, never had he waited so long to sleep with someone he was interested in before. Whenever someone caught his eye, he had them wrapped around his finger within days, if not hours. With Chris, it’s been almost three months.  
He looked at Chris - at the adoring look in the other boy’s eyes and the loving smile and the soft flush on his cheeks - and wondered what he had done to deserve such a perfect person to dote on him.

“You’re wearing too many layers,” Chris whined, tugging at Hyunjin’s tunic. “I want you bare and under me five minutes ago.”

“You’re such a smooth talker, hyung,” Hyunjin grinned at the older boy’s antics and slipped his shirt off, leaving him in just his pants. The air was chilly and made goosebumps cover his skin, but it was quickly chased away as Chris’ warm body pressed against his once more. Somehow, he could feel Chris’ heartbeat even stronger now that they were bare chest to chest.

It wasn’t the first time he had seen Chris naked, but it was the first time it felt so intimate.

“Do you think they’ve placed bets on us?” Chris asked, grinning into Hyunjin’s throat before biting it harshly. Hyunjin groaned loudly, the pain going straight to his dick.

“O-of course,” Hyunjin did his best to keep his voice level but it was hard when Chris continued to bite any open spot of his throat. “Who should w-we help win though?”

“Who bet on what?” Chris left one last, harsh bite to Hyunjin’s shoulder, making the younger boy cry out loudly.

“Ah- J-Jisung and Jeongin probably bet on-” Hyunjin’s eyes rolled back as Chris pushed him down on the bed, his hand running down Hyunjin’s chest, his fingers catching on the smooth planes of the other boy’s body.

“How do you want to do this sweetheart?” Chris whispered, nipping at Hyunjin’s ear.

“Wh-what do you m-mean-” Hyunjin tried to say, but when Chris started to run his fingers along the younger prince’s side, he couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up. Chris’ grin only grew when he realized Hyunjin was ticklish. “W-wait hyung n-no!”

Hyunjin screamed as Chris tickled his sides, just barely avoiding the fists that the younger boy was throwing around without meaning to.

“You’re so cute Jinnie,” Chris grinned wider, pinning Hyunjin’s flailing arms above his head. Hyunjin could do nothing but look up at the older boy, panting slightly from the extreme effort of trying to get away from the tickling. “Makes me want to eat you up.”

“Then do it,” Hyunjin challenged, his eyes turning up. Chris blinked, not having expected such a tone from the boy pinned under him. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow as Chris seemed to freeze. “Oh? Are you losing face, hyung?”

“What-?” Chris yelped as he found himself being flipped around. In a split second, Chris found himself looking up at Hyunjin, his own wrists pinned and the younger prince straddling his hips.

“You know, this is a pretty nice view,” Hyunjin smirked, grinding his hips down and making Chris’ eyes scrunch closed. “What’s wrong? Don’t want to look at me? Such a shame... I could have made you feel so good...”

“Mmm...” Chris wriggled but didn’t actually try to break free of Hyunjin’s hold. He had a far off fantasy of being taken by Hyunjin, but he had so naturally fallen into the position of the more dominant partner with the younger prince that he didn’t even think twice about it.

But Hyunjin looming over him was also a nice view.

“Good boy,” Hyunjin licked up Chris’ throat, grinning as he felt the older prince shudder under his touch. “Do you want me to make you feel good, my lord?”

The title sent electricity through his veins. Normally he hated being reminded of his position, but there was something about the way Hyunjin seemed to purr it that made him want to whimper.

“Want me to take care of you Chris?” Hyunjin whispered directly into Chris’ ear.

“Yes... please...” He hadn’t even felt the words leave his lips, but he did feel the way Hyunjin seemed to harden even more against his stomach.

“Then be a good little prince and do as I say, okay?” Hyunjin hadn’t seen the night going this way, but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

“Anything...”

* * *

“Ah! Hyung-” Felix yelped as he felt arms around his waist. Minho grinned as he carried the smaller boy deeper into his chambers. Jisung locked the door before following after, a giddy grin lighting up his face.

“There we go!” Minho laughed as he gently tossed Felix onto the bed. He shouted happily as he bounced a few times before settling down on the soft, feather filled comforter. The other two boys quickly joined him, one on either side.

“I hope you’re ready Pixie.” Jisung instantly tackled Felix back down again, pinning the boy’s hands above his head. Felix just giggled, his cheeks glowing red as Jisung started to litter soft kisses across his face.

“We promised you worship,” Minho continued, carefully dipping his hands under Felix’s shirt and wrapping around the boy’s waist. Once again, Minho was thrilled at how his hands seemed to reach all the way around Felix’s middle. “And worship is what we’ll do.”

Felix let them move him how they wished, tugging his shirt off and throwing it off to the side. His pants came next, falling off to the wayside. Felix suddenly felt very exposed.

He wrapped his arms around his bare chest, unable to look either of them in the eye. This wasn’t the first time Felix had slept with someone, but this was the first time it actually meant something to him.

It was the first time he had been afraid of messing things up.

Without a word, Jisung pulled Felix’s arms away carefully and pressed kisses along the healing lines in the prince’s skin, making sure each and every mark knew it was as loved as the boy they lay upon.

“Let us take care of you baby,” Minho whispered, gently grabbing Felix’s ankles and separating the boy’s legs to kneel between them. He pressed a kiss to Felix’s ankle, moving his way up his calf, pressing kisses along the way. “We’re going to make you feel so good.”

“Tell us what you want, kitten.” Jisung sat behind Felix, letting the prince lean against his chest as Minho began nipping at his inner thighs. Minho pushed his undershorts up, scrunching the fabric up by Felix’s hips to bite marks all along his thighs. Each time Felix whimpered, it only spurred Minho into making more, marking Felix until his skin was spotted with love. Jisung did the same to Felix’s neck and shoulders, biting and sucking on any part of his skin that was within reach. He sent little bursts of magic through

Felix’s body, grinning as the boy’s whines got louder and louder with each one, his body becoming more and more sensitive by the second.

Felix twisted under their touches, moaning and whimpering at the blissful pain. He had never really found pain attractive, preferring gentle and playful sex, but the fact that it was Minho and Jisung that were marking him up for the world to see... it lit a fire inside of him.

He felt tears gathering in his eyes as he closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to cry out - to beg for them to touch him more, to stop _teasing him_ but his words were gone.

“Come on baby, let us hear your voice.” Minho murmured against his lower stomach, leaving a mark just beside his navel. Felix arched from the sharp spot of pain that quickly faded into an addicting throb.

“Tell us what you want.” Jisung teased, his hand achingly close to where Felix needed it the most. He traced the forming bruises along Felix’s lower stomach, dipping down to brush against the ones on his thighs.

“Ah-” Felix couldn’t bring himself to form a single word. It was like his voice had been locked behind the waves of lust and love and need coursing through him.

“Come on Pixie,” a kiss to the corner of Felix’s mouth. “Tell us what you want from us. We don’t do anything unless you ask nicely.”  
Felix opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was starting to tremble under their touches, his skin too tight and too warm. He wanted them to touch him - he wanted them to soothe the ache growing between his legs and make him feel small and special - but nothing he wanted to say would come out.

“Baby?” Minho sounded concerned. “Are you okay?”

Felix nodded.

“Can you talk honey?”

Felix shook his head.

“Do you want us to stop Lix?”

Felix shook his head harder. That was the last thing he wanted!

“If we keep going, can you shake or nod to tell us yes or no?” Minho didn’t want to show it, but internally he was starting to panic. Though he wasn’t like Chris or Hyunjin, he did have a little experience with bedding a partner, just as Jisung was still learning. He had never had a partner lose the ability to speak, though. He always liked it when his partner was vocal, begging for him to do something or thanking him. Felix’s silence was... terrifying.

Felix nodded his head, taking Minho’s hand and holding it up to his cheek, nuzzling into the older boy’s touch. Minho felt a soft smile curl at his lips as he leaned in to kiss the tip of Felix’s nose.

“That’s our good boy,” He whispered, kissing Felix’s freckles. “So perfect for us... so pretty.”

“Do you want us to touch you Pixie?” Jisung asked, watching the prince’s body language carefully. Felix nodded almost frantically. Minho and Jisung exchanged lustful looks before turning back to Felix.

They promised to worship every freckle on Felix’s body - every scar, and every mark - and they were going to do nothing less than praise the boy they were lucky enough to fall in love with.

* * *

  
Changbin giggled as Jeongin kissed up his neck, nipping lightly along his jaw. The older boy’s face was slack, his eyes unfocused as Jeongin teased his way along his body. From the moment they had gotten back to Hyunjin’s chambers, they had been kissing gently, not taking it any farther for the time being.

Despite having done nothing but kiss, Changbin was embarrassingly hard. He whined as Jeongin once again trailed his hand right past where he so desperately wanted to be touched.

“Innie...” He whined, an embarrassed flush coming to his cheeks.

“You’re just so pretty hyung.” Jeongin chuckled, nuzzling the older boy's chin.

“Can I...”

“Can you what princess?”

“Can I see your scales?” Changbin sounded shy. It made Jeongin’s heart flutter.

“You’ve seen by scales, baby,” not that he would ever deny Changbin anything. “There aren’t any new ones.”

Even so, he slipped his shirt off, leaving his chest bare for only Changbin to see. Changbin’s eyes widened, once more caught off guard by how beautiful the younger boy’s scales were. No matter how many times he saw them, Changbin doubted he would ever tire of the sight.

Despite how touchy they were, they hadn’t gone very far at all. The farthest they’ve gone with one another was Changbin rutting against Jeongin’s thigh, fully clothed, cumming to the sweet praises falling from the younger boy’s mouth. He had never actually seen Jeongin completely bare, and he was looking forward to seeing just how beautiful his lover was.

He placed his hand on the nape of Jeongin’s neck, letting his fingers play with where his hair gave way for the first scales along his spine. They were smaller and more condensed than the ones along his back or legs, but just as smooth under his touch. He trailed his hand down, wanting to place a touch to each and every piece of armor that covered Jeongin.

“Beautiful...” He breathed, pressing his lips against the scales on Jeongin’s shoulder. He felt the younger boy shudder a little as Changbin’s breath ghosted over his body. “So perfect- what are these?”

Changbin had been caught off guard by two slits on Jeongin’s back, right on his shoulder blades. Tilting the younger boy, Changbin could see the scales there were oddly close together and small, unlike any of the others.

“Ah... those would have been my wings.” Jeongin whispered, almost sounding ashamed.

“Would have been?” Horror flushed through Changbin’s system. He knew what Jeongin had gone through in his childhood, and the implications of that... It made him sick.

“Mm, if I had stayed with... with others like me, I would have possibly learned to use them, but I was taken away far too early,” Jeongin said, his voice almost... peaceful, as if this was something he had come to terms with long ago. “Flight is something that is... worshiped among my people. Not many can manage full wings, and those who do are hailed as gods. Even if I had stayed, the chances of actually being able to form anything would have been low, so I didn’t really miss out on much.”

“Do all dragon semi’s have these marks?”

“Reminders of what we used to be,” Jeongin scoffed. “As if we needed any more reminders that we aren’t... right.”

“You’re perfect,” Changbin cut him off. “It doesn’t matter what you look like, or if you have wings... I wouldn’t change a single thing about you.”

“That must be a lie,” Jeongin chuckled, turning and pulling Changbin back onto his lap, one arm going around the older boy’s waist while the other reached up his shirt. Changbin felt a spark travel down his spine as Jeongin’s talons trailed lightly over his stomach. “It’s impossible for someone to love everything about another. There are things about Hyunjin hyung and Jisung hyung that I wish I could change.”

“You caught me,” Changbin said, his breath catching as Jeongin’s other hand - the one not currently teasing his chest - played with the waistband of his pants, the boiling touches running along his lower stomach, teasing the hairs just above his aching dick. “There’s just one thing I would change about you.”

“And what would that be?” Jeongin asked playfully, loving how Changbin seemed to twitch with each and every touch.

“How you see yourself...” Changbin whispered, and Jeongin froze. “I wish you could see yourself the way we do - the way I do. I wish... I wish you would stop blaming yourself for things you had no control over. I wish you would forgive yourself for grudges only you hold... I wish you would love yourself the way I love you.”

“Hyung...” Jeongin had not been expecting anything like that. He had been caught so off guard that he hadn’t even realized he had started crying until Changbin caught a tear on his finger and held it up to the light, letting the candle flames reflect through it, casting a small rainbow on the far wall.

“Every part of you is beautiful,” Changbin twisted and wiped away the rest of the younger boy’s tears. “Your joy is beautiful, but so is your sorrow, and your fury. Every time I see you, I’m struck once more by how... ethereal you are. I have to remind myself that you aren’t something from a dream.”

“H-hyung...” Jeongin only cried harder. What had he ever done to deserve someone as wonderful as Changbin in his life?

He never thought he would be loved - he never thought he was capable of being loved. When Hyunjin found him, and took him home to Jisung, he learned to accept that they loved him in their own way, but that was different. It was different from the way Hyunjin would watch the people who ended up staying overnight in his chambers. It was different from the looks Jisung would shyly shoot at those he found attractive.

Before going to the marketplace that day, Jeongin never truly believed a semi could be genuinely loved. He had long accepted that he was something to be used - to be used and taken advantage of and thrown away - but when he spoke to that woman...

He realized he could be loved - he realized he could have a family, that he could settle down and build an actual life for himself, not one that revolved around putting someone else completely before his own needs.

He loved Hyunjin, but he always put the other boy first, no matter what. Now, however, he could see himself making a life for himself where he could care for Changbin, but also receive the same care and affection back.

“I love you...” Jeongin whispered, burying his face in Changbin’s hair. The older boy froze for a moment before tackling Jeongin back onto the bed, kissing him deeply.

Jeongin realized that was the first time he told Changbin he loved him, directly at least. He told the older boy he loved him through other ways, like making sure there was extra of his favorite foods on his plate at dinner and playing with his hair in the way Jeongin knew he adored when they napped together, and letting Changbin trace his scales, but this was different.

“I love you so much Innie.” Changbin murmured against his throat. Jeongin tried to sit up when he felt dampness against his skin, but Changbin held him down. Jeongin let the older boy cry, humming softly and rubbing his back.

“Hyung, I want you.” He whispered, and he could physically feel how Changbin’s body temperature shot up.

“Innie...”

“Want to see how far down my scales go?” Jeongin teased, knowing Changbin would take the bait instantly.

“Yes!” As predicted, Changbin perked up, causing Jeongin to chuckle. Slipping his pants off, Jeongin sat completely bare in front of Changbin, who’s eyes were wide and shining with affection and adoration.

“Oh Jeongin...” He trailed off, completely enamored. The scales that ran down his spine reached his tailbone before splitting off, running down either side of hips and down the outside of his thighs, leaving his inner thighs and ass bare.

“Hyung...” Jeongin found himself bringing his legs up to his chest.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Embarrassed...”

“What’s there to be embarrassed about?” Changbin asked gently, taking Jeongin’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“No one’s ever... seen all of my scales, other than Hyunjin hyung,” He looked away, his face burning. The only time Hyunjin had ever seen him like this was when they were younger, and they would bathe together, “And never... like this.”

“I’m honored,” Changbin felt like he could burst. Jeongin was so perfect - so strong and beautiful and wonderful - and Changbin was the one lucky enough to be able to hold him, and comfort him, and reassure him that he was loved. He was lucky enough to be something to Jeongin that no one else in the world could be. “You’re so beautiful...”

“You don’t...”

“Don’t what, Angel?”

“Think I’m too hard?”

“What?” Changbin blinked. He couldn’t help but glance between Jeongin’s legs and felt his brain go blank. That was supposed to fit inside of him?

“My scales... I’m not soft like a normal person,” Jeongin had never voiced these fears out loud before. Not when he almost slept with Jisung, where he hadn’t even lost his shirt, and not when he broke down after a flashback to Hyunjin, who held him as he sobbed, and definitely not to Changbin, during any of the hours they spent laying together. “I don’t- I’m not nice to hold-”

Changbin cut him off with a kiss. Jeongin hesitated for only a moment before leaning into it, letting the older boy take control for a moment. When they broke apart, there were tears sticking to Changbin’s eyelashes. The sight made Jeongin’s chest ache.

“Nothing could make me love you any less,” Changbin whispered against the younger boy’s lips. “And I love your scales so much. I think they’re spellbinding. Absolutely enchanting... sometimes I think maybe you’ve actually enchanted me, because I never thought I could adore another person so completely.”

Jeongin didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t. Instead, he pushed Changbin down and ripped his shirt off, not caring that the fabric tore easily under his strength. He admitted

Changbin’s body properly, ghosting the tip of his claw along the scars that decorated his lover’s chest. He leaned down and trailed kisses along the larger ones, especially the ones he had caused.

“Thank you...” He whispered against Changbin’s stomach. He could feel Changbin squirming and trembling under his touch, the older boy silently begging for him to stop teasing so much.

Jeongin wasn’t good with his words, but he was determined to show Changbin how much he loved the older boy, starting with getting rid of these annoying pants that were in the way.

* * *

  
Seungmin closed his book with a content sigh. He had started it months ago, but he rarely had a moment to himself and he genuinely was beginning to believe that he would never reach the end.

The end, he might add, that was only slightly disappointing.

He glanced outside and saw it was already dark. He hadn’t meant to spend so much time reading - he wanted to get some other personal things done, like mending his favorite tunic and taking a nap in the gardens like he deserved after how hard he had been working, but it seemed he spent the whole evening curled comfortably like a cat.

He wondered how the others were-

And instantly shook the thought from his head. He knew what the others were doing, and he refused to let himself imagine anything. After his talk with Hyunjin, he was a little more comfortable in his own skin, but it hadn’t magically stopped him from wondering if there was something he was doing wrong.

Seungmin sighed silently and went to put his book back on the shelf. He had never really let himself think about romance, seeing how he always assumed it had to be tied to sex, but now he had been... considering things.

Considering what it would be like to love someone. Considering what it would be like to be loved by someone. Considering how their relationship would have to work, seeing how the thought of anything past kissing made his skin crawl.

Once, years ago, he didn’t think he would ever understand why he wasn’t like the other boys as they grew out of adolescence. He never had the urges they did, nor the drive to do anything. He had no idea what was wrong with him, and that scared him.

Eventually, he did understand - at least a little but. He found things that made sense. He found what he had been looking for.

So all he needed to do was wait a little longer, and he would find his answers to this problem as well.

He hummed lightly to himself as he made his way back to his chambers, wondering when he could wrangle everyone together to go into the woods to pick berries. They were just about in season, and he already knew it would be a fun way to pass an afternoon.

After all, his friends were everything to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how close to the end we are :') maybe it was a good thing I started my new fic so soon, because now I won't have time to grieve this one when it's finally finished. Nothing takes your mind off of something than other obligations! I want to have this fic finished within the next week/week and a half if my classes give me time to write things I actually want to XD 
> 
> Thank you everyone who's been reading this long! I never anticipated this story becoming so special to me and I feel like I say that about all the stories I write but this one is extra special. I feel about this fic the way I do about the first novel I wrote, with all my own characters and plot. 
> 
> Side note, I'm finding it hard to write normally in my modern au cuz I'm so used to using the more formal language in this one XD It must be the lit major in me that's making the medieval language more comfortable for me :')


	17. More than a Broken Treaty

“I can’t believe we’re already planning the wedding,” Hyunjin said, looking over the plethora of papers and samples spread out along the table of Chris’ chambers. “It feels like I just came here.”

“You’ve been here half a year, which was what the treaty called for,” Chris chuckled, feeling the same way. Hyunjin thought he would never survive six months to ‘adjust’ to his new home before being wed to Prince Christopher, but now it seemed as though six months went by in the blink of an eye. “Though I do think this might be a bit much...”

“I dunno... I kinda like it.” Jisung said, his cheeks round. He, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin were finishing up the samples that had been sent up for the banquet and deserts for the wedding reception - Changbin was less eating the food himself and more feeding Jeongin any time the younger boy opened his mouth. Chris and Hyunjin picked their menu easily, without even tasting everything that had been brought, so the other boys were enjoying what was left.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, my love.” Minho said without looking up from the paper he was reading. “Hyung, is this right?”

Hyunjin looked at what Minho was pointing at, the confusion on the younger boy’s face clearing instantly when he saw what the problem was.

“Ah, yes,” He said with a chuckle. “Just my father... I suppose there really isn’t anyone else from home that would want to come. I was never close with anyone other than Jisung and Jeongin, and it’s too far of a journey for the court to make just to say that they did.”

“But... don’t you have any other family?” Felix asked, his face scrunching in concern.

“My mother left years ago,” Hyunjin shrugged. The official story was that the Queen had gone on a walk and never returned, but Hyunjin had a feeling she had been chased from the kingdom so his father could be with his mistress in public. He never liked her, but he never had a say in it. “And my father’s new wife was never fond of me.”

“Has he still not contacted you?” Jisung asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

“It’s fine,” Hyunjin shook his head. “I actually prefer things this way. Him being here for longer than just the ceremony would only cause problems-”

There was a knock at the door. Hyunjin blinked, a little surprised. Most of the servants had been tasked with scrubbing the castle from top to bottom, every crack and corner ordered to be spotless, so there weren’t many people around to bother them.

“Yes?” Minho asked, answering the door.

“A letter has arrived for Prince Hyunjin,” A guard said, keeping his eyes down. After Changbin publicly beat the three men that hurt Jeongin - not killing them, but leaving them in a bloody puddle, their titles and swords stripped from their person - none of the guards nor the servants would even make eye contact with anyone from Chris’ inner circle of friends. “It’s from his father.”

The cup Hyunjin had been holding clattered to the ground, spilling mead on the floor to soak into the rug.

“What?” Hyunjin asked slowly. Minho bowed to the guard, dismissing him, before bringing the letter over. His fingers shook as he peeled the wax seal off the back of the parchment, unfolding it carefully.

His father’s assistant's handwriting was unmistakable - never his father’s though. He couldn’t remember the last time his father hand wrote something for his son. As usual, it was a short message, no more than a few lines. It probably took longer for the wax to dry than the ink used to write it.

_Prince Hyunjin, your Father will be making his way to your future kingdom in three days time. He wishes to see how your engagement has been progressing, and see how you are faring in a foreign land. He will return to his own kingdom after two days, and will return a day before the ceremony._

There was no signature, but the King never needed one. The wax seal itself was enough of a signature that no one could doubt who the sender could be. The letter was formal and lacked any kind of familial warmth, as every letter from his father had been since Hyunjin had been old enough to read.

“What does it say?” Jisung asked, trying to look over his friend’s shoulder. Hyunjin crumpled the parchment in his fist, clenching his jaw tightly.

“Father will be coming to pay me a visit in three days time,” He growled, his eyes narrowing in rage. A hand covered his own, and it was only when he looked down did he realize he was trembling. “Supposedly, he’s going to see if I’ve disappointed him in this treaty as I have in every other aspect of my life.”

“I’m sure that’s not true-” Minho started to say when Jisung tugged on his sleeve, making him stop mid sentence. He shot the boy a questioning look, but Jisung just shook his head.

“He always does this...” Hyunjin’s words were starting to tremble along with his hands. “As soon as I find myself content, he finds a way to-to worm his way into my life and take away whatever it is that makes me happy.”

“He can’t touch you now,” Jisung said, his voice certain. Hyunjin shot him a look, causing his friend to frown. “Jin... you’re here on a treaty with Chris hyung’s father. This doesn’t just involve him anymore, so he can’t take you away. Even if he tried, you’re an adult, and I’m sure hyung’s father would vouch for you to stay.”

“I just... why?” Hyunjin’s voice broke. Everyone could feel the way the prince’s heart shattering. “Why can’t I just be happy? Why d-does he want to hurt me?”

He refused to cry over his father - after his Mother left, Hyunjin refused to let his father get to him, even if it meant shutting down his emotions entirely. Chris could see him starting to panic and quickly wrapped his arms around his fiance’s waist, holding him close to his chest, whispering softly into his ear.

“You’ll be alright, love,” He said quietly. “I won’t allow him to take you away from me.”

“Hyung...” That’s all it took for Hyunjin to break. He hid his face, but everyone could hear the muffled sobs that Chris’ shirt was soaking up.

* * *

“It’ll be okay,” Chris said, cupping Hyunjin’s cheek. “Just one meal, and then we can go back to my chambers, yeah?”

“Mm...” Hyunjin had been quiet all day, barely speaking more than a word at a time since waking up. No one blamed him though - his father was on his way into the kingdom as they spoke, and they would soon be dining with both Hyunjin’s Father, and Chris’ father.

“Just remember that I love you so much,” Chris pressed a kiss to the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth, smiling softly against the softness of the younger’s boy’s lips. “And nothing is going to take you away from me.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” Hyunjin whispered, his voice hoarse as if he had spent the entire night screaming.

“The King is waiting for you, my lords.” Minho said, bowing low and keeping his eyes down. It made bile rise in the back of Hyunjin’s throat to see his friend treating them so formally. It had been months since he had heard Minho’s court voice. Part of him hoped they wouldn’t encounter Changbin or Seungmin, because he didn’t know if he could handle them treating him like a stranger too.

At least with Minho, he had seen it before. Neither Changbin nor Seungmin ever really treated him as someone of a lower class would address a royal, and it was something he adored about them.

“Christopher!” His father grinned as his eldest son entered the room. Hyunjin followed close behind and noticed Felix was already standing off to the side. By the look on Felix’s face, whatever conversation he had shared with the king hadn’t gone well. “And Prince Hyunjin, it feels like ages since we’ve last been face to face.”

“Your Majesty,” Hyunjin bowed low. “It’s an honor to be invited to dine with you this evening.”

“Ah, still as polite as ever,” The man grinned. Hyunjin felt... dirty. “I can only pray that you’ll be a good influence on my boys. Gods know they need a little more guidance in their lives. I had appointed that Minho boy to keep them in line, but they seem to continue to run rampant through the halls.”

“Your sons have been nothing but kind,” Hyunjin fought back an edge to his words. He didn’t like how the King was talking about his friends. “It’s been an even larger honor to become close to them. You must be very proud of the young men they’ve become.”

Chris tensed a little next to him. Hyunjin kept his eyes on the King’s boots, but he wanted nothing more than to stare the man down and let him know that Christopher was, and always would be, _his_.

“Of course,” The King nodded. “My sons are quite something, though sometimes I find myself wondering where I went wrong on Yongbok. He’s so frail compared to his brother-”

“In my experience, your Majesty, Prince Felix is a brilliant young man,” Hyunjin couldn’t hold his tongue. Both Chris and Felix sucked in a sharp breath. “I admire him greatly, and I find myself feeling blessed that I will be able to be by his side as he accomplishes many great things.”

“Oh do you?” The King chuckled, raising his eyebrows at the boy. “I’m glad to hear he’s finally coming into his own. So Hyunjin, tell me how you’ve been settling in here. Everything to your liking?”

“Of course, your Majesty,” Hyunjin felt sick. He wanted to go back to Chris’ chambers and curl into a ball under the older boy’s blanket and sleep for a few days, but instead he smiled cordially, eyes still on the King’s legs. “I’ve felt nothing but welcomed, and I’ve found many lifelong companions within these halls.”

“And your relationship with Christopher?” He asked, resting his chin in his hand, watching the boy with a critical eye.

“Ah,” Hyunjin’s entire face relaxed, his lips curling in an unintentionally genuine smile. He glanced over at Chris, who was smiling softly back at him. Chris reached over and took Hyunjin’s hand, hiding their interlocked fingers between them. “He’s... the most amazing person I’ve ever met in my life. I’m... I’d give anything for him, and once we’ve been wed, I’ll finally be able to do that properly.”

“Jinnie...” Chris breathed, his eyes looking glassy.

“I’m glad to see my son has made such an impact on you,” The King said, his face unreadable. “I was worried that there might be a... conflict of interest.”

“Of course not, your Majesty,” Hyunjin, for the first time in his life, wished his father would arrive sooner. “This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

“Even though-” The King was cut off by the throne room doors being thrown open once more. Hyunjin’s entire body went cold as he recognized the sound of clicking heels coming into the hall.

His father looked exactly as he always did, as if he had just seen the King the day before. He didn’t spare his son a single glance as he bowed to Chris’ father.

“It’s an honor to be accepted by your court so quickly,” He said, his face apathetic but sharp. Chris could easily see how he and Hyunjin were related, both men sharing the same angled eyes and flawless skin. “I do hope my son hasn’t been any trouble for you.”

“Of course not,” Chris’ Father chuckled evenly. It was almost scary, how both men were equally fake in opposite ways. “Hyunjin has been a joy to have.”

Hyunjin fought back a snort - as if the man had laid eyes on Hyunjin even once since that fateful day of the tournament, when he rushed out onto the field to cradle his eldest son’s bleeding body. Chris gave his hand a light squeeze, reminding the younger boy that he wasn’t alone. The gesture meant more to Hyunjin than he thought Chris knew.

“Your Majesty,” Minho interjected at just the right moment. “Dinner is almost ready. Shall we make our way to the main dining hall?”

“Ah! Yes, let us relocate,” Chris’ Father stood and clapped his hands, the sound echoing through the hall as the servants scrambled to open the doors for them. Hyunjin, Felix and Chris followed behind their Fathers, Minho leading the way towards the main dining hall. “I do hope you enjoy the feast we’ve prepared. I’ve asked for all the delicacies of our home.”

“I’m sure whatever your kitchen have prepared will be delicious,” Hyunjin’s father said, and his son almost gagged at the saccharine sweetness of the man’s voice. It was so clear he was trying to suck up to the other King, and Hyunjin thought it was pathetic. “You know, my kingdom is known for its sweet honey mead. I’ve already set aside ten casks of our best for the ceremony.”

“You’re too kind,” Chris’ father smiled. Chris took his brother’s hand on his other side, keeping both Felix and Hyunjin grounded. “Ah here we are.”

Hyunjin had never been in the main dining hall in all of his six months of living there. Whenever they got together for breakfast, it was either in Chris’ courtyard, or in one of the side dining halls. The room they walked into was larger than three side dining halls combined, with a table long enough to seat over fifty people.

The show of wealth in this room alone almost made Hyunjin grimace a little. If he thought the tournament was flashy, this was twice as bad. The walls were covered in intricately woven tapestries, each one easily three stories tall, with some of the most detailed scenes Hyunjin had ever seen in his life. One panel must have taken years to complete. The chandeliers above their head seemed to sparkle with the precious gems that dripped down from the fixtures that held the candles.

Even the table was clearly worth a fortune - the entire stretch was made of a single slab of wood, which meant the tree they carved it from had to have been several horse-lengths long, the top covered in a clear glaze that made it shine in the light. Each chair was carved with a different scene along the back rest, documenting what Hyunjin assumed were different moments in the Kingdom’s history.

Why was it, then, that Chris’ Father asked for the treaty from his own father because Hyunjin’s kingdom had more funds? The main thing Chris’ father had to offer was the positioning of his kingdom, which would prevent a siege if he had the right man power. Clearly Chris’ father had an obscene amount of money, but it seemed he cared more about being perceived as wealthy than actually having the gold.

Without a word, they took their seats. Hyunjin wanted nothing more than to sit next to Chris, but it seemed his father had other plans. He was pulled down to sit next to his own king, while Chris’ father sat at the head of the table, Felix to his right and Chris to his brother’s side - at least Hyunjin could sit across from his fiancé, if nothing else.

Hyunjin tuned out the inconsequential conversation the two kings were engaging in. It was clear there was nothing of substance being said, and Hyunjin had grown up around the vain, transparent small talk of the courts. He felt something hit his shin and he looked to Chris, who was looking at him carefully. He felt another nudge to his ankle and realized Chris was gently kicking him from under the table.

He stretched his own leg out, letting his ankle rest against Chris’. Instantly he felt calmer, just knowing that Chris was within touching distance putting him at ease.

The servants began bringing out the dishes, placing them on the table in silence as three men with instruments took their place in the corner, their music light and easily blended into the background.

Hyunjin made eye contact with Seungmin, who was pouring wine for Chris’ father, barely fighting back a laugh as Seungmin rolled his eyes a little. He was glad at least Seungmin was the same as always.

“So Hyunjin, tell me about your time here.” His father asked, making his son jump a little, not having expected to suddenly be addressed.

“It’s been well, Father,” Hyunjin replied, keeping his eyes on his plate. “I’ve found myself settling in very quickly, and am looking forward to the ceremony.”

“Well it seems you’ve had quite the change of heart,” the man chuckled. Hyunjin bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his expression level. Chris nudged his ankle again, reminding him that he wasn’t alone. Felix kept glancing between Hyunjin and the other prince’s father, wondering if there was any way he could chime in to relieve some of the pressure on his friend. “When you left home, you seemed more willing to pierce your own heart with your blade than even so much as talk to Prince Christopher.”

“Ah, that might be a bit of an exaggeration,” Hyunjin offered a tight smile. “While I was... initially against the treaty, I’ve learned that our betrothal is one that’ll nurture many years of happiness for both of us.”

“And what of your friends? Jisung’s father has been asking about him,” the king cut some of his meat without looking at his son. “And that pet of yours. Is he behaving himself here? It wouldn’t do if my name was blackened by his actions.”

“Jisung and Jeongin are settling in just as well as I am,” He fought to keep his tone under control. Never once had his father referred to Jeongin as someone capable of intelligent thought - to him, Jeongin was nothing more than a fancy pet. “They’re both proven their loyalty to me time and time again.”

He specifically said their loyalty to _him_ because he knew neither of them were loyal to his father in any way, shape or form. They despised his father more than he did.

“Inconsequential,” his father waved him off, even though he had been the one to ask the question in the first place. “I’m just glad to hear the treaty is intact.”

“The union between our sons will be something worthy of the history books,” Chris’ father said, a fake smile on his face. “Two of the brightest young men of their generation, joined together to defeat a looming danger. It sounds like something straight from an epic poem.”

“I always knew my Hyunjin would bring me wealth, but this is beyond what I would have ever expected of him,” He glanced at his son from the corner of his eye, frowning a little at how the prince seemed to be silently conversing with Christopher and Felix. “His whole life I groomed him to find a nice girl and give the throne an heir. Though he cannot do that anymore, at least he will be doing a service to his kingdom.”

Hyunjin felt the fork in his hand bend under how hard he was clenching it. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let it show. No matter how much it hurt, he was used to being spoken of as though he wasn’t even there by his father.

“I can already tell Hyunjin will bring much to my home,” Chris’ father’s voice tightened, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit at the man next to him, his smile never wavering.

“He’s a bright young man, and skilled to match.”

“He’s nice to look at, but his skills leave much to be desired.” Hyunjin’s father shrugged casually, taking a sip from his goblet. Hyunjin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clenching his jaw tightly. He just needed to get through this meal, and then through the ceremony - after that, he would never have to see his father again.

“According to Christopher, your son has managed to tie one match and win another against him,” He sipped from his own goblet, placing it down on the table a little too hard. Drops of wine splashed onto the smoothed surface, but he didn’t acknowledge it. “My son is known far and wide for his prowess with a blade, so if your son was able to keep up, he is extraordinary indeed.”

“Ha! I doubt he won of his own merit,” the other man laughed easily. Hyunjin’s hand fisted the fabric of his pants, hiding how they trembled violently. “It wouldn’t be the first time he’s charmed his way into a victory... or into someone’s bed.”

Hyunjin’s eyes flew open as his blood ran cold. It was one thing for the servants to whisper behind doors, bit hearing his own Father call him a whore... it stung in a way he never expected. A single tear worked its way down his cheek, and he tried to wipe it away as casually as he could.

The last thing he needed was for his Father to see him crying. He always said Hyunjin was an ugly crier, and he didn’t need his future king seeing him in such a pitiful state.

“He hasn’t shown any reason to doubt his abilities,” Chris’ father said, his tone suddenly much less kind. “I wouldn’t allow someone without any kind of skill to marry my dear eldest son, and Hyunjin had proven time and time again that he is worthy of this union.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll see his real colors soon enough,” Hyunjin’s father huffed easily, as if he spoke of his son like this often. “It’s not like him to remain out of trouble for long. It would be a little shocking to hear he hasn’t bedded half the staff!”

Hyunjin slapped a hand over his mouth, unable to hold back a sob. This shouldn’t hurt so badly - he had heard this from his father before, but never around other people. Now he was sitting with the love of his life, his best friend and his future king, and it was too much. How could his father do this to him?

“That’s enough!” Chris snapped, standing abruptly and slamming his hands down on the table, making the silverware rattle. Both kings stared at him in shock, his eyes were glued on Hyunjin’s father. “Never speak of Hyunjin as though you know him. I will NOT tolerate you saying such disgraceful things about him, to his face! Have you no shame?”

“Christopher!” Chris’ father snapped, staring at his eldest son in horror.

“If I hear you speak such abysmal words towards my betrothed, I will not hesitate to challenge you to a duel,” His eyes burned. “Once he is married into our family, you will not be able to use him like a pig being traded in a dowry ever again.”

“Chris-” Hyunjin sobbed out, looking at the older boy pleadingly.

Without another word, Chris took Felix by the wrist and stormed around the table. He grabbed Hyunjin’s wrist with his other hand, pulling the younger boy to his feet, and marched out of the dining hall through the servants entrance, his fury echoing against the stones.

“Chris, what-” Hyunjin tried to ask, but the eldest’s stride never faltered.

“Hyung!” Minho skidded around the corner, his eyes blown wide in fear. “What’s going on? Why did Hyunjin’s father just storm from the dining hall? What did you do?”

“I don’t care about the repercussions,” Chris whirled around, his eyes still ablaze with rage. “No one- no one fucking talks to Hyunjin like that!”

“We should go somewhere else,” Minho looked around, praying there were no servants nearby to hear their crowned prince cursing. “We can talk about this-”

“Take him back with you,” Chris said, all but throwing Felix towards Minho. His friend caught his brother easily, but before either of them could really understand what was happening, Chris was storming away again, pulling Hyunjin close behind him.

“Chris...” Hyunjin tried to get the older boy’s attention, but it was as if Chris couldn’t hear anything.

They went straight to Chris’ chambers. Chris threw Hyunjin down on the bed before going back to lock the doors tight. Hyunjin stayed where he was, his body still trembling violently from the encounter with his father, tears running down pale cheeks. Chris came back and instantly pinned Hyunjin to the bed, his hands rough but the kiss he pressed against the younger boy’s mouth soft.

“Don’t listen to him,” Chris whispered, kissing Hyunjin deeper. “You’re nothing like he says. You’re so beautiful.”

“He’s right though,” Hyunjin tried to turn his head, but Chris grabbed his chin and kept his eyes looking up at him. Tears leaked down his face, wetting Chris’ fingers. “Everyone back home knows what a- what a slut I am... he’s just speaking the truth-”

Chris cut him off again with another kiss, this one rougher than the ones before.

“Never speak like that again,” Chris growled, biting Hyunjin’s throat. Hyunjin whimpered lightly and arched up. “NEVER speak of yourself as though you are lesser. You are NOT lesser, no matter what that- that rat bastard says!”

Hyunjin gasped at Chris’ words, eyes wide, before bursting out into a bright laughter. He found he couldn’t stop, the laughter alternating with his sobs. Chris just smiled down at him, hearing the younger prince laughing instantly erasing the darkness in his chest.

“I’m so sorry, my love,” He whispered, pinning Hyunjin’s arms and legs down under his body, caging the younger boy below him. “You never should have been forced to listen to that... it doesn’t matter how many partners you’ve had. You’re still beautiful, and kind, and funny. You’re witty and strong... you’re so perfect, Hyunjin.”

“Would you really challenge my father to a duel?” Hyunjin asked, his words weak but his smile soft.

“And I’d win,” Chris grinned as he pressed light kisses along the younger prince’s cheeks and nose. “He looks like a strong wind could break him in half. He wouldn’t last five minutes against me.”

“I love you...” More tears dripped from his eyelashes as he looked up at the person he would give anything for.

“I love you so much,” Chris kissed the tears away. “And I swear it to you... I will fight off anything that makes you feel inferior. I will do everything in my power to make sure you always know how wonderful you are.”

“Something bad’s going to happen now...” Hyunjin’s face scrunched up. “My father doesn’t take kindly to being disrespected...”

“Whatever happens, you’ll have me right by your side,” Chris whispered, the sound going straight down Hyunjin’s spine, adding to the growing fire in his gut. “You’ll never have to face anything alone again. You will always have me, and the others. We’ll stand by your side until the day the world ends.”

“Please...” Hyunjin whispered, closing his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but thankfully Chris seemed to know. The older prince leaned down and captured his lips, gently biting his way into Hyunjin’s mouth. Hyunjin sighed happily into the kiss, letting his body be moved however Chris wanted it to.

* * *

The sound of frantic knocking woke Hyunjin from his comfortable sleep. He groaned and buried his face in Chris’ pillow, his lower back aching far too much for him to want to deal with anyone. Chris’ arms, which were previously wrapped around Hyunjin’s bare waist, removed themselves and the mattress shifted. Hyunjin instantly wished Chris would come back to bed, because he was suddenly far too cold all by himself.

He heard mumbled words, but he was still in limbo between sleep and consciousness - all he needed to do was take a few deep breaths and he would be back in the comforting embrace of his dreams...

“Hyunjin, wake up,” Chris said, gently shaking the younger prince’s shoulder. Hyunjin groaned angrily and hid his face more. Either Chris was better at hiding his pain, or the older boy had been far rougher with him. “Love, it’s serious. I need you to sit up.”

Hyunjin whined but did as he was told, his skin covered in goosebumps. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the covers and sleep pressed against his lover’s warm chest.

“What’s wrong?” He slurred, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

“Your father has summoned you,” Chris sounded... scared. It was enough to shake any remnants of sleep from Hyunjin’s mind. His eyes flew open, his head spinning. “Minho said it was urgent. He wants you to go to his chambers immediately.”

“I don’t wanna go...” Hyunjin’s eyes stung. He was tired, and he was cold, and he was sore, and he just wanted Chris to hold him. He didn’t think he would be able to face his father without losing his composure completely.

“I know baby, but it’ll be okay,” Chris helped him stand, handing the younger prince his own clothing. If Hyunjin had to face his father alone, at least he would have Chris’ scent around him to remind him there was someone waiting for him when he was done. “Come right back here afterwards, okay? I’ll reward you.”

“Mm, promise?”

“I promise,” Chris’ smile softened as he pressed a kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead. “Now go. I have a feeling your father isn’t one to be kept waiting.”  
Hyunjin nodded, taking a deep breath and stepping away from Chris reluctantly. He left the chambers and walked in the direction of the guest wing.

“You’re late.” Was the first thing Hyunjin’s father said to him.

“My apologies, Father,” Hyunjin bowed, keeping his eyes down. “I came as soon as I heard you had summoned me.”

“It shouldn’t have taken you so long to get here. Your chambers are not far from here.”

“I wasn’t in my chambers.” Hyunjin felt a spark of defiance being fanned in him. His father, who had been thumbing through some papers, froze. He slowly looked up and took in his son’s appearance - his long hair, pulled back in a purple ribbon, wearing clothes that obviously weren’t his, the bruises on his neck out for the world to see. Hyunjin, for what might have been the first time in his life, stared back at his father firmly.

“If you weren’t in your chambers... where were you?” His father asked, his tone clearly threatening Hyunjin to say the right thing, even if it wasn’t the truth. That spark of defiance grew into a flame as a small smirk tugged at his lips.

“I spend the evening with Prince Christopher,” He said, tilting his head up, causing him to look down his nose at the man. “As I’ve been doing every evening for the last... five or so months.”

“Wh-?” His father spluttered, his face turning red. “It’s scandalous enough that you’re betrothed to another man, but now you’re sleeping with him outside of marriage?”

“It never bothered you enough to put a stop to it when I bedded partners back home,” Hyunjin challenged. In his mind’s eye, Hyunjin could clearly see Chris smiling at him, mouthing ‘I love you’ as he cheered Hyunjin on. “Why would it be a problem now, that I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him?”

“As if you’ll stay loyal,” The man scoffed, causing Hyunjin to freeze. “You’re just like your harlot mother, good for nothing but spreading your legs.”

“Why did you summon me?” Hyunjin demanded. He wasn’t going to sit by and let his father demean him anymore. He was worth more than the sharp words his father spat at him - Chris’ words echoed in the back of his head.

“Pack your things,” His father said with a wave of his hand. “We’re leaving this evening.”

“Wh-what?” It felt as though the floor had fallen out from under him.

“Stuttering is for commoners,” His father glared at him for a moment before turning back to his papers. “It’s been made clear that your time in this kingdom has done nothing but ruin you. There’s much I can handle, but the blatant disrespect that I witnessed yesterday was unacceptable. I cannot have you marrying a brute like Christopher-”

“What do you know of Christopher?” he challenged. Hearing his father speak ill of Chris was the final straw. “You know nothing of who he is, or his character. You call him a brute, but he is the kindest person I’ve ever met. You call him primitive, but he’s single handedly filled his kingdom’s library, solely so anyone who wishes to learn has the opportunity. He is loving, and empathetic and-and he’s the bravest, most noble man I have ever met. He’s more of a man than you’ve ever been.”

“You... you have always been a disappointment,” His father whispered, staring at his son until the boy began to cower under his glare. “But this... this is a new level of defiance. I should beat you for your disrespect. As soon as we get back, I’m banishing that horrid little pet of yours. That will teach you to look towards your king with the respect I deserve!”

“No,” Hyunjin whispered. The man blinked, his face instantly twisting in confusion. No one has ever said no to him before, least of all his son - the last person who said no to him had been his last wife, who had disappeared shortly after. “No, I refuse. I’m not leaving Chris’ side, and I’m not taking Jisung and Jeongin away from their partners. Unlike you, I would never break up a family.”

“What do you mean ‘partners’?”

“It’s not any of your concern, now is it?” Hyunjin sneered. “You’ve never cared for them before. Why does it matter now?”

“Because if their obscene actions were to reflect back to me-”

“Who cares!?” Hyunjin shouted, finally losing what little control he had over his emotions. “Who they choose to love has NOTHING to do with you, or your reputation, or even your kingdom.”

“Our Kingdom,” He hissed, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t forget who’s halls raised you - who’s fields fed you, who’s mentors trained you. Do not forget who you owe your life to.”

“My life?” Hyunjin chuckled darkly. “I owe my life to no one but myself. I am in control of my own destiny, and I refuse to allow anyone power over me again. Christopher is the only one in my life who has earned any right to tell me what to do, and if I do follow his orders, it will be out of my own free choice.”

“Pack. Your. Bags.”

“I am not leaving,” He stared his father down, refusing to back down. If this was the only thing he stood his ground on, then he would be proud of himself. “And nothing you can do can take me away. You may be my father, but this is bigger than just the two of us. This is no longer just a complication between Father and son - thousands of lives are on the line with this treaty, from both kingdoms. You signed your royal seal on the bottom of that treaty, and you cannot back out now. It shows more of your character that you’re trying to break the treaty - and my union with Christopher.”

“Leave,” His father hissed after a few moments of silence. “Leave my presence. I no longer wish to look at you.”

“Gladly,” Hyunjin bowed low, but it was clearly a mocking gesture. “Safe travels on your way back to your kingdom, your Majesty. You’ll find there’s no need for you to make this journey a second time.”

“You-” The man’s face was bright red in rage. Hyunjin dashed from the room as fast as his feet could carry him, the confidence to speak back against his father quickly fading, leaving his limbs feeling numb and his heart beating painfully against his ribs.

His feet carried him somewhere, but his mind was no longer there. He was floating inside his own mind, his body seemingly moving on its own. Someone called his name, but he didn’t stop. He didn’t know who it was. He didn’t care - all he knew is that it wasn’t the person he wanted. He wanted...

Who was it that he wanted? Something was wrong, and there was only one person who could make the pain in his chest go away-

Pain shot through his legs. He looked down and saw he was suddenly kneeling. Where was he? How had he gotten here?

“Hyunjin?” Chris asked, seeing the younger prince in the center of the courtyard, staring lifelessly at the ground. “You’re back so soon-?”

He instantly knew something was wrong. Rushing to Hyunjin’s side, he could tell that the boy’s mind was completely wiped, his body moving like a puppet. He cupped Hyunjin’s cheek, but Hyunjin continued to stare blankly at whatever was directly in front of him.

“Hyunjin!” Jisung and Felix came racing into the courtyard, panting slightly.

“What’s wrong with him?” Felix asked, getting more and more worried the longer Hyunjin sat on the ground like a doll.

“What’s going on?” Changbin asked, having been drawn by the sound of frantic running.

“Hyung?” Jeongin ran up a few steps behind, his face twisting in horror when he saw the state his friend was in.

“Hyunjin! What the hell did you do?” Minho stormed in, his face pale. Seungmin followed close behind, his cheek red. “Your father just stormed out of the castle in a rage! He left half of his belongings in his chambers! He slapped Seungmin for trying to stop him-”

At the mention of his father, silent tears began to roll down his face, only blinking every few moments despite how bad they stung. Chris tried to get his attention, but he couldn’t do it - he couldn’t move his body at all. It was as if he was locked away in his mind, unable to twitch even a finger.

“Something really bad must have happened...” Jisung whispered, kneeling on Hyunjin’s other side. He took Hyunjin’s hand, rubbing the back of his knuckles in the way he knew the prince adored, but there was no reaction.

“Minho,” Chris said, not taking his eyes away from the motionless boy. Minho hummed, letting his hyung know he was listening. “Find out what happened. Changbin.”

“Yes hyung!”

“Keep everyone away. I don’t want anyone but us anywhere near Hyunjin.”

“Understood.”

“Seungmin?”

“Yes hyung?” Seungmin responded, his normally clear, teasing voice soft and demure.

“Stay with one of us,” His voice dropped. He tucked a lock of Hyunjin’s hair behind his ear, and everyone could see his fingers shaking. “I don’t want you around anyone else right now either. Are we sure the King is no longer in the castle?”

“Yes, hyung,” Minho answered quickly. “He was seen entering the forest by the guards.”

“Good,” Chris growled, causing the hairs on the back of Minho’s neck stand on end. “If he were still here.... No one fucking touches my friends and gets away with it.”

“Hyung, I’m fine,” Seungmin squatted next to Chris, tugging on the elder’s sleeve. “It doesn’t even hurt.”

“I should hunt him down like the cur he is-” He didn’t realize his nails were digging into something until Hyunjin let out a soft whimper. Looking down in horror, Chris saw his hand, still wrapped around Hyunjin’s wrist, had left half moon indents along the milky skin. Hyunjin blinked, shaking his head a little. “Love, look at me?”

As guilty as he felt for hurting Hyunjin, Chris was thrilled when the younger boy finally turned his head, his eyes somewhat more conscious as he looked at his beloved. It seemed Hyunjin was finally back with him, at least partially.

“Let’s go rest,” Chris whispered softly, pulling Hyunjin into his arms. The younger prince’s head rested against Chris’ shoulder, his eyes still staring blankly. The only sign he was conscious was how his fingers twisting into the front of Chris’ tunic, as if he were afraid he would be ripped away from the older boy. “It’s okay. You’re alright. I’m here now love. Nothing is going to hurt you while you’re with me. I love you so much... you’re okay. You’re safe...”

Hyunjin cried silently into Chris’ shirt as their friends watched them retreat back to the eldest prince’s chambers. Jisung and Jeongin looked like they wanted to do nothing more than chase after them and sit by Hyunjin’s side until he was better, but they were stopped.

“Let hyung help him.” Minho whispered, grabbing Jisung’s wrist. For a moment, Jisung looked as though he was going to fight it, but when Felix buried his face in the other boy’s chest, Jisung felt all the fight in his body leave.

“Hyung...” Jeongin felt his words get caught in his throat.

“He’ll be okay,” Changbin took his hand. “If Chris hyung has him, he’ll be right as rain soon enough.”

“I know I just...” Jeongin bit his inner cheek, eyes trained on the now locked doors to the prince’s chambers. “I should be there. I’ve-I’ve always been there... me and Jisung hyung. We’ve always been there for him... what if he wakes up and we’re not there and-”

“Breathe, love,” Changbin covered Jeongin's mouth, making the younger boy look him in the eye. As soon as he looked at the older boy, Jeongin’s body relaxed some. “He’ll be fine. He’ll probably sleep for a while, and then we can bring dinner up for them both.”

“Mm, alright...” Jeongin muttered, looking away.

“Changbin, we have jobs to do.” Minho put a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. Changbin glanced between Minho and Jeongin, torn on what to do. Jeongin saw his internal fight and smiled wetly. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Changbin’s mouth.

“Go on, hyung,” He said, sniffling lightly. “I’ll spend some time with Jisung and Felix and Seungmin.”

“I’ll come find you when I’m done,” Changbin took Jeongin’s face and kissed the boy on the forehead. “If you need anything, find any of the guards. They’ll know to find me.”

“Love you hyung....”

“Love you more baby,” He smiled at Jeongin before turning back to Minho, his face dropping. “Ready?”

“Mm.” Minho just pursed his lips.

“Let’s go back to my chambers.” Felix suggested. Next to Chris’, his chambers were the safest in this wing of the castle. The remaining four boys made their way from the courtyard, leaving the once lively area silent as a tomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So SUPPOSEDLY the next chapter is going to be the last, but we'll see how it actually ends up. What'll probably happen is ch18 will wrap up the plot and ch19 will be an epilogue of sorts. I'd prefer to have it be an even 20 chapters, but I don't think I can stretch it out /that/ much XD


	18. The Hardest Thing to Say is I'm Sorry

Chris ran his hand through Hyunjin’s hair, feeling as though he had aged a century in the last hour. He had brought the younger prince into his chambers and laid him out on the bed, pulling off his shoes and outer clothes, leaving him in his cotton under clothes. Hyunjin didn’t make a single sound the entire time, allowing Chris to move him like a doll.

He stared at the wall across from him as Chris tried to comb the knots from his hair. Once he was lying down, he didn’t even twitch a muscle, eyes glued directly ahead.

Finally Hyunjin fell asleep, and Chris felt the fear in his heart fade a little. In his experience, there was very little sleep couldn’t help - maybe not fix completely, but aid at least a little bit.

“Oh love...” Chris breathed, feeling the exhaustion starting to seep into his bones. He was waiting for Minho to return with some sort of information, but there was no sign the younger boy was coming back to the courtyard.

What could have happened with his father? What did that man say to Hyunjin to make his betrothed - his lively, loving, bright Hyunjin - so lifeless and cold? If he ever saw that man again... Chris wasn’t sure he would be able to stop himself.

The assassins failed to incite a war with the northern kingdom, but if Hyunjin’s father ever crossed his path again, Chris would be starting a new war with his neighbors.

“You’ll be alright...” Chris murmured, hoping his voice would reach Hyunjin in his dreams and offer some sort of comfort. “I love you so much...”

He felt so lost. Before meeting Hyunjin, he never saw himself finding anyone worth sharing his life with. He had Felix and Seungmin to look after, and he had Minho and Changbin to make his life exciting. He never thought he would need anything else, as long as he had those four with him.

And then he met Hyunjin. He had hated the boy at first, with his beautiful face and his tongue that was sharper than any blade. He didn’t understand how this boy was able to stand up against him, despite being physically weaker than he was. He was just some snotty, entitled prince from another kingdom - at least, that’s what he told himself.

Then he started to learn who Hyunjin was. He started to understand the younger boy’s sense of humor, and how loyal he was. He started to learn of Hyunjin’s morals, and his fears and his dreams. He found that there was so much more to Prince Hyunjin than he initially thought, and he felt so stupid.

Hyunjin was like a shining gem. He was beautiful, and lit up a room with his smile. He was nothing like Chris thought he would be - he was nothing like the person Chris tried to pretend he was, just to justify the forced hatred he had for his betrothed.

Now, it was as if he had seen the light. He knew his mother would have loved Hyunjin like her own, a realization that put him at ease more than he thought it would. Even though it had been a lifetime since she passed, Chris still found himself aching for her affections with the same intensity as when he was ten and her loss was fresh.

Gods, he felt so helpless. Seeing his betrothed kneeling in the courtyard, face blank as snow and all but lifeless... it made Chris really understand that he could never live without the younger boy. If he were to lose Hyunjin, his world would fall apart, never to be pieced back together again.

“Chris...?” A gravely question came from below him. Chris blinked, his eyes instantly watering when he saw Hyunjin looking up at him.  
Seeing recognition in Hyunjin’s gaze sent relief through his veins like a drug.

“Hyunjin...” Chris let out a single huff, tears rolling down his cheeks. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the younger boy’s forehead. “You’re awake.”

“Hyung, my head hurts...”

“I don’t doubt it does,” Chris wiped his face and quickly went to get Hyunjin a glass of water. By the time he got back to the bed chambers, Hyunjin was sitting up, the blanket pooled around his waist. He was staring somewhat blankly at his hands, but Chris could tell it was more from exhaustion than... whatever happened in the courtyard. “Here love, tell me if you want more.”

Hyunjin took the cup with a grateful, tired smile and drained it, the water washing away the taste of sleep and fear that had been lingering on the back of his tongue.

“What happened?” Hyunjin asked, allowing Chris to take the empty cup.

“I’ve been waiting to ask you the same thing,” he sat on the edge of the bed. “You went off to see your father. I thought you’d be gone for an hour, but within half you came running back to the courtyard. You just... fell to your knees and wouldn’t move. It was as if you were a doll... I brought you back and put you in bed and... you’ve been sleeping ever since.”

“How long ago was that?” Hyunjin was so disoriented. He could barely recognize Chris’ chambers, even though his brain TOLD him it was familiar.

“Two, maybe three hours ago?” Chris hadn’t left Hyunjin’s side for even a moment, so time was something he wasn’t too sure about. “Love... what happened?”

“Father... he told me to pack my bags,” Hyunjin said, sounding far too quiet and beaten down. It didn’t sit well with Chris to hear his beloved sounding so small. “He said... being here - being around you - was damaging me. He said he was going to b-banish Jeongin to teach me a lesson in respect... then I just- I just started yelling back. I told him I wasn’t leaving, and that-that he had no idea what kind of person you were. I told him he had no right to speak of your character... then I told him not to bother coming back for the wedding.”

Chris couldn’t help but let out a barking laugh at that, the sound making Hyunjin’s mouth turn up in a small smile. The two boys looked at one another for a few moments, just drinking in the moment, before Hyunjin opened his arms. Chris instantly leaned in and hugged him tightly, to remind the younger boy of how much he was loved.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Hyunjin admitted quietly. “Drained.”

“Do you want to go back to sleep for a little while?” Chris asked, petting the younger boy’s head. Hyunjin shook his head. “Do you just want to sit like this?”

“Yes please...”

“Of course Angel,” Chris smiled. “Anything for you.”

* * *

  
“I knew it was too good to be true...” Hyunjin whispered, his voice shaking. It had been almost a week since the incident with his Father, and everything had been quiet. No one had bothered them, no one had tried to confront anyone about what happened. It was as if the encounter never happened.

But that morning, both Chris and Hyunjin received a single summons from Chris’ father, as if the king knew they would be together.

“It’ll be alright.” Chris tried to soothe the younger boy, but it was clear he was equally as anxious. They had made plans to go out with the others to the small lake nearby that they would use to go swimming, but they didn’t even have a chance to inform them that there had been a change of plans.

Hyunjin glanced over at Chris as they waited for the King’s main assistant to open the door to his study. The younger boy realized something and snickered a little.

“Hm?”

“You’re wearing my shirt,” Hyunjin pointed out. To the untrained eye, it wouldn’t be obvious at all, but Hyunjin could see how the fabric pulled across Chris’ shoulders just a little too much for it to be his own. Chris chuckled at how amused Hyunjin was before gesturing for the younger prince to explain why it was so funny. “It’s just that... at the beginning, when you first switched our shirts, it was uncomfortable because it didn’t fit properly, and now...”

“And now we barely even notice.” Chris finished, his mouth curling in a smile when he was able to finish Hyunjin’s realization. His chest warmed.

“Mm.” Hyunjin grinned, his eyes turning up. Chris couldn’t help himself - he leaned in and captured the younger prince’s mouth in a chaste kiss, taking his hands in his own.

They hadn’t realized the door had been opened until they heard a light cough.

Chris and Hyunjin sprung apart, their faces bright red. The King’s assistant just smiled at them, amusement written on his lined face, before he gestured for them to follow him. Taking Hyunjin’s hand once more, Chris led the way into his father’s study.

“Ah, Christopher, Hyunjin,” The King said brightly, still seated at his desk. “How has your day been so far?”

“Erm, very pleasant Father,” Chris said, clearly awkward at the suddenly personal question. “We were going to meet up with the others to go swimming this afternoon.”

“How nice,” The man nodded, thumbing through his papers. “Ask the kitchen staff to pack you some lunch. It’s a beautiful day.”

“Father?”

“Yes, Christopher?”

“Not to be disrespectful but... why did you summon us?” Chris asked, not entirely sure how to bring up the elephant in the room. The man blink for a moment before sighing, his friendly smile falling.

“I have some... news that pertains to the both of you,” He said, pulling a few pieces of parchment from the pile and setting them aside. “After the incident last week, I had one of my men follow your Father back to his kingdom, Hyunjin.”

“Wh-?” Hyunjin blinked in shock.

“It was clear there was something more going on,” The man continued. “After he stormed out, and Minho reported back to my men about the aftermath in my son’s courtyard... I knew I needed to look more into this.”

“And I’m assuming you found something?” Chris asked, knowing his father wouldn’t have summoned them otherwise.

“Mm, and find something I did...” He trailed off for a moment before sighing again. “After some... close studying, we’ve come to a conclusion that may be disturbing for you, Prince Hyunjin.”

“Oh?” He did NOT like where this was going.

“It seems your Father had more... personal reasons for taking this treaty than any of us initially thought,” He seemed to be hesitating to say whatever it was he had discovered, and the anticipation was making Hyunjin sick to his stomach. “It seems he took the treaty to remove you from the position of heir to his kingdom.”

“What?” Chris shook his head, not quite understanding what his father meant, but Hyunjin just stood before the King like a statue.

“With Hyunjin marrying into our family, he will no longer be eligible to be named heir, for he would no longer be a part of that kingdom in any way but through a shared history. This way, his infant son, born from his mistress, could be named heir. It also seems, now that Hyunjin is no longer a threat, he shall be marrying this mistress and naming her queen.”

“That miserably cur-” Chris growled, his eyes glowing in rage. How DARE that pathetic excuse for a man use something as important as this treaty to throw Hyunjin away from his birthright, just so his bastard son could take his place-

The sound of light chuckles broke Chris from his angry thoughts.

“Is that all?” There was no hint of distress in the boy’s face as he continued to chuckle. Both Chris and his Father stared at the younger prince in confusion. “I knew he wanted the babe to become heir since his mistress conceived. I always thought he would just hire someone to kidnap me and remove me from the picture as he did my mother, but this is a much nicer outcome if I do say so myself.”

“Hyunjin!” Chris yelped, looking at his betrothed as if he had grown a second head.

“You... anticipated your Father...” The man repeated slowly, as if trying to rationalize what Hyunjin had just said. “Kidnapping you? You were preparing yourself for your own father to... what? Assassinate you?”

“Mm, sounds like something he’d do,” Hyunjin shrugged. On the outside, he seemed almost concerningly calm, but internally he was losing his mind. Yes, he had anticipated it, but knowing that he had escaped that fate made his knees weak. He was finally safe? Was he finally free of his father’s terror? “Even through my childhood he made it quite clear I was never the heir he wanted. I’m sure his words at dinner that night showed his true colors.”

“I can’t seem to comprehend a father being so willing to- to hurt his child like that...” The king looked a little green. Chris chewed the inside of his cheek, not entirely sure how to feel about this whole situation. He was leaning far too much far too quickly. “I know I’ve never been the most attentive father, especially after my queen passed but.... But I’ve always cared for my sons...”

“Father...”

“Christopher,” He turned to his son, his eyes looking almost haunted. “I know I was always hard on you, but it was only because I wanted you to succeed. I wanted you to be the king I knew you could be, after my time is over... was I too demanding? Maybe, but I never once thought of you as something below who you really were. I never regretted having you as a son, nor as an heir. I pushed you because I loved you, and I wanted everyone to see how strong and brilliant you were, just as I did.”

“F-father?” Tears were clinging to Chris’ eyelashes, but he refused to cry.

“Dear Gods... what a despicable person,” The King growled, crushing the parchment in his hands. Hyunjin flinched a little, subconsciously taking a step away from the man, which did not go unnoticed. “Hyunjin... come closer.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Hyunjin bowed his head and did as he was told, stepping forward towards the desk.

“You are far more than your father could ever see,” He said quietly, standing and placing a hand on the top of the boy’s head. “It is an honor to accept you into my family. I entrust my precious son to you, to care for and love. To protect and honor. I know you will do well by him.”

“Th-thank you, your majesty,” Hyunjin’s head shot up, and he found himself looking directly at the King’s face in shock. “I-I promise I’ll love him until my dying breath!”

“I know you will,” The man chuckled, not seeming bothered in the slightest that Hyunjin was looking at him directly - not even his own sons looked at him anymore, so it was almost refreshing to be able to look someone in the eye again. He let his hand fall as he turned to his son, who was staring at Hyunjin. “Christopher.”

“Yes!” His head snapped over before immediately looking down.

“My son, lift your head,” The King said softly. After a moment, Chris did as he was told, looking at his father directly for the first time in what felt like years. “You have made me so, very proud. All these years, you’ve proven yourself time and time again, and I regret not showing you how proud I was all those years. I should have at least explained why I was pushing you so hard, rather than just leaving you to struggle on your own... that was an oversight on my part, and I hope one day you can forgive me for that.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Father,” Chris choked out, his eyes red from unshed tears. “I never blamed you for being hard on me. I knew I needed to be pushed to be the leader this kingdom needs...”

“You two...” The King smiled and shook his head. “You are like nothing I’ve ever seen before. It almost makes me believe all those tales and great epics about soulmates have some hint of truth to them.”

Hyunjin could only stare at the King, his mind still trying to catch up with what was happening. Chris reached over and took his hand, bringing him back down to earth again, his fingers steady and warm around his own.

“I think you’re right,” Chris said softly, his loving gaze never leaving Hyunjin’s face. “I believe soulmates do exist...”

“Chris...” Hyunjin’s throat stung. Chris had been the only person to ever look at him with such undiluted, unmatched, unafraid adoration. No one in his life had ever looked at him as if he were the entire world to them - Jeongin and Jisung loved him, that was no doubt, but the way they looked at him and the way Chris looked at him... those were two wildly different things.

“Why don’t you two prepare for your afternoon with your companions,” The King suggested, a soft smile on his face. He never thought he would see such a tender look in his son’s eyes - he never thought he’d see the same look he used to give his queen on the face of either son, yet it seemed they both exceeded expectations. He would need to speak to Felix soon - he deserved an apology as much as Chris did. “I shall summon you both within the next few days to discuss the ceremony. We have very specific traditions that would do you good to be aware of before the day of the wedding, Hyunjin.”

“Of course, your Majesty,” Hyunjin bowed. “I look forward to it.”

“Go, leave this old man.” The King chuckled at the shocked look on the boys’ faces. He did, against what most believed, had some sense of humor. Maybe it would do him good to be a little less... stiff.

Both Hyunjin and Chris bowed before turning and walking calmly from the study. The second the door closed behind them, Chris wrapped his arms around Hyunjin, picking the younger boy up as he spun them around. They laughed brightly, not caring that the servants around them were staring.

From his position of being held, Hyunjin was able to look down at Chris. While he was normally a small fraction taller than the older prince, up with his arms around his waist, Hyunjin was easily a few inches above - it gave him a perfect vantage point to lean down and kiss Chris deeply, both of his hands coming up to cup the older prince’s face.

“By the Gods...” Chris breathed, staring up into Hyunjin’s eyes with so much love that it made the younger prince’s chest ACHE. “I can’t believe I can call myself yours...”

“And I am yours,” Hyunjin kissed him again, laughing lightly against his lips. “Until the end of time, I belong to you.”

“And I you.”

“We should catch up with the others...” Hyunjin wanted to do nothing more than to retreat back to Chris’ chambers and spend the next several hours worshiping each other like they deserved, but he knew his friends would never let them live it down if they skipped out on a group trip just to sleep together - not that it would be the first time someone else in the group did something similar.

Hyunjin didn’t let Jisung live it down for WEEKS.

“Mm, Seungmin’s been looking forward to this for days,” Chris sighed. “I couldn’t possibly break his heart like that.”

“Let’s go then.” He pressed his smile against Chris’.

* * *

  
“There you guys are!” Jisung cried, seeing Chris and Hyunjin coming around the bend, a horse walking behind them laden with food. The lake was reflecting the sunlight, the ripples causing a mosaic of colors as Changbin jumped in, swinging from a thick rope tied to a branch that hung over the water.

“We thought you were going to ditch us!” Felix giggled, using a piece of polished wood to float on the surface of the water.

“Of course not,” Hyunjin called back. He was positively glowing with joy - he felt like he could fly with how light and bubbly his chest was. “We brought lunch as well!”

“Ah! I knew there was a reason we kept you around,” Jisung ran to meet them halfway, grass sticking to his damp skin as he went. He threw himself into Hyunjin’s arms, not caring that he was getting his friend’s clothes wet. “This is why you’re my favorite!”

“Ugh, get off,” Hyunjin laughed, pushing his friend away. “At least wait until I set my clothes aside! I didn’t bring a spare set!”

“Then hurry up and get over here!” Seungmin chuckled, watching the chaos from a blanket that was laid out in the shade. Jeongin swam up toward the shore, breaching the surface of the lake and flicking his hair from his face, causing the water to splash back in Minho’s face.

Chris shook his head lovingly as he guided the horse down to the edge of the trees, not too far from the dirt that surrounded the edge of the water. He tied the reins firmly to a branch and let the horse graze as they unloaded the many baskets that had been secured to her saddle.

“Ah, I’m starving,” Jisung instantly dug into the nearest basket, pulling out a loaf of fresh bread wrapped in a warmed napkin. “Are you going to come swimming with us?”

“Of course,” Hyunjin scoffed. “Why wouldn’t we?”

“So why were you late hyung?” Jeongin asked, coming to sit on the grass next to the blanket, talking one of the baskets as they were handed around.

“Ah, Father requested our presence,” Chris answered. There was a collective gasp as the others whipped their heads around to stare at him in shock. “Nothing bad!”

“He wanted to update us on the situation with my Father,” Hyunjin continued, using a small knife to peel the skin from an apple. “He confirmed what I had been anticipating, which took a weight off my shoulders.”

“Wait, did he-” Jisung’s eyes opened wide.

“Mm, he took the treaty to remove me from the position as heir,” Hyunjin laughed easily, handing the apple slices around to whoever was closest. “I genuinely was anticipating a kidnapping but this was the better of the options.”

“Hyunjin! How could you be so casual about that?” Minho snapped in shock.

“If you heard the way his father spoke about him, you’d understand...” Jisung trailed off, looking down.

“If anything, this is hyung’s way to escape,” Jeongin continued softly. “He was trapped there, with no way out. He would never have left us behind, even when we begged him to.”

“Was there another reason the King called for you?” Changbin asked, sensing there was more to the story.

“He... he said he was proud of me,” Chris said, his voice quiet. Felix, who was directly to his brother’s other side, sucked in a sharp gasp - if anyone knew the King’s feelings towards his son, and vise versa, it was Felix. “And that he was sorry for pushing me so much...”

“Did he really?” Felix looked at Chris with glassy eyes. He knew how much their father’s appreciation meant to the older boy.

“Mm, and I have a feeling he’ll be requesting your presence soon to do the same,” Chris grinned at his brother and pulled him into his side. “Supposedly, after seeing how Hyunjin was treated by his own father, our father realized the error of his ways.”

“Oh...” Felix wiped at the tears running down his grinning cheeks.

“Sounds like a morning filled with good news,” Minho watched his friends with a fond smile. It was far overdue, them being happy. “And you brought us a feast.”

“Father was the one to suggest asking the kitchens to pack us food,” Chris said, causing everyone to blink in shock. “I know, I was just as shocked.”

“Ah, it’s getting hot...” Jisung fanned himself with a piece of folded parchment. Chris and Hyunjin were the only two still properly dressed, the others stripped down to their undergarments for swimming.

“Race you to the lake!” Jeongin grinned brightly, the light reflecting off his scales as it did the water.

“Hey! No fair!” Felix and Jisung whined at the same time, chasing after him. The three dove into the water, causing it to splash up onto the shore. Hyunjin laughed happily as Felix crawled up onto Jeongin’s back, letting the younger boy toss him back into the deeper part of the lake.

Hyunjin grinned as he felt hands tugging at his shirt. Turning, he saw Chris giving him a sultry look. Changbin pretended to gag, but it was clear he was happy for them.

“If you wanted to get me naked, you could have just asked.” Hyunjin chuckled, folding his shirt and carefully putting it aside to prevent it from getting wet.

“If I could have you bare for me at all times, I would be among the Gods.” Chris hummed in response, removing his own shirt and trousers.

This time, several pretend gags came from around them. Hyunjin stuck his tongue out at them, taking Chris’ hand and pulling him towards the water.

“Ah! It’s colder than I expected.” Hyunjin cringed, only to scream when he felt arms wrapping around his waist. Before he even had a chance to take a deep breath, Jeongin flipped him over his shoulder, dunking him in the water. Hyunjin breached the surface of the lake, spluttering and shaking his hair like a dog.

“You’re in for it now!” Seungmin grinned. He and Chris were slowly walking into the water, letting themselves get used to the chill little by little.

“What do you-” Jeongin was cut off by Hyunjin throwing himself onto the younger boy’s shoulders, using his full body weight to drag him down under the water with him. The moment Hyunjin’s head broke the water, Jisung was throwing himself at his friend as well. Soon, there was a full-blown wrestling match going on in the shallow area of the lake.

Hyunjin found himself laughing so hard that his side was beginning to ache. He watched Jisung throw himself at Chris, trying to use his weight to pull the older boy down, only to realize Chris was far stronger than he was. He ended up scrambling to stay on Chris’ back, the older prince easily able to hold him above the water.

After a beat, Chris threw himself back, dunking them both under.

“That’s not fair!” Jisung whined as he spit out the lake water he accidentally inhaled.

“All is fair in love and war, my dear~” Minho cooed just before picking Jisung up and tossing him back into the water.

Hyunjin watched his friends splashing and playing in the lake, their faces shining and hearts light. It made him realize that all of the fear - all the biting words, and sharp demands, and trauma, and pain - was all worth it. The assassination attempt, and everything his father put him through...

It was all worth it because it led up to this moment. It all led up to the right of them being happy together, without fear pressing down on them any longer.

Chris came over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the sun warmed skin of his shoulder and chasing away the chill of the water where he pressed against his betrothed.

“Love you.”

“Love you more.” Hyunjin smiled, leaning into the touch.

“Ah- be careful...” Chris whined as Hyunjin dabbed the older prince’s shoulders with an iced water soaked cloth, trying to pull the heat from the burn that colored his normally pale skin.

“That’s what you get for being in the sun for so long.” Hyunjin chuckled, making sure his touches were softer than before. He could feel the heat radiating from Chris, and couldn’t help but wince a little. He had been lucky, taking a break here and there to sit in the shade when he started to feel his skin getting tight from the heat.

Chris, on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice the sun beating down on him as he stayed in the water. Hyunjin didn’t have the heart to call him in because he seemed to be so happy splashing around and trying to balance on Felix’s kick board. Looking back, he should have coaxed Chris back under the shade at latest once at some point in the afternoon.

“Hurts...” Chris pouted. “Kiss it better?”

“Of course,” How could he deny such a nice request? He placed the cloth back in the bowl of now-room temperature water and pressed dozens of light kisses along the burning skin, the heat sticking to his lips. “Ah, you’re going to be in quite a bit of pain for a few days, no getting around it.”

“Do you think the burn cream could help?” Chris asked, looking back at Hyunjin.

“I can ask,” Hyunjin said, already having talked to Changbin, who was currently speaking to the head medic to have a jar of said ointment sent to the Crowned Prince’s chambers. “Don’t worry though. You’ll still be the most handsome even with your skin peeling like a husk of corn.”

“Hey!” Chris scowled, turning and nudging the younger boy with his shoulder. Hyunjin, who could have easily avoided the hit, let himself be shouldered in the side and laughed.

Chris deserved to be happy more than anyone in the entire world, and Hyunjin was going to do everything in his power to make sure that becomes a reality.

He leaned down and kissed Chris gently, making sure not to lean against the elder’s back at all. Chris sighed into the kiss happily, his body relaxing at the familiar contact. Just as he was about to cup Hyunjin’s face and deepen the kiss, there was a knock at the door.

“I swear to the Gods...” Chris growled, covering his face with his hand. Hyunjin just laughed and swatted the back of his head lightly before going to answer the door. Changbin silently handed him a jar before peeking around the corner. When he saw how burnt Chris’ back was, he couldn’t help but snort.

Chris whipped his head around, locking eyes with Changbin for just a moment before the younger boy was scrambling away, calling something over his shoulder about being gentle with Chris, the rest of his sentence getting lost in the air as he turned a corner.

Hyunjin returned to Chris’ side, showing him the jar of burn ointment. The older prince, blinked in surprise, his entire face softened when he realized Hyunjin must have anticipated this, and talked to Changbin earlier.

He took Hyunjin’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of his knuckles. He didn’t need to speak it out loud for Hyunjin to hear it-

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! This is the official end of this story, but there's still two more chapters to come! I've been asked about the wedding, so I'm going to try to dedicate a whole chapter to that, and a final one as more of an epilogue type situation. It's going to be hard letting this one go, even if I am having a lot of fun writing my other fic. Like I said in previous A/Ns, this fic in particular is special to me because I feel the world I created is one of the most detailed, complete worlds I've ever written, and that includes some of my personal, original works as well.


	19. Handfasted

“You look like you’re heading towards your execution.” Jisung teased from his place on the canopy bed. Jeongin just snorted but didn’t respond, too busy braiding Hyunjin’s hair back to give much of a thought to the comment. They were in Hyunjin’s chambers - the first time all three of them had been there at the same time in what felt like ages - preparing for the ceremony that was to take place that afternoon.

“I’m just nervous, okay?” Hyunjin snapped a little, his eyes instantly going back to his reflection in the mirror. Was what he was wearing good enough? This was a wedding after all! But then again... there wasn’t much tradition for two princes being wed - he knew as well as Chris that they were winging the entire day. Chris had explained what was going to happen at their wedding, to give the younger boy a chance to prepare himself.

It wasn’t that he would have to do anything extreme, but Hyunjin was grateful for the information because it seemed wedding ceremonies in Chris’ kingdom were far different from the ones he was used to back in his own.

“You have nothing to be nervous about,” Jisung pouted, falling back onto the bed. He was already dressed in a finely woven tunic that had been dyed a brilliant blue - Jeongin, and Minho would be wearing the same shade, while Felix, Changbin and Seungmin would be dressed in green. Hyunjin looked down at the green of his own outfit - the glass beds shining in the light. It was gifted to him by Chris, who said he commissioned it special for the younger prince. He had helped Minho design the blue outfit Chris would be wearing for the ceremony in return. “You’ve basically been married for the last three months.”

“But this makes it official,” Hyunjin’s eyebrows turned up in frustration. “The whole kingdom is going to be there! What if I do something wrong and embarrass myself? What if I embarrass Chris?”

“I think you’ve embarrassed yourself enough as it is,” Jisung deadpanned, causing Hyunjin to burst into a brilliant blush - of course he had to bring up the time he and Chris had been caught with their pants quite literally around their ankles by the King’s advisor. Hyunjin hadn’t been able to look anyone in the eyes for days afterwards. “You just have to make it through the handfasting ceremony, and then we can celebrate for real!”

“Changbin hyung is excited to see Jisung perform,” Jeongin added helpfully. Jisung had offered to entertain with his magic, at least for a portion of the celebration. Changbin had been the most excited, much to Jeongin’s adoration. “It’s all he’s been talking about.”

“Glad to see the wedding of his best friend is second to his partner’s best friend doing some party tricks.” Hyunjin chuckled, his shoulders relaxing a little. He genuinely didn’t understand why he was so nervous.

It was just Chris - the same Chris he had been with every single day. After the ceremony, they would be the same, just with an extra fancy title. This wasn’t going to change anything, so why were his hands shaking so badly?

“It’ll be okay hyung,” Jeongin added the last tie to Hyunjin’s hair, pulling two pieces down to frame his face. He had braided small flowers into the prince’s hair, lining the side of his head to where more flowers decorated the small bun at the back. “Just think of it as... as a simple event. You’re just there to participate in the opening ceremony, and the rest of the day will be the actual event.”

“Mm, that sounds realistic,” Hyunjin laughed, but he really did appreciate what his friends were trying to do - telling him outright that he was being overdramatic and that there was nothing to worry about would have only made things worse, which was why they were doing their best to distract him and pretend it was a normal day. “How much more time do I have?”

“Minho hyung’ll come will come to get us midday,” Jisung laid back, looking up at the canopy above him. “So... not too much longer.”

“Mm... do you think I look alright?” Hyunjin frowned at the mirror again. He had added accent colors to his eyes and cheeks to give him a bit of a flush, the faint red lining his eyes making them stand out more. He mused for a moment if Chris would have his face painted as well...

His ears warmed at the thought - he had never seen Chris with anything but a bare face, but he could only imagine how breathtaking the older prince would be with makeup on.

“You look amazing hyung,” Jeongin hugged him from behind, resting his chin on the older boy’s shoulder and looking at the both in the mirror. “Chris hyung is going to fall in love with you all over again.”

“You think so?” Hyunjin’s voice was soft.

“Mm, I know so.” Jeongin smiled, his shining with pride. How was it that Jeongin grew up so much in less than a year? When they were back home, the younger boy didn’t smile easily, only relaxing when he was alone with Jisung and Hyunjin, with no threat of needing to see or talk to anyone else. A year ago, he never would have been so eager to attend such a large event - especially not when he was going to be a part of said event. He would hide in Hyunjin’s chambers and only show his face when they were safely away from others.

Now Jeongin was grinning, his chin up and shoulders back. He was excited for the ceremony, where he would see his hyung married off to the love of his life, and afterwards he would celebrate with his own love.

“Here Jin, this’ll calm your nerves a little.” Jisung came back into the chambers, cup and pitcher in hand. Hyunjin hadn’t even seen his friend leave the bed, which truly was a testament to how trapped in his thoughts he really was. He took the cup and sipped at it without a second thought, his shoulders relaxing as the taste of honey mead washed over his tongue.

“You know me so well.” He chuckled, draining the rest of the cup.

“Don’t drink too much,” Jisung said as he refilled the goblet. “You don’t want to be drunk for your own wedding.”

“You know better than anyone that two cups of mead aren’t nearly enough to affect me at all,” Hyunjin laughed, his chest feeling a little lighter. “It means a lot... to have you two by my side today. I never thought we’d find ourselves in such a situation, but everything is better knowing I have you to stand by me.”

“We’d follow you to the edge of the world.” Jisung placed a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“To the edge of the world and beyond.” Jeongin added softly.

“Ah, you’re going to make me cry,” Hyunjin waved them off, his eyes watering dangerously. “You’re going to make me rub the pigment off.”

“You love us-” Jisung began to tease when they heard a knock at the door. Jisung and Jeongin glanced at Hyunjin, who had closed his eyes.  
Hyunjin took a deep breath before opening his eyes and going to answer the door.

“You look beautiful,” Minho smiled warmly at him, the green of his tunic standing out against his tanned skin. “Shall we?”

“Mm.” Hyunjin nodded, waiting for Jisung and Jeongin to flag him on either side before following Minho from his chambers.

They walked in silence, the castle abuzz in excitement for the upcoming ceremony. From what Hyunjin has been able to gather, this was one of the most extravagant weddings the kingdom has had in many years - the last one to compare was the union of Chris’ great grandparents.

“Hyung is going to cry,” Minho broke the silence with a chuckle. “He’ll take one look at you and start sobbing like a child.”

“I don’t think-”

“He better,” Jisung cut him off with a huff. “I have a bet going with Changbin hyung and I don’t want to lose!”

“You placed a bet on my wedding?” Hyunjin let out an incredulous laugh, raising his eyebrows. Jisung just shrugged. “Gods, I really am lucky to have you all.”

“Aw, are you going to be the first to cry?” Jisung teased, poking his cheek. “I don’t know who would win if you cried first.”

“You-” Hyunjin reached over and smacked the back of Jisung’s head just as the sound of music started to play, the instruments muffled through the great hall doors - the only things separating Hyunjin from Chris.

“You’re going to be okay.” Jeongin took Hyunjin’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. Hyunjin offered the younger boy a grateful smile just as the doors opened.

The Great Hall was more ethereal than he had ever seen, with live flowers and ivy covering the walls and spanning across the ceiling, turning the entire room into an enchanted fairyland. Lights flickered within the ivy, the magic sparkling but not burning the leaves. The lights that hung from the ceiling, the same kind as the ones in the ivy, were letting out a light shower of sparkles that dispersed before they reached the heads of the guests.

There was a single pathway through the people that led to the center of the room, the members of the court and select guests stood around the raised dais, where the King, Chris, Changbin, Felix and Seungmin already stood. There was a small table just behind the King, where a silken ribbon, and a chalice sat. Chris stood with his back to Hyunjin, but the younger prince could see the looks Felix were giving his brother.

“Prince Hyunjin.” The King smiled warmly as he stepped onto the dais followed closely by Minho, Jeongin, and Jisung. Hyunjin bowed from the waist toward the king, before straightening and moving to stand just behind Chris.

Hyunjin could only imagine the picture they made, with Chris’ blue on Hyunjin’s side and Hyunjin’s green on Chris’.

He placed a hand on Chris’ shoulder. The older prince turned around slowly, not looking at his betrothed until the last moment. As soon as their gazes crossed, Chris’ eyes widened, his mouth dropping open in pure, unadulterated adoration.

Tears started running down his cheeks as he took in the sight of Hyunjin. He covered his mouth as he let out a mix of a laugh and a sob. Hyunjin felt equally as awestruck, for Chan's hair had been braided up the side and decorated with small charms. His eyes were ringing with brilliant crimson, much like Hyunjin, but the flush on his cheeks was completely natural, brougt forth by the sight of his beloved. 

“Hyunjin...” He quickly wiped his face and reached out, taking the younger prince’s hand to pull him in line. Hyunjin saw Jisung shoot Changbin a grin, to which the older boy just pouted a little.

“Christopher.” Hyunjin smiled, bringing Chris’ hand to his lips and kissing the back of his knuckles, letting his lips linger for a moment.

The King smiled at the two boys as he cleared his throat.

“A union born from a cry for peace, yet bred by the purest form of love,” He began, his voice echoing almost unnaturally through the Great Hall. “Prince Hyunjin - I have seen the influence you’ve had on my Kingdom, and I don’t believe there’s any way to repay you for everything you’ve done. It’s because of you that my sons are alive and well.”

Hyunjin swallowed back tears as he bowed his head. Chris gave his hand a gentle squeeze, reminding him that he wasn’t alone.

“And Prince Christopher,” The King’s face softened even more. “My son... I have had the honor of watching you grow into a wonderful, kind young man. I have seen you accomplish legendary things, but seeing you fall in love with this boy might be the most important thing to happen in your life. I’ve seen you grow and mature more in the last year than any other point in your life, and I have Prince Hyunjin to thank for that.”

“Thank you, father.” Chris whispered, bowing his head in the same way Hyunjin had.

“My son,” The man reached out and cupped Chris’ cheek, pulling the boy upright. He quietly looked at Chris, as if trying to memorize the moment. He dropped his hand and stepped back, addressing the whole hall once more. “The Gods are smiling down on this union, blessing these two and their futures together,” He reached over to the small table and first took the chalice before turning back to the princes. “From this moment onwards, you will always have one another to trust and depend on. No one will be able to support you quite as truly as you will support one another. In generations past, a bonded pair would share a drink to solidify a political treaty, as an act of trust between kingdoms to prove there is no poison to harm the other. Drink from the chalice to prove the everlasting trust you have for one another.”

Chris reached for the chalice first, only to blink in surprise when Hyunjin’s hand beat him to the goblet. He held it for a moment before holding the lip of the chalice up to Chris’ lips. The older prince’s mouth parted in surprise before a soft smile took over his face. Chris covered Hyunjin’s hand with his own, taking the offered sip before pressing it towards Hyunjin. Their hands never leaving the chalice as Hyunjin followed suit.

Hyunjin suddenly had the overwhelming urge to taste the mead on Chris’ tongue, but he resisted. There would be plenty of time for that soon enough. The king took the chalice back and placed it back on the table before taking the ribbon and turning back to the boys.

“Now take each other’s hands,” The man said. Chris glanced towards Hyunjin and did as he was asked, taking Hyunjin’s hand and lacing their fingers together. The King took their entwined hands and lifted them up for the whole room to see. “Your fates are tied together - one cannot be without the other. This ribbon is but a physical representation of the bond you two share. From now on, you are two halves of a single whole.”

As he spoke, he started wrapping the ribbon around their entwined hands, tying a loose knot at their wrists. His smile softened when he saw the hint of green sticking out from Chris’ sleeve.

Once the knot was complete, the King took a step back. He looked from Hyunjin to Chris with pride shining on his face.

“Go, and never let your other half fall behind. Rise each other up to the realms of the Gods and find your place in our legacies.”

Chris and Hyunjin turned to face the crowd, raising their tied hands high above their heads. The hall erupted into cheers, flowers of all colors and sizes being thrown onto the dais. Hyunjin couldn’t hold back a laugh of pure joy. Chris reached over with his free hand and gently took a rose that landed on the top of the younger boy’s head.

Hyunjin smiled brightly and threw his free arm around Chris’ neck, aiming to kiss his husband- his husband! - but before he could, he felt himself being lifted into the air.

“Wha-” He gasped before realizing whose hands were holding him up. His laugh chimed over the cheers as Jeongin and Jisung carried Hyunjin as Changbin and Minho lifted Chris, walking in time to account for the prince’s hands still being bound together.

Hyunjin grinned at Chris as they were carried from the main hall towards the courtyard, where the after ceremony was to be hosted. He knew he and Chris would remain bound until the end of the evening, but even if it would restrict his movements, it would be worth it if it meant being close to Chris without any excuse to be taken away.

“Mead, my lord?” Jisung teased as they put the two princes back on their feet.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Hyunjin grinned, his entire body tingling with joy. Someone handed him a goblet and he took it happily. Before he could take a sip, Chris linked their free arms together, a cup of his own held between strong fingers.

They drained their cups before handing them off. The second the empty goblets left their hands, a filled one replaced it.

Chris pulled Hyunjin close, pressing a kiss to the younger boy’s lips. Chris tasted like honey and...

A bright future

* * *

  
“I love you, but I’m so glad we finally took that gods forsaken ribbon off,” Hyunjin chuckled, rubbing blood back into his fingers. Chris just chuckled as he carefully rolled the ribbon into a tight coil and placed it into a small, ceremonial box. Inside the box also lay some of the flowers from Hyunjin’s hair and a piece of ivy to commemorate the ceremony. “I feel like I’ve been run over by a horse.”

“It’s all the mead you drank, love,” Chris chuckled and pressed a kiss to the corner of the younger prince’s mouth. “You’ll feel worse in the morning.”

“I want my back to hurt, not my head.” Hyunjin pouted, causing Chris to snort a little.

“Too bad we can’t do that yet.”

“What? Why not?” Hyunjin didn’t mean to whine, but then again Chris had been teasing him for days about what to expect after their wedding ceremony.

“You’ll see,” Chris cupped Hyunjin’s cheeks and littered the younger boy’s face in feather light kisses. “Do you want to change into something more comfortable?”

“How are you going to ask me that and then tell me to wait?” He pouted, crossing his arms. Chris simply chuckled again, gently unlacing the younger prince’s ceremonial clothing, his fingers deftly pulling the leather strings that were holding Hyunjin in. The younger boy sighed in relief when the tight corset-like tunic was loosened, moaning a little as he took the first full breath in several hours.

Chris just pressed a kiss to his cheek as he helped the younger boy undress, gently tugging his soft sleep shirt on over his head. Once they were both changed out of their wedding clothes, Hyunjin once more tried to tug Chris towards the bed chambers.

“Soon, my love,” Chris grinned, pulling Hyunjin in the opposite direction. “I promise I’ll make it up for teasing you.”

“You better...” Hyunjin let himself be pulled into the courtyard. “What-?”

“Congratulations Hyunjin!” Jisung barreled towards them, almost tackling the prince into the dirt.

“You two were gorgeous during the ceremony,” Seungmin grinned at them. “I think Binnie hyung was a little jealous.”

“Wh- what was there to be jealous about?” Changbin stuttered, his ears turning red in the torch light.

“I bet he was imaging a wedding of his own~” Felix teased, grinning cheekily at the older boy, who covered his face and whined weakly.

“Don’t worry hyung,” Jeongin grinned and nudged Changbin’s cheek with his nose, getting his lover to show his face again. “It may not be as obnoxiously extravagant as hyungs’ ceremony, but I’ll give you a wedding worthy of our love.”

Changbin just whined louder, crouching and covering his face with both hands, causing everyone to laugh.

“I think you broke him.” Jisung grinned.

“And what about you?” Minho asked, snaking his arms around Jisung’s waist from behind and resting his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder. “Would my precious Princess like an extravagant ceremony? Or would you prefer something small... and intimate...?”

His hands trailed up Jisung’s stomach, one palm resting over the boy’s heart and the other pressing firmly into his lower stomach.

“Hyung, we don’t have any ceremony if you make his heart stop,” Felix giggled, pulling Jisung from Minho’s grasp and holding him close. “Though it makes me wonder - would we have one ceremony? Or several to handfast to one another individually?”

“You’re too young to think about marriage,” Hyunjin wrinkled his nose. “Jisung and Jeongin both.”

“You’re only a few months older than me,” Jisung scowled. “Yet you’re already married off to an older man... how scandalous...”

“You-”

“He’s just teasing you,” Chris chuckled, pulling Hyunjin against his chest. He could feel the older boy’s heartbeat strong against his own. “This is our night, remember?”

“So we’re having a second celebration?” Hyunjin asked, finally taking in what was surrounding him.

The courtyard was lit with torches, their dancing flames reflecting on the glass orbs that had been hung from the trees. A blanket had been laid out, and was covered in plates of snacks and sweets. There were skins of wine and pitchers of mead placed in buckets of ice.

“When did you do all of this?” Hyunjin asked, eyes wide. He hadn’t thought he and Chris had been in the elder’s chambers for that long - an hour at the most - yet so much care and effort had been put into decorating.

“We had a little help.” Seungmin grinned, tapping the side of his nose.

“It helps that Jisung was able to light the torches with a wave of his hand,” Minho added, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s temple. “That saved us a decent amount of time.”

“Do we have plans for tomorrow?” Hyunjin asked Chris, who had been staring at the younger prince the entire time Hyunjin had been looking around at the decorations.

“We’ve been given seven days and seven nights with no responsibilities,” Chris’ grin curled suggestively. “There is a small cabin along the shore of the lake, if you would like to spend a few of our days together in seclusion.”

“Mm, that sounds perfect,” Hyunjin purred, walking his fingers up Chris’ chest, ending with a tap on the elder prince’s lips. “Just imagine the... adventures we could have...”

“Um, let’s not imagine it just yet,” Seungmin cut in, causing the others to laugh. “I had to promise several favors to the lovely young ladies in the kitchens to get all of this ready so late, and after such a large event, and I’m not going to let you waste my efforts to sate your lust.”

“Thank you Seungmin,” Hyunjin broke away from Chris and went over to his friend, pulling him into a tight hug. Seungmin tensed for a moment before melting into the embrace, not stepping back for several moments. “I... I truly don’t know where I would be without you all... I owe you not only my life, but also my happiness.”

“Come on hyung! It’s time to celebrate!” Felix called, handing cups of mead and wine around to the others.

“Do you think we can finish all this mead before sunrise?” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows at Hyunjin, clearly laying down a challenge.

“Do I think we can- of course we can!” Hyunjin grinned, slinging his arm over his friend’s shoulders. “Who do you think we are?”

“To Christopher! To Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin laughed brightly, the mead on his lips had never been sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding chapter that we've all been waiting for is finally here! With just the epilogue chapter left, I'm realizing more and more how much I'm going to miss this universe. Out of the 102 fics I have posted on AO3 as of now, this might be the one I'm most proud of. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who's read, commented and kudoed through this story. It means the world to me to know there are people out there who genuinely like my writing - it gives me hope that I can actually make a career out of writing at some point in my life.


	20. Storybook Endings

Jeongin smiled brightly as they walked through the marketplace, pulling Changbin just behind him. Their little family of eight decided to take another trip down to the towns only a few months after the wedding. The weather was starting to cool, the leaves turning yellow and orange and red. There was a faint chill in the air, but it wasn’t enough to cut through the cloaks they were wearing.

“Slow down!” Jisung whined as his friends rushed ahead. He was holding Minho’s hand as Felix tried to pull them faster, but the elder was more interested in looking at the closest food stand, which was holding them up.

“Is it bad that I’m a little nervous?” Jeongin asked, wondering if Changbin could feel how clammy his hand was.

“No, it’s not bad,” Changbin leaned over and kissed Jeongin’s bare cheek. For the first time in his life, Jeongin wasn’t hiding his face in public. His hood was down and his facemask was in his bag, solely for if it got too cold. “After everything you’ve been through, it’s completely understandable.”

“I feel naked...” Jeongin could feel his ears warm.

“Mm, that wouldn’t be a bad thing.” Changbin hummed, his eyes narrowing as he looked the dragon up and down.

“Later, hyung,” Jeongin chuckled. “I’ll give you all the attention you want when we return to the castle.”

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Hyunjin asked, he and Chris walking in between the two relationships, Seungmin keeping pace with them. The month before, Jisung had found a new magic book - unfortunately, that meant he did a little experimenting with the spells in it. Because of that Hyunjin’s hair was now an inky black, and somehow Chris’ curls were a faint green shade. Jisung said he was looking for a way to reverse it, but it was clear he wasn’t trying all that hard.

“I don’t think so,” Chris stayed close to his husband, not nearly as used to the cold as the others were. Hyunjin’s childhood kingdom had harsher winters than Chris’, so those three boys were thriving in the chilled air, while everyone else seemed to shiver with every gust of wind - Jeongin seemed to be having a good time teasing Changbin, who was glued to his side in an attempt to syphon the boy’s dragon body heat. “It looks so different. I didn’t think it was that long since our last trip down.”

“Markets change with the seasons,” Hyunjin eyes some candied sweet potatoes at a stand across the way. The sweet steam filled the air, making his mouth water. “Less fresh produce and more preserved foods - things that will last the colder months.”

“Eight orders please?” Chris noticed his husband’s stare and instantly bought enough candied sweet potatoes for the whole group, easily handing over a gold coin in payment.

After their first trip, the people of the marketplace quickly learned that the handsome young men that came sweeping through their stalls were indeed the crowned prince and his close circle of friends. It made the sudden influx of gold a little more understandable.

“Ah, thank you.” Hyunjin bowed his head as he took the bags from the vendor, who just laughed and waved off his overly polite mannerisms.

“Ah, this is perfect.” Felix hummed happily, his nose and ears already turning red from the cold. The sweet potatoes were almost too hot to eat, which didn’t deter any of them from trying to eat it regardless. Jeongin watched, amused, as his friends tried to cool their snack _after_ taking a bite from it.

“Oh, can we look over there?” Changbin asked, pointing at a nice stall, complete with a solid wood bench and fabric hangings to insulate the booth. Jeongin, willing to do anything his partner wanted, let himself be tugged over, one arm held tightly in Changbin’s grip as the other tried not to drop his sweets. “Oh wow... These are gorgeous.”

Jeongin blinked in surprise. The blades on display were familiar somehow, which he didn’t really understand seeing how he was never one to prefer a knife over his own claws.

It was only when he heard a booming call that he remembered.

“Welcome back, young man!” The blacksmith came over, his beard bushier than the last time Jeongin had seen him, all those months ago. “And who’s your little friend?”

“Ah, this is Changbin,” Jeongin smiled. The man’s eyes widened a little at the sight of the boy’s full face and the joy shining in his golden eyes. It was so different from the last time he saw the boy. “He’s the personal guard to Prince Christopher.”

“Oh,” The man’s eyes widened comically, only for his face to soften when he saw the sheath at Changbin’s hip. “I see... so he’s the one, huh?”

“Mm,” Jeongin stood a little closer to Changbin. “It was worth every cent.”

“Wait, did he make my knife?” Changbin asked, his thumb casually brushing along the hilt, the motion almost subconscious.

“Technically my brother did, but your friend here paid enough for it that I was able to not only save our forge, but build this stand. Business has only been getting better and better since then, and it’s all thanks to you, boy!”

“I’m glad I was able to do some good,” Jeongin’s neck burned a little at the praise. “I just... wanted something special for hyung.”

“I love you so much,” Changbin hummed, his nose bumping against the taller boy’s jaw, like an affectionate cat. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

‘“I love you more, hyung,” Jeongin’s heart _ached_ from how happy he was. “Does anything catch your fancy?”

“You catch my fancy.” Changbin kissed Jeongin’s cheek.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Jeongin’s cheeks burned, his smile growing even more.

“Mm, I know, but I like seeing you blush,” Changbin glanced back over at the blades, his eyes lingering on a pair of throwing knives. “I don’t need anything. As long as I have you, there’s nothing I could ask for.”

Jeongin chuckled and shook his head before pointing at the throwing knives.

“Could I get those, please?” He asked, using his free hand to dig out his money pouch. Before he could, the man put a hand out, stopping him.

“I think the least I can do is gift you the blades,” He chuckle, already in the process of wrapping the knives in silk fabric. “You’re the reason I have a business at all.”

“Are you sure?” Jeongin hesitated to take the knives without any payment. “I don’t mind paying-”

“Take good care of him,” The man said, handing Changbin the knives. “He’s a good kid - he’s going to do great things.”

“Mm, he’s my whole world,” Changbin turned, his face so filled with absolute adoration that Jeongin almost had to squint. “My Jeongin...”

“Hyung...” Jeongin’s blush crawled farther up his cheeks, unable to maintain eye contact.

The man watched them for a moment with a fond smile before turning to his next customers. Jeongin took Changbin’s hand and pulled him away from the stand to make room for others who wanted to look at the wares.

“Thank you, love.” Changbin whispered, tugging Jeongin off to the side. He kissed the younger boy, his lips curled into a smile. Jeongin instantly returned the kiss, pressing his lips firmly against Changbin’s.

He might have deepened the kiss if someone hadn’t jokingly whistled at them. Jeongin sprung away, his entire face bright red. Changbin could almost see the steam rising from his partner’s head and chuckled, taking Jeongin’s hand.

Without another word, they continued down the market’s main strip. Jeongin, in his embarrassment, tugged his hood over his face.

They had wandered away from the others, but no one was worried. After the wedding, their faces were known enough by even the commoners that no one would try to cross them. Even Seungmin had been given a promotion to the personal aid to the crowned prince - it meant he did all the same things he did as before, but now no one in the castle, save Chris, Felix and the King, could give him orders anymore.

“Hey! You’re so pretty!” A small body slammed into Jeongin’s shins. Thankfully Jeongin was a sturdy boy, so he didn’t lose his balance as he helped the child clinging to his cloak from falling back on her behind.

She couldn’t have been any older than three or four, wrapped in a somewhat thin cloak with a colorful fabric scarf covering her head. Large brown eyes stared up at him, and for a moment Jeongin could have sworn her eyes were almost... reflective.

“Thank you,” he chuckled, patting her on the head, only to freeze. Under her little scarf, he felt two distinct lumps. “You’re-”

“Sweetpea, don’t go bothering strangers,” A young woman came over, taking the girl’s hand and smiling apologetically at them. “I’m sorry, she likes to slip away the second my back is turned-” Her own eyes widened as she took in Jeongin’s appearance.

“Mamma! Mamma up!” The girl cried, tugging on her mother’s skirt. The young woman huffed a faint laugh and scooped the girl into her arms, nuzzling her cheek playfully.

The action caused the hood of her cloak to fall back, exposing two twitching cat ears, nestled nearly under her soft brown hair.

“You...” The woman turned back to Jeongin, studying him for a moment. “Did you-”  
Her question was cut off as Hyunjin called out to them. Hyunjin and Chris jogged over to meet with Jeongin and Changbin, the other four nowhere to be seen.

“There you are,” Hyunjin grinned, hugging Jeongin from behind. The gold of his earrings stood out perfectly against his dark hair, and Jeongin wondered if he should drop a hint to Chris to purchase some more jewelry for his husband. “Have you seen the others? They ran off and left us alone.” He pouted faintly, causing Chris to chuckle, prying the younger boy from Jeongin’s shoulders.

“I’m sure we’ll run into them sooner or later,” Chris kissed the back of his husband’s hand. “Why not use this time we’re given to enjoy the afternoon?”

“Mm, we don’t get much time to ourselves back at the castle.” Hyunjin’s eyes turned up mischievously.

“Those are my earrings.” The young woman said suddenly, staring at Hyunjin as if he had grown a second head.

“Excuse me?” Hyunjin blinked, taken completely off guard. His hand came up to brush against the gold, his confusion only growing. The woman seemed to realize that because she quickly back tracked, hoisting her daughter back up onto her hip.

“I meant, those are the earrings I made,” She said, her mouth starting to turn up at the corners. “Nan told me about the young boy that bought them, but I never thought I’d get the opportunity to meet you.”

“Oh! You’re the granddaughter,” Jeongin perked up. He recalled the old woman telling him about how her granddaughter had been making jewelry, but had been too self conscious to sell much of it. Jeongin had insisted on paying, even when she tried to give them to him for free, because work of that level deserved proper payment. “Wow... I-I don’t-”

He felt his throat stinging.

All his life, he thought he needed to accept that no one would ever love him, but now he knew better. Changbin’s fingers laced through his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as the young woman brought them over to a small fabric tent set up under the same tree.

“Ah, and so the young dragon returns,” The old cat-semi woman smiled, the lines on her face showing how much she must have laughed when she was younger. “I was hoping we’d be fated to cross paths again.”

“It’s good to see you again, Ahjumma.” Jeongin bowed, his mind swirling.

Hearing that the woman had not only lived long enough to have a family, but that her family tree continued far enough to give her a granddaughter, who had the opportunity to learn a trade, was a groundbreaking moment for Jeongin, but being able to see it in person?

Being able to see the granddaughter, and her own young daughter, working with the woman to help sell their wares. It was a family endeavor, and he finally understood something in that moment.

There was hope - not just for him, but for all semis. There was hope for happiness, and safety, and love for their people.

“You know, it’s thanks to you that we’re able to be so open,” The woman noted with a gentle smile. Jeongin blinked, confused. “Well, after the wedding ceremony, news of a dragon semi being included in Prince Christopher’s personal guard spread. The people around the castle seemed to understand that we aren’t as much of a threat as they’ve been told. It’s thanks to you that semi-humans are getting more freedoms.”

Jeongin slapped a hand over his mouth, tears instantly slipping down his cheeks. Changbin rubbed the small of his back, whispering comforts as Jeongin cried, but when he let his hand drop, there was a bright grin behind it.

Changbin just hugged him close, handing Jeongin a handkerchief to wipe his tears. The boy took it with a wet laugh, finding himself being pulled over to the base of the tree by the child. She gestured for him to sit, which he did, and crawled into his lap.

Her tiny hands were chilly, and a little sticky, but he let her trace his scales. The look of absolute wonder on her face made the lifetime of fear worth it. Everything he had been though - all the times he was caught hiding from his captors, the night Hyunjin and Jisung had to stay awake to comfort him... they were all worth it, because they allowed him to be in that moment.

Allowed him to witness first hand the change he was making in the world.

“We’re going to try and find the others,” Hyunjin placed a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder. “Take all the time you need, alright? We’ll meet back by the main square later on.”

“Mm,” Jeongin grinned brightly at his hyung. “Don’t get into too much trouble.”

“No promises,” Chris chuckled, taking Hyunjin’s hand once more. “Whatever happens, I’m sure it’ll act as wonderful dinner conversation.”

Jeongin playfully wrinkled his nose, remembering the different stories they shared over their meals together - not all of them were exactly dinner appropriate.

Changbin sat next to Jeongin, resting his cheek on the younger boy’s shoulder as the child continued to play with his scales, even giggling loudly when Jeongin managed to shoot small, harmless flames from the back of his throat.

Hyunjin and Chris walked through the market, not really looking at anything in particular, but rather just enjoying the moment. A group of children ran past them, chasing after a hand-sewn ball. Hyunjin watched them giggle and push each other playfully, a small smile growing on his face.

“What’s on your mind, my love?” Chris asked, noticing his husband’s attention had been captured by something.

“What are your thoughts on children?” He asked after a moment.

“I like them well enough,” Chris’ smile softened. “I actually am quite fond of them, even when they’re loud and sticky.”

“I see...” Hyunjin trailed off, his eyes distant.

“Any particular reason?” Chris brought the younger boy’s attention back to him.

“I...” Hyunjin shrugged before offering Chris a loaded look. “What would you say if I... if I asked for a child?”

“I would have to ask where you would like me to procure said child from first,” Chris chuckled, never tiring of the exasperated eye roll Hyunjin would give him anytime he told a particularly bad joke. “Then... then I would make sure my lord had whatever he needed to be happy.”

“We’re far too young.” Hyunjin rationalized, his eyes suddenly drawn to an infant being held against a woman’s breast. The child couldn’t have been more than a few weeks old, their tiny hand clutched in a tight fist.

“Mm, for the moment.”

“We don’t have the knowledge to properly raise a child yet.”

“We can study for a few years.”

“What if... what if we break the child like our fathers broke us?” Hyunjin whispered, his feet seeming to stick to the cobblestones beneath him. Chris studied his husband’s face for a moment before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth.

“I don’t think that would happen,” He said, tugging Hyunjin along. “Just the fact that we’re aware of what our fathers did wrong tells me that we would be at least slightly better at raising a child. That, and we have the others to help us. We wouldn’t be raising a child just the two of us. They would have six doting Uncles to watch over them.”

“Hyung, you’re supposed to be convincing me _not_ to adopt the next child we see,” Hyunjin whined lightly. “We’re too young to be parents!”

“Much too young, but that doesn’t mean we can’t humor the idea...” Chris chuckled at the enamored look on Hyunjin’s face. Now that the younger boy mentioned children - mentioned _raising a family_ with him - Chris couldn’t help but notice just how many children were at the market.

Infants in baskets, hanging from their mother’s arms. Toddlers propped on hips. Children running around and playing with one another.

Chris could see him and Hyunjin teaching their child the basics of swordsmanship in his courtyard so clearly he almost stopped walking. They would teach the child how to not only fight, but to defend themselves as well - and to play, and how to be themselves without any hesitations.

Now Chris needed someone to convince him not to adopt a child then and there.

“Oh! Look at these,” Hyunjin drew Chris from his inner musings. He followed the younger boy over to a stand that was selling small pouches of dried herbs. “They’re little good luck charms.”

Chris couldn’t be bothered to look at the pouches, because he was too busy staring at his own personal good luck charm.

Hyunjin glanced up and saw Chris looking at him. He smiled and bumped the other with his shoulder. Chris laughed quietly, finally turning to see what had caught his husband’s attention.

* * *

  
Felix sat in the stone window, leaning against the side. The chilly air whipped his bangs over his eyes but he didn’t bother to brush them away. He knew he would need to sit up, close the stained glass windows and try to bring the temperature of his chambers back up before anyone worries about him, but for the moment he was content to watch the castle bustling below him.

As predictable as the changing of the seasons was, the change in Felix’s mood could be considered equally as staple.

Every year, when the breeze starts to chill and the trees change color, Prince Felix falls into a depression that few know about. He had done his best to hide it from the others - especially his brother, who he knew would pitch a fit about taking care of the younger prince, which he really didn’t want. He loved Chris, but sometimes he was a little overbearing.

The only person who knew was-

“Lix?” Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, Felix thought to himself as he turned his head, making no move to leave his spot in the window. “It’s getting bad again, isn’t it? You only sit in the window like that when your mood starts to drop.”

Seungmin came deeper into the chambers, placing a tray with steaming water for tea and some pastries, onto the closest flat surface. He went to stand next to Felix, leaning his back against the wall, mere inches from his friend.

“Mm,” Felix's chest felt heavy. Despite this happening every time the weather changed for the last ten years, he still couldn’t find a way to overcome it. He should be fine, but he still found himself slipping farther and farther into the tar pit that was his emotions. “I think it’s going to be worse this year.”

“What makes you say that?” Seungmin asked, handing Felix a cup of tea. The prince took it, letting the heat sting his chilled hands.

“Before...” He paused before giving up on what he was going to say. He took a sip of his tea, making a face at how it burnt his tongue before continuing. “I have a feeling you know - about my... my habit...”

“I’ve cleaned enough blood out of clothing to know what’s intentional and what’s an accident.” Seungmin didn’t agree nor deny Felix’s claims, but it was enough for the prince, who just clenched his jaw and nodded.

“I can still feel it, the itch,” Felix admitted quietly. “I’ve- Jisung and Minho hyung have been amazing when it comes to distracting me, and keeping me safe, but I can already tell it’s only going to get harder from here on out.”

“You should tell them about your depression,” Seungmin suggested, just as he did every single season since they were both twelve. “Having extra support will make things easier to survive.”

“Maybe...” Felix sighed and turned back to looking out the window. He knew Seungmin was right, but he also knew it would be near impossible to bring this to his friends after having hid it for so long.

“I promised Jeongin that I would pick berries in the forest this afternoon,” Seungmin changed the subject. “Would you like to join us?”

“No, thank you though,” Felix offered his friend a small smile. “I... I’m tired. Maybe taking a nap will help shake this feeling.”

“Mm, just remember you can reach out to any of us if you start getting overwhelmed,” He pushed, not liking how Felix wouldn’t look him directly in the eye. “You’re not alone.”

“I know,” Felix finally looked up and smiled properly. “Thank you, for being my friend, and always being by my side... I know it isn’t the easiest thing to do sometimes...”

“You know I’d do anything for you,” Seungmin shook his head a little. No matter how many times he said it, Felix never seemed to fully believe that he wasn’t the burden he assumed he was. “Will you be alright if I leave you?”

“Mm, I’ll seek out Jisung soon,” Felix promised, looking away. “I know hyung is with Hyunjin and Chris hyung for something with our Father, so Sungie will be free.”

“Good, don’t isolate yourself.” Seungmin gave him a pointed look before nodding and leaving Felix to his own devices.

Felix looked back out over the castle. The gardens were within seeing distance from his chambers, and he hated how the flowers had all died long ago. The greens of the plants were dimming, as if their brilliance was being sapped by the chill. He could feel his own limbs starting to shake from the cold, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

His arm itched, and there was only way he could scratch it - only one way, but he couldn’t do that. Jisung and Minho were counting on him to seek them out if he felt like hurting himself again, and he didn’t want them to be disappointed in him for being weak.

But Gods... he wanted to give in so badly.

Felix slipped off the windowsill and closed the glass panes, his nose and ears almost burning from the sudden warmth of the fire. He scratched at his arm lightly, similar to the way he had been taught to itch bug bites without making them worse. His nails barely scraped against the scars, most of which had already faded to a pale silvery-white. There were only four that were still an almost maroon, the skin still pink around the edges. Those were the ones that had gone too deep.

They didn’t hurt anymore - they haven’t in months - but sometimes he wished he had made more when he had the chance. There was something sickeningly beautiful about how they decorated his skin.

Hyunjin mentioned how there were people trained to ink designs into skin, and if Felix wanted, he could cover the scars one day. He had smiled at the suggestion but deep down he didn’t actually want to hide them. He liked the way they looked.

The dark feelings in his chest started swirling again. He knew staying back would end poorly, but he couldn’t bring himself to interact with anyone in that moment. He loved Seungmin and Jeongin, but talking to anyone would have pushed him over the edge.

Felix went back to his bed chambers. The blankets were still rumpled from when he woke up just a few hours before. Normally he made his bed each morning as part of his daily routine, but recently he hadn’t had the energy to do so.

He curled up on top of his covers, not even having the motivation to crawl under them even if the chill in the air continued to attack him. He knew he needed to get up and shake this mood and go find his partner before he fell too far down this hole.

“Lix?” Jisung called out, not bothering to knock before letting himself in. He hadn’t needed to knock on Felix’s chamber doors in months, so he wasn’t too surprised to see the main room empty. He was, however, surprised to feel how cold it was. Felix hated the cold, and always had a fire going.

Felix heard Jisung and instantly burst into tears. Hearing this, Jisung rushed to the bed chambers and crawled onto the bed, pulling Felix close to his chest. Felix didn’t know why he was suddenly crying, but no matter he did he couldn’t stop the sobs. His tears soaked into the other boy’s tunic but Jisung didn’t mind in the slightest.

He waited for Felix to calm, his own heart twisting with each pained sob that fell from his beloved’s lips. What could have happened to make his sunshine break down so suddenly? Just yesterday Felix had been the one cheering everyone up, and now he was the one crumpling in Jisung’s arms.

“Sung...” He sniffled sadly, embarrassment rushing through him.

“Hey there baby,” Jisung kissed the tears from Felix’s cheeks. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m sorry...”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” He reassured the smaller boy. Felix curled into his arms more, as if trying to make himself even tinier. “Did... did something happen love?”

“I... no, nothing happened.” It wasn’t a lie - it was actually the whole truth. Nothing happened, Felix was just broken.

“Talk to me aegi,” Jisung whispered softly. “Don’t close me out.”  
Don’t close me out again. Felix closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“When the seasons begin to change, I fall into a depression,” Felix admitted quietly. Even though Seungmin knew, he had figured it out over the years from Felix’s mannerisms. He had never actually said it outloud before. “As soon as the air starts to chill, I find it impossible to gather any energy. I can’t get out of bed, or eat, or... or do anything, really.”

“Have you talked to anyone about this?” Jisung asked, rearranging Felix so the smaller boy was straddling him, allowing Felix to wrap his legs around his hips and arms around the other boy’s neck, hiding his face.

“Not quite,” Felix signed softly. “Seungminnie knows, but I try to avoid bringing it up. I don’t like people fussing over me.”

“It’s okay to let people care for you,” Jisung hissed his forehead. “We _want_ to spoil you rotten - me and hyung both.”

“It’s just... It’s going to be worse this year,” Felix’s lips brushed against Jisung’s throat, his deep voice vibrating between them. “I can already tell.”

“What do you mean?” Jisung rubbed Felix’s back, hoping to give his partner a little strength.

“I... I want to hurt myself again,” Felix admitted softly. He felt Jisung’s hand on his back freeze before continuing to run up and down his spine. “Before I would simply ferment in my bed for a few weeks, but now the itch to hurt myself is back and it’s screaming at me louder than ever...”

“Thank you for telling me,” Jisung whispered, not wanting to speak too loudly in fear of making Felix close up again. “How long has this been happening?”

“A few years now. Seungmin pieced enough together when we were twelve to confront me about it.”

“Twelve?” Jisung’s heart broke. Felix had been suffering every year for the last eight years, allowing himself to wallow for weeks without reaching out?

“I’m sorry,” Felix sounded scared. It broke Jisung’s heart into a thousand pieces to hear his Lixie sounding so small. “Loving me is so difficult.”

“Loving you is one of the easiest things I’ve ever experienced,” Jisung said immediately, pushing Felix into a sitting position so he could look at the prince’s face properly. “I couldn’t not love you even if I tried. Being in my life... that’s the greatest gift you could have ever given me. I love you for who you are, scars and all.”

“Hello?” Minho called from the door. He had been informed that Jisung had been seen heading towards Felix’s chambers, but he was a little confused to enter what seemed to be an abandoned room. He went to the bed chambers, which was the only logical place for his partners to be.

“Hyung.” Jisung smiled softly as Minho entered, the elder instantly going to sit on the edge of the bed. He wrapped an arm around Jisung and Felix, pulling both boys closer to him.

“How was your meeting?” Felix asked, his voice clearly stuffy from his tears.

“Boring, dull, drab,” Minho hummed, pressing kisses on both Jisung and Felix’s cheeks, alternating between the two. “Hyung is so smart, yet simultaneously so dim.”

“Sounds about right.” Felix chuckled. Jisung and Minho’s faces softened at the sound, as they always did.

“Pixie,” Minho coaxed the prince into looking at him. “What’s gotten my sunshine so down?”

“He has seasonal depression,” Jisung answered, knowing Felix well enough to understand the prince would try to avoid the conversation no matter what. “With the air getting colder, he’s been feeling down more often.”

“It’s okay Felix,” Minho brushed some hair behind the boy’s ear. “We’re going to be here for you no matter what, alright? Through all the good times, and all the bad times.”

“He’s scared he’s going to hurt himself again.”

“Do you want to talk about it? Or would you rather just lay together for a while?” Minho gave Felix some options. After a moment he muttered his response.

“Wanna nap...” He said quietly, his ears burning. It made his stomach roll to confess such a thing to the other two. He had kept this information so close to his heart that he felt exposed now.

“Mm, let’s nap then.” Minho smiled, pulling Felix in for a kiss. The younger boy returned it eagerly, almost as if asking Minho to kiss away his fears.

And Minho was more than willing to do so for him.

* * *

  
Seungmin chuckled as he listened to the screams of his friends bounce off the trees that surrounded them. He had finally managed to get all seven of them to go foraging with him, and it was truly as loud and chaotic as he anticipated it being.

“Don’t push ME-” Jisung yelped as he found himself becoming acquainted with the berry bushes that lined the path they were currently walking down. Hyunjin laughed loudly, helping the same boy he just shoved into said bushes to his feet again.

Minho decided to suddenly intervene, wrapping an arm around Jisung’s waist and pulling the smaller boy closer to him. Without any warning, he leaned in and licked Jisung’s cheek, causing the younger boy to exclaim loudy.

“You have berry juice on your face.” Minho grinned catishly, his eyes shining with affection. Hearing this, Felix perked up and looked up at his partner, his own smile curling when he realized Minho had actually been telling the truth - there was red juice smeared on Jisung’s tanned cheeks. Following Minho’s example, Felix leaned in and lapped at the berry juice on Jisung’s chin like a kitten at a bowl of milk.

Hyunjin couldn’t help but snicker at the look on his friend’s face - it was as if Jisung was debating whether he should be disgusted or extremely turned on, and in the end he just looked a little constipated.

A single horse trailed behind them, her saddle carrying baskets containing their lunches as well as empty ones to tote back whatever spoils they found along the way. Seungmin had been looking forward to the wild apple groves, which he claimed were sweeter than anything grown in the castle’s gardens.

“Are we close, hyung?” Jeongin called to Seungmin, who was leading their little band.

“Mm, just a little farther,” He said, slowing his stride to give the others a chance to catch up again. “Hopefully everything is how I remember it.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Changbin asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

“It’s a wild grove,” he said, as if that explained everything. “No one has claim over it, which leaves it vulnerable and open to anyone passing by.”

“But it’s so far away, I’m sure no one even knows it’s there.” Jisung grinned easily, his cheeks red from where he tried to scrub off the juice and his partner’s saliva.

“Let’s hope.” Seungmin chuckled, craning his neck a little in hopes of being able to see the grove beyond the next hill.

Sure enough, within ten minutes they were breaking from the trees, stepping into a fair sized orchard. Easily a dozen apple trees lined the field, their branches heavy with fruits and the ground soft with the fallen, fermenting apples.

“Wow, it’s gorgeous here,” Chris commented, his eyes bright. “I can’t believe no one knows it even exists.”

“Other than us, that is.” Hyunjin added, lacing his fingers through Chris’.

“Jinnie! Catch!” Jisung called from where he was already perched on a low hanging branch. Hyunjin didn’t have a chance to brace himself before an apple came flying at his head - and it would have hit him, if Chris hadn’t reached out and caught it at the last moment.

“My hero~” Hyunjin purred, pressing a grateful kiss to the corner of Chris’ mouth. The elder prince just smiled and pulled out his knife. With careful, precise motions, he peeled the apple and cut it into slices. He held one of the slices out, and Hyunjin knew exactly what his husband wanted.

He opened his mouth, allowing Chris to feed him the apple slice. He made a point to wrap his lips around the tips of the older boy’s fingers, just to rile him up, and judging by the way his ears burned bright red, it worked.

“I would say not in public, but this might be the best place for you two to sleep together if you wanted to be adventurous.” Jisung called out to them, laying on his stomach on the branch, letting his arms hang down below him.

“Wh- we- you-” Hyunjin spluttered, his face burning. They would never!

At least, not with the others there. He made a mental map of the way to the grove for... future purposes, however.

“He’s just riling you up.” Chris chuckled, kissing the side of Hyunjin’s head. Hyunjin smirked and reached down, cupping his husband through his pants, causing Chris to yelp and drop the last few bites of his apple.

“Just riling me up?” Hyunjin challenged, pressing a little harder before pulling away and quickly making his way over to where Seungmin and Jeongin were helping Changbin unload the horse’s saddle. They had already laid the blankets out over the overgrown grass, creating a nice little area for them to sit.

“We could bring some tools with us the next time we come,” Changbin was saying as he handed his partner one of the food baskets. “Trim the grass, remove some of the dead branches, clear the rotting fruit. This could be a beautiful place to escape to.”

“There’s something about the wildness of it that I really like,” Jeongin sighed, almost wistfully. “There’s very little around us back at the castle that’s allowed to just... be.”

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin asked, settling on the blanket.

“Everything is structured,” Jeongin explained, sitting next to Hyunjin. Changbin came and sat on the youngest’s other side, instantly leaning against Jeongin’s warmth. It was a warmer day, but there was still a crispness to the air. “There are rules, both written and unspoken. There are hierarchies of power and respect. Even the plants are well kept and pruned regularly... not even the flowers are allowed to be wild. Here, however...” He paused and looked around, taking in his surroundings. Birds chirped happily from the trees, while the breeze rustled the tall grasses, like a bow across fiddle strings. “Here, everything’s wild. There’s no structure.... This grove is just allowed to _be_.”

“You have such a way with words.” Changbin’s voice was heavy with adoration as he took Jeongin’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“You should write some of your impromptu thoughts down,” Felix chirped as the others made their way over. Chris immediately took his place to Hyunjin’s other side, while Minho, Jisung and Felix sat on the other side of the blanket, forming a half circle with the open portion facing the larger part of the clearing. “You say a lot of philosophical things. I’m sure hyung would love to add some of them to his collection.”

“I can get you a journal, if you want,” Chris asked, instantly very interested in the idea of Jeongin writing down his musings for the library. “Or maybe it should go to Binnie.”

“What? Why?” Changbin blinked, crumbs from the bread he had been snacking on sticking to the corner of his mouth. Jeongin leaned in and licked the crumbs away, leaving the older boy bright red and stuttering.

“You’re around Jeongin more than any of us,” Hyunjin understood his husband’s reasoning instantly. “And he rarely acknowledges half the things he says. He would need someone else to be a scribe for him, or else he’d never write anything down.”

“Have a little faith in me...” Jeongin pouted, letting his weight lean into Changbin so that if one of them moved even an inch, they would both end up falling back onto the blanket.

“I have the utmost faith in you Innie,” Hyunjin snickered a little. “But I’ve almost known you for most of your life, and I know you’d never bother to write anything down. Jeongin didn’t respond, but it was clear by the look on his face that he had nothing to dispute that fact with - Hyunjin was right, that’s all there was to say about that.

Seungmin watched his friends bicker playfully as they distributed their food, chiming in here and there but otherwise content to just watch.

Somehow, after everything they’d been through, they managed to make it to their happily ever after. Hyunjin and Chris were disgustingly in love, their wedding still a topic of gossip through the castle and lower towns, even months later. Felix’s smiles weren’t tense or forced, like they normally were around this time of year. He seemed genuinely brighter as he watched Jisung use his magic to juggle five apples, each one going a little higher with every pass. Minho held Felix, the boy’s face relaxed and carefree in a way

Seungmin was still getting used to - before, even when they were alone with Chris and Changbin, Minho always seemed tense, as if just waiting for when he would be pulled away from the moment to be thrown back into his duties. Now, however, he finally seemed content. Jeongin and Changbin whispered to each other, playing some sort of game that involved tapping each other's fingers until one hand had all of them down. Jeongin seemed to be winning, but it was clear Changbin wasn’t trying all that hard to beat his partner - he just liked seeing Jeongin cheer when he was victorious.

He was glad he brought his friends to his secret orchard - there was no one else in the entire world he would trust enough to bring other than them.

Hyunjin teased Chris, calling them soulmates, and Seungmin loved to watch the eldest prince’s face turn beet red every single time, no matter how many times Hyunjin mentions it, and Seungmin realized something important.

Hyunjin and Chris were soulmates - that much was clear - but so were Jeongin and Changbin, and Minho, Jisung and Felix. They were all made for one another, each boy seeming to be exactly what their partner needed to grow and thrive.

But they were Seungmin’s soulmates as well, in a sense - they were his platonic soulmates, and he was sure that he had been created to meet them. He existed so he could fill his days with their laughter and teasing.

So he could wipe their tears, and hold them close.

So he could protect them, and love them.

“Seungmin, what’s on your mind?” Hyunjin noticed the boy staring into space a little.

“Mm, just thinking about how grateful I am to have all of you.” he said easily, sipping from the wine skin they had been passing around. The wine was still chilled and sweet, the flavor exploding in his mouth.

“Minnie,” Felix’s eyes instantly started to water. The youngest prince threw himself at Seungmin, knocking the other boy over as he nuzzled his friend’s jaw. “We love you too!”

“Not fair! I want to tackle Seungmin too!” Jisung threw himself on top of Felix, causing both boys under him to wheeze at the sudden weight addition.

Jeongin didn’t need to be told twice before following suit, pulling Changbin down onto the pile before the older boy had a chance to understand what was happening. They all laughed as Seungmin whined weakly, not really all that upset about being flattened against the blanket by his friends.

“Careful,” Chris chuckled. “You’re going to crush him.”

He helped pry the boys off of Seungmin, whose face was bright red from being squashed under so many bodies. He took a dramatic breath, making the others laugh at his antics - as if they would do anything to actually hurt him, even just in play.

“I want to make something with these apples,” Felix said, dancing a little where he sat. He was being fed bites of said apple by Minho, who was alternating between feeding Lix and feeding Jisung, the younger boys flanking him on either side. “They would be amazing with some sugar sprinkled on top.”

“Anything you make is going to be delicious,” Minho hummed, kissing Felix’s cheek lovingly. “But if you need a taste tester, I’ll do my best.”

“Mm, thank you hyung.” Felix beamed, leaning into Minho’s side.

“Hey! I want to help too...” Jisung pouted, earning a light smack to the back of the head from Felix, who was reaching around Minho’s back to do so.

Seungmin just shook his head, pulling out the chicken they had packed. He placed some on a small plate and handed it to Hyunjin, who had silently been leaning against Chris’ side.

“Ah, thanks Minnie.” Hyunjin smiled at him, instantly feeding Chris a bite. The older prince took the bite, chewing and swallowing, before kissing his husband gently.

“Mm, perfect, thank you baby.” He hummed against Hyunjin’s lips.

A chilled breeze danced between them, making them huddle close to whoever was nearest for warmth. Soon the grove would be barren and cold, snow on the ground and no animals in sight, which in itself would be beautiful, but Hyunjin was content to enjoy the beauty he was gifted with in that moment.

The beauty of the natural world around him.

The beauty of Chris, his husband.

The beauty of his friends’ happiness.

The beauty of his _own_ happiness.

This truly was the perfect ending to his fairytale, and he hoped nothing ever changed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on Kingdoms :') It's been such an amazing experience, and it's going to be depressing as shit to leave this plot behind...
> 
> which is why I'm planning a sequel!! Anyone who knows my fics will read the last line of this chapter and understand what's going to happen in the next fic - aka shit's going to be wack XD I'm starting to plan this one out as I type, but it's going to be a while before I actually get a chance to start on it. If anyone has any suggestions, or things they'd think would work well in a fantasy au, let me know! Sometimes it takes a few brains working together to make a masterpiece!! I already know this is going to be even longer and more complicated XD plus i'm planning a few cross overs so look forward to guest appearances lmao
> 
> Thank you everyone who read up to the end!! You were able to watch my baby grow right along side me ToT I'm going to feel like an empty nester even tho I have a fuck ton of others things to be working on XD

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I don't think I want to commit myself to a long, detailed AU  
> Also Me: Hmm I think a full fantasy/royalty au with several intertwined plot lines is the perfect thing to start mere weeks before what will most likely be my most stressful semester of college 
> 
> In all seriousness I'm so excited for this fic! It took me a while to plot everything out, but if there's something in particular you'd like to see at some point let me know! I'm very good at adding things XD I'm going to try to update this as often as I can before the semester starts, because once it does updates will slow down considerably.
> 
> Side note: The number of chapters is a ROUGH estimate and it WILL change
> 
> Edit: I drew art of what I imagine Jeongin’s scales look like! I’m definitely not an artist lmao 
> 
> https://twitter.com/25boyfriends/status/1370135033005105152?s=21


End file.
